Always
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Naruto adalah penjaga malaikat untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura diculik oleh Akatsuki demi menghidupkan kekuatan besar Juubi, Raja Iblis sebenarnya. Bisakah Naruto menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari Akatsuki? Inilah chapter terakhir mendapatkan Sasuke, dan akhir dari segalanya. EPILOG Update! R&R #3
1. PROLOGUE

**Always...**

**. **

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/Friendship**

**Pair: Sasu-Saku  
**

**...**

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto yang berusia lebih dari 300 tahun sedang bermain di taman langit. Biarpun usianya 300 tetapi tingkah lakunya seperti anak yang polos dan suka dengan petualangan. Lalu dia mendengar suara dari sang Hakim.

"_Hei, aku ingin kamu pergi mengunjungi seseorang. Aku ingin kamu melindungi orang itu dan membantu dia menemukan cinta sejatinya."_

Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut kuningnya mengangkat bahu. Dia masih terus bermain-main tanpa menghiraukan kalimat sang Hakim.

"_Kenapa kamu tidak mendengar kata-kataku, hah?"_

Naruto melihat ke pemandangan atas yang tidak ada seorang pun, mengambil tongkat kecil di dekatnya dan meleparkannya ke langit.

PLETAKK!

Tongkat kecil terkenal kepala rambut putih panjang tajam. Dia menggosok-gosok kepala yang sakit. Dia marah, dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

"_Kenapa kamu melempar barang ini ke Hakimmu yang kuat ini. Aku 'kan hanya ingin kamu mendengar misimu bukan melempar tongkat ini."_

Sang Hakim mengambil tongkat kecil di sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya. Naruto menatap sang Hakim cemberut, tidak mau diperintah olehnya.

_"Kamu mengganggu hariku, Hakim mesum."_

Lalu di berlalu pergi. Tetapi kalimat sang Hakim selanjutnya pun akhirnya Naruto berhenti dari langkahnya.

"_Tunggu! Aku akan memberimu hadiah jika kamu menyelesaikan tugasmu. Bagaimana?"_

Naruto berbalik.

_"Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja. Jika kamu menyelesaikannya dengan membantu dan menjaga dia."_

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin keluar dari hari-hari bosannya. Semua teman-temannya menjalankan misi yang diberikan sang Hakim. Hanya dia yang terus menunggu. Sudah lama sekali Naruto kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai malaikat penjaga dan cinta. Walaupun sering gagal juga.

"Siapa nama yang akan aku lindungi?" tanya Naruto menatap sang Hakim. "Tapi, jangan salah orang seperti misi sebelumnya. Aku di kasih manusia banci."

"_Oke. Bukan lagi banci kok. Orang ini adalah laki-laki yang sangat dingin tapi juga sangat menyayangi keluargannya. Kamu harus melindunginya dari orang yang mengincarnya dan membantunya mencari cinta sejatinya."_

Naruto menggerutu. _"Yang kutanya siapa namanya bukan statusnya!" _menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"_Oh, Oke. Oke. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"_Ya. Uchiha Sasuke." _Sang Hakim melihat waktu di jam wekernya dan melihat Naruto. _"Yupzz, Naruto. Sekarang kamu harus pergi. Karena aku tidak bisa menunggu kamu lagi di sini soalnya aku ada pekerjaan." _Sang Hakim mengambil tali panjang di sampingnya dan menariknya.

Lantai tempat Naruto berdiri terbelah dua. Dan... Naruto jatuh!

_"WUAAA!"_ teriak Naruto.

"_Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." _Sang Hakim melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang jatuh dari langit.

_"DASAR HAKIMM MESSUUMM! WUAAA!"_ teriak Naruto terus menerus.

DUARRGHH!

Gempa mengguncang kota Konoha. Aspal jalan di mana Naruto jatuh berubah menjadi retak dan dalam seperti habis di terjang meteor besar. Naruto yang keluar dari tempatnya seperti memanjat tebing lubang yang terdalam. Dia berhasil keluar dan duduk.

Naruto menatap langit dan marah pada sang Hakim bernama Jiraiya.

"Dacal hakim mecum..." mengetahui kalau nada suaranya berubah. Naruto melihat dirinya menyusut menjadi anak umur 3 tahun. Bola matanya membulat hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya. Naruto berteriak dengan menakutkan, "Oh, Nooo!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, adik kecil?" tanya pemuda berumur 17 tahun.

Naruto mau menangis menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam seperti bentuk pantat bebek dan bola mata onyx.

_"Kenapa aku merasa melihat seekor bebek di atas kepala orang ini?" _

Naruto terkejut. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha!

**...**

**~ Sebelum Naruto turun ke dunia manusia**

Sasuke kesal dan marah karena tidak orang tuanya tidak menepati janji makan bersama siang ini. Sasuke keluar dari rumah untuk menenangkan diri. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Hhhh... Kenapa semuanya meninggalkan aku?"

Sasuke berjalan mengitari kota Konoha.

Pada saat Sasuke di tengah-tengah jalanan kota, tiba-tiba dia melihat ke atas ada meteor jatuh.

DUARGGHH!

Meteor tersebut jatuh di jalanan kota Konoha. Semua para pejalan kaki dan orang mengendarai kendaraan panik. Mereka yang berada di toko berhamburan keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.  
Kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada di jalan saling bertabrakan dan penumpangnya panik, mereka keluar dari kendaraan tersebut. Sekaligus ingin melihat meteor yang jatuh. Tidak ada korban jiwa yang meninggal, hanya kena luka ringan.

Dengan rasa ingin tahu, Sasuke pelan-pelan melangkah ke arah jatuhnya meteor tersebut. Dia mengamati sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Saat dia berjalan lebih dekat, dia melihat anak kecil berusia 3 tahun memanjat lubang meteor tersebut. Sasuke penasaran dan melihat lebih dekat. Sasuke juga mengamati orang-orang yang tidak mempedulikan anak kecil itu.

"Dacal Hakim mecum..." Anak kecil itu mengamati dirinya, "oh, nooo!"

Sasuke terkejut dan mendekati anak kecil tersebut. Sasuke membungkukan badannya perlahan ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa adik kecil?"

Sasuke bertemu mata berwarna biru langit dan rambut warna kuning. Dia merasakan ada ikatan batin terhadap anak kecil ini. Selalu dijaga dan dilindungi. Warna mata yang indah seperti langit biru di atas langit dan rambut warna kuning seperti matahari.

Inilah pertemuan Naruto sang malaikat penjaga dan Uchiha Sasuke yang seorang manusia. Ini adalah kisah unik dan penuh arti bagi mereka berdua dan Haruno Sakura.

**...**

**Ini baru kisah yang penuh arti. Saya harus merevisinya sedikit karena menurut saya ada yang janggal.**

**Tolong kritik dan saran, ya. Sekalian review juga supaya jika ada kesalahan saya bisa merubahnya.  
**

**Di cerita Always ini, saya akan menceritakan kisah cinta pertama Naru-Hina, Uchiha Sasuke, dan persahabatan antara teman-teman Naruto dan Naruto dalam bentuk one-shot.  
**

**Di cerita ini, saya tidak memakai nama keluarga Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain (karena mereka diberi peran sang malaikat). Kalau untuk manusia seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura masih tetap memakai nama keluarga.  
**

**Saya akan meng-update chapter 7 dan one-shot sekuel Always story dalam minggu ini (sebelum lebaran). Saya tidak akan mengecewakan pembaca setia cerita Always.  
**

**See ya,  
**

**Sunny February  
**


	2. Hello

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**Chapter 1 : Hello...**

Naruto yang menyadari seseorang di belakangnya, menangis meraung-raung memeluk kakinya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rasa syukur karena Naruto tidak perlu mencari-carinya.

_'Akhirnya, kutemukan kamu, Uchiha Sasuke!'_

Naruto mengangkat bahu terus memeluk kaki pemuda tersebut. Tidak mau melepaskannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama orang menjadi bagian dari misinya. Tetapi, kenapa harus berwujud jadi anak balita berumur 3 tahun sih? Apakah ini bagian dari rencana sang Hakim untuk Naruto? Harus menyamar menjadi balita usia 3 tahun. Kepala Naruto semakin berputar-putar dan nyut-nyutan karena banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya. Mungkin dia akan tahu suatu hari nanti.

Naruto tidak melepaskan kaki Sasuke membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya siapa anak kecil ini yang tidak ada orang tua di sampingnya. Sasuke mengangkat Naruto kecil dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto melihat bola mata Onyx milik Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke melihat bola mata kuning milik Naruto.

"Kamu... kenapa kamu tidak bersama orang tuamu? Kemana mereka, adik kecil?" tanya Sasuke menggendong Naruto.

Naruto tidak berkata-kata, tiba-tiba... "HUAAA...! Kakak..!" Naruto menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung kaget dan untuk menenangkan Naruto, dia mengusap-usap punggungnya, "hussh, husssh, cup cup.." Sasuke yang tidak bisa menenangkan anak-anak menjadi kewalahan ingin minta bantuan sekitarnya. Tetapi semua hanya melotot dan sebagian lagi masih penasaran dengan meteor sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke sangat kesal pada orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Wah, laki-laki tidak bisa mengurusi anak. Bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti?" bisik si bibi yang menggandeng anaknya berbisik ke temannya.

"Betul sekali."

Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Takut menjadi gosip-gosip yang tidak penting dari mereka. Walaupun si Bibi-bibi itu bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya.

Naruto yang masih menangis tidak berhenti-berhenti membuat Sasuke pusing. Sasuke melirik ke kanan ke kiri tetapi tidak melihat orang tua anak balita ini.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Suara tidak asing bagi Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya. Dia melihat wanita yang telah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan saat pertama kali masuk SMA. Sasuke tidak berkata-kata. Wanita yang ada di hadapannya bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Siapa anak kecil ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura melirik Naruto yang berhenti menangis. Sakura tersenyum pada kelucuan anak di pelukan Sasuke. "Dia lucu sekali."

"Hn."

"Kamu menemukannya di mana?"

"Di tempat terjatuhnya meteor."

"APA?" Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura menatap anak di pelukan Sasuke. Mengusap-usap rambut kuningnya, "apakah kamu terluka, adik kecil?"

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keharuannya. Ternyata ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sudah lama hidup di langit, tidak ada orang tua, hanya teman-teman yang selalu membantunya, kelima Master Kage, mantan Master Kage dan sang petinggi langit yang selalu berada di sisinya. Baru kali ini dia punya perasaan bahagia. Perasaan tidak memiliki kedua orang tua. Punya usulan bijak untuk mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan perempuan berambut warna merah muda yang cantik ini. Yaitu, memanggil mereka...

"Ma.. Mama!" Naruto langsung meloncat dari pelukan Sasuke ke pelukan Sakura. Sakura terkejut lalu menangkap Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu memanggilku mama, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. Sakura mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat ini langsung cemburu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Lalu, di mana orang tuamu, sayang?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng perlahan. Naruto yang hampir ingin menangis membuat Sakura iba dan terus memeluknya.

"Sudah... Sudah.."

"Kenapa kita tidak membawanya ke Pos Polisi?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang terus memeluk erat Naruto. Naruto terkejut.

'Wah! Ini bahaya sekali kalau dia membawaku ke kantor Polisi. Aku harus mencari akal,' bisik Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menatap Sakura memohon, "Mama... caya mo'on untuk tidak membawa caya ke cana."

Sakura langsung terpana tidak tega membawa Naruto ke Pos Polisi. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sudah mengerutkan kening kesal.

"Sasuke, aku mohon.. Jangan bawa anak ini ke Pos Polisi. Aku kasihan melihatnya."

"Tapi.. Sakura."

"Aku mohon," Sakura memohon pada Sasuke memakai wajah yang sulit dimengerti. Lebih tepatnya wajah memohon kayak anak kecil. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Menghela napas.

"Tch, baiklah."

"YEAYY!" Sakura gembira dan terus memeluk Naruto. "Bagaimana kamu menginap di rumahku? Besok kita mencari orang tuamu."

"APPAA?" Naruto dan Sasuke serempak teriak. Terkejut.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, 'Anak ini tadi bilang apa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan, raut wajahnya langsung memelas, "tidak mau...! Caya mau cama Papa!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut. Apalagi Sakura.

"Pa.. Papa?" tanya Sakura heran. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. Wajah Sakura berubah jadi merah merona langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai atas kelakuan Sakura. Ditatapnya Naruto, membungkukan badannya lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kamu memang anak pintar." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tersenyum licik. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke suka sama Sakura, sedangkan Sakura, menurutnya masih belum menyadari perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Jadi, Naruto harus menemukan cara lain agar bisa membuat mereka menyadarinya.

"Papa.. Nama caya Naruto. Cenang belkenalan denganmu," Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya minta tangan satu Sasuke untuk membalasnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, "namaku Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto melirik ke Sakura. "Nama mama siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum.

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Dipeluknya Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto. Biarpun Naruto bodoh, tetapi Naruto punya banyak akal. Itulah sang malaikat penjaga... yang USIL alias CERDIK! Naruto menyeringai.

_'He he he berhasil!'_

"Hei! Sasuke! Sakura!"

Pelukan itu pecah saat datang seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun bersama seorang perempuan berusia sama. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka yang tepat di belakangnya. Naruto yang juga menoleh ke arah yang dituju Sasuke dan Sakura, melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang perempuan.

"Sai.. Ino..?" Sakura terkejut melihat kedua sahabatnya berada di jalanan kota Konoha.

"Oh kami sedang kencan. Kalian berdua kenapa di sini? Kalian juga ikut kencan, ya?" tanya Ino langsung menyambar lengan Sakura.

"Ti.. tidak kok." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Lalu.. Siapa anak itu?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Melihat Naruto di pelukan Sakura.

Naruto mempunyai akal. Naruto tersenyum tidak bersalah, " caya ini anaknya Papa Cacuke dan Mama Cakula."

Mata Ino dan Sai langsung terbuka lebar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar hampir jatuh ke aspal jalan. Mereka tidak percaya. Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki anak.

"I.. ini anak k-kalian!"

"Bu..BUKAN!" Sakura menggeleng kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang merah hampir terlihat oleh Sai dan Ino.

"Lalu anak siapa?" tanya Sai sekali lagi tidak menahan kejutannya.

"Saya menemukannya di tempat kejadian jatuhnya meteor," jawab Sasuke.

"APA!" Ino dan Sai terkejut sekali lagi.

"Keterjutan kalian mirip dengan Sakura tahu."

"Apa ini anak alien," Sai mengira-ngira Naruto anak Alien. Suka menuduh sembarangan Naruto memajukan wajahnya meniup Sai.

WUUSSHH

"WUAAA!"

Angin kencang berhembus keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pakaian Sai terlempar dan membuat Sai setengah telanjang. Ino dan Sakura menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua tangannya.

"A.. apa ini?" Sai yang terkejut langsung mengambil pakaiannya yang berhamburan di tengah jalan.

Banyak pejalan kaki yang melihat adegan yang bikin mereka tertawa dan menggeleng kepala. Naruto tahu apa kata mereka.

'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Mau cari perhatian.'

"Kamu melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ada angin dan..."

"Cukup." Ino memotong pembicaraan Sai. "Itu memang angin. Pasti karena kamu bilang anak ini Alien makanya menjadi seperti itu. Padahal anak ini biasa-biasa saja menurutku."

_'Betul sekali.'_

"Lebih baik kamu mengganti pakaianmu, Sai. Aku takut pakaian itu terbang lagi."

Ino menasehati Sai. Sai menurut saja dan pergi mencari toko pakaian di sekitarnya. Dia menemukannya. Ino, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang menggendong Naruto mengikuti Sai ke toko baju.

Sai memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya. Tidak tahu pakaian yang akan dipilihnya, akhirnya Ino yang mengusulkan. Semua pakaian pilihan Ino tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Semuanya jelek dan norak.

Pakaian pilihan pertama : kemeja terbuka satu kancing gambar Donald. Celana pendek warna cokelat dengan manik-maniknya.

Pakaian pilihan kedua : t-shirt warna pink dengan celana pendek warna hitam tapi ada ring bel di sekitarnya.

Semua menjadi pilihan yang tidak cocok buat Sai. Tidak suka menunggu lama, Naruto meminta Sakura menurunkannya ke lantai berkarpet. Naruto melangkah ke arah Sai, menarik-narik celana panjangnya.

"Kakak.. kakak Cai. Caya ingin lihat kakak pakai pakaian itu."

Naruto menunjuk pakaian yang tergantung di patung manekin. Sai melihatnya dan tersenyum. Sai membungkukan badannya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kamu memang pintar."

'Siapa dulu NARUTO!' Naruto menyeringai dalam hati. Di nyata, hanya senyuman terpaksa.

"Aku minta baju ini dan celana ini."

Sai meminta pemilik toko untuk mengambil pakaian di patung manekin. Pemilik toko mengambilnya. Sai menuju ke tempat pakaian ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya di ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Sai keluar. Pandangan mata Ino langsung berbinar-binar dan memeluk Sai.

"Kamu terlihat luar biasa, Sai. Kamu sangat tampan." Ino melihat Naruto masih ada di bawahnya, "terima kasih, Naruto." Ino mencium kepala Naruto.

"Cama-cama kakak Ino." Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka berempat keluar dari toko baju. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sakura melihat Sasuke senang pada anak kecil. Begitu pula Sai dan Ino yang mulai menyukai Naruto.

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi. Dia lupa bahwa tadi di langit belum makan apa-apa. Naruto memegang kain baju Sasuke, menariknya.

"Papa, Naluto lapal." Naruto memegang perutnya keroncongan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kelaparan, Sasuke harus mencari rumah makan atau restoran terdekat. Naruto melirik ke Sakura, "Mama, boleh caya pegang tanganmu?" Naruto memberikan tangan satunya lagi yang kosong. Sakura membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum atas kelucuan Naruto.

Sai dan Ino menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan menggandeng tangan anak balita berusia 3 tahun di samping kiri-kanan anak kecil itu. Mereka melihat keluarga baru. Sai dan Ino tertawa dalam hati.

"Kami boleh ikut, ya?" tanya Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Terserah."

Sai dan Ino tersenyum.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke rumah makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat duduk. Akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela besar. Sai dan Sasuke yang mentraktir Sakura, Naruto dan Ino. Pelayan wanita datang menghampiri mereka, memberikan menu pilihan. Pelayan mencatat pesanan tersebut. Melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mengedipkan matanya. Naruto yang merasakan tatapan dan kedipan mengerikan untuk Sasuke melihat ke arah pelayan wanita yang terus meminta perhatian Sasuke. Naruto pun marah.

_'Wanita sialan melirik Sasuke. Tch. Kuberikan kamu pelajaran.'_

Sambil sembunyi-sembunyi, Naruto menjentikkan dua jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Tiba-tiba pakaian pelayan wanita tersebut terlepas begitu saja. Memperlihatkan buah dada yang dilapisi bra hitam dan celana dalam hitam juga. Pelayan wanita itu terkejut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Ino menuju ke ruang karyawan.

Sai menganga. Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino terkejut. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum keji. Melihat semua orang yang berhenti dari makannya dan minum. Naruto melihat pemuda berusia 15 tahun terbuka mulutnya, membuat makanan di dalamnya langsung keluar. Dan diliriknya lagi seorang kakek paruh baya berusia 70 menuangkan gelas untuk istrinya langsung tumpah membasahi meja. Naruto melihat yang lainnya menatap pelayan wanita tersebut menuju ke arah ruang karyawan langsung membeku. Tiba-tiba beberapa detik kemudian, para lelaki kecuali Sasuke dan Sai, darahnya menyembur keluar dari lubang hidung. Langsung membanjiri rumah makan tersebut. Rumah makan bukan banjir air tapi BANJIR DARAH!

Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura. Sakura pun membalasnya. Sai dan Ino begitu juga. Mereka berempat naik ke kursi. Mereka terus melompat dari meja ke meja lain. Sesampainya di pintu masuk utama rumah makan tersebut yang tertutup. Sasuke dan Sai membukanya. Saat mereka membukanya, darah para pelanggan dan karyawan rumah makan langsung menyembur keluar. Banjir air darah tersebut mengenai para pejalan kaki. Semua pakaian-pakaian para pejalan kaki menjadi warna darah manusia dan juga berbau darah yang menyengat. Sampai-sampai kendaraan yang terparkir tersebut terkena darah manusia.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melihat banyak genangan air darah manusia. Langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mereka mendengar banyak bunyi sirene Ambulance dan Polisi menuju tempat tersebut.

Saat mereka sudah jauh dari tempat mengerikan tadi. Mereka terengah-engah menghela napas lega. Mereka berempat menghirup napas bersama-sama dan mengeluarkannya.

"Wauw! Kamu lihat tadi Sasuke?" ucap Sai masih terengah-engah.

"Hn."

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa pakaian pelayan wanita itu terbang dan tiba-tiba memperlihatkan tubuhnya? Dan.. dan para pengunjung..." Sai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena teringat kejadian menjijikan dan menghebohkan tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ino langsung.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia juga kesal melihat pelayan wanita itu melirik Sasuke dan mengedipkan matanya. Tapi, pikiran tersebut menghilang saat pelayan wanita langsung setengah telanjang. Sakura menjadi kasihan pada wanita itu.

Naruto yang tahu situasi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Inilah si Naruto licik dan punya akal. Apa sih yang tidak lakukan, dia bisa membuat lebih hebat lagi jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Asalkan tidak ada yang melukai Sasuke. Hanya Sakura-lah menjadi kekasihnya. Pikiran dan hati Naruto sudah mantap.

Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke, "Papa, caya mau pulang ke lumah, Papa. Boleh, ya?" Naruto memberikan raut wajah anak anjing dengan cara memohon.

Sasuke menghela napas. Jika dia membawa Naruto ke rumahnya, apa yang akan dia bicarakan ke ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Dielus-elus punggung Naruto, "oke. Kamu ikut aku pulang, Naruto?"

"YEAYY!" Naruto bersorak gembira.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sai dan Ino melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Baru kali ini, Sasuke tersenyum pada anak kecil. Bisik mereka berdua dalam hati.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sai dan Ino. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi di rumah juga tidak ada seorang pun hanya pelayan-pelayan."

Sai, Sakura dan Ino sangat tahu kalau Sasuke kesepian. Setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah atau pulang dari jalan-jalan, Sasuke selalu sendirian. Mungkin inilah Sasuke membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Supaya tidak kesepian.

"Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Ucap Sai menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya pulang.

"Hn." Sasuke mengucapkan singkat jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang juga, Sasuke," Sakura minta pamit pada Sasuke. Dan Sakura melihat Naruto yang di pelukan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. "Mama pulang dulu, Naruto. Jaga Papa baik-baik, ya?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, dia melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Mereka juga membalas lambaian Sakura. Sakura menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatan mereka berdua.

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke arah rumahnya. Sebelum mereka berdua pergi, mereka dihalau oleh dua preman tidak diketahui. Wajah kedua preman itu sangat menyeramkan. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto jauh dari tempat yang berdiri. Sasuke menyembunyikan Naruto di dekat tempat sampah. Setelah menaruh Naruto di tempat aman, Sasuke menghampiri dua preman tersebut.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Kami ingin meminta uangmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Dua preman menyeringai.

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Pasti ada."

"Biarpun ada. Tidak akan kuberikan."

"Kamu dasar orang kaya sombong."

Salah satu preman langsung menghajar Sasuke. Sasuke terpental ke belakang. Sasuke ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba preman yang satunya lagi menendang perutnya. Sasuke meringis kesakitan tidak bisa bergerak. Preman menendang terus perutnya dan preman satunya lagi mengaduk-aduk celana panjangnya mencari dompet yang dicarinya.

Melihat kejadian itu, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia melihat kucing kecil lewat. Dan membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan menyiulkannya. Tiba-tiba kucing itu berubah menjadi besar. Wajahnya kucing yang imut itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Bola matanya keluar. Taring giginya menjadi panjang kayak vampir. Dan kuku-kukunya berubah menjadi cakar tajam bisa mencabik benda-benda di depannya. Biarpun tampangnya menyeramkan. Kucing kecil tetap kucing kecil. Masih memiliki hati yang baik dan masih suci. Naruto hanya menakuti dua preman itu saja.

Dua preman melihat badan bertubuh besar itu. Tidak berkata-kata. Celana panjang dipakainya, menjadi kotor terkena air kencingnya. Tentu saja, mereka ketakutan melihat tubuh besar dan menyeramkan menjadi terkencing-kencing.

"MONSTER!"

Mereka gemetar lalu kabur terbirit-birit.

_'Rasakan kamu!'_

Naruto melihat dua preman pergi, mengedipkan mata pada kucing besar itu. Kucing tersebut berubah menjadi kucing kecil kembali. Kucing itu tidak tahu apa-apa kembali berjalan.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur telentang. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke arah dadanya. Masih bernapas. Katanya dalam hati. Naruto menutup matanya, menaruh tangannya ke arah tubuh Sasuke dan keluarlah cahaya putih menyinari tubuh Sasuke.

Luka-luka yang dialami Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Sasuke bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto menarik tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mengusap-usap kepalanya, "tidak apa-apa. Papa baik-baik saja kok."

Naruto tersenyum lega.

Sasuke bangun dan berdiri. Digenggam tangan Naruto dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia tiba-tiba berdiri.

'Kenapa perasaanku menjadi baik begini. Kukira tadi aku terluka parah. Ada apa denganku?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Dia melihat di sekitarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya dia dan Naruto saja. Sasuke melihat Naruto. Sasuke merasa curiga pada kejadian-kejadian aneh tadi dan sekarang. Sejak Naruto berada di sampingnya.

Merasakan tatapan yang aneh, Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak bersalah. "Papa, tadi caya lihat bayangan putih menghampili Papa."

"Apa?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Dia masih curiga pada Naruto. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak mungkin anak sekecil ini bisa melakukan hal itu, bisik lagi Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Papa."

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya, "ayo, kita pulang Naruto. Pulang ke rumah."

"Iya, Papa!" seru Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

**...**

Di langit, Jiraiya sang Hakim melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang usil dan punya banyak akal. Hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Menguap.

"_Dasar hanya berwujud anak balita 3 tahun di luar, tapi dalamnya usianya lebih 300. Dasar Naruto sebentar lagi akan kejadian aneh di keluarga Uchiha. Semoga kamu tidak membuat masalah lagi, Naruto dan juga jangan biarkan Sasuke mengetahui identitasmu."_

Saat itu, Jiraiya ingin pulang ke rumahnya di langit tingkat tujuh. Saat mau naik ke atas, tiba-tiba Jiraiya terpeleset kulit pisang.

Jiraiya melihat tulisan kertas milik Naruto yang ada di samping tempatnya jatuh. Isinya tertulis seperti ini:

_Makanya, kalau melihat. Jangan melihat ke atas, harus selalu melihat ke bawah supaya tidak jatuh kayak seperti ini._

_dari Naruto.  
_

__Akhirnya Jiraiya marah sampai-sampai wajahnya menjadi kepiting yang sudah dibakar dan rambut putihnya siap meledak.

"_ARRGGHH! NARUTO!"_

__**...**

Di Bumi, Langit-langit berubah merah dan menjadi hitam. Sasuke melihat awan merah berubah menjadi hitam. Langsung menarik Naruto ke pelukannya dan berlari.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang, Naruto."

Naruto tidak berbicara, menatap langit dan menyeringai.

'Rasakan kamu, Hakim mesum. Itu balasanku menjadikanku anak kecil.'

**...**

**Akhirnya! Pasti kalian penasaran apa kelanjutan prolog-nya. Sengaja kubuat kalian penasaran. Soalnya saya pusing harus puasa lalu membersihkan kamar tidur agar rapi.**

**Mungkin banyak kata-kata yang hancur di fic ini. Saya ini punya kejutan buat kalian yang terus penasaran. Melalui saran seseorang, saya akan meng-UPDATE fic ini sesuai pikiranku saja. Jadi, coba tebak apa yang ada di pikiranku ini. Hehehe.. **

**Jadi, **

**See yaa, **

**Sunny**

**Please review...**


	3. Weird

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ini adalah cerita fiksi milik saya.**

**...**

**Chapter 2 : Weird**

Di langit, sang Hakim menuju ruang sidang di mana para master-master terhebat berada di situ. Dia berjalan sambil memegang pantatnya yang kesakitan gara-gara jatuh oleh kulit pisang di tangga langit. Dengan wajah masih kesal atas tingkah laku Naruto kepada dirinya yang ingin membalas dendam padanya harus membuat cara agar Naruto tidak bertingkah ulah lagi.

Sebenarnya Jiraiya ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk menysun kembali tulisannya. Tapi, melihat Naruto berubah wujud menjadi balita di usia 3 tahun membuat Jiraiya merasa aneh dan bertanya-tanya. Siapa sih yang bodoh membuat Naruto harus berwujud seperti itu.

Jiraiya masuk ke dalam lalu di membuka lebar pintu besar berwarna putih. Dia melihat para master-master telah duduk di sana. Mereka di beri gelar Master Hokage, Master Kazekage, Master Mizukage, Master Raikage, dan Master Tsuchikage. Tempat mereka dibatasi oleh dinding transparan. Hanya bayangan mereka berlima-lah yang terlihat. Sosok sesungguhnya tidak pernah diperlihatkan.

Jiraiya duduk di seberang mereka berlima. Master Hokage mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ada apa dengan gayamu itu, Jiraiya?" _tanya seorang perempuan..

"_Ini semua salah Naruto. Aku terjatuh di tangga langit gara-gara kulit pisang," _jawab Jiraiya, sang Hakim.

"_Hahaha... Dasar anak muda. Biarpun dia berusia 300 tetap saja dia masih anak-anak," _Ucap Master Raikage yang sedang menahan perutnya.

"_..."_

"_Anda ingin bicara apa, Master Kazekage?"_ tanya Jiraiya yang merasa Master Kazekage yang ingin berbicara padanya.

"_Tidak ada." _

"_Sepertinya bocah itu akan membuat orang di sekitar Uchiha Sasuke terpana atas kekonyolannya. Hahaha," _kata Master Tsuchikage.

"_Saya ingin bertanya. Siapakah yang membuat Naruto menjadi umur 3 tahun?" _Jiraiya yang ingin tahu tentang siapa yang membuat Naruto berwujud seperti balita usia 3 tahun. Gara-gara itu, dia mendapat perlakuan balas dendam dari Naruto.

Para kelima Master Kage tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya Jiraiya tidak tahu siapa yang selalu membuat Naruto berwujud macam-macam saat dia menjalankan misinya. Mulai dari kakek separuh baya berusia 90 tahun, anak kecil berusia 10 tahun dan lain-lain.

"_Sepertinya kamu harus pergi, Jiraiya," _ucap Master Mizukage memotong pembicaraan kami.

"_Baik, Master."_

Mereka berlima tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jiraiya. Jika mereka memberitahukannya, itu akan mengancam keselamatan Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri. Karena 'mereka' sudah memberitahu kejadian yang aneh menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke kepada kelima Master Kage.

Yang bisa menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke adalah Malaikat tingkat lima, Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya dialah yang bisa merubah kehidupan Uchiha dari kegelapan kembali ke cahaya.

Jiraiya keluar dari tempat di mana para kelima Master Kage berada. Dia menutup pintu dan menghela napas berat. Sebelum melangkah, Jiraiya menoleh ke arah sesosok orang yang memanggilnya.

"_Jiraiya." _Jiraiya melihat Master Kazekage muncul di belakangnya. Master Kazekage berambut merah dan memiliki bola mata putih dengan wajah mirip Panda. Karena mempunyai lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"_Ada apa, Master Kazekage?"_

"_Bagaimana, Naruto?"_

Jiraiya tersenyum. Jiraiya sangat tahu tentang sahabat Naruto yang satu ini. Biarpun memiliki usia yang sama. Dia bisa mencapai status Dewa tertinggi di langit melebihi Naruto yang masih Malaikat terendah.

"_Naruto baik-baik saja, Master Kazekage. Memangnya ada apa?" _tanya Jiraiya.

Master Kazekage tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"_Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kalau begitu, saya permisi."_

"_Hn."_

Jiraiya meninggalkan Master Kazekage sendirian di tempat tersebut. Sebelum dia menghilang dari tempat itu, Jiraiya melihat Master Kazekage sudah tidak ada. Jiraiya mengangkat bahu dan menghilang.

**...**

Di Bumi, Naruto dan Sasuke telah tiba di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah besar dengan taman yang luas penuh dengan bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon dan tanaman-tanaman yang dirawat sangat baik. Biarpun taman ini sangat indah, tetapi rumah besar ini terlihat sepi dan menyeramkan.

Naruto melihat dengan cermat. Tidak mungkin rumah sebesar ini ditinggali hanya Sasuke dan pelayan-pelayan saja. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Naruto terus merasakan ada suatu kekuatan jahat di dalamnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke dua pintu yang besar dengan memegang tangan Naruto. Dia membukanya.

KRIEETTT

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi yang aneh. Sasuke sudah terbiasa, sedangkan Naruto masih waspada. Waspada sejak masuk ke dalam lingkungan rumah ini.

Tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih terus waspada. Sebelum mereka melangkah menuju tangga, Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke, kamu darimana?" Suara dingin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kaget melihat seorang di belakang mereka berdua.

Sasuke terkejut.

"Kakak! Kakak, sudah pulang? Kukira..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh seorang pemuda berusia 24 berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, memiliki bola mata onyx seperti Sasuke, dan hanya memiliki rambut yang berbeda. Karena pemuda itu rambutnya berwarna hitam sedangkan Sasuke berwarna biru dongker.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Sasuke. Jangan langsung memotongnya." Biarpun cara bicara kakak Sasuke tenang tapi di dalamnya terlihat marah.

Naruto yang mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sifat kakak Sasuke yang satu ini.

"A.. aku hanya.. pergi," jawab Sasuke tidak menatap kakaknya.

"Pergi ke mana? Sampai-sampai kamu membawa anak kecil ke rumah Uchiha." Kakak Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah dalam diam. Tidak berani bicara. Bicara sedikit saja, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu. Dengan wujud seperti anak kecil tidak bisa macam-macam.

"Anak kecil ini bernama Naruto. Dia kutemukan di dekat kejadian jatuhnya meteor, kakak," ucap Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kecil Naruto yang digenggamnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke. Naruto merasakan perasaan Sasuke pada kakaknya. Naruto menutup mata dan melihat masa lalu yang indah dengan kakaknya sebelum dia datang ke kehidupan Sasuke. Dia merasakan kasih sayang yang luar biasa dari kakak Sasuke kepada Sasuke. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

'Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha. Kakak kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke,' bisik Naruto dalam hati. Dilihat dari dekat, matanya berubah menjadi Sage Mode. Kekuatan terhebat kedua Naruto. 'Dia sepertinya dipengaruhi oleh seseorang yang ingin mengincar Sasuke.'

"Kalau begitu, antarkan anak kecil ini pulang ke rumahnya. Jangan biarkan dia ada di sini. Di rumah Uchiha. Mengerti, Sasuke?" Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengeraskan pegangannya pada Naruto.

"Baik, kakak."

Naruto hanya diam terus meneliti Itachi yang meninggalkannya. Lalu, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menunduk. Naruto menarik celana jins Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke bawah.

"Papa, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura khawatir.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ayo kita ke kamarku."

Sasuke menggendong Naruto menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Naruto melirik lewat bahu Sasuke terus mengamati aura rumah besar milik keluarga Uchiha.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di depan kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci di saku celana jinsnya dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Setelah mendengar bunyi terbuka, Sasuke membuka pintu dan mendorong kenop pintu dengan satu tangan. Dan Sasuke masuk dengan Naruto di rangkulannya.

"Wahh, ini kamal, Papa?" Naruto bersikeras minta turun dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke pun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Naruto berlari dengan penuh ingin tahu. Bukan karena kagum pada kamarnya tetapi suasana kamar yang sangat aneh.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dengan menggantinya dengan piyama berwarna biru yang terletak di kursi sofanya.

Sasuke naik tempat tidur disusul oleh Naruto.

Sasuke yang kelelahan dengan kejadian yang tadi siang melirik Naruto. Naruto balas menatapnya. Onyx Sasuke bertabrakan dengan biru langit.

"Kamu luar biasa, ya, Naruto. Sejak kamu datang, aku merasakan kejadian yang sungguh luar biasa. Kamu itu... si.." ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ngantuk. Sasuke pun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'Kamu akan tahu siapa aku, Sasuke,' katanya dalam hati memandang Sasuke yang tertidur lelap.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebelum dia pergi, Naruto menutup matanya dan menggigit ibu jarinya. Ibu jarinya keluar darah dan menempelkannya ke lantai karpet kamar Sasuke. Darah itu memunculkan tulisan warna putih dan bersinar.

BOOOMM

Asap mengepul di dalam kamar Sasuke. Terlihat sekali, ada dua ekor hewan muncul di balik asap tersebut. Asap itu menghilang menampilkan due ekor katak. Yang satu berwarna merah jingga dan satunya berwarna kuning.

"_Halo, Naruto." _

"_Apa kabar, Naruto?"_

Dua ekor katak menyapa Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Akhilnya kalian datang juga, Gamakichi, Gamatatcu."

Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat wujud Naruto yang berubah menjadi kecil.

"_Ada apa dengan tubuhmu, Naruto?" _tanya Gamakichi melihat Naruto mulai dari bawah ke atas.

"Menurut kalian apa? Ini semua gala-gala si Hakim mecum itu." Naruto cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Gamakichi memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Tidak mungkin kalau Jiraiya yang melakukannya padamu?" _

"Menulut kalian, dia tidak calah? Coba lihat wujud kalian," Naruto meminta Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu untuk melihat sosoknya. Dua katak itu terkejut. Dan menatap masing-masing.

"_Kami juga ikut menjadi kecil!" _seru mereka serempak.

"Benalkan?"

"_Saya mencurigai 'mereka' yang melakukan ini pada kita semua."_

Tiba-tiba, seekor rubah berekor sembilan berwarna merah jingga ada di bahu Naruto. Naruto melirik ke samping bahu kirinya. Dan terkejut.

"Kulama!"

"_Hn."_

"Kenapa bica?"

"_Karena kamu memanggil kami semua. Lupa, ya? Aku 'kan partnermu juga."_

"Iya cih."

"_Sepertinya kamu lebih lucu kalau berubah jadi anak balita, Naruto?"_

"Diamlah, Kulama. Kamu juga belubah jadi kecil, 'kan?"

"_Hn. Lalu untuk apa kamu memanggil kami bertiga ke sini?"_

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku. Dali calah catu kalian beltiga haluu menjaga Cacuke dan cebagian membantuku mencali Itachi, kakak Cacuke."

"_Kalau begitu. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Sasuke," _ Gamakichi mengajukan tangannya lalu melihat Gamatatsu di sampingnya. _"Kamu ikut dengan Naruto dan Kurama, Gamatatsu."_

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Lakukan saja."_

"_Baiklah."_

"Kalau begitu kami pelgi. Tolong ya, Gamakichi!" Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan menutupnya. Gamakichi menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup, berbalik ke sofa dan duduk diam.

"_Sepertinya ini akan menjadi rumit."_

**...**

Di luar kamar Sasuke, Naruto berjalan pelan-pelan tidak membuat semua orang di rumah besar Uchiha mendengar. Karena Naruto tidak mau mencari keributan. Naruto, Kurama dan Gamatatsu menuruni tangga yang tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke menuju ke arah ruang tamu.

Mereka bertiga mendengar suara yang aneh di ruang tamu. Naruto mengintip di sisi pintu dan melihat Itachi sedang menelepon seseorang. Raut wajah Itachi seperti tersenyum kejam.

Lalu, Naruto melirik Gamatatsu, "Gamatatcu, tolong kamu dekati olang itu."

"_Baiklah."_ Gamatatsu mengangguk dan berloncat-loncat ke arah meja.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kasih." Itachi menutup teleponnya dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja.

Naruto dan Kurama melangkah menuju Gamatatsu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Bagaimana Gamatatcu?" tanya Naruto.

"_Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak mendengar begitu jelas. Saat aku tiba di dekatnya, dia memutuskan teleponnya."_

"Aduuhh..." Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya berwarna kuning. Sia-sia saja mendengar apa yang direncanakan Itachi untuk Sasuke. Naruto pun melangkah kembali ke kamar Sasuke dengan raut wajah kecewa. Saat Naruto ingin membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, Kurama berbicara.

"_Sepertinya Gamatatsu hilang."_

Naruto menoleh dan terkejut.

"APA!"

Naruto melihat di sekelilingnya. Dari kiri dan kanan. Gamatatsu... HILANG!

Naruto dan Kurama tidak masuk kembali ke kamar Sasuke karena mereka berdua sedang mencari Gamatatsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Naruto dan Kurama mencari di ruang-ruang di rumah besar Uchiha. Rumah yang luas dan banyak kamr-kamar yang kosong. Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua menuju dapur. Mereka berdua berhenti karena ada seorang pelayan berbicara dengan pelayan yang lain. Naruto bersembunyi di balik pintu. Naruto melihat pelayan tersebut takut.

"Makanan kita habis untuk besok," kata pelayan A.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya pelayan B.

"Aku sedang mencari bahan-bahan makanan sarapan besok pagi untuk tuan muda Sasuke. Saat aku membuka lemari pendingin, semua makanannya habis."

"Habis? Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu kita tanya pada yang lainnya."

Pelayan B menarik pergelangan tangan pelayan A dan keluar dari dapur. Naruto melihat kedua pelayan itu sudah pergi, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Merasakan kecurigaan, Naruto membuka lemari pendingin yang ternyata adalah...

"Gamatatcu, telnyata kamu, ya. Yang memakan cemua makanan untuk becok pagi?" Naruto yang terkejut pada Gamatatsu yang memakan semua makanan yang ada di dapur keluarga Uchiha.

"_Maaf, Naruto. Soalnya aku lapar sekali." _Gamatatsu memegang perutnya yang sudah menjadi kembung.

"_Bodoh." _Kurama menggeleng kepala hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamal Cacuke. Bica-bica ada olang datang ke cini."

Naruto menarik tubuh Gamatatsu keluar dari lemari pendingin. Terus berlari dari dapur menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Sesampainya, ke kamar Sasuke dan menutupnya. Naruto terengah-engah. Tentu saja Naruto yang terengah-engah karena sosok balita berusia 3 tahun tidak bisa membuatnya berlari cepat. Sedangkan Kurama dan Gamatatsu hanya berada di bahu kiri – kanan Naruto.

"_Kalian sudah kembali. Cepat sekali. Ada apa denganmu, Gamatatsu? Kenapa wajahmu belepotan?"_

Gamakichi meloncat dari sofa di mana dia duduk menghampiri Naruto yang masih mengatur napasnya melihat Gamatatsu. Gamatatsu terlalu takut pada kakaknya, berpaling. Kurama yang mengetahuinya, memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"_Tadi dia menghabiskan seluruh makanan di dapur keluarga Uchiha." _Kurama menyeringai.

"_APA!" _Gamakichi terkejut pada apa yang diketahuinya.

"Kumohon jangan ribut kalian." Naruto yang sudah selesai mengatur napasnya kembali normal menghentikan kemarahan Gamakichi.

"_Tenang saja Naruto. Manusia biasa tidak akan mendengar kita," _kata Kurama santai.

Gamakichi meloncat ke bahu mungil Naruto dan mencubit tubuh Gamatatsu, _"kamu sudah melakukan kesalahan, Gamatatsu. Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada ayah."_

"_Aku mohon. Jangan kakak." _Gamatatsu memohon pada Gamakichi. Tetapi Gamakichi tidak peduli. Gamakichi melirik Naruto. Meminta ijin pamit pada majikannya.

"_Kami pulang dulu, Naruto."_

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Lalu...

BOOMM

Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu menghilang dari kamar Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Kurama yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di bahu mungil Naruto hanya diam. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi karena terdengar suara Kurama yang tertidur di bahu Naruto. Naruto menghela napas, membiarkannya seperti itu. Akhirnya, Naruto menuju ke tempat tidur Sasuke di mana Sasuke tertidur. Naruto mengambil Kurama dari bahunya, menaruhnya di samping Sasuke.

Naruyo perlahan-lah mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Sebelum menutup matanya, Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Kurama di sampingnya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Celamat malam, Cacuke, Kulama..."

Akhirnya, Naruto pun tertidur dengan lelapnya bersama Sasuke dan Kurama.

**...**

Di langit tingkat ke tujuh belas, para mantan Master Kage berkumpul di halaman untuk acara minum teh. Mereka bersimpuh sambil minum teh dan berbincang-bincang. Mantan Master Hokage Pertama menatap mantan Master Hokage ketiga. Ingin mengetahui..

"_Apakah kamu yang merubah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya menjadi wujud anak balita usia 3 tahun, Sarutobi?" _tanya Hashirama pada Sarutobi di hadapannya.

"_Bukan hanya aku, Hashirama. Mereka yang ada di sini juga ikut dalam bagian tersebut." _Sarutobi menghirup tehnya, tersenyum pada Hashirama. Hashirama pun ikut tersenyum.

"_Mungkin 'mereka' sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada keluarga Uchiha," _kata Muu, mantan Master Tsuchikage kedua.

"_Aku juga merasakannya," _balas Yagura, mantan Master Mizukage keempat.

"_Tinggal menunggu waktu," _ucap Sabaku perlahan santai. Yang merupakan mantan Master Kazekage keempat.

"_Jika sudah waktunya, kita akan bertindak," _kata Tobirama, mantan Master Hokage ke dua.

Semuanya kembali menghirup tehnya masing-masing.

**...**

Jika ada atas maka ada bawah.

Jika ada malaikat maka ada iblis.

Jika ada surga maka ada neraka.

Jika ada cahaya maka ada kegelapan.

Jika ada kebaikan maka ada kejahatan.

Jika ada persahabatan maka ada permusuhan.

Semuanya ditulis di sebuah buku. Buku yang ditulis oleh Master Rikuudo, sang petinggi langit yang menjaga stabilitas langit bersama para mantan-mantan Master Kage. Sebuah peperangan yang menyebabkan banyak para malaikat-malaikat dan iblis-iblis mati di peperangan tersebut.

Tinggal menunggu waktu, kapan perang akan kembali terjadi lagi di antara dua dunia.

**...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua! Maaf ya, saya membuat cerita ini hanya sedikit tentang rumah Sasuke saja. Mungkin di chapter 3 akan lebih panjang dan penuh dengan humor banget. Karena esoknya Sasuke akan pergi ke sekolah. ((^0^))/**

**Di sini saya buat Kurama/Kyuubi, Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu menjadi partner Naruto. Apabila Naruto menjadi kecil maka mereka juga akan menjadi kecil. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, Kurama/Kyuubi kubuat baik hati tapi agak bandel juga sih. ((-_-))"**

**Menurut kalian, siapa yang mengincar Sasuke, ya? Dan siapa yang mempengaruhi Itachi? Semuanya membingungkan dan masih lama. Oh, saya lupa. Di cerita ini ada genre Supranatural.**

**Menurut kalian, saya harus mengganti Sasuke x Sakura menjadi Naruto saja atau tidak? Menurutku sih, ini tentang Naruto untuk Sasuke. **

**Jika kalian ada pertanyaan silahkan mengirim semua pernyataan kalian ke PM. **

**Thanks,**

**See ya, **

**Sunny**

**Please review...**


	4. School Part One

**Minggu ini sepertinya saya telah membuat dua chapter. Mungkin saya membuat kalian penasaran, ya. Perlu kalian ketahui, cerita tidak di beta readers-kan. Saya hanya memakai penulisan yang pernah saya pakai sebelumnya. **

**Maaf, ya jika kalian merasakan sesuatu tentang kalimat-kalimat yang amburadul dan berantakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah gaya penulisan saya. Harap maklum, ya. **

**Untuk Itachi yang marah-marah pada Sasuke. Dan ada yang mengancam keluarga Uchiha dan juga apa maksud dari peperangan disebut Rikuudo. Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti.**

**Di fic ini, Shinobi kujadikan malaikat. Kage masih tetap saya pakai tetapi menambah kata Master. Semuanya yang ada di dalam fic ini berbeda dengan komik Naruto. Ini adalah fiksi hasil imajinasiku. Soal Akatsuki... Kalian pasti apa maksud saya, 'kan?**

**Selamat membaca fic Always...**

**...**

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Komik Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Ini adalah cerita fiksi saya.**

**...Please Reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 3 : School Part One**

"Naruto! Ayo bangun." Sasuke menyenggol bahu Naruto yang mungil untuk membangunkannya dari tempat tidur.

Naruto yang menggeliat sedikit demi sedikit membuka bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit perlahan-lahan. Penglihatannya kabur. Naruto menutup matanya lagi lalu membuka matanya memandang Sasuke dengan jelas. Naruto bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih ngatuk.

"Papa, celamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," Sasuke yang sudah berseragam sekolah yang rapi menarik Naruto ke arah kamar mandi kamarnya. "Ayo cepat bangun, Naruto. Kamu akan ikut dengan aku ke sekolah."

Naruto terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya, 'sekolah? Aku akan ke sekolah dengan Sasuke?' bisik Naruto dalam hati. Naruto memandang Sasuke, bertanya-tanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang menemani kamu di rumah, Naruto."

"Caya bica menjaga diliku cendili."

"Siapa yang bisa menjagamu?"

"Ng.. tenang caja, papa. Caya bica kok."

"Oke. Tapi, kamu cuci muka dulu dan gosok gigi. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di kamar mandi."

"Baik. Papa."

Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi di sudut kamar Sasuke dengan langkah kaki kecilnya. Sebelum masuk, Sasuke mengambil tangan mungilnya.

"Kamu bisa sendiri, 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, "iya, Papa." Dia pun menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah saat mencuci muka dan pakaian yang masih sama. Sasuke melihat pakaian Naruto yang sama, merasa iba.

'Aku akan membelikan dia pakaian saat pulang sekolah,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memegang tangan mungil Naruto dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Naruto merasa tidak enak hati saat Sasuke mengetahui kalau makanannya sudah habis.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke ruang makan. Para pelayan menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Tuan muda, maaf."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kesal ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya ke ruang makan.

"Uhhmm..."

"Katakan saja."

"Makanan habis, tuan muda."

"Apa?"

"Untuk sarapan pagi ini Anda harus makan di luar."

"Tch."

"Maaf sekali lagi, tuan muda."

"Sudahlah." Sasuke memandang Naruto di bawahnya dan membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. "Naruto, sepertinya papa tidak bisa makan di rumah. Kamu mau ikut papa makan di luar?"

Naruto sedang berpikir, ikut atau tidak. Karena seorang malaikat, biar pun tidak makan pagi tidak akan masalah. Jadi, dia memandang Sasuke dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu." Sasuke kembali menatap pelayannya, "tolong kamu jaga anak ini. Berikan apa yang di mau. Mengerti?"

"Baik, tuan muda. Akan saya laksanakan perintah Anda."

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Papa pergi dulu, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Naruto tersenyum riang dan mengangguk kepalanya berkali-kali. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bagus."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan pelayannya. Sasuke yang memiliki motor besar memakainya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bunyi motor tersebut terdengar sampai ke dalam rumah dan menghilang saat bunyi berisik itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan memandang pelayan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Akting yang baguc ya, Kulama?"

"Sejak kapan kamu tahu itu aku?" masih dengan suara pelayan perempuan.

"Cejak aku melihat kamu tidak ada di tempat tidul Cacuke."

"Hebat," pelayan itu menyeringai dan menutup matanya.

BOOOM

"Itu balu baguc." Naruto melihat partnernya berubah jadi bentuk seekor binatang rubah berekor sembilan yang kecil.

"_Hn."_

"Baiklah. Kita haluc mengikuti Cacuke."

"_Bukannya kamu tidak mau pergi, Naruto?"_

"Aku tidak bica belgelak bebas kalau belada dekat Cacuke."

"_Terserah, anak nakal."_ Kurama menyeringai melihat Naruto yang berjuang terus.

**...**

Naruto dan Kurama berjalan-jalan menuju sekolah Sasuke. Naruto dan Kurama yang tidak tahu tentang kota Konoha yang ramai ini terus mencari-cari di mana sekolah Sasuke. Naruto menjadi bingung tidak tahu di mana dia berada. Uuupss, Naruto tersesat. Kurama hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Tiba-tiba...

SYUUUNGG

Naruto dan Kurama merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan jatuh, mengarahkan kepalanya melihat apa benda yang jatuh dari atas.

GUBRAAKK

Ternyata yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki setengah baya datang tiba-tiba dari atas langit. Dia memiliki kulit cokelat dan memakai kacamata hitam yang menutup matanya. Dia juga memiliki tato dan jenggot putih di wajah dan berambut putih dengan ditutup bandana. Namanya adalah Killer Bee.

"_Yo, yo, man. Apa kabar? Bee telah datang kembali," _Bee yang menyapa kepada Kurama yang menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya kalau si Killer Bee akan datang ke dunia manusia.

"_Hey, Kurama. Sudah lama," _sapa yang ada di samping Bee. Kurama menyipitkan matanya kepada sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Dia adalah Gyuuki, setengah kerbau setengah gurita memiliki delapan ekor dan kepala, juga memiliki mata merah crimson. Warna tubuhnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Bee tengok ke kanan dan ne kiri mencari seseorang, _"di mana Naruto, Kurama?" _

"Aku di cwini, Bwee,"

"_Di mana, man?" _

"Di bawahmu, idiot."

Bee melihat di bawah dan terkejut. Dia berpindah ke samping dengan terburu-buru. Bee tidak tahu kalau saat dia jatuh, dia malah menindih Naruto.

"_Maafkan aku, man," _ucap Bee mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto ke udara. Bee melihat wajah Naruto gepeng karena tertindas jalanan aspal yang panas dan benjolan kepala dua tingkat.

"_Seharusnya kamu bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau datang,"_ kata Kurama yang melihat Naruto yang babak belur ditindas Bee.

"_Aku minta maaf, man."_

"_Aku sudah beritahu Bee untuk meminta ijin dulu pada Master Raikage. Tetapi dia tidak mau," _ucap Gyuuki di samping Kurama menghela napas.

"_Kamu tahu 'kan, man. Kalau big brother selalu melarangku ke sini. Tetapi tenang saja karena Master Kazekage sudah meminta ijin kepada big brother."_

"Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berubah normal seperti semula.

"_Seharusnya kamu memanggilnya Master Kazekage bukan nama panggilannya," _kata Kurama.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Gaala tidak macalah kalau aku memanggilnya begitu."

"_Bukan karena tidak ada masalah. Kita bisa kena getahnya kalau kita memanggilnya seperti itu. Kita bisa dimarahi oleh nenek Master Hokage."_

"Balu caja kamu bilang cepelti itu."

"_Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa."_

"Itu tadi?"

"_Diamlah kamu, anak keras kepala."_

"Itu cama caja kalau kamu bilang aku kelas kepala. Bukankah kamu lebih kelas kepala dalipada aku, Kulama?"

"_Diam kamu, anak balita yang masih minum dot!" _geram Kurama.

"Ini bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi anak kecil, tahu!"

"_Sama saja."_

"APA!"

Percikan api di antara Naruto dan Kurama menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pengguna jalan. Tentu saja mereka curiga karena Naruto bicara sendiri seperti orang yang kesurupan. Bisa dianggap Naruto adalah orang gila yang di buang oleh orang tuanya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, Gyuuki menatap Bee, _"Bee, kamu harus menghentikan mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa kita menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang sekitar pada Naruto."_

_Ókey, man," _Bee lalu maju selangkah menuju Kurama dan Naruto. Dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto (di kanan) dan Kurama (di kiri) dengan dua jari di kedua tangan masing-masing.

"_Hentikan kalian berdua! Termasuk kamu, Naruto. Kamu bisa dicurigai karena hanya kamu yang terlihat di dunia ini. Kalau kami yang bukan termasuk dalam misi tidak dapat dilihat orang lain," _ucap Gyuuki menasehati Naruto. Gyuuki menatap Kurama sambil menghela napas, _"dan kamu, Kurama. Lebih baik kamu mengalah karena usiamu lebih tua daripada Naruto."_

"_Tch. Terserah," _Kurama kecil kesal harus mengalah dari Naruto yang lebih muda darinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto juga mengangguk mengerti dinasehati sama Gyuuki sang siluman setengah kerbau setengah gurita. Naruto melihat orang-orang di sekeliling di sepanjang jalan meliriknya dengan curiga. Takut. Terkejut. Bercampur aduk. Dia terus memberontak minta diturunkan.

"Bee, tulunkan aku sekalang juga."

Bee hanya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto melepaskannya. Naruto yang belum siap jatuh secara tiba-tiba, malah jatuh ke aspal jalan dengan pantat pertama.

"Pantatku cakit," kata Naruto meringis kesakitan mengusap-usap pantatnya. Dia menatap Bee dengan marah. "Bee kalau mau menulunkan aku, kamu halus minta ijin dulu."

Bee mengangkat satu tangannya saat mengangkat Naruto minta maaf, _"maaf, man. Aku refleks."_

"_Turunkan aku juga."_

Bee menurunkan Kurama dengan hati-hati ke jalanan beraspal. Kurama menyeringai menang, dan Naruto marah dengan kekalahan.

"_Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" _tanya Gyuuki melerai suasana.

"Aku ingin ke cekolah Cacuke. Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana lokacinya," Naruto yang tidak tahu arah malah tertunduk kecewa. Kecewa tidak tahu di mana sekolah Sasuke.

SYUUNGG

DUAGGHH

"Aduuuhh..!" Naruto meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang berlinang di matanya, memegang kepalanya yang sudah ditambah benjolan satu tingkat. Naruto geram, 'tadi Bee jatuh dari langit, sekarang ada lagi yang jatuh dari langit. Memangnya apa lagi sih?'

Naruto melihat apa yang jatuh di sampingnya, diikuti oleh Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee yang ingin tahu. Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan. Dilebarkan gulungan itu dengan membuka ikatannya. Berubahlah sebuah peta besar dengan alat canggih yang luar biasa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Gyuuki yang melihat ada surat yang jatuh saat gulungan tersebut di buka. _"Naruto, sepertinya ada yang jatuh dari gulungan tersebut. Mungkin surat," _kata Gyuuki meminta Naruto mengambilnya.

Naruto mengambil kertas jatuh itu. Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dilihat sebuah tulisan dengan gambar Hakim mesum, Jiraiya yang tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat satu tangannya menununjukkan tanda PEACE. Naruto membaca tulisan tersebut:

_Naruto, jika kamu tersesat. Gunakanlah peta ini. Peta ini kudapat dari Master Kazekage. Semoga bisa berguna untuk mencari tujuanmu._

_Sang Hakim Sannin, Jiraiya._

Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee melihat tulisan tersebut dengan mengintip di sisi Naruto. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Terima kacih, Hakim mecum!" Naruto melihat ke arah langit sambil berteriak.

Mengetahui Naruto berteriak, Kurama menutup mulut Naruto dibantu oleh Gyuuki, _"jangan berisik, bodoh. Kita berada di keramaian."_

"Oke, oke" Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan hanya tersenyum senang apa yang didapatkannya.

Gyuuki dan Kurama menggelengkan kepala atas kekonyolan Naruto yang naif dan polos, _"sudah tahu akan dicurigai. Masih saja kayak orang bodoh."_

"_Jadi, kita akan pergi sekarang?" _tanya Bee yang tidak peduli.

"_Ini juga. Sama bodohnya." _Kurama dan Gyuuki yang menghela napas atas kelakuan kedua partnernya yang masa bodoh.

"Ayo! Kita pelgi cekalang!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto, Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee pergi meninggalkan keramaian orang-orang yang menatapnya masih curiga tiba-tiba berubah kembali tidak peduli. Ternyata ada seseorang dari langit yang menghilangkan ingatan orang-orang di keramaian tersebut. Menghilangkan ingatan akan kejadian tersebut.

**...**

Di sekolah Konoha, Sasuke yang telah sampai di tempat tersebut, memarkirkan motornya dan melepaskan helm warna biru. Saat dia mengambil kunci, dia melihat wanita yang disukainya tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba temannya datang merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan pergelangan tangannya, "yo, _man_. Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Suigetsu." Sasuke tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang merangkul bahunya. Sasuke melihat sahabat-sahabat yang lain di belakang Suigetsu. "Selamat pagi Juugo, Sai, Neji.."

"Pagi, Sasuke!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

Mereka berlima berdampingan berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka tertawa sambil berbicara. Membicarakan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Sai melihat Sasuke.

"Naruto?" tanya Neji, Juugo dan Suigetsu heran.

"Dia kutitipkan pada pelayan rumahku," jawab Sasuke tidak menghiraukan keheranan ketiga sahabatnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Suigetsu menjadi marah kepada Sasuke dan Sai, "hei! Siapa itu Naruto!"

"Naruto adalah anak kecil yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke," jawab Sai.

"Ditemukan di mana?" tanya Juugo.

"Katanya Sasuke, ditemukan di... di mana lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Sai lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng dan menghela napas," aku menemukannya di tempat jatuhnya meteor."

"Wow! Pasti anak itu, anak spesial!" seru Suigetsu menonjolkan gigi bergerigi.

"Betul," ucap Juugo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak ada anak itu pasti akan mendapatkan kejadian aneh seperti kemarin."

"Kejadian apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Kejadian kemarin yang sangat aneh. Adan banjir darah di rumah makan," ucap Sai.

"Terus apa lagi?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke dan Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena kejadian mereka berdua lebih buruk. Sai yang tiba-tiba terlepas pakaiannya di depan umum dan Sasuke yang bertemu preman jalanan, tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Itu semua adalah aib bagi mereka berdua. Jadi, mereka tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.

Suigetsu memajukan bibirnya sangat kesal. Dia terus menarik-narik seragam sekolah Sasuke, "ayo, Sasuke. Ceritakan!"

"Tidak akan," Sasuke yang tidak mau bicara lagi dengan Suigetsu yang cerewet, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke!" seru Sai yang mengejar Sasuke yang sudah masuk kelas.

"Ah, payah. Tidak seru." Suigetsu yang cemberut karena melemaskan tubuhnya sambil melangkah menuju kelas, diikuti oleh Neji dan Juugo yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sasuke mengambil kursi di samping Sakura. Sakura melihat Sasuke di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Baik."

"Nanti sesudah pulang sekolah, boleh aku ikut menjenguk Naruto?" tanya Sakura berharap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa hatinya sakit dan kecemburuan. Melihat Sakura yang lebih memilih Naruto yang usia 3 tahun daripada Sasuke yang tampan ini. (Aduhh! Muji diri sendiri.)

"Hn."

"Boleh aku ikut, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang melihat Suigetsu yang nyelonong di hadapan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "terserah."

"Kami juga ingin ikut. Neji, Juugo, Sai dan Ino," kata Suigetsu meminta ijin dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Yes."

Sasuke terus merasakan sebentar lagi saat sepulang sekolah. Rumahnya bakal akan ramai dipenuhi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Rumah yang dulunya sepi akan menjadi ramai. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari Naruto.

**...**

"Wahh! Ini, ya cekolah Cacuke?" seru Naruto melihat tembok pagar batu yang menjulang tinggi sambil memegang peta yang diberikan sang Hakim mesum, Jiraiya.

"_Tentu saja ini sekolah. Memangnya apa lagi?" _tanya Kurama juga ikut memandang tembok pagar batu yang menghubungkan dunia luar dan area sekolah.

"Kukila ini cebuah lumah."

"_Ya, ampun. Kamu itu benar-benar, ya," _Kurama yang menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kebodohan Naruto yang aneh. _'Jelas saja ini sekolah bukan tempat pengadilan bukan rumah.'_

"_Lalu... bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke dalam, man?" _tanya Bee dengan suara rap-nya.

Naruto yang melihat sisi kanan, semuanya tembok. Di sisi kiri, juga sama. Kalau dilihat dari atas tempat mereka berdua dengan dua ekor hewan. Tentu saja mereka berada di belakang sekolah. Mereka berada di Barat dan gerbangnya berada di Timur.

Sekolah ini sangat luas. Luasnya seperti penggalian batu bara yang terkenal di dunia. Untuk mencapai pintu gerbang harus memutar ulang. Jarak gerbang dengan tempat Naruto lebih dari 300 meter.

Naruto memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk. Dia ingin memanjat tembok pagar batu ini tetapi nanti dikiranya pencuri. Naruto terus memikirkannya. Lalu, tiba-tiba...

BRUAAKKK

Bunyi keras mengejutkan Naruto yang keluar dari lamunannya yang mencari tempat untuk masuk. Dia melihat Bee yang sudah menghancurkan tembok pagar batu itu hanya satu pukulan tinju tangan. Naruto terkejut dan membuka mulutnya yang sudah jatuh ke tanah, matanya mengarahkan ke Bee yang tidak bergerak dan masih menjadi patung dengan aksinya meninju tembok pagar. Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan kegugupannya dan ketakutannya.

"B-Bee.. A-apa ya-yang k-kamu l-la-kukan?"

"_Aku hanya membuka pintu saja, man," _ucap Bee polos.

"_Itu bukan membuka tetapi menghancurkan. Kamu sudah menghancurkan tembok besar ini, Bee!" _teriak Gyuuki kesal atas kelakuan Bee.

RRRIINNGGGG

Bunyi alarm tanda bahaya mengejutkan Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki. Mereka masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Untung saja Bee berteriak untuk menyadarkan mereka untuk lari.

"_LARII!" _teriak Bee yang masuk ke dalam sekolah. Disusul langsung oleh Kurama dan Gyuuki yang berlari sangat cepat. Naruto melihat partnernya dan temannya sudah berlari masuk sekolah.

"TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari cepat masuk area sekolah tidak bisa mengejar Kurama, Bee dan Gyuuki yang telah berlari cepat. Untuk ukuran kaki Naruto yang sangat kecil, tentu saja tidak bisa mengejar mereka bertiga. Sungguh kasihan kamu, Naruto.

Naruto yang berhenti dari berlari, terengah-engah, "t-tung-gu a-aku. J-jangan c-cepat-cepat *hahh*."

Memiliki insting yang tepat, Bee pun berjalan mundur ke arah Naruto. Naruto terkejut saat Bee berjalan mundur saking cepatnya. Bee lalu mengangkat Naruto ke arah pinggangnya. Naruto sangat terkejut dan juga terharu atas temannya yang satu ini.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah sejak mereka menghancurkan tanda bahaya. Untung saja mereka cepat-cepat berlari kalau tidak, mereka akan ditindak pidana telah melakukan hal tersebut. Tetapi, itu hanya berlaku untuk Naruto yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia. Sedangkan mereka bertiga tidak akan terlihat. Benar-benar kasihan kamu, Naruto. Itu kalau mereka mau menangani anak kecil yang tidak bersalah.

**...**

RRRIINNGGGG

Bunyi tanda bahaya mengejutkan seluruh siswa-siswa SMA Konoha dan juga para guru-guru yang mengajar siswa-siswanya. Ini juga membuat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan bunyi ini. Siapa yang membunyikan alarm tersebut.

Seorang penjaga sekolah menghampiri kelas Sasuke dengan terengah-engah memberitahukan sesuatu untuk teman-teman Sasuke yang ada di kelasnya.

"Tembok pagar bagian barat dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal."

"APA!" seru teman-teman sekelas Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memikirkan apa maksudnya menghancurkan tembok pagar bagian barat. Memangnya siapa orang bodoh ingin mati masuk ke dalam sekolah yang penuh dengan jebakan.

'Tch. Benar-benar bodoh,' pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Guru yang mengajar Sasuke was-was atas kejadian 5 menit yang lalu, meminta pada siswa-siswanya untuk belajar sendiri. Guru tersebut meninggalkan ruang kelas Sasuke.

**...**

Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki yang telah berada di dalam sekolah dengan keadaan berantakan. Keadaan berantakan mereka itu dikarenakan jebakan-jebakan yang di persiapkan oleh sekolah untuk sang pencuri. Biarpun untuk malaikat dan iblis. Sebenarnya barang-barang jebakan tersebut diperjualbelikan salah satu malaikat di langit dan salah satu iblis di bawah tanah yang gelap hanya untuk menakuti-nakuti mereka saja.

Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki telah mendapatkan jebakan yang sangat hebat, mulai dari panah yang tiba-tiba datang saat Bee menyentuh tali tipis, mereka berdua hampir jatuh ke dasar bawah yang dipenuhi tombak-tombak beracun, bola batu bergelinding di lorong, hantu-hantu yang bisa menghancurkan jantung, dan masih banyak lagi jebakan-jebakan spektakuler yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh orang lain.

Tentu saja apa yang dibilang Sasuke, hanya orang bodohlah yang ingin cari mati di dalam sekolah yang penuh jebakan-jebakan aneh.

Mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di lorong sekolah yang tidak ada jebakan. Mereka jatuh terduduk dengan lunglainya. Menghirup udara dan mengerluarkan. Mereka terlalu capek untuk melanjutkan lagi. Sampai saat Bee mendengar sesuatu di luar. Bee mengintip dari jendela dan melihat siswi-siswi sedang berolahraga renang.

Bola mata Bee berubah menjadi gambar LOVE dan raut mukanya merah merona. Naruto, Kurama dan Gyuuki ingin tahu kenapa Bee tiba-tiba merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kurama dan Gyuuki loncat ke atas jendela dan melihat ke bawah yang dilihat Bee. Mereka matanya melebar.

Kurama dan Gyuuki menyipitkan kedua bola matanya menatap Bee, _'dasar mesum,' _pikir mereka dalam hati. Lalu, Kurama dan Gyuuki kembali turun dari jendela.

Naruto yang ingin tahu meloncat-loncat ke jendela dan ingin mengetahuinya. Kurama yang menatap Naruto memegang bajunya.

"_Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat."_

"Memangnya ada apa cih?" tanya Naruto yang duduk bersila di samping Bee.

"_Yang penting kamu tidak boleh lihat."_

Naruto cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Karena keasyikkan, pikiran Bee menjadi tidak tahu arah dan tidak bisa dijelaskan. _'Seandainya saja semua siswa-siswa sekolah ini berubah menjadi perempuan yang berbikini.'_

Dengan sengaja atau pikirannya berpaling dari tujuan semula yaitu membantu Naruto mencari Sasuke, dia menjentikkan dua jarinya.

BOOOMM

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan para siswi-siswi perempuan atau siswa-siswa laki-laki mengguncangkan sekolah. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Kurama, Gyuuki dan Naruto menuju arah teriakan tersebut di balik dinding.

Mereka mata melebar dan mulut terbuka lebar. Karena ulah Bee, seragam siswi-siswi perempuan yang dari seragam sekolah berubah menjadi baju renang atau bikini. Sedangkan untuk siswa-siswa laki-laki, mereka berubah menjadi perempuan yang seksi dan berdada besar dengan pakaian bikini. Guru-guru di sekolah Konoha juga termasuk.

Naruto melihat Bee tersenyum tidak bersalah, "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Bee?"

"_Aku hanya ingin membuat sekolah ini penuh dengan cewek-cewek berpakaian bikini."_

"APA!" teriak Naruto, Kurama dan Gyuuki dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Tidak menyangka kalau Bee akan melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Mulai dari menghancurkan dinding pagar sekolah dunia manusia, sekarang menjadikan siswa-siswi sekolah Konoha yang terpandang menjadi oarang-orang yang berpakaian bikini. Mungkin apa yang akan terjadi nanti di sekolah Konoha, jam untuk pulang sekolah masih lama.

Mari, kita lihat keadaan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

**...**

BOOOM

"KYAAA!" teriak anak-anak cewek yang di dalam kelas dan luar kelas.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan terkejut tidak terkendali melihat semua seragam-seragam sekolah anak perempuan berubah menjadi sebuah pakaian bikini yang seksi. Perut yang ditutupi saat memakai seragam sekolah terbuka lebar, dada yang ditutupi juga terbuka dengan tali menggantung di leher seperti bra, dan rok-rok mereka berubah menjadi celana dalam bikini untuk renang.

Saat Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan ingin mengeluarkan darah mereka dari hidung. Suigetsu merasakan suatu keanehan yang terjadi saat Sakura dan kawan-kawan melihat mereka dengan mulut tertutup dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melihat ke arah teman-teman mereka masing-masing mengintip ke bawah.

ASTAGA! Pikir anak cowok-cowok di kelas tersebut. Tubuh mereka berubah menjadi tubuh seorang wanita yang masih muda, seksi, dan berdada besar dengan pakaian yang sama seperti anak-anak perempuan yang lain.

Pikirkan sendiri saat Sasuke yang tampan dan keren berubah menjadi cewek cantik yang tubuh aduhai dengan pakaian bikini. Pasti kalian akan tersipu dan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

**...**

**Hahahah! Sasuke berubah jadi cewek gara-gara Bee! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat Bee membantu Naruto. Menurutku sih itu bukan membantu tetapi bikin masalah. **

**Menurut kalian para pembaca, apa Master Raikage tahu perbuatan-perbuatan iseng adiknya si Killer Bee? Pasti akan marah.**

**Maaf ya, kalau Killer Bee-nya menjadi seperti itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu adalah hanya majinasi ceritaku banget. Tolong, harap maklum.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi kejadian yang luar biasa. Saksikan terus kisah ini sampai Naruto mencari Sasuke di chapter School Part Two.**

**Thanks,**

**See ya,**

**~ Sunny ~**


	5. School Part Two

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ini adalah cerita fiksi saya.**

**Warning: Jangan melihat sesuatu yang bisa membatalkan keniatan puasa kalian. **

**...**

**Chapter 4 : School Part Two**

Naruto, Kurama dan Gyuuki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas keusilan yang dibuat Bee. Gara-gara keusilannya seluruh sekolah tepandang di Konoha harus menerjang malu karena seluruh siswi perempuan dan staf guru perempuan berubah menjadi cewek berbikini seksi. Sedangkan untuk siswa laki-laki dan staf guru laki-laki telah berubah menjadi perempuan berbikini, dada besar dan tubuh yang langsing.

Yah, semuanya berubah. Itulah makanya sang penjaga sekolah harus menutupi gerbang depan dan belakang. Sedangkan untuk dinding tembok yang dihancurkan Bee ditutupi oleh sehelai kain agar oarng-orang dari luar tidak masuk. Melihat penjaga sekolah memakai pakaian bikini, kaki langsing, perut langsing dan dada besar telah membuat perhatian pada penduduk yang ada di luar. Mereka terus terpukau. Sang penjaga sekolah harus terburu-buru menutup gerbang dan dipasangkan alarm di setiap sisi gerbang. Orang-orang luar masih berdiri membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kayaknya hormon mereka meningkat. Itu untuk sang laki-laki tapi kalau perempuan, mereka menampar sang laki-laki atau pacar mereka.

Naruto melihat tingkah Bee yang terus memotret siswi-siswi perempuan. Yang masih heran buat Naruto, kenapa Bee hanya memotret siswi-siswi perempuan yang berbikini dan tubuh siswa-siswa laki-laki yang juga dipotretnya? Mulai dari kaki langsing, perut langsing, dan dada besar.

"Ugh, menjijikan." Naruto menendang kaki Bee. Bee menjerit kesakitan melihat Naruto yang ada di bawahnya. "Bee, untuk apa kamu memotlet meleka?"

Bee tersenyum tidak bersalah, _"Ini adalah permintaan Sang Hakim Jiraiya-sama."_

Tidak percaya apa yang dikatakannya, Naruto terkejut. "Jilaiya mecum!"

Kurama dan Gyuuki tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan Bee. Mulut mereka terkunci. Bee terpengaruh atas bisikan godaan milik Jiraiya, sang hakim toh. Tidak menyangka. Kata hati mereka berdua.

**Klik PAUSE**

Dihentikan sebentar. Kita melihat dulu Sasuke dan kawan-kawan di lantai atas kelas 2-A. Bee, Naruto, Kurama dan Gyuuki berada di bawah kelas Sasuke. Jadi mereka berlawanan arah. Jadi, kita mengintip Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang berada di atas.

**...**

**Klik PLAY**

Sasuke terkejut atas perubahan dirinya. Kaki yang ramping, perut langsing berotot, dada besar mungkin cup D, lengan-lengan yang berotot, dan kulit yang putih. Tapi, wajahnya tidak berubah begitulah rambutnya yang masih sama mirip pantat Bebek.

"Wow Sasuke! Wajahmu tidak berubah hanya tubuhmu saja! Hahahahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak memegang perutnya.

"Hentikan Suigetsu.." suara nan lembut Neji menghentikan Suigetsu menghina Sasuke.

Suigetsu terkejut pada suara nan lembut, dia menoleh ke arah Neji yang memegang tubuhnya yang berbikini seksi bertingkah ala cewek feminin. Suigetsu dan Sasuke melihat Neji mulai dari bawah dan atas sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"A-ada apa dengan suaramu, Neji?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ada apaa dengan suaraku?" tanya Neji bicara seperti orang bernyanyi.

"Seperti suara perempuan yang feminin." Suigetsu gemetaran mendengar suara Neji yang terlihat seperti perempuan feminin. Atau bisa dibilang seperti laki-laki memakai baju perempuan, suaranya seperti cewek yang bekerja di salon.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Masih sama suara feminin. Seluruh kelas 2-A gemetaran ini khusus untuk anak cowok. Suigetsu menutup telinganya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi!"

Neji yang mau hampir menangis menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat hal ini, anak-anak perempuan menuju ke arah Neji dan menghiburnya. Mereka ada yang mengusap punggungnya, tangannya dan bahunya. Suigetsu dan anak laki-laki cowok terutama Sasuke tidak menyangka mereka menghibur lawan sejenis mereka yang berubah jadi cewek.

Ino pun maju dan memarahi Suigetsu, "Hentikan Suigetsu! Kasihan Neji. Kenapa kamu malah memarahinya? Padahal dia temanmu."

"Iya. Itu betul!"

"Iya!"

"Betul."

Seluruh anak-anak perempuan kelas 2-A membela Neji dan memarahi Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan tanpa Sasuke. Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan harus menjadi korban cercaan anak-anak perempuan pembela Neji Hyuuga. Untungnya Sasuke melerai pertengkaran tersebut dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka... SETUJU!

"Kamu mirip sekali dengan sepupumu yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, Neji."

Dua kelompok yang saling bertengkar menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, lalu menoleh ke arah Neji yang juga berdiri gugup ala perempuan feminin.

'Dilihat-lihat dari suara, tingkah laku dan postur tubuh mirip dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang berada di kelas 2-D. Biarpun mereka sepupuan tapi mereka dari keluarga yang sama. Neji memang mirip dengan Hinata!' Pikir mereka dalam hati memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kakak Neji!" suara perempuan berambut biru terurai panjang dan mata putih langsung menghampiri kelas.

Dua kelompok termasuk Sasuke dan Neji (kembaran Hinata) melihat ke arah pintu yang di masuki oleh perempuan tersebut. Neji terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan begitu pula dengan perempuan berambut biru panjang memakai bikini. Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan anak-anak mulut terbuka lebar.

"Hinata!" Neji terperangah tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ada dua?" Hinata juga sama.

Dua kelompok yang mulut terbuka lebar. Langsung cekikikan dan akhirnya mereka, dua kelompok tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menitikkan air mata. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, memalingkan wajahnya agar menyembunyikan tertawanya.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Dua kelompok tersebut tidak kaget dan malu atas pakaian mereka. Msing-masing mereka memegang perut dan menyanggah tubuhnya di sisi meja agar tidak jatuh.

Hinata dan Neji yang malu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Saat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas agar terhindar ejekan justru mereka mendapatkan di luar kelas. Seluruh kelas Dua tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga dada mereka yang besar juga bergoyang-goyang naik turun. Neji dan Hinata akhirnya berlari dari tertawaan setiap masing-masing kelas.

Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas diikuti oleh Sakura, Ino, Sai, Juugo, dan Suigetsu. Yang lainnya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa hanya Neji yang suaranya beda, ya?" tanya Ino yang sudah bernapas normal.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sai.

"Yang herannya lagi tubuh anak-anak laki-laki yang berubah sedangkan wajahnya tidak berubah."

"Ino, mungkin ada yang iseng pada kita." Suigetsu meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya sambil berjalan.

Sasuke setuju atas pemikiran Suigetsu. Ada orang yang berani-berani mengerjai mereka sejak bunyi alarm tanda bahaya saat ada seseorang yang menghancurkan dinding tembok bagian Barat. Sasuke berhenti berjalan begitu juga teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Juugo. Ugh, birapun tubuhnya besar dan tinggi tetap saja tubuhnya seksi aduhai.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang ke tempat teman-temannya berdiri. "Apa kalian tadi tidak mendengar kalau ada seseorang yang menghancurkan dinding tembok bagian Ba..."

Sasuke tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat tubuh Sakura yang seksi. Melihat kulit putihnya dan bikini warna merah muda yang sama seperti rambutnya. Dia pun menelan saliva. Pikirannya terus mengamati Sakura dari bawah ke atas dan dari bawah ke atas.

Suigetsu melihat Sasuke dan meneliti penglihatan Sasuke ke Sakura. Suigetsu nyegir. Akhirnya Suigetsu memotong pandangan Sasuke ke Sakura. Sasuke terkejut pada penglihatannya. Suigetsu berwajah joker. Melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa melihat ke Sakura? Seksi ya? Atau cantik?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu. Sakura pun menundukkan wajahnya tersipu juga.

Teman-teman mereka berdua tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka tahu Sasuke menyukai Sakura sejak kelas dua. Dan Sakura masih belum menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu waktu kapan malaikat cinta menghubungkan cinta mereka berdua.

Saat mereka sedang senyam senyum. Ada asap datang mengelilingi mereka dari bawah. Lalu terjadilah...

BOOOM

"KYAA!"

"SAKURA!"

**Klik PAUSE**

Apa yang terjadi di lantai dua? Apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Bee? Kita kembali ke Naruto, Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki di lantai bawah di menit-menit yang lalu.

**...**

**Klik Skip Back **

Naruto melanjutkannya lagi, "Lalu kenapa kamu memotlet tubuh anak laki-laki caja? Kalau untuk pelempuan tubuh dan wajah kamu motlet cemua. Kenapa?"

"_Soalnya kekuatan aku hanya untuk wanita. Tubuh wanita yang kupikirkan. Makanya wajah laki-laki tidak kuubah menjadi wajah perempuan yang cantik. Jika kulakukan, selamanya mereka akan berubah wajahnya menjadi wajah perempuan dan tubuh laki-laknya tetap jika kembali menjadi normal, man"_

Naruto menelan ludah bila memikirkan orang yang dijaganya berubah menjadi wajah perempuan dan tubuhnya tetap laki-laki. Ugh, betapa memalukannya jika melihat Sasuke menjadi seorang laki-laki yang operasi plastik di wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah cewek. Aduhh pasti sangat memalukan bagi karakter seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura di kehidupan kemudian dan berkeluarga bersama Sasuke. Pasti banyak yang bilang, keluarga itu keluarga lesbian. Biarpun seorang cowok tetap saja seperti cewek. Aku yakin tujuh puluh persen, anak mereka berdua pasti kena kutuk. Anaknya perempuan tapi wajahnya seperti laki-laki.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Mereka berdua harus hidup normal! Jika mereka seperti itu, untuk apa aku menjaga Sasuke selama ini. Tidak bisa melindunginya! Tidak bisa menjaganya! Aku harus selalu melindunginya. Karena aku adalah malaikat penjaga Sasuke dan malaikat cinta Sakura dan Sasuke!' pikir Naruto dalam hati tekad. Kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi membara.

Naruto melihat ke atas, "Bee, berapa jam lagi kekuatanmu berhenti dan kembali normal?" tanya Naruto.

Bee memiringkan kepalanya lalu menuduk ke arah Naruto, _"Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi."_

"_Selama itu?" _Kurama mengangkat alis.

"_Jam berapa sekarang?" _tanya Gyuuki.

Mereka berempat mencari jam. Dan mereka pun melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00. Berarti tinggal menunggu satu jam agar seluruh sekolah kembali normal.

Naruto merasa dia punya ide untuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Dia menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya ke bawah. Tubuhnya pun akhirnya mengambang sementara. Wajah Naruto mendekati telinga Bee. Bee terkejut lalu setuju usulan Naruto. Kurama memandang Gyuuki ingin tahu, Gyuuki hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

Naruto pun turun setelah tubuhnya yang mengambang telah hilang. Bee menghirup udara selama sepuluh detik lalu menghembuskannya. Asap putih keluar dari mulutnya dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

BOOM!

Dan terjadilah ledakan luar biasa. Saat Naruto senang dan tersenyum melihat usulan itu bekerja, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"KYAA!"

"SAKURA!"

Naruto terkejut kalau suara-suara tersebut yang sangat dikenalnya berada di lantai atas. Naruto mencari tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Naruto menemukannya, lalu naik ke atas yaitu lantai di mana anak kelas Dua juga di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

Saat Naruto sudah mencapai tempat tersebut. Naruto ingin berbelok, matanya melebar. Akhirnya dia bersembunyi di balik tembok. Naruto melihat sesuatu, keadaan yang bikin hatinya berbinar-binar. Hal itu adalah tubuh Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke. Itu berarti Sakura berada di atas sedangkan Sasuke berada di bawahnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Hatinya gembira dengan senangnya.

Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee menyusul Naruto yang ada di lantai Dua juga melihay apa yang dilihat Naruto. Mereka matanya melebar dengan keterkejutan. Mereka melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Hanya Naruto yang tidak merasakan aneh apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Dia masih terpaku melihat Sakura dan Sasuke saling berhubungan dan mereka... BERCIUMAN!

Sakura berdiri dan duduk menghindari Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Sasuke bangun dan dan duduk di lantai lorong sekolah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Sebagai penjaga Sasuke, Naruto merasakan detak jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan cepatnya. Dan pikirannya pun Naruto mengetahuinya.

'Aku mencium Sakura,' pikiran Sasuke terbaca di pikiran Naruto.

Dan sebagai malaikat cinta Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto juga merasakan debaran jantung milik Sakura. Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya Sakura mengetahui perasaannya pada Sasuke! Yeahh!

Saat momen bahagia di benak Naruto. Bee menghancurkan segalanya dengan menepuk bahu mungil Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. Memanggilnya.

"_Brother."_

Naruto menepisnya.

"_My Brother." _

Naruto terus menepisnya.

"_Naruto!" _Kali ini Kurama memanggil Naruto dengan cara berteriak. Naruto kesal dan berbalik menghadapi Kurama dan Bee dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"ADA APA SIH?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki menunjukkan ke arah orang yang telah dirubah. Naruto melihatnya dengan kesal di mana arah yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka bertiga. Mata Naruto melebar, mulutnya juga terbuka lebar dan memebeku di tempat.

Yah! Seluruh penjuru sekolah berubah menjadi zombie degan pakaian bikini. Hanya Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang berada di lorong sekolah tidak berubah menjadi zombie. Penampilan siswa-siswi di sekolah Konoha sangat mengerikan! Kulitnya berubah cokelat matang, matanya ada yang menjulur keluar, ada yang punya mata satu, mulutnya bergerigi seperti mulut vampir dan kepalanya ada yang miring, ada tidak punya kepala, dan macam-macam. Tebak saja sendiri!

Mereka berempat kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Begitu pula Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Saat para zombie melihat mereka menjadi normal, mereka mendekati dengan perlahan. Yang dilihat para Zombie-zombie bukanlah Naruto dan kawan-kawan melainkan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

Kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat oleh para zombie-zombie? Karena Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Bee dan Kurama. Alhasil, tubuh Naruto transparan.

Saat Naruto dan kawan-kawan tidak bergerak dan memeluk satu sama lain karena takutnya minta ampun. Ingat: Biarpun mereka adalah malaikat, mereka tetap takut pada Zombie, Vampir, Mummy, dan hal-hal menakutkan lainnya.

Naruto menutup matanya tidak merasa kalau Sasuke dan kawan-kawan berlari melewatinya. Begitu pula para Zombie.

Saat para Zombie menghilang dari di lantai Dua dan turun ke lantai bawah mengejar Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, Naruto dan kawan-kawan menghela napas lega. Naruto memarahi Bee.

"Kuculuh kamu untuk membelhentikan waktu, kenapa malah menjadi cepelti ini?" Naruto marah dengan geramnya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Bee menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, _"Padahal tadi cocok. Mungkin ada kata-kataku yang salah, man."_

Naruto marah kecewa, memukul jidatnya.

"_Jadi Cuma Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak berubah menjadi zombie?" _tanya Kurama.

"_Pasti karena kekuatan Naruto melindungi Sasuke dan teman-temannya." _Gyuuki memperjelas.

Sasuke! Naruto melihat dimana Sasuke berada tadi. Sasuke dan teman-temannya tidak ada! Itu berarti Sasuke dan Sakura dikejar-kejar oleh teman-teman sekolah yang berubah jadi Zombie!

"Kita haluu menyelamatkan Cacuke dan Cakula!" seru Naruto melihat Bee, Kurama, dan Gyuuki di sampingnya.

"_Bagaimana caranya? Kamu tahu 'kan kalau kita takut sama hal-hal berbau horror?"_ tanya Kurama.

"_Iya, itu betul, brother."_

Naruto pusing. Untunglah dia mencari jalan keluar. Dia berlari ke arah jendela dan loncat.

Kuram, Gyuuki, dan Bee terkejut melihat Naruto meloncat ke luar. Saat mereka bertiga mau menyusul Naruto. Dilihat Naruto terbang ke atas. Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee melihat Naruto sudah di puncak sekolah. Kurama tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"_Hentikan Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Kamu bisa mati!" _teriak Kurama pada Naruto.

Mencegah terjadi hal tidak memungkinkan, Gyuuki melirik ke Bee, _"Bee, sekarang sudah setengah jam. Berarti kekuatanmu akan pudar dan kembali normal, 'kan?"_

"_Tidak bisa, man. Seluruh anak-anak sekolah tetap akan berubah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya lagi." _Bee menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

Gyuuki menjadi marah dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya lagi untuk menghentikan Naruto yang menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke. Kurama juga sama. Jika Naruto melakukan kekuatan tersebut, dia akan terluka.

Di atas, Naruto terus memperkuatkan kekuatannya. Tapi, mengingat badannya menjadi balita usia tiga tahun itu tidak mungkin baginya. Tapi, jika dibiarkan, Zombie-Zombie tersebut yaitu teman-teman sekolah Sasuke akan terus mengejar Sasuke untuk selamanya. Naruto tahu, Bee tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya.

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. Kekuatan muncul di sekelilingnya. Dan Naruto membuka matanya, matanya berubah menjadi sage mode. Sebelum menghunus senjatanya ke arah sekolah, dia berbicara.

"Maaf, Kurama... ...seperti apapun juga... aku akan terus melangkah dan melangkah untuk menolong sasuke, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti apapun..." kalimat Naruto yang pasrah akan keadaan yang menimpanya.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto menghunuskan kekuatan di titik puncak sekolah. Cahaya putih mengitari seluruh sekolah. Zombie-Zombie berhenti bergerak. Begitu juga Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Juugo dan Suigetsu berhenti.

Melihat cahaya yang luar biasa, Kurama, Gyuuki memakai kacamata anti cahaya terang. Mereka bertiga menuju ke Naruto di lantai atas sekolah ini. Saat mereka bertiga sudah naik, Kurama mendekati Naruto tetapi kekuatan besar menghalangi langkahnya dan akhirnya terpental ke belakang. Gyuuki dan Bee menangkap tubuh kecil Kurama. Kurama tidak bisa mendekati Naruto.

"_Bodoh..."_

Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya itu meredup. Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee mencari-cari Naruto. Terus melihat apakah Naruto selamat atau tidak? Saat mereka putus asa, mereka mendengar suara bayi.

"OOEEEE. OEEE. OEEE!"

Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee terkejut pada sosok bayi di atap sekolah. Mereka bertiga memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Bayi siapa ini, Bee? Kenapa ada di sini?" _tanya Gyuuki melihat ke Bee. Bee hanya mengangkat bahu.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Naruto yang berubah menjadi sosok bayi, duduk tetapi karena keseimbangan kurang ingin jatuh ke belakang. Untungnya Bee menangkapnya dengan tangannya.

"Ta ta ta da da da! (Ini aku, Naruto!)"

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar suara hati Naruto. Mata mereka melebar, mendekati Naruto. Wujud Naruto sekarang berusia delapan bulan.

"_Ka-kamu N-Naruto?" _tanya Kurama.

"Nyaa! (Iya!)" kata Naruto.

Bee menggendong Naruto. Kurama dan Gyuuki ingin melihat secara langsung, loncat ke bahu besar Bee bersisian.

"_Kenapa bisa Naruto tubuh kamu seperti ini?" _tanya Gyuuki.

"Nyuu nyuu (tidak tahu)." Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"_Pasti Naruto terlalu menggunakan kekuatannya terlalu banyak akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Berapa lama tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi sosok anak balita usia tiga tahun. Ada yang tahu?" _Gyuuki menoleh ke kanan di mana Bee dan Kurama.

Kurama dan Bee menggeleng.

"_Susah, ya." _Kata Gyuuki bingung.

Naruto baru memikirkannya, dia menatap Bee, "Nyaa nyaa nyaa nyau? (Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?)" tanya Naruto pada Bee.

Bee melangkah ke tepi atap melihat sekelilingnya kembali menjadi normal lagi. Mereka berempat bernapas lega. Merasa syukur, Naruto menasehati Bee dengan suara bayi yang sangat lucu. Meminta Bee untuk menghentikan perbuatannya lagi. Bee hanya pura-pura mengerti. Naruto tidak melihat apa yang ada di balik belakang punggung Bee, di mana tangan disembunyikan lalu dua jari disilang. Itu artinya Bee akan berulah lagi. Gyuuki dan Kurama melihat dua jarinya disilang, menngeleng.

'_Orang ini tidak kapok juga, ya,' _bisik mereka berdua dalam hati.

**...**

Di dalam sekolah, Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang sudah kembali normal tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Rasanya tubuh mereka menjadi capek dan lelah begitu juga dengan teman-teman sekolah Sasuke yang sudah berubah normal sama lelahnya.

Ternyata kekuatan Naruto tidak hanya membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya kembali menjadi seperti orang normal, tidak ada bikini, tidak ada tubuh seksi, tidak ada sosok zombie dan lain-lain melainkan Naruto juga menghapus ingatan orang-orang di seluruh sekolah.

Merasa lapar, Sasuke dan teman-temannya menuju kantin mengingat sudah jam menunjukkan 12.00. Seharusnya waktu menunjukkan 11.00, kenapa malah berubah cepat? Yah, itu karena lagi Naruto mempercepat waktunya sekaligus, sehingga tubuh Naruto menjadi bayi delapan bulan. Jika Naruto tidak mempercepat waktu, pasti dia akan berubah menjadi anak usia di bawah tiga tahun yaitu anak balita usia dua tahun.

Tetapi, mengingat sudah banyak perbuatan Bee, Naruto pun mempercepatnya.

**...**

Kembali ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan, saat seluruh siswa-siswi menuju kantin termasuk Sasuke dan kawan-kawan untuk menambah isi di perut mereka. Naruto, Kurama, Gyuuki dan Bee mengikutinya melihat perkembangan.

Naruto lega ternyata mereka semua, anak-anak seluruh sekolah tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi. Saat Naruto meminta Bee, Kurama dan Gyuuki untuk mengantarnya pulang untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya kembali ke keadaan semula di rumah Sasuke sebelum Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Tetapi Bee tidak mau. Dia melihat seluruh siswa-siswi sekolah Konoha mengambil makanan di Bibi kantin dan meletakkan di meja yang sudah disediakan, merasa tidak tega. Apa yang tidak tega? Ternyata Bee merasakan makanan yang akan dimakan oleh seluruh siswa-siswi tidak layak untuk dimakan. Karena mereka harus hidup.

Bee menghentangkan kakinya ke lantai kantin. Lantai kantin bergetar dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"A-ada apa ini? A-apa gempa Bumi?" tanya siswa yang ingin makan kepiting.

Tiba-tiba Kepiting yang ada di tangannya berubah menjadi hidup. Hidup! Oh, tidak, gara-gara hidup, Kepiting tersebut malah menjepit jari siswa yang ingin memakannya.

Naruto merasa suatu hal yang aneh melihat ke kantin kembali. Matanya melebar. Dilihatnya, makanan-makanan yang sudah siap saji untuk di makan tiba-tiba berubah ke bentuk aslinya. Seperti telur masak berubah menjadi telur belum di pecahkan, ikan bakar jadi ikan hidup, Nori jadi rumput laut yang belum di masak, ayam bakar berubah kembali ke ayam yang masih hidup dan lain-lain.

"Ny-Nyoo? Ta ta ta ta da da da da? (Apa? Apa lagi yang kamu lakukan lagi, Bee?)" Naruto melihat ke Bee yang tidak merasa bersalah. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Naruto melihat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Dia terkejut. Sasuke dan Sakura di kejar-kejar oleh Sapi yang hidup.

"Ke sini Sakura!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ lalu melompat-lompat ke meja yang satu ke meja yang lain untuk menghindari amukan sang Sapi.

Naruto juga melihat sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura bernama Sai dan Ino dikejar-kejar seekor Babi ngamuk. Suigetsu diterkam oleh Gurita dan Juugo harus melawan seekor Bebek. Semua makanan berubah kembali menjadi hidup dan bernyawa.

Bee hanya tersenyum senang tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Naruto yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekuatannya habis harus melihat kehancuran sekolah yaitu kantin.

**...**

Di langit, Master Raikage dan Master Kage lainnya melihat hal-hal tersebut di sebuah bola kristal pengetahu keadaan di Bumi mengetahui keadaan para malaikat-malaikat yang melakukan misi. Melihat hal tersebut yaitu perbuatan Bee yang menghancurkan dinding tembok sekolah, merubah seluruh siswa-siswi sekolah berpakaian bikini dan tubuh seksi, merubah seluruh sekolah menjadi zombie, dan baru-baru ini adalah merubah makanan yang sudah siap di makan menjadi hidup.

Master Raikage geram atas tingkah adiknya, Bee. Dia berteriak dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh listrik berwarna kuning.

"_BEE!"_

**...**

Di Bumi, awan-awan yang melintas di langit tiba-tiba berubah jadi hitam. Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya dan petir-petir bergemuruh di langit. Dan waktu yang ada di Bumi berhenti sekejap.

Naruto, Kurama dan Gyuuki merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi melihat ke atas. Bee mengangkat mereka bertiga di gendongannya melihat ke arah langit. Bee berjalan ke sisi lapangan yang tidak jauh dari kantin.

Merasakan suatu hal yang aneh, Kurama menggigit kerah baju Naruto dan membawanya menghindari Bee diikuti juga oleh Gyuuki yang merasakan hal yang sama. Bee yang melihat Nrauto tidak ada di pelukannya menjauh darinya. Saat Bee mau berjalan melangkah ke arah Naruto, petir yang ada di atas langit menjulur keluar dan menimpa Bee.

"GYAAA!"

Merasakan amukan dan kemarahan dari seseorang di atas langit, Kurama dan Gyuuki menjauhkan Naruto dari Bee yang telah ditimpa petir. Petir itu sangat kuat sehingga memperlihatkan tulang-tulang Bee yang hampir keropos.

Sedetik kemudian, petir itu berhenti menghujani Bee. Bee yang berdiri tiba-tiba berubah menjadi abu. Tinggal matanya yang masih bergerak-gerak.

Saat Naruto merangkak maju, ada sebuah cahaya terang menghampiri Bee. Naruto melihat ke atas. Dia terkejut karena yang dilihatnya adalah Jiraiya, sang Hakim yangturun dengan anggun sambil memegang payung. Jiraiya turun ke tanah, disimpan payungnya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang dengan menjetikkan kedua jarinya. Di sisi kanan, tangan kanannya memegang sapu dan di sisi kiri, tangan kiri memegang baki. Dia lalu menyapu abu Bee ke sebuah baki dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

Jiraiya melihat Naruto yang jadi anak bayi berumur delapan bulan, _"Naruto, Master Raikage akan memberikan kamu hadiah yang telah menyelamatkan kejadian yang diperbuat oleh Bee. Ini hadiahnya." _Jiraiya memutarkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto merasa bangga dan ditutup matanya perlahan. Dia merasa tubuhnya akan menjadi besar bukan lagi menjadi anak balita usia tiga tahun. Tetapi, saat cahaya sudah redup, Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat tubuhnya yang menjadi besar. Oh, tidak lagi! Naruto terkejut dan melemaskan tubuhnya dan jatuh ke tanah. Jiraiya tidak sanggup melihat kekecewaan yang dialami oleh Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"_Kamu akan berubah kembali menjadi dewasa kalau kamu sudah menyelesaikan misimu, Naruto. Dan kamu akan kembali ke langit."_

Kata-kata itu menghibur Naruto dan mengangguk mengerti. Dilihatnya Jiraiya sudah memegang payung di tangannya kanannya dan karung berisi abu Bee yang bergerak-gerak di tangan kirinya, dibopong. Sebelum pergi ke arah cahaya, Jiraiya melihat Gyuuki dan Kurama di belakang Naruto.

"_Gyuuki, partner Bee. Ikut aku kembali ke langit. Untuk Kurama, partner Naruto, kamu temani saja Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Jika ada panggilan untukmu, secepatnya kamu harus kembali ke langit. Mengerti?"_

Kurama mengangguk dan meloncat di bahu mungil Naruto. Gyuuki mengikuti Jiraiya dan akhirnya terbang ke langit mengikuti cahaya.

Sebelum waktu kembali lagi, Naruto meminta Kurama untuk kembali ke rumah Sasuke sebelum Sasuke melihat Naruto di sini. Kurama pun merentangkan kesembilan ekornya dan berubah menjadi api jingga dan menghilang seketika.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang ada di kantin dengan keadaan tidak bergerak. Para siswa-siswi yang berlari da bersembunyi di bawah meja kembali bergerak. Saat mereka ingin berlari lagi, mereka melihat para hewan-hewan berubah kembali menjadi makanan yang siap dimakan tergeletak di lantai marmer kantin sekolah. Mereka semua bernapas lega.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura ke tanah. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. Merasa hal yang aneh dengan detak jantung Sakura dan merasa lelah hampir terhuyung ke belakang jika Sasuke tidak memeluknya dan meletakkan wajah Sakura di dada Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. Sakura pun menatap lekat-lekat ke Sasuke.

"Sakura... aku..." Sasuke benci dan kesal melihat kegugupannya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Akhirnya, "Sakura... Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" kata Sasuke berharap.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum.

Tidak lega, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan kedua jarinya. "Sakura, aku ingin mendengar suaramu mengatakan 'iya'. Sekali lagi, Sakura, Aku menyukaimu. Apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Sakura mengeluarkan air mata. Dan diulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke dan berkata, "Iya! Iya! Aku mau, Sasuke! Aku menyukaimu!"

Sasuke membalas pelukannya dengan mengencangkan pinggangnya. Sasuke tersenyum gembira. Begitu juga Sakura menangis di bahu kekar Sasuke.

Melihat ini, seluruh teman-teman sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura bersorak ria. Mereka bahagia melihat mereka berdua akhirnya bersama. Para penggemar Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya mengaku pasrah melihat kedua idolanya mengaku perasaannya masing-masing.

"Selamat, ya, kalian berdua!"

"Hidup rukun seperti pasangan suami istri!"

"Suit! Suit!"

Mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah bersama. Mereka berdoa agar mereka akan bahagia selamanya. Betul-betul sang malaikat cinta betul-betul memang ada.

**...**

Naruto dan Kurama yang sudah berada di rumah Sasuke sekarang ada di kamar Sasuke untuk berdiam diri sampai Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan luar biasa saat mengetahui kalau kedua orang yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Hatinya sungguh sangat lega, mengingat orang yang cocok menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Pilihannya tepat jatuh kepada Sakura. Karena Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura sejak dulu.

"Aku berjanji pada diliku cendili. Aku akan menjaga mereka beldua."

"_Ada apa, Naruto?" _tanya Kurama yang sudah di tempat tidur.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa kok, Kulama." Naruto melompat ke tempat tidur dan mengajak Kurama untuk tidur bersamanya. "Ayo, tidul, Kulama. Aku lelah hali ini."

Kurama menyeringai dan ikut tertidur. Untuk merasakan kehangatan, Kurama mendekat ke Naruto dan meringkuk menjadi bola. Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Kurama dan mendekatkan ke pelukannya. Keduanya pun tertidur lelap. Mereka sudah kehabisan energi karena perbuatan Bee.

Bagaimana keadaan Bee sekarang ya? Mereka berdua yakin, Bee telah mendapatkan hukuman dari sang kakak, Master Raikage.

**...**

Ya! Itu betul! Bee dihukum untuk membersihkan pulau kahyangan yang ditinggali oleh Rikuudo, sang petinggi langit. Bee yang sudah capek ingin memohon minta istirahat tetapi Sang Petinggi langit tidak membiarkannya. Mengingat Sang Petinggi sengaja mengotori pulau kahyangan tersebut dengan kotoran-kotoran hewan langit yang jijik dan bau.

Bee memandang ke arah pembaca untuk minta tolong sambil menangis-nangis.

"_TOLONG AKU, BROTHER, SISTER!"_

**To Be Continued...**

**...**

**Akhirnya Selesai juga Chapter School Part Two.**

**Terima kasih atas review kalian dari yang pertama di cerita ini: **

**Na Fourthok'og/Deauliaas/NgalorNgidol12/Yukarindha Yoshikuni/Ainia Darkladie Kazekage/Junior Lian Haq/Andromeda no Rei/Ako Mizuna/Cherry Kuchikino Login/Hiruma Hikari/Retno UchiHaruno/Nina317Elf/Zenka-chan/iSakuraHaruno**

**See ya next chapter,**

**~ Sunny February ~**

**Date: 31/07/2012**

**Tolong di review ya...**


	6. Akatsuki

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ini adalah karangan bikin saya ketawa.**

**...Reading...**

**Peringatan: Jika kalian ingin makan minum untuk membaca chapter ini. Tolong diselesaikan. Jika tidak bisa-bisa kalian akan memuntahkan makanan tersebut ke laptop atau komputer Anda. Terima kasih**

**...**

**Chapter 5 : Dark Akatsuki  
**

Tinggalkan dulu sejenak kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan Naruto yang tertidur pulas bersama Kurama di rumah Sasuke. Kita menengok sebuah kelompok, Oke!?

Di Bumi, orang-orang berjalan di tengah kota yang indah. Gedung-gedung bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Di sisi jalan, ada seseorang bergaya ibu-ibu muda yang cantik, dia memiliki topeng yang terlihat hanya satu mata. Sejak kapan dia ibu yang cantik? Dia 'kan memiliki topeng. Dia bernama Tobi. Tobi berpakaian seperti ibu-ibu yang pergi ke pasar untuk membeli suatu perlengkapan untuk benda-benda penemuannya.

Dia memasuki toko penjualan hewan. Tobi melihat sekelilingnya dulu dan baru menuju kasir. Dia tersenyum tapi tidak tampak dia tersenyum. Sang pemilik toko memiringkan kepalanya. Pikiran terus berputar-putar, 'orang ini aneh. Sekarang musim panas, apa dia tidak kepanasan memakai topeng itu?'

"Bisakah saya minta kotoran kelinci, ular, hamster... hmm... apalagi ya..." Tobi berpikir diketuk-ketuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya melebar dan di atas kepalanya ada lampu menyala. "Dan kotoran sapi, oke?"

Sang pemilik melongo dengan wajah terbengong-bengong.

"Masih belum jelas, ya?" tanya Tobi santai.

Sang pemilik tersentak dan menggeleng-geleng, "bu... bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." ucapan sang pemilik berhenti. Tobi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hanya apa...?"

Sang pemilik mendesah, "begini ya, Bu. Semua yang Anda minta tidak ada di sini. Ini toko hewan bukan toko kotoran binatang. Kalau ingin kotoran binatang pergilah ke kebun binatang. Di sana ada banyak. Anda bisa minta ke petugas binatang."

"Tapi, kebun binatang itu jauh dari sini. Saya minta kotoran-kotoran hewan itu yang paling dekat. Kamu tahu, 'kan kalau saya capek berjalan jauh." Tobi kelihatan capek seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi hamil.

Sang pemilik menghela napas, "baiklah, Bu. Tapi, Anda yang mengambilnya." Dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa kantong plastik ke meja kasir.

Tobi melambaikan tangan kanannya ke sang pemilik toko. "Tidak, tidak. Kamu yang ambil. Saya sudah me-manicure kuku-kuku saya." Tobi memperlihatkan kukunya yang telah berwarna-warni.

Sang pemilik memutar bola matanya. Heran. Pada seorang ibu yang tukang memerintah saja. Lalu dia akhirnya mengambil kantong plastik di atas meja. Sang pemilik menuju kandang-kandang hewan ular dan hamster. Sesudah itu, ia kembali ke tempatnya dan memberikan sekantong plastik kepada Tobi. Tobi mengambilnya dengan senang. Tobi membuka kantong plastik dan menciumnya.

Hueekk! Sang pemilik ingin muntah melihat seorang Ibu mencium... kotoran binatang! Dengan senangnya, Tobi tersenyum tapi tidak diperlihatkannya karena tertutup topeng.

"Terima kasih, ya. Untuk membayarnya..." Tobi mengambil sesuatu di tas keranjang yang dipenuhi oleh seekor lipan mati. "...Ini." Dia memberikan seekor tokek hidup ke tangan sang pemilik. Lalu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan toko hewan dengan gembira ala anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen gratis.

Sang pemilik mata melebar melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. Seekor Tokek! Tokek itu tidak beranjak dari tangannya malah menghisap aliran darah sang pemilik toko. Sang pemilik toko hewan, tubuhnya berubah dari putih menjadi hijau. Tokek itu terus menghisap darah di tangannya dan akhirnya sang pemilik meninggal seketika karena kehabisan darah. Seekor tokek yang menempel di tangannya terlepas dan melihat banyak hewan di kandangnya. Tokek itu berubah menjadi hewan sangat menyeramkan yang memiliki mata satu. Kulitnya yang tadi kecokelatan berubah hitam, giginya bertaring dan cakar siap membunuh mangsanya. Sang Ambollon nama seekor Tokek yang berubah menjadi hitam mata satu. Membunuh hewan-hewan yang ada di toko tersebut hingga tidak bersisa. Sesudah habis makanannya, Ambollon meninggalkan toko hewan tersebut dan mengejar Tobi.

Di gang yang sangat gelap, dari Ibu-Ibu yang berpakaian kasual berubah menjadi jubah warna hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Tobi menuju ke tempat X warna putih. Di sana, dia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut merah. Si rambut merah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menunggu Tobi datang.

"_**Maaf, lama menunggu!"**_ siulan Tobi membuat si rambut merah menggeleng-geleng.

"_**Apa yang kamu temukan, Tobi?"**_ tanya si rambut merah bernama Sasori.

"_**Aku mendapatkan banyak! Ahh! Kamu sudah datang!"**_ Tobi melihat hewan kesayangannya yaitu seekor tokek cokelat datang kepadanya. _**"Bagaimana?"**_ tanya Tobi.

Seekor tokek mengedipkan mata arti OKE. Sasori memnyipitkan matanya.

"_**Apa lagi kamu lakukan, Tobi?"**_

"_**Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya meminta Ambollon-ku untuk mengajarkan sesuatu kepada sang pemilik toko. Itu saja kok." **_Tobi memajukan bibirnya tersenyum.

Sasori menghela napas, _**"Kamu tahu apa akibatnya bila melanggar peraturan Akatsuki?"**_ tanya Sasori menatap Tobi.

"_**Aku tidak masalah."**_

"_**Kamu pasti akan menyesal, lho."**_

"_**Kapan aku pernah menyesal? Tidak pernah, 'kan?"**_

"_**Hati-hati nanti dapat karma dari sang Raja Iblis Death yaitu Juubi juga kamu akan dimarahi oleh Pein."**_

"_**Masa bodoh. Sudah. Sudah. Kamu di situ, aku di sini. Oke?" **_Tobi menuju ke tanda X. Dia juga menyuruh Sasori untuk berdiri di tanda X di sebelahnya.

Sasori kembali menatap Tobi, _**"Benar, kamu tidak mau di sini?" **_tanya Sasori.

"_**Kukira sama saja, 'kan?"**_

"_**Hn. Terserah deh."**_

Tobi lalu menghentangkan kaki kiri ke arah tanda X. Tiba-tiba lantai yang ditandai terbuka dan Tobi jatuh.

"_**GYAAA!"**_

Sasori melihat Tobi jatuh ke dalam lubang sangat dalam. Hanya menyeringai. _**"Sudah diberikan kesempatan memakai lift yang satu. Tidak mau. Ya, sudah. Oh, aku lupa bilang lift yang kamu pakai ini rusak jadi besok baru diperbaiki. Kena deh, karma dari Raja Iblis. Rasakan itu!" **_Sasori kembali ke tanda X di sampingnya dan dia hentangkan kaki kanannya. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya turun perlahan-lahan.

Di bawah tanah adalah tempat para Iblis-Iblis yang bersembunyi di naungan kegelapan. Tingkatan untuk tempat bawah berbeda dengan langit. Kalau langit diantara Bumi itu adalah lantai satu. Langit menjulang ke atas. Sedangkan Bawah tanah diantara Bumi itu memiliki lantai keseratus. Bawah tanah menjulang ke bawah sampai ke markas Death Akatsuki yang merupakan lantai satu.

Sasori memakai lift untuk menuju ke lantai satu dari lantai keseratus. Ada dua jalan alternatif menuju bawah, pertama memakai tangga. Jika ingin memakai tangga, kita harus menemukan tempat menuju ke bawah tanah. Kedua memakai lift. Lift ini ada dua di sebuah gang gelap. Perhatian: yang satu tidak bisa dipakai karena dirusak oleh Hidan sambil membawa mayat-mayat orang yang sudah meninggal untuk diberikan kepada Orochimaru. Sang pembuat Zombie, Mummy, Sadako, dan lain-lain. Jadi, yang dipakai Sasori itu yang bisa dipakai menuju ke lantai bawah tanah.

Sebenarnya lebih baik kalian lebih memilih lift saja. Hanya menekan tombol satu. Langsung deh menuju lantai satu tanpa mampir-mampir lagi ke lantai yang lain. Itu kalau kalian masih ingin hidup. Jika tidak, pakai saja tangga. Kamu harus tahu menuju ke lantai satu di bawah tanah harus mendapatkan energi yang cukup kalau tidak kamu akan diterjang oleh hewan-hewan bawah yang sangat rakus akan makhluk hidup. Hewan-hewan itu seperti milik Tobi. Ada yang milik sang pembuat seni dan kertas, Deidara dan Konan. Penemu mayat, Hidan. Laba-laba berjaring memiliki seratus tangan milik Kakuzu, Ular berkepala sepuluh milik Orochimaru, Naga yang menyerupai manusia milik Kabuto, Boneka-boneka kayu milik Sasori, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu ditempatkan di lantai masing-masing. Misalnya lantai ke lima puluh, di situ adalah tempat hewan milik Deidara. Di mana, kamu tidak akan bergerak karena harus mendengar ocehan-ocehan dan curhat-curhatan mereka. Kamu akan begitu terus sampai kamu mati. Saat kamu mati, tubuhmu akan diberikan oleh Hidan untuk Orochimaru. Sesudah Orochimaru baru ke Nagato. Dan Nagato akan memberikannya ke Juubi untuk dimakan. Selesai!

Hentikan! Itu membuat author bergidik. Mari kembali ke Tobi yang lebih dulu tiba di lantai satu. Kakinya jatuh duluan dan kena tanah hitam yang tidak ada lagi tumbuhan di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya pecah berkeping-keping. Melihat ini, para penduduk kota bawah memungut pecahan-pecahan Tobi dan menempatkannya di atas meja untuk di susun kembali.

Sasori yang sudah sampai di lantai satu melihat para penduduk menyusun tubuh Tobi yang pecah berkeping-keping hanya menggeleng-geleng. _**"Dasar."**_ Melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju markas Akatsuki.

Saat Tobi sudah tersusun rapi kembali, ada cahaya hitam menghampirinya dan...

BOOM!

Tubuh Tobi kembali seperti semula. Dia meregangkan tangannya. Lega. Biar pun punggungnya masih sangat sakit. Dia melihat para penduduk desa memberi hormat padanya, Tobi juga membalas hormatnya, _**"terima kasih semuanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."**_ Tobi turun dari meja dan berlari dengan riang menuju markas Akatsuki.

Di Markas, Tobi membuka pintu besar kayu hitam dengan gambar Joker tersenyum. Saat Tobi sudah menutup pintu, dia berbalik dan melihat semua teman-temannya menyipitkan matanya dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutar matanya.

"_**TOBI! Kamu!" **_Laki-laki yang sudah berusia seratus abad berambut jingga menunjuk Tobi dengan jari telunjuknya. Tobi hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Tobi juga menunjuk dirinya ingin tahu.

"_**Aku kenapa?"**_

"_**Kamu! Kamu melanggar peraturan dan ketentuan, ya!"**_

"_**Memangnya aku melakukan apa, Senior?" **_tanya Tobi memiringkan kepalanya tidak bersalah.

Yang lainnya memukul jidatnya kecewa, dan yang setengahnya hanya menggeleng-geleng. Pein yang menunjuk-nunjuk Tobi murka. Wajahnya yang tadi putih berubah menjadi merah semerah sang Banteng siap menerkam mangsanya. Akhirnya meledak saat atas kepalanya meletus.

"_**BERBARIS!"**_

Semuanya terkejut dan membentuk barisan di depan Pein. Semuanya membuat tiga barisan. Mereka berdiri tegap ala tentara. Tobi yang tidak mengerti juga ikut berbaris, dia meletakkan keranjangnya di sampingnya.

"_**Apa ketentuan-ketentuan Akatsuki! Cepat jawab!" **_Pein maju dan berjalan bolak-balik sambil menjelaskan.

"_**Pertama, Harus menghormati manusia! Jika ingin menuju ke atas! Kedua, tidak boleh membantu seseorang jika kita melakukan kesalahan! Ketiga, jika kena hukuman jangan dibantu!" **_teriak mereka serempak.

"_**Apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh kelompok Akatsuki!"**_

"_**Tidak boleh menyakiti manusia di dunia atas apabila tidak disesuaikan dengan harinya!"**_

"_**Apa syarat-syarat itu!?"**_

"_**Sesuai dengan hari-hari kegiatan manusia di dunia atas!"**_

"_**Oke, kalau hari Senin!?"**_

"_**Senin! Boleh menuju ke dunia atas untuk berbelanja kebutuhan pokok. Tetapi tidak boleh menyakiti manusia!**_

"_**Selasa!"**_

"_**Selasa! Menjalankan misi yang ditentukan menjadi anak kecil yang..." **_Mereka bersorak dan memamerkan wajah anak yang lucu. _**"Lucuu!"**_

"_**Rabu!"**_

"_**ikut arisan ibu-ibu dan memberi makan hewan kesayangan!"**_

"_**Kamis!"**_

"_**Hmmm... Ah! Kamis tidak boleh marah, cemberut, kesal, dan lain-lain kepada sesama Akatsuki. Karena itu kita lagi bersemedi kesabaran!"**_

"_**Jum'at dan Sabtu!"**_

"_**Melakukan reformasi pada dunia langit. Menuntut hak-hak kita kepada si petinggi langit, Rikuudo! Yeah!" **_ tangan para anggota Akatsuki merentangkan ke atas.

"_**Dan Minggu!"**_

"_**Liburan dong dan bersantai-santai!" **_teriak mereka dengan gembira.

Pein mengangguk mengerti, _**"Bagus sekali kalau kalian mengingatnya."**_ Lalu dia melihat Tobi yang ada di belakang Hidan menundukkan kepalanya malu akan hal tersebut. _**"Kamu akan diberi sanksi memasak buat hewan-hewan yang sudah bermain-main, kamu juga memandikan mereka, dan kamu harus membantu Kabuto dan Deidara untuk membersihkan kotoran Raja Iblis kita, Juubi."**_

Tobi matanya terbelalak. _**"Apa!"**_ Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melanggar peraturan itu. Kukira Pein pergi bertamasya bersama Nagato dan Orochimaru tetapi tidak jadi melihat ketiganya ada di sini. Tobi kecewa karena dia harus berpasangan dengan senior bernama Deidara dan juniornya Kabuto untuk membersihkan kotoran Juubi. Tobi lebih suka kotoran hewan-hewan yang ada di dunia manusia karena sangat harum. Tapi, kotoran Juubi itu sangat menjijikkan, bau yang tidak sedap, sekali kena pasti akan langsung jatuh sakit beberapa tahun.

"_**Itu tidak adil..."**_

"_**Itu sangat adil. Jangan membantah. Cepat urus! Karena besok kita akan ke taman hiburan menuju dunia manusia. Kita akan berubah menjadi anak kecil untuk menemukan siapa orang yang diutus Rikuudo untuk menjaga Uchiha Sasuke."**_ Jelas Pein menghadap ke yang lainnya.

"_**Yes! Besok ke taman bermain!"**_ seru Hidan.

"_**Jangan kayak anak kecil Hidan. Kita ke sana melakukan misi bukan main-main." **_Kata Tetsu memukul kepala Hidan.

"_**Aduh! Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Aku capek harus memberikan makan buat mayat-mayat dan menguburnya." **_Hidan cemberut mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul Tetsu.

"_**Memangnya besok Uchiha Sasuke ke taman bermain? Dari mana kamu tahu?" **_tanya Konan yang berada di samping Nagato.

"_**Hanya tebak."**_

"_**Hanya itu?" **_tanya Deidara.

"_**Ya begitulah."**_

"_**Tch. Dasar." **_Desis Orochimaru menggeleng-geleng.

Pein lalu mengingat sesuatu. Saat teringat dia kembali menatap dalam-dalam mata anggotanya masing-masing, _**"Siapa yang menjualkan jebakan-jebakan untuk sekolah terpandang di dunia manusia? Jawab?"**_

Yang lain langsung gugup dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri kecuali Orochimaru, Konan, dan Nagato.

"_**Hn. Dasar tidak mau mengaku." **_Pein ingin kembali ke kamarnya saat Tobi memegang pergelangan tangan Pein. Pein menoleh ke arah Tobi.

"_**Bisa tidak hukuman membersihkan kotoran itu diganti, Senior?" **_ tanya Tobi berharap.

Pein memikirkan sesuatu lalu tersenyum. Tobi merasa sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi padanya. _**"Tidak. Jika kamu mau diganti menjadi membersihkan tubuh Orge. Hewan kesayangan Kakuzu. Mau?"**_

Tobi menelan ludah. Tobi tahu benar Pein sengaja menghukumnya. Tetapi mengingat membersihkan tubuh Orge milik Kakuzu tubuhnya lebih gemetar dan merinding. Orge 'kan hewan Iblis yang punya tangan seratus lebih yang menyerupai tubuh laba-laba berjaring racun. Sekali kena akan ketawa seumur hidup sampai mati. Mengingat Iblis dan Malaikat tidak bisa mati. Tobi menghela napas kecewa, dia menatap Pein kecewa.

"_**Oke, aku lebih baik memilih membersihkan kotoran Juubi daripada Orge milik Kakuzu." **_Tobi cemberut.

Pein mengusap-usap rambut Tobi sambil tersenyum, _**"Bagus. Anak baik."**_ Pein kembali menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Tobi yang berbalik ke kamarnya untuk menaruh barang-barang dengan lesu. Orochimaru, Konan dan Nagato hanya menggeleng-geleng ikut kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

**...**

Tobi, Deidara dan Kabuto menuju ke tempat Raja Iblis, Bijuu yang tidak jauh dari Markas Akatsuki. Mereka bertiga membawa ember berisi sikat, masker penutup hidung dan mulut agar tidak ada bau yang datang menyegat lewat hidung, memakai baju putih yang kotor dan sarung tangan.

Sesampainya di sana, Tobi, Deidara dan Kabuto melihat kotoran sebesar gunung yang berwarna cokelat. Huekk! Mereka bertiga ingin muntah melihat kotoran sebesar itu. Sambil menghela napas, dengan berat hati mereka bertiga melangkah maju. Dikeluarkan sikatnya dan lalu menyikat koran tersebut.

"_**Seharusnya aku tidak melanggar aturan yaitu memberikan Ambollon-ku kepada sang pemilik toko hewan,"**_ kata Tobi kecewa sambil menyikat kotoran tersebut.

"_**Oh, begitu. Kalau aku, gara-gara memandikan bayi manusia tersebut saat aku bekerja sebagai baby-sitter, saya tidak sengaja membunuhnya yaitu menceburkan kepalanya ke bak mandi." **_Kata Deidara kesal menyikat kotoran itu.

Tobi menatap Deidara, _**"Senior, kukira kamu diberi tugas untuk membersihkan kotoran Bijuu?"**_

"_**Tidak bodoh. Untuk apa! Kalau bisa aku lebih baik tidak diberi hukuman." **_Deidara kesal sambil cemberut. Dia menoleh ke samping melihat Kabuto tenang-tenang saja. _**"Sepertinya kamu lebih tenang, ya, Kabuto?"**_

"_**Ah, tidak kok."**_ Kabuto melihat ke Deidara lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"_**Lalu, kenapa kamu ikut-ikutan membersihkan kotoran ini?"**_ tanya Deidara lagi.

"_**Ohh... Anu... Di kotoran ini ada milik punyaku yang dimakan oleh Raja Iblis kemarin. Benda itu ikut terlempar juga ke mulut Bijuu. Jadi, aku mau saja membersihkan kotoran ini untuk mendapatkan benda kesayanganku." **_Kabuto melihat ke Deidara dan Tobi. Dia berbicara dengan santai tidak ada penyesalan sedikit pun.

Tobi dan Deidara tercengang. Ada juga orang yang mau ikut membersihkan kotoran Bijuu hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ada di dalam kotoran tersebut. Betul-betul anak berbakti.

Deidara melihat Bijuu yang sedang bermain dengan bonekanya. Deidara kesal melihat Raja Iblis yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Yang selalu bekerja selalu Akatsuki bukan dia. Jika ada sesuatu, Bijuu akan turun tangan menghadapi sang Petinggi langit.

"_**Kenapa, ya? Raja Iblis kita santai-santai seperti itu?" **_tanya Deidara melihat Bijuu.

"_**Namanya juga Raja Iblis."**_ Kata Kabuto santai.

"_**Bukan itu. Jika tahu ada kotoran di sini, seharusnya dia membersihkannya sendiri bukan kita!" **_

"_**Namanya juga anak Mami Papi."**_

"_**Siapa Mami Papi-nya?"**_

"_**Maminya Kakuzu dan Orochimaru, Papinya Hidan."**_

"_**Kabuto, aku tidak menyangka kamu berkata santai seperti itu?"**_

Kabuto menghentikan aktivitas lalu melihat Deidara. Sedangkan Tobi melanjutkan kegiatannya. Takut. _**"Bukan begitu. Kamu harus menjaga sikapmu di sini, Dei-chan. Soalnya di belakangmu ada Papinya yaitu Kakuzu." **_Kabuto menunjuk ke belakang Deidara di mana Kakuzu sedang berdiri marah menatap tajam ke arah Deidara. Kabuto tidak tahu menahu, mengambil embernya dan pergi dari sana menuju sisi sana membersihkan kotoran Bijuu tersebut. _**"Aku ke sana dulu, ya, Dei-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."**_

Deidara menelan ludah dan tidak bernapas, keringatnya juga bercucuran di dahinya. Melawan Kakuzu harus melawan Bijuu dan akhirnya jadi santapan Bijuu juga. Deidara tersenyum sambil berbalik, melihat Kakuzu yang sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Deidara menangis dalam hati. _**"Haloo... Kakuzu. Hmmm... Mau bantu kami?" **_tanya Deidara tersenyum. Kakuzu masih tidak bergeming.

Kakuzu menuju ke Deidara. Dia ulurkan benang panjang di mulutnya lalu mengangkatnya ke Bijuu. Deidara berontak minta tolong. Tobi dan Kabuto hanya menghela napas tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya tersebut.

"_**Tolong aku!"**_ teriak Deidara.

"_**Bijuu-sama! Tolong masukkan dia ke dalam mulutmu dan keluarkan dia bersama kotoranmu! Yang bau, ya. Agar dia mengakui kesalahannya." **_Kata Kakuzu santai.

Bijuu mengerti. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Deidara memohon-mohon dengan berdoa sampai panik. Dia tidak melihat mulut Bijuu terbuka lebar untuknya. Bijuu akhirnya memakan Deidara. Tobi dan Kabuto menelan ludah parah.

Semenit kemudian, Bijuu berdiri dan ingin mengeluarkan kotorannya. Kabuto dan Tobi beranjak lari dari situ. Bijuu mengeluarkan kotorannya yang kecil. Di dalamnya ada Deidara yang sudah pingsan dilumuri oleh kotoran lendir Bijuu yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

"_**Senior!"**_

"_**Dei-chan!"**_

Kabuto dan Tobi berlari ke arah Deidara. Mereka berdua melihat Deidara tubuhnya sudah menghijau alias sudah memakan kotoran tersebut. Kakuzu yang senang dengan itu, beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Nagato yang melihat Kakuzu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Menyapa. Kakuzu juga membalasnya. Nagato sedang membawa tumpukan mayat yang sudah dijahit oleh Orochimaru akan diberikan ke Bijuu untuk makan siangnya. Nagato yang melihat Tobi dan Kabuto membantu Deidara keluar dari lendir kotoran Bijuu.

"_**Ada apa dengan Deidara?" **_tanya Nagato sambil berteriak.

"_**Dia kena hukuman sama Papi Bijuu!" **_balas Tobi masih bersikeras mengeluarkan Deidara.

'_**Pasti dia menjelek-jelekkan Bijuu. Sudah tahu akan kena masalah, tapi tetap tidak pernah kapok. Hhh... Deidara... Deidara...' **_bisik Nagato dalam hati. Nagato kembali ke tempatnya memberikan makan siang untuk Bijuu.

Inilah nasib seorang pemuja seni. Sudah diulang berkali-kali tingkah laku yang suka mengejek, akhirnya kena balasan. Kemarin di marahi Orochimaru karena membuat nangis Bijuu, hukumannya adalah mencari makanan untuk Tarou, seekor anak Ular setengah Babi. Kalau tidak, akan terkena racun mematikan yaitu menjadi perempuan seksi selama seminggu. Dua hari yang lalu juga, gara-gara suatu hal, Deidara mengambil makanan Bijuu dan akhirnya kena hukuman dari Hidan yaitu harus membersihkan kamarnya yang penuh debu kotoran selama setahun. Jadi, hukuman untuk Deidara bertumpuk-tumpuk dan tidak tahu kapan selesainya mengingat waktu dunia atas dan dunia bawah berbeda. Jika dunia atas memiliki waktu menunjukkan pukul satu maka dunia bawah memiliki waktu satu menit. Jadi begitulah, pikir sendiri.

**...**

**A/N: Hhh... Akhirnya untuk Akatsuki ada juga. Ini cerita tentang Akatsuki. Saya hanya bisa bilang, saya akan mempercepat chapter selanjutnya tentang mereka. **

**Untuk pedamping Naruto setelah Bee, saya ingin kalian mengikuti polling saya di akun Sunny February23. Di situ akan ditentukan siapa yang cocok menemani Naruto menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura di chapter selanjutnya setelah chapter Susunan Rencana.**

**Jika berkenan tolong, ya untuk review jika ada kesalahan dalam menulis. Juga pendapat kalian, apa lucu atau tidak. Jika tidak, saya akan memberika kehumoran di chapter selanjutnya tentang mereka.**

**Oke, thanks, ya,**

**See ya next chapter**

**Sunny February**


	7. Plan

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karangan saya yang bikin aku jatuh sakit. :P**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 6 : Plan**

"_**Deidara!" **_seru Hidan melihat Deidara yang dirangkul oleh kedua temannya yaitu Kabuto dan Tobi bersisian. Hidan melangkah menuju Deidara tetapi dia berhenti di tengah jalan sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya. _**"Bau apa ini? Kamu belum mandi, ya?"**_

"_**Enak saja belum mandi! Ini gara-gara... Umph!" **_kalimat tersebut terpotong oleh Tobi dan Kabuto yang menutup mulut Deidara dengan masing-masing tangan.

Hidan melihat Kabuto dan Tobi memakai penjepit hidung agar bau yang ada di tubuh Deidara tidak memasuki hidungnya. Jika masuk pasti akan bau seumur hidup. Hidan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung.

"_**Mwaaf, senior Hidan. Aku harus membawa Senior Deidara ke kamarnya. Sekarang juga!" **_kata Tobi maju.

Hidan mengangguk dan menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari hidungnya dan berbalik kembali ke kamarnya.

Semenit kemudian di bawah tanah dan dunia atas yang sudah dua jam, sunyi senyap di ruang markas Akatsuki karena tidak ada kegiatan. Nagato dan Kakuzu memberi makan Juubi, Orochimaru sedang menyusun tubuh untuk dihidupkan kembali bersama Hidan, Pein sedang makan mie ramen yang dia pesan sambil menonton televisi, Konan dan Kabuto sedang memasak makanan untuk makan malam, Kisame sedang memberi makan hiunya di kolam Hiu, Sasori sedang memperbaiki boneka kayunya untuk dipersiapkan buat perang, dan Tobi yang sedang memandikan hewan-hewan dibantu Zetsu. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"_**ARGGGHHH! RAMBUTKU! SENIKU!"**_teriak Deidara di kamarnya membuat semua teman-temannya kaget. Biarpun masih di dalam ruangan tetapi suaranya tetap saja terdengar keluar sampai ke dunia atas. Kalian harus tahu, gunung berapi yang meletus itu adalah suara teriakan Deidara.

Semua teman-temannya berlari ke kamar Deidara. Tapi tunggu dulu, mereka harus menyemprotkan pewangi di tubuh mereka agar bau yang ada tubuh Deidara tidak menular ke tubuh mereka. Dan juga ditambah penjepit hidung.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"_**Deidara, kami masuk, ya?" **_tanya Kabuto.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya mereka membanting pintu dan masuk bersiaga.

"_**Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada maling masuk?" **_tanya Kabuto dan Tobi yang sudah siap tempur.

"_**Hei, kalian berdua berhenti. Di mana Deidara?" **_kata Nagato memberhentikan Kabuto dan Tobi yang semangat tempur.

Mereka mencari-cari Deidara. Mereka semua akhirnya menemukan sesosok orang di sudut ruang kamarnya. Dia duduk meringkuk di dinding dengan suasana yang sangat suram. Mereka melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak menganggu Deidara. Akhirnya Tobi maju dengan semangat dan menepuk bahu Deidara.

"_**Senior Deidara?" **_

Deidara menggeliat atas sentuhan Tobi di pundaknya. Dia memalingkan mukanya ke Tobi dan yang lainnya. Semuanya terkejut dan kaget begitu juga Tobi yang ikut-ikut kaget.

"_**Senior Deidara, wajahmu... rambutmu... tubuhmu... Kenapa?" **_tanya Tobi yang pelan-pelan mundur.

"_**Semua seniku hancur gara-gara Juubi. Dia menghancurkan rambutku nan indah ini." **_Deidara yang memegang rambutnya yang sudah gugur dan akhirnya botak.

"_**Ummm... Tapi, kenapa wajahmu aneh...?" **_tanya Tobi yang menelan ludah.

Kabuto yang punya ide cemerlang keluar dari kamar Deidara. Dia mengambil dan mengacak-acak laci mejanya yang ada di kamarnya. Dan akhirnya menemukannya, _**"Ini dia!" **_Kabuto mengangkat botol kecil ke atas dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Kabuto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar Deidara. _**"Deidara. Ini saya memberi kamu sesuatu agar rambutmu tumbuh panjang kembali." **_Kabuto semangat menyodorkan botol kecil itu ke Deidara.

Deidara mengambil dengan senang dan menuangkan isinya lebih banyak ke kepala botaknya.

"_**Dituangkan sedikit saja. Takutnya nanti rambutmu akan..." **_kalimat tersebut tidak lanjut karena dia melihat kepala Deidara yang botak bergetar. Takut karena sesuatu yang akan datang, Kabuto keluar dari kamar Deidara dengan tergesa-gesa dan bersembunyi di sisi dinding.

Yang lainnya bingung melihat Kabuto keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Ada apa dengan dia? Pikir mereka serempak dalam hati. Mereka pun membalik lagi ke arah Deidara.

Kepala botak Deidara bergetar dan akhirnya tumbuh! Rambut Deidara yang berwarna pirang keemasan tumbuh... tumbuh... tumbuh... tumbuh...! Nagato, Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru, Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi tanpa Kisame yang baru datang terkejut dan akhirnya...!?

"_**GYAAA!"**_

"_**KYAAAA!"**_

Suara-suara teriakan para anggota Akatsuki memenuhi seluruh dunia bawah tanah sehingga membuat dunia atas di pulau Sumatra di daerah D.I Aceh menjadi bencana dan terkena tsunami. Teriakan mereka membuat getaran di bawah laut bergetar dan membuat gempa dan tsunami!

Teriakan terkejut mereka itu dikarenakan gara-gara rambut Deidara yang botak menjadi sangat panjang memenuhi kamar Deidara. Dan yang lain pun terkurung di antara rambut Deidara yang lebat berwarna pirang keemasan.

"_**Rambutku... Panjang!?" **_Deidara terkejut.

"_**Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" **_teriak Pein yang berusaha keluar dari rambut Deidara.

"_**Ini rambut halus, enak, lebat dan juga bisa dibuat kasur untuk tidur dan juga bisa dibuat sweater yang hangat." **_Konan yang mengelus-ngelus rambut Deidara.

"_**Ini juga bisa dibuat tempat tidur buat sang Raja Iblis." **_Orochimaru yang melihat rambut Deidara sambil mengamati.

"_**Ini bisa dibuat ramuan untuk hiu-hiu agar menjadi kuat." **_Kisame yang mengambil rambut Deidara juga mengamati.

"_**Ini cocok untuk dijadikan baju buat boneka kayuku yang baru di buat," **_kata Sasori.

"_**Ini juga bisa dijadikan alas tempat tidur di peti mati."**_ Hidan yang tidak melepaskan rambut Deidara kagum.

"_**Ini bisa dibuat untuk Ambollon untuk tidur agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Asyikk!" **_seru Tobi.

"_**Rambut ini bisa aku jual dan dapat uang yang sangat banyak!" **_kata Kakuzu semangat dengan kedua matanya yang berubah dollar $.$.

"_**Rambutmu mirip dengan cerita Rapunzel yang aku dapat di dunia atas, Deidara." **_Nagato yang melihat Deidara yang hampir marah. Wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya yang ingin memanfaatkan rambutnya untuk kepentingan masing-masing tidak menghargai sang pemilik rambut pirang keemasan tersebut. _**"Uppss..."**_ Nagato keluar dari kamar Deidara dan juga ikut bersembunyi di balik dinding bersama Kabuto.

"_**Jangan..." **_Deidara menundukkan wajahnya yang merah telah siap marah.

"_**Hah?" **_Teman-temannya kebingungan melihat Deidara yang menundukkan kepala memiringkan kepalanya masing-masing.

"_**Jangan lakukan..."**_

"_**Hah? Apa maksudmu, Deidara?"**_

"_**Jangan lakukan..."**_

"_**Kami tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan Deidara?"**_

Deidara tidak tahan lagi, dia akhirnya lepas kendali. _**"Jangan menyentuh rambutku yang seni ini! Dan juga jangan memanfaatkan rambutku! Kalian menyebalkan!"**_ Ujung rambut Deidara berubah menjadi rambut berkepala ular yang siap menerkam. Anehnya bukan kepala ular yang di maksud tetapi kepala Deidara sendiri yang siap menerjam.

"_**Wow! Lihat, rambut Deidara mirip banget dengan rambut Medussa dan juga rambut Deidara mirip dengan Dr. Octopus yang di film Spiderman yang aku tonton," **_kata Nagato yang melihat sahabat-sahabat yang sudah dijerat oleh rambut Deidara.

"_**Dari mana Anda menontonnya, Senior Nagato?" **_tanya heran Kabuto. Tidak menoleh sedikit pun dari kejadian yang ada di hadapannya.

"_**Aku membeli di dunia atas dan menontonnya diam-diam."**_

"_**Kalau tahu ada film yang menarik, aku ingin sekali menontonnya."**_

"_**Kamu boleh ikut menontonnya, Kabuto. Jika mereka semua sudah pada tidur. Aku sering menontonnya bersama Zetsu." **_

"_**Senior Zetsu?" **_ tanya Kabuto mengangkat wajahnya ke Nagato.

Rambut berwarna merah tersebut mengangguk kepalanya, _**"Iya. Bersama Zetsu. Jika kami berdua tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa."**_

"_**Wahh... Keren sekali. Aku ingin ikut..."**_

"_**Apa maksudnya ingin ikut? Dan apa juga maksud dari Deidara menerjang anak-anak?" **_Zetsu yang datang dari balik dinding langsung mengejutkan Kabuto dan Nagato yang ada di situ.

"_**Zetsu? Kamu mengagetkan aku?" **_tanya Nagato sambil menyentuh dadanya yang hampir kena serangan jantung.

"_**Benar, Zetsu-san. Anda mengagetkan kami berdua."**_ Kabuto yang menghela napas dalam-dalam agar menyempurnakan pernapasannya kembali normal.

"_**Ada kejadian apa? Kenapa Deidara memiliki rambut panjang, wajahnya dan tubuhnya?" **_tanya Zetsu yang melihat Deidara yang menerjam teman-temannya dengan ujung rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti kepala Deidara.

"_**Deidara kena hukuman membersihkan kotoran Sang Raja Iblis bersama aku dan Tobi. Lalu, dia mengejek Raja Iblis dan kena hukuman dari Kakuzu dengan memasukkan Deidara ke dalam mulut Juubi dan mengeluarkannya lewat kotoran. Kami membersihkannya dan memasukkannya ke kamar agar dia bisa membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama setelah itu, Deidara berteriak dan katanya rambut gugur gara-gara Juubi. Saat aku membantunya lewat botol penumbuh rambut, dia malah menuangkan semua isinya ke kepalanya. Padahal aku ingin bilang sedikit saja, tetapi malah menjadi seperti itu." **_Kabuto menjelaskan semuanya kepada Zetsu.

Zetsu mengangguk mengerti, _**"Sepertinya dia belum menyadari wajah dan tubuhnya yang juga ikut-ikutan berubah, ya." **_Zetsu melihat keanehan di dalam wajah dan tubuh Deidara.

Kabuto dan Nagato balik kembali ke Deidara. Keduanya terpana, _**"Betul. Mengingat dia memiliki rambut panjang jadi cocok banget."**_

Di dalam kamar, Deidara masih menghantam dan menerjang sahabat-sahabatnya. Akhirnya Pein memanggil hewan kesayangan yaitu kadal. Kadal tersebut menghajar Deidara dan Deidara akhirnya pingsan. Semua anggota-anggota Akatsuki jatuh ke lantai kamar Deidara dan meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Pein dengan anggunnya jatuh ke lantai dengan satu kaki.

"_**Wahh! Dia pingsan." **_Kabuto yang masuk melihat Deidara terkapar di lantai kamarnya. Nagato dan Zetsu harus berusaha masuk dan juga menghindari rambut panjang pirang keemasan Deidara agar tidak di sentuh.

"_**Jadi, bagaimana?" **_tanya Pein menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang berwarna hitam berlambang awan merah agar kotoran dan debu keluar.

Tobi mengangkat Deidara dengan ala bridal style. Semuanya terpana dan terkejut. Nagato menyeringai.

"_**Seperti pangeran yang menggendong putri. Seperti ada di film-film kerajaan."**_

"_**Wow! Kalian serasi sekali jika kalian seperti itu!" **_seru Konan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"_**Itu betul. Mengingat Tobi menyukai Deidara sejak dulu," **_kata Hidan melihat suasana romantis yaitu Tobi meletakkan Deidara ke tempat tidurnya.

"_**Cocok lho wajah Deidara seperti itu." **_Kisame yang ingin tertawa pun menahannya.

Tobi balik badan ke tempat teman-temannya dan membungkuk hormat ke Kakuzu, _**"Terima kasih Senior Kakuzu! Berkat Senior, Senior Deidara menjadi seperti itu."**_

"_**Hn." **_Jawab singkat dari Kakuzu.

"_**Biarkan dia tidur dulu. Aku ingin kalian ikut aku ke ruang rapat karena ada yang ingin kubahas tentang misi kita di hari Selasa. Sekarang juga." **_Pein meninggalkan kamar Deidara diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Tobi yang melihat senior-senior pergi menatap kembali Deidara yang tertidur seperti putri tidur yang cantik. Dia pun mengecup dahinya. _**"Selamat tidur putriku."**_ Tobi meninggalkan ruang kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya.

Zetsu dan Kabuto yang tidak ikut mengikuti Pein ke ruang rapat melihat dengan terpana apa yang dilakukan oleh Tobi ke Deidara.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berbuat senekat itu?" **_tanya Kabuto menggeleng.

"_**Namanya juga penggemar Deidara. Dia penggemar Deidara sejak dia dilahirkan di dunia ini. Deidara 'kan lebih tua dari Tobi. Kata Konan, Tobi melihat Deidara seperti malaikat Iblis yang datang dari kawah panas." **_Zetsu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sejak Tobi lahir di dunia bawah.

"_**Wow! Aku merasa misi ini akan berjalan lancar."**_

"_**Tapi, itu tidak akan berguna buat Tobi yang perannya akan menjadi susah lagi."**_

"_**Memangnya kenapa?"**_

"_**Kamu akan tahu sendiri. Lebih baik kita ke ruang rapat. Takutnya nanti Pein akan marah melihat kita berdua tidak ada di ruangan tersebut."**_

Kabuto mengangguk. Zetsu menghilang dari balik dinding dan Kabuto membuka pintu dan menutupnya.

**...**

Di ruang rapat, Pein duduk di sebuah kursi. Di sebuah meja bundar dengan tengahnya yang kosong. Diantara meja bundar, semua anggota Akatsuki ada yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan.

Pein melanjutkan pidato pembahasannya, _**"Aku mengajak kalian semua ke sini untuk membicarakan misi kita di hari Selasa. Hari tersebut, kita akan mematai-matai siapa orang yang menjaga Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau dia dari Langit, kita haarus melawannya dengan seluruh kekuatan kita agar Uchiha Sasuke mau mengikuti apa yang kita lakukan. Kalau bisa kita hancurkan juga kekasih Uchiha Sasuke yang bernama Haruno Sakura."**_

"_**Sasuke punya pacar?" **_tanya Tobi.

"_**Dari mana kamu dapat informasi tersebut? Kulihat kamu sejak kemarin tidak pernah keluar dari kamar gara-gara menonton Olimpiade," **_kata Hidan.

"_**Ehem. Jangan ngebahas pribadi orang di depan semuanya, Hidan." **_Pein yang tersipu malu karena aibnya dibahas di ruang rapat.

Semuanya terkikik dan menahan ketawa. Tidak menyangka kalau ketua dari Akatsuki ini penyuka Olahraga. Dan juga tidak menyangka kalau ketua mereka ini suka mengurung diri di kamar karena menonton bola atau Olimpiade.

"_**Diam. Jika ingin ketawa. Ketawa saja. Jangan disembunyikan." **_Pein memerintahkan semuanya untuk tidak ketawa sembunyi-sembunyi akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_**HA HA HA HA HA!" **_

Semua anggota-anggota Akatsuki tertawa dan memegang perut mereka yang sudah terasa sakit dan geli. Semuanya tidak berhenti tertawa membuat Pein menjadi tidak tahan. Untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi karena Deidara tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

"_**Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan untuk rapat ini!?" **_teriak Deidara marah menerjang masuk ke ruang rapat.

Para anggota-anggota Akatsuki berhenti tertawa dan melihat Deidara masuk. Mereka melihat Deidara yang telah mengikat rambut panjangnya berwarna pirang keemasan menjadi kunciran di setiap helaian rambut yang tebal. Wajahnya yang aneh membuat para laki-laki tersipu dan tubuhnya yang luar biasa menonjol.

"_**Dewi Iblis datang dari dunia bawah."**_

"_**Wow! Pengantin wanita datang!"**_

"_**Suit! Suit!"**_

Semua serempak berteriak membuat Deidara memiringkan kepala bingung, _**'Apa maksud mereka? Pengantin wanita? Dewi Iblis?' **_bisik Deidara dalam hati. _**"Apa maksud ucapan kalian semua?"**_

"_**Hanya suara yang tidak berubah, ya?" **_Hidan cemberut menggeleng-geleng perlahan.

"_**Iya. Itu benar sekali." **_Kabuto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"_**Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya?" **_tanya Deidara lagi bingung.

"_**Kamu tidak menyadarinya, Deidara?" **_tanya Nagato pada Deidara yang sudah bingung setengah mati.

"_**Apa sih?"**_

"_**Lihatlah tubuhmu."**_

Deidara melihat tubuhnya, dia memiringkan kepalanya keheranan. Deidara kembali mengangkat kepala ke teman-temannya. _**"Memangnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?"**_

"_**Kamu tidak melihat tubuhmu dan wajahmu berubah?" **_tanya Nagato juga heran melihat reaksi Deidara.

"_**Aku tidak merasakan tubuhku dan wajahku aneh. Hanya rambutku saja yang gugur dan menjadi panjang seperti ini." **_Deidara marah sambil mengangkat rambut pirang keemasannya lalu melepaskannya.

"_**Ada yang aneh, nih."**_

"_**Berarti, hanya Deidara saja yang tidak tahu?"**_

"_**Itulah akibatnya dia mengejek sang Raja Iblis."**_

Bisikan-bisikan dari teman-temannya membuat Deidara menjadi geram. Memangnya ada apa dengan tubuh dan wajahnya? Dia melihat dirinya sendiri, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Deidara ingin sekali marah pada teman-temannya yang merupakan anggota-anggota Akatsuki. Untungnya Pein memotong pembicaraan mereka yang topik pembicaraannya adalah Deidara.

"_**Sudah. Sampai kapan kalian terus mempersulit Deidara. Bisa-bisa rencana yang kita atur akan berantakan jika kalian terus seperti itu. kembali duduk!" **_Pein memerintahkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk duduk di kursi masing-masing. Pein menunjuk Deidara juga duduk di kursi. _**"Deidara! Kamu duduk saja dekat pintu. Melihat rambutmu yang terlalu panjang."**_

Deidara cemberut dan duduk sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada juga mengangkat satu kaki bertumpu di pahanya.

Akhirnya Pein juga kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan rencananya, _**"Begini. Pertama-tama, kita harus menyusun rencana siapa yang akan menculik Uchiha Sasuke atau Haruno Sakura. Dan juga siapa akan bertarung melawan malaikat penjaga Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan membagi peran kalian semua." **_Pein mengambil map yang ada di hadapannya dan membukanya. Dia lalu menuju ke kelompok sebelah kirinya. _**"Hidan sebagai ayah dari tiga anak, Konan sebagai istri dari Hidan, Nagato dan Sasori akan menjadi anak mereka berdua mengingat rambut kalian sama-sama merah, dan untuk anak ketiga..." **_Pein memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi anak ketiganya. Akhirnya wajahnya berubah cerah, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri memakai ibu jarinya. _**"Yaitu aku!"**_

"_**Hah! Aku suami Konan. Tidak salah tuh?" **_Hidan melemaskan tubuhnya kesal. Tidak menyangka dia akan berpasangan dengan Konan.

"_**Aku juga tidak ada niat untuk menjadi istrimu!" **_kata Konan pedas.

"_**Apa!?"**_

"_**Mau berkelahi?"**_

"_**Kamu!"**_

"_**Sudah. Sudah. Hentikan! Kalian berdua! Pemilihan ini sudah dibagi. Kita dipilih untuk menculik Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Jadi berhentilah bertengkar."**_ Nagato menghentikan pertengkaran antara Konan dan Hidan. Dia lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya di mana Pein hanya santai di tempat duduknya. _**"Kami akan menjadi anak kecil, Pein? Umur berapa?"**_

"_**Umur Nagato yang wajahnya agak sedikit tua, 10 tahun, Aku 7 tahun, dan Sasori 4 tahun. Adil, 'kan?" **_kata Pein menjelaskan.

Nagato dan Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Begitu juga Hidan dan Konan.

Pein melihat sebelah kanannya dan menjelaskan rinciannya, _**"Aku akan membagi tugas untuk melawan malaikat penjaga Uchiha Sasuke itu. Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, dan Zetsu... Kalian akan kuberi peran menjadi boneka."**_

"_**APA!?"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu?"**_

"_**Masa' kami harus menjadi seperti itu lagi?"**_

"_**Ini tidak adil."**_

Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, dan Zetsu membantah tidak mau berperan lagi menjadi boneka. Jika mereka menjadi boneka, mereka akan melawan anak kecil yang sudah menyiksa mereka. Mengingat kejadian tersebut, membuat mereka berempat gemetaran setengah mati, tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"_**Jangan membantah! Kabuto dan Orochimaru, kalian akan menjadi anak berusia 9 tahun. Dan... Hhhh..." **_Pein menghela napas, melanjutkan lagi pidatonya, _**"Deidara, kamu akan menjadi ibu bagi mereka."**_

"_**Apa?" **_seru Deidara terkejut.

"_**Jangan membantah lagi!"**_ Pein membanting tangannya ke atas meja.

"_**Lalu, bagaimana dengan Uchiha Itachi?" **_tanya Nagato.

"_**Dia akan menjadi objek untuk kita. Agar kita bisa mencapai tujuan kita."**_ Kata Pein menyeringai keji.

"_**Tinggal menghantam langsung ke dalamnya." **_

"_**Habisi mereka!"**_

"_**Habisi keluarga Uchiha!"**_

Suara-suara anggota-anggota Akatsuki menggema di markas Akatsuki. Itu membuat para anak buah mereka heran dan bingung. Begitu juga Bijuu, sang Raja Iblis yang telah terganggu tidurnya.

Tetapi itu tidak berguna buat Tobi yang melamun terus. Dia melamunkan hidupnya bersama Deidara di masa depan. Mengingat tubuh Deidara tidak lagi seperti dulu. Bukan lagi seperti laki-laki tetapi seperti perempuan yang seksi. Tobi melamunkan masa depannya bersama Deidara memiliki anak-anak yang lucu di dunia bawah. Membuat Tobi mengeluarkan air liurnya dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"_**Hei, Tobi... Kamu kenapa?" **_tanya Deidara yang datang di hadapannya dan menghancurkan lamunannya.

Tobi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia melihat latar di belakang Deidara berkelap-kelip, melihat dari bawah ke atas. Membuat Tobi bertekuk lutut dan mengambil tangan Deidara. _**"Maukah kamu menikah denganku, My sweet honey?"**_

Deidara tercengang. Dia lalu mengangkat satu tangannya dan menampar Tobi dengan kerasnya.

_**PLAKK!**_

Tamparan keras membuat topeng Tobi retak. Deidara marah lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat. Tobi memegang topeng yang sudah retak, membisu.

Teman-teman se-anggota Akatsuki melangkah menuju Tobi. Mereka ingin menghiburnya. Lalu, saat mereka ingin mendekati Tobi. Tobi gemetaran.

"_**Kamu tidak apa-apa, Tobi?"**_

"_**Pasti sakit, ya, tamparan Deidara."**_

"_**Kasihan kamu, Tobi."**_

"_**Padahal aku ingin menggendong keponakan."**_

"_**Bagaimana bisa?"**_

"_**Bisa. Asalkan dia perempuan seksi dan hot."**_

"_**Hebat!"**_

Pembicaraan tentang masa depan Tobi-Deidara, membuat teman-temannya ingin merasakan memiliki keponakan yang lucu-lucu.

Di dunia bawah sudah tidak ada anak bayi karena semua sudah menjadi tua karena umurnya sudah terpaut jauh dari umur manusia. Umur manusia dan umur Iblis sangat jauh berbeda. Umur Iblis tidak akan pernah habis dan tidak akan menjadi tua selama hidupnya begitu juga dengan para malaikat, sedangkan umur manusia akan habis, mengingat manusia akan mati. Manusia meninggal dan tidak akan hidup kembali. Yang menggantikannya adalah anak-anak mereka dan keturunan mereka. Iblis dan Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Jika jatuh cinta, salah satu dari pasangannya akan mati dan tidak akan hidup kembali. Iblis dan manusia tidak boleh juga jatuh cinta, karena salah satu dari pasangannya akan menjadi korban kebangkitan Raja Iblis yang sebenarnya. Begitu juga Malaikat dan manusia, jika salah satu pasangannya saling mencintai, diantaranya harus mengorbankan jiwa dan ingatan untuk danau milik Rikuudo, sang petinggi langit. Jika sudah masuk, ingatan dan jiwa akan menjadi milik danau itu seutuhnya. Yang boleh untuk jatuh cinta adalah Iblis dengan Iblis. Malaikat dengan Malaikat tidak boleh, karena Malaikat yang telah lahir itu datang dari danau milik Rikuudo. Rikuudo-lah yang akan mengajarkan hidup dan kekuatan, dan saat sudah lebih besar, Malaikat kecil akan diserahkan ke para Master Kage dan sang Hakim untuk diajarkan kekuatan-kekuatan agar melawan Iblis. Jadi, ayah dan Ibu mereka adalah petinggi Langit, Master-Master Kage dan sang Hakim-Hakim.

Sejenak mengingat kejadian lama dan sejarah lama, pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh Tobi yang berdiri tegak sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"_**Aku diterima!"**_

"_**Hah!?" **_Serempak mereka kebingungan melihat Tobi berteriak bilang diterima. _**'Apa maksudnya?' **_bisik mereka serempak dalam hati.

"_**Aku diterima oleh Deidara. Yeay!" **_Tobi berlari keluar dari ruang rapat dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Semua tahu kalau Tobi menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena ditolak oleh Deidara. Tobi sengaja ceria agar dirinya tidak dihibur oleh teman-teman se-anggota Akatsuki. Mereka akhirnya menggeleng-geleng.

"_**Kasihan kamu, Tobi."**_

**...**

Di dunia langit, sang Hakim memanggil seseorang untuk membantu Naruto melawan Iblis. Jiraiya mengetahui kalau sang Iblis sudah menyusun rencana untuk menculik Uchiha Sasuke atau Haruno Sakura. Jadi, Jiraiya mengutus sahabat Naruto yaitu Kiba dan Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya untuk membantu Naruto.

"_Aku ingin kalian berdua membantu Naruto untuk menjaga Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."_

"_Baik. Kami akan melaksanakannya."_ Kiba membungkukkan badannya begitu juga anjingnya, Akamaru.

"_Guk!"_

"_Bagus. Kalian akan dirubah menjadi seumuran dengan Naruto di dunia Manusia. Jadi, pasang telinga, mulut, mata kalian baik-baik."_

"_Kenapa mulut juga ikut-ikutan?"_tanya Kiba bingung.

"_Itu untuk kalian yang tidak boleh mengumpat."_Jiraiya menjawab asal.

"_Baiklah, Jiraiya-san."_

"_Kalau begitu, pergilah kalian."_

"_Baik!"_

"_Guk!"_

Kiba dan Akamaru menghilang secepat angin. Mereka telah menuju ke dunia Manusia di mana Naruto berada. Jiraiya menghela napas. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi pertarungan luar biasa antara Naruto-Kiba-Akamaru versus Akatsuki di hari selasa.

"_Aku yakin kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja, Naruto."_

**...**

Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya mendengar suara ribut di luar kamar Sasuke. Dia turun dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Saat dia membukanya, dia melirik ke arah di mana lantai satu berada.

Naruto keluar dan turun dari tangga. Dia melihat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Naruto tersenyum senang sekali.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan tersenyum memanggil Naruto ke tempatnya, "Naruto, kamu sudah bangun? Kemarilah."

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia melihat teman-teman Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jadi ini namanya Naruto?" tanya Suigetsu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing.

"Hai Naruto. Sudah lama, ya. Kamu masih mengenal aku?" tanya Sai.

"Naruto juga pasti mengenal aku." kata Ino tersenyum.

"Dia siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata melihat Naruto. Dia merasa pernah melihat Naruto, tapi di mana?

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto di atas pangkuannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, "Ini namanya Naruto. Dia aku temukan di tempat di mana meteor jatuh."

Semuanya hanya membuka mulut, "Oooo..." Hanya Hinata-lah yang tidak menjawab pernyataan tersebut. Dia masih mengamati anak balita di pangkuan Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan ada orang yang mengamatinya. Dia melihat perempuan berambut biru dan bola mata abu-abu. Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya bergemuruh. Dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh pernah melihat gadis yang mengamatinya. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang telah lama hilang, sebuah perasaan yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan besok?" ucap Suigetsu yang telah membuyarkan lamunan Naruto melihat Hinata.

"Bukankah Papa dan Mama cekolah?" tanya Naruto langsung.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Sekolah sedang diperbaiki. Jadi, minggu ini kami libur. Sambil menunggu kita masuk sekolah kembali, aku setuju pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Asyik!" seru Suigetsu loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Semuanya terkikik melihat tingkah laku Suigetsu. Naruto yang biasanya bahagia masih mengamati gadis di hadapannya yang tersenyum senang. Naruto memikirkan siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh sejak dia melihatnya tadi?

"Naruto, apa kamu mau ikut?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, Eh, iya, Mama..." jawab Naruto gagap.

"Kamu kenapa Naruto? Kamu tidak enak badan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak kok, Mama. Caya hanya pucing."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Sakura mengambil Naruto dari pangkuan Sasuke dan menggendongnya. Dia lalu membawanya ke kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah tiba di lantai dua, Sakura meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah menguap. Sakura tersenyum membelai-belai rambut kuning Naruto. Naruto merasakan kehangatan langsung menutup matanya perlahan. Sakura masih tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah menutup matanya, dia pun mencium dahi Naruto dengan kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto."

Sakura beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto yang telah membuka matanya, masih merasakan keanehan. Dia berbisik kepada Kurama yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kulama, aku ini kenapa?"

"_Huahhh, ada apa Naruto?"_ Kurama yang menguap, mengucek-ngucek matanya melihat Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Aku melacakan cuatu hal yang aneh di dalam hatiku ini. Cebuah pelacaan lama."

"_Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" _

"Aku melihat cecocok olang yang cudah lama tidak pelnah aku lihat."

"_Siapa dia?"_

"Lambut belwalna bilu dan matanya belwalna abu-abu."

Kurama terkejut. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya. _'Seharusnya ingatan Naruto hilang sejak peristiwa tersebut. Kenapa kembali lagi?' _bisik Kurama dalam hati.

"Ada apa, ya, denganku Kulama?"

"_Jangan dipikirkan Naruto. Kamu tidak akan menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura apabila kamu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting."_

"Begitu, ya, Kulama. Pelacaan yang tidak penting?"

"_Hn."_

"Baiklah. Aku mau tidul dulu."

Naruto menutup matanya dan tertidur lelap.

Kurama yang merasakan kalau partnernya sudah menyadari siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Gadis yang telah membuat Naruto jatuh cinta, tetapi harus merelakan cinta pertamanya agar cinta pertamanya tidak mati. Naruto mengorbankan ingatannya bersama gadis itu ke dalam danau milik Rikuudo, sang petinggi langit.

Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Manusia. Jika itu terjadi, sang manusia akan mati dan tidak akan hidup kembali. Naruto yang merasakan jika cinta pertamanya mati, akhirnya dia pun merelakan ingatannya. Melupakan cinta pertamanya. Untuk selama-lamanya.

Kurama tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang disukai Naruto ada di dunia ini. Padahal cinta pertama Naruto sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Seharusnya gadis tersebut meninggal, mengingat Naruto telah mencintai gadis itu ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Biarpun mati di kehidupan ini, kehidupan berikutnya akan hidup lagi. Tapi, apakah Naruto akan mengulang kejadian yang dulu lagi? Cinta pertama yang sudah terbalas tapi tidak bisa bersama dengan dia. Biarpun mereka mati, Naruto-lah yang akan terus hidup dan gadis itu yang akan mati. Mengingat usianya yang sudah berubah tua.

"_Ya, ampun. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, Naruto kembali mengalaminya? Semoga saja itu tidak akan mengganggu tugas Naruto menjaga Sasuke dan Sakura."_

**...**

****Di luar Sakura kembali ke tempat kekasih dan teman-temannya. Sakura ingin duduk tetapi Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan mesranya.

"Kamu lama sekali, Sakura," bisikan Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat dia menjadi gugup dan bergidik.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Ino yang duduk di seberang Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ino, "dia baik-baik saja. Dia saat ini sedang tertidur."

"Sakura..." Sakura menoleh ke Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Sakura bingung. Hinata lalu menatap sepupunya, Neji, "Kak Neji, aku mau pulang."

Neji lalu menatap ke Sasuke untuk pamit, "Sasuke, aku mau pulang. Aku juga harus mengantar Hinata dulu."

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang." Suigetsu dan Juugo beranjak dari tempat duduknya menyusul Neji dan Hinata.

"Aku juga. Aku harus mengantar Ibuku pergi berbelanja." Ino juga mengikutinya.

"Oke. Aku juga harus pulang karena kakakku sedang sakit." Sai juga berpamitan pulang sama Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri. Sakura juga ingin pamit pulang mengikuti mereka. Tetapi, Ino dan Suigetsu menghentikannya.

"Kamu di sini saja, Sakura menemani Sasuke."

"Betul." Suigetsu menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, sampai jumpa besok di taman hiburan, oke?"

"Hn."

Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju pintu keluar dipimpin oleh pelayan keluarga Uchiha.

Sementara itu, Sakura gugup tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik tangan Sakura menuju sofa tempat dia duduk. Sakura terjatuh dan tidur terlentang dengan Sasuke di atasnya sambil memiliki seringai.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Akhirnya mereka berciuman sambil menekan tubuh masing-masing. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang mungil Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang rambut merah muda Sakura.

Mereka terus berciuman sambil bergulat lidah. Sungguh perasaan yang sangat romantis di ruangan tersebut. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sang anak sulung keluarga Uchiha sudah pulang dari tempat kerjanya mendahului Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dia mengintip kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berciuman mesra. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya menjadi sebuah tinju.

'Kalian akan kubuat hancur,' bisik sang kakak yang ditemani sang rambut orange di belakangnya sambil menyeringai keji. Yang ternyata adalah Pein telah mengendalikan Itachi.

**...**

**A/N: Wow! Selesai juga akhirnya! Saya sudah sehat kembali. Maaf, ya, buat kalian yang sudah menunggu. Maagku kambuh dan saya harus istirahat.**

**Di chapter ini, Akatsuki akan merencanakan sesuatu yaitu menculik Sasuke atau Sakura jika gagal. Di sini juga Jiraiya menyuruh Kiba dan Akamaru turun ke dunia Manusia untuk membantu Naruto agar bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki. Di sini pula, Naruto menemukan cinta pertamanya yang telah hilang beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Akhirnya bertemu lagi! Saat ini, Naruto sedang hilang ingatan untuk selamanya karena Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta terhadap Manusia. Kemesraan Sasu-Saku juga ada.  
**

**Di chapter berikutnya bukan tentang Naru-Hina, masih tetap kemesraan Sasu-Saku di taman hiburan. Di situ juga akan menjadi ajang pertarungan Naru-Kiba-Akamaru versus Akatsuki. Saya ingin membuat satu cerita untuk Naru-Hina, tapi masih sekuel cerita Always, Tapi judulnya kuubah menjadi First Love atau Love First Sight. Nanti dilihat, ya.  
**

**Semoga kalian bisa membaca dengan baik. Tolong tinggalkan review, ya. Supaya saya bisa mengatur bagaimana cerita selanjutnya lagi. Jika bisa, saya membuat dua chapter selama seminggu di saat menuju hari Raya Idul Fitri. Tolong tunggu dengan sabar, ya!**

**Thanks,**

**See ya, next chapter,**

**~ Sunny February**


	8. Konoha Wonderland's

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny February ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Always milik Sunny February.**

**...Reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 7 : Konoha Wonderlands  
**

"Oh, tidak! Aku terlambat!" Gadis berambut merah muda tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamarnya. Hari ini adalah hari di mana dia akan berkencan dengan Sasuke dan jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya ditambah dengan Naruto.

Gadis bernama Sakura ini terburu-buru memakai sepatunya. Saat hatinya mulai tenang, dia merapikan rambutnya melalui jari-jari tangannya.

TING TONG

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Sakura. Sakura merapikan rambut merah mudanya, gaun berlengan pendek dan rok sebatas di atas lutut yang berwarna putih-pink, dan sepatu yang disamakan dengan gaunnya. Sakura menatap cermin, dan tersenyum. Dirinya yang sudah dipoles dengan alat kecantikan sederhana.

Saat selesai menatap cermin, Sakura turun dari lantai dua menuju ke pintu depan yang sudah dibunyikan oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui. Dia membuka pintu. Dan diperlihatkannya seorang ibu berambut panjang warna hitam, bola mata berwarna merah yang tersenyum sedang menggandeng anak kecil berusia 5 tahun memiliki warna rambut berwarna cokelat, dan juga memiliki tato setiga merah di sekitar wajahnya. Anak kecil itu juga memeluk anjing kecil berwarna putih berbulu bermata sipit.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Sakura menatap Ibu masih tersenyum.

"Saya adalah tetangga sebelah rumah Anda, Nona Haruno. Yang baru pindah hari ini," kata Ibu itu yang masih tersenyum.

"Oh... Anda tidak usah memanggil namaku terlalu formal, panggil aku Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ibu itu untuk berjabat tangan.

"Baiklah. Sakura." Ibu itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura masih sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menarik tangannya, "kalau boleh, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah, saya ingin pergi untuk mengambil barang di kota Kiri. Saya ingin Anda menjaga anak saya sampai saya kembali." Ibu itu memohon pada Sakura untuk menjaga anaknya dan anjingnya.

"Anuu... Bagaimana, ya?" Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa karena dia sekarang sedang ada janji kepada Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Apalagi orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Tolong, saya mohon." Ibu itu memohon sangat kepada Sakura dengan mengambil tangan Sakura dan digenggamnya erat.

"Ummm... Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setuju pada permohonan sang Ibu itu.

Si Ibu itu terharu dan menangis. Dia menatap pada anaknya, "Kiba, kamu tinggal di sini dulu, ya? Karena ibu mau ambil barang-barang kita di kota Kiri. Kamu jangan nakal, ya?"

"Ya Ibu!" kata si anak kecil bernama Kiba.

Si Ibu menatap kembali ke Sakura, "kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Saya berterima kasih sekali lagi, Sakura." Dia membungkukan badannya dengan hormat. Sebelum pergi, dia membungkukan badannya ke telinga Kiba, "kamu harus menjaga Haruno Sakura sampai besok. Aku akan menjemputmu besok bila tugas ini selesai. Mengerti, Kiba?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Bagus." Si Ibu itu berdiri tegak dan menatap ke Sakura lagi, "saya akan menjemputnya besok. Saya harus pergi. Terima kasih nona Sakura." Si ibu itu pergi dari rumah Sakura dan meninggalkan Kiba ke sisi orang yang tepat.

Setelah sang Ibu Kiba pergi, Sakura membungkukan badannya perlahan dan menatap Kiba sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, "halo, namaku Sakura. Namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Kiba.

Kiba membalas uluran tangan dari Sakura sambil tersenyum, "namaku Kiba. Senang berkenalan denganmu, kakak Sakura."

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kiba."

Sakura melepaskan jabatan tangannya kepada Kiba, begitu juga dengan Kiba. Sakura memiliki perasaan yang ingin dikatakan tetapi dia tidak punya niat untuk mengatakannya. Kiba tahu kalau hari ini hari di mana dia akan jalan-jalan bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya Kiba pura-pura tidak menyadari sambil menanyakan sesuatu ke Sakura.

"Kakak, lagi ada kencan, ya?"

"Eh... Eh... Ah... Aku..." Sakura tersipu dan gagap tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Apa?"

Sakura terkejut pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Kiba menyeringai dengan santainya.

"Bolehkah aku dan Akamaru ikut bersama kakak?"

"Akamaru?"

"Akamaru adalah nama dari anjing kecil ini. Dia ini jantan, lho." Kiba mengangkat tubuh Akamaru bertubuh kecil ke Sakura. Sakura memandang anjing kecil berbulu putih itu.

"Wahhh! Lucunya!" Sakura mengambil Akamaru dari kedua tangan Kiba dan memeluknya.

"Guk!"

"Boleh, 'kan, kakak?" tanya Kiba lagi penuh harap.

Sakura menghentikan sorak gembiranya dari memeluk Akamaru, dia menatap Kiba yang ada di bawahnya. Sakura melihat Kiba menampilkan mata anak anjing yang tidak bersalah. Dia kebingungan harus bilang apa lagi, sampai-sampai Sakura menatap ke Akamaru yang memiliki mata yang sama, yaitu mata anak anjing penuh harap dan tidak bersalah.

Sakura menghela napas penuh kekalahan. "Baiklah..."

"Yeay!" Kiba gembira dan bersorak. Akamaru juga sama.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kegembiraan anak kecil yang tidak dikenalnya. Akhirnya Sakura mendekati ke Kiba dan mengambil tangan mungilnya.

"Kamu mau ikut, 'kan, Kiba?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Ayo." Sakura mengajak Kiba. Tetapi sebelum itu, Sakura mengunci rumahnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya bersama dengan Kiba dan Akamaru.

Di samping rumah Sakura, ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan bola mata merah. Dialah sang Ibu tadi. Dia tersenyum saat Kiba dan Akamaru diperbolehkan ikut bersama Sakura ke taman hiburan.

"Sesuai dengan rencana."

Sedetik kemudian, si Ibu bernama Kurenai menghilang secepat kilat dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekitarnya. Sehingga orang-orang sekitar menyangka itu adalah...

"Ibu, tadi aku melihat ada seekor bebek terbang!"

"Benarkah? Di mana?" tanya Ibu anak itu.

"Barusan saja dia terbang ke langit."

Tidak menyangka kalau Kurenai memakai kostum bebek untuk mengecoh orang sekitarnya. Payah. Ini adalah permintaan dari sang Hakim, Jiraiya.

**...**

**~ Di Taman Hiburan Konoha, Wonderland's Park**

"Naruto, kamu sudah bisa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang meletakkan Naruto ke bawah.

"Ngh." Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto yang sudah diajarkan oleh Sasuke untuk berbicara dengan baik supaya ucapannya tidak dikira masih anak kecil.

"Naruto, coba perkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi pada mereka."

Naruto mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka satu langkah. Naruto menghembuskan napas dan berbicara.

"Perkenalkan nama syaya, Naluto. Syaya datang ke syini karena ayahku menitipkan syaya ke Papa Syasyuke. Syenang belkenalan dengan kalian, kakak-kakak."

Naruto membungkuk dengan hormat sampai-sampai teman-teman Sasuke tersipu dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Wuahh... Lucunya!" Ino tersenyum lebar pada Naruto begitu juga Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Neji tanpa Hinata.

"Hmmm... Lucu."

"Kamu memang anak pintar, Naruto."

Suigetsu membelai rambut Naruto yang berbentuk durian sampai acak-acakkan.

"Telima kasyih."

Naruto tersenyum tapi dibalik senyumannya, Naruto tahu kalau ini adalah siasat dari Mantan Master Hokage keempat, Minato. Yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya Sasuke untuk mengatakan kalau anaknya hilang. Makanya kukira Naruto akan di bawa pulang oleh Minato tapi ternyata hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

_Flashback: Setelah Sakura pulang dan Sasuke juga pulang ke rumahnya saat mengantar Sakura._

_Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu membuka pintu utama keluarga Uchiha. Saat dibuka, muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Dia tersenyum._

"_Bisakah saya bantu, pak?" tanya si pelayan yang membukakan pintu._

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke," jawab laki-laki berambut kuning itu._

"_Baik." Pelayan menjawab pernyataan laki-laki berambut kuning itu dan membuka pintu utama itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk ke ruang tamu yang tidak jauh dari pintu utama. "Tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggil tuan muda Sasuke. Permisi."_

_Pelayan keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan laki-laki tersebut di ruang tamu untuk memanggil Sasuke. Laki-laki tersebut bernama Minato, sang mantan Master Hokage keempat. Minato berjalan-jalan di seisi ruang tamu untuk mengamati seluruh ruangan itu._

"_Rumah ini aneh. Ada yang menjaga rumah ini sebegitu ketatnya. Tapi siapa?" Minato bingung siapa yang menjaga rumah ini sebegitu ketatnya sehingga tamu-tamu keluarga Uchiha tidak berani datang ke rumah ini._

_Semenit kemudian, Sasuke datang bersama Naruto. Dan menurut penglihatan Minato, Kurama juga ada di bahu Naruto. Minato tersenyum._

"_Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih berdiri sambil memegang tangan mungil Naruto._

_Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia tahu kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah mantan Master Hokage Keempat. Kurama juga sama seperti Naruto, diam-diam dia membungkuk hormat pada sang mantan Master Hokage ini._

"_Naruto!" Minato berlari saat melihat Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pura-pura menangis, Minato berteriak kencang supaya Sasuke tahu, "Naruto, ayah merindukanmu! Kamu ke mana saja, Nak?"_

_Naruto heran. "Kenapa sih dengan orang ini? Mengatakan kalau aku adalah anaknya?"_

_Minato berbisik di telinga Naruto agar dia mau mengikuti semua perintah mantan Master Hokage keempat ini, "Naruto, kamu harus mengikuti semua ucapanku. Pura-pura-lah kamu merindukan aku. Supaya Sasuke tidak curiga. Paham?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. Dan akhirnya pura-pura menangis di bahu Minato, "Ayah! Saya merindukanmu! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana pulangnya!"_

_Sasuke terkejut kalau orang tua Naruto sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi, herannya lagi, bagaimana laki-laki ini tahu di mana rumah Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal. Ini sebuah misteri._

_Mengetahui pemikiran Sasuke. Minato tidak melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mengangkatnya. Dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan Naruto di pelukannya. _

"_Saya mendapatkan informasi dari seseorang yang memberitahukan bahwa anak saya ada di sini, di rumah Anda, tuan Sasuke." Minato menjawab hal-hal yang tidak mengerti oleh Sasuke._

_Sasuke terkejut, 'Bagaimana orang ini tahu kalau aku menanyakan hal itu?' bisik Sasuke dalam hati._

_Minato duduk di sofa yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Dia duduk dengan Naruto di pangkuannya. Minato menghadapi Sasuke yang juga duduk tetapi di seberang meja ruang tamu._

"_Saya ingin mengambil Naruto." Minato sengaja mengatakan itu untuk melakukan sesuai rencananya._

_Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan pulang secepat itu. Padahal Sasuke masih ingin Naruto berada di sampingnya mengisi rasa kesepian dia saat di rumah Uchiha. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua tangan yang digenggam bersamaan pun dieratkan._

_Minato tahu kalau Sasuke masih mau Naruto berada di sampingnya. Minato juga tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto ada ikatan yang sulit dijelaskan biarpun mereka berdua tidak tahu apa-apa. Minato akhirnya melihat Naruto yang memiliki wajah yang sama, tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke di rumah ini. Minato tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu..." Minato berdiri dan berjalan ke Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. Minato menyerahkan Naruto ke Sasuke, "saya ingin Anda menjaganya sampai saya menjemputnya kembali. Saat saya menjemputnya, saya ingin Anda mau melepaskan Naruto."_

_Sasuke melihat Minato dengan rasa senang. Lalu melihat ke Naruto. Kembali ke Minato dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Baik, terima kasih, Pak."_

_Minato membungkukan badannya rendah sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan Naruto di pelukan Sasuke. Dia mengangkat satu tangan untuk membelai rambut Naruto, "Ayah pergi dulu. Tolong kamu jaga kakak ini, Naruto."_

_Naruto mengangguk mengerti._

_Minato juga tersenyum. Dia berdiri tegap, berhadapan dengan Sasuke, "tolong jaga anak saya, tuan Sasuke."_

"_Baik." Sasuke mengangguk._

_Minato berjalan balik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto ditambah oleh Kurama yang berada di bahu Naruto. Minato diantar oleh sang pelayan keluarga Uchiha menuju ke pintu utama._

_Setelah pintu ditutup, Minato berbalik kembali ke rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat -lagi dia tersenyum karena Kurama datang ke hadapannya dengan sosok seekor Rubah berekor sembilan yang mungil. Minato berjongkok dengan lutut bertumpu ke aspal jalan keluarga Uchiha._

"_Kurama, aku tugaskan kamu untuk menjaga Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Naruto." Kurama mengangguk apa yang dikatakan Minato. Minato lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan memberikannya kepada Kurama. "Tolong berikan ini pada Naruto, dan suruh dia makan ini. Karena ini akan mempermudah cara bicara Naruto dan tidak menjadi anak kecil." Minato memberikan sebuah biji kedelai ke Kurama._

_Kurama mengangguk mengerti tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun._

"_Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin." Minato berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok. Dia sekarang mengenakan mantel warna putih dan sebuah payung di tangannya. Dia kembali melirik Kurama, "Kurama, kamu masuklah. Jangan sampai orang-orang Akatsuki melihatmu ada di sini. Bisa-bisa rencana kita hancur berantakan."_

_Kurama mengangguk lagi mengikuti perintah Minato. Sedetik kemudian, Kurama menghilang secepat kilat._

_Minato berbalik dan merentangkan payungnya ke atas. Dan meluncurlah dia ke langit seperti roket._

_End Flashback_

Naruto sudah tahu apa yang dikatakan Kurama tadi malam saat Sasuke sedang tidur nyenyak. Kalau itu adalah bagian rencana para mantan-mantan Master Kage lainnya. Untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran oleh Akatsuki.

Dan juga cara bicara Naruto berubah sejak dia makan kedelai yang dia dapat dari Kurama. Sampai sekarang pun Naruto sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar selayaknya anak umur 7 tahun. Tetapi, menurut Naruto sekarang adalah usianya masih berumur 3 tahun. Untung saja Sasuke mengajarkan dia berbicara dengan lancar, biar masih ada yang belum jelas.

Naruto yang masih berdiri menunggu seseorang yaitu Sakura yang merupakan kekasih Sasuke di taman hiburan ini. Naruto yang kelelahan berdiri berjalan ke Sasuke sambil menarik-narik baju kaosnya yang pendek.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah, "ada apa Naruto?"

"Syaya capek. Mama Syakura lama sekali."

Sai mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya. Dia mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto supaya bersabar sambil berbicara, "sabar dulu Naruto. Kakak yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan segera datang."

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Neji memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara perempuan berambut merah muda yang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil memegang tangan anak kecil yang juga menggendong anak anjing kecil.

"Kamu lama sekali, Sakura." Ino maju mendekati Sakura yang sudah terengah-engah sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk bisa bernapas kembali dengan normal. Lalu Ino melihat anak laki-laki kecil yang berusia 5 tahun memegang erat tangan Sakura sambil menggendong anjing kecil berbulu putih. "Siapa anak ini, Sakura?"

Sakura sudah bernapas dengan normalnya menatap Ino untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, "anak ini dititipkan oleh tetangga sebelah. Namanya Kiba dan anjingnya, Akamaru."

Mata Naruto melebar. Tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya ada di sini, di dunia manusia. Naruto meminta Sai untuk menurunkannya ke jalanan aspal agar bisa mendekati Kiba dan Akamaru.

Ino melihat Naruto di sisinya menatap Kiba dan anjingnya, Akamaru. Ino pun tersenyum lebar, "Kalian berdua seperti sebuah keluarga yang terpecah berai telah utuh kembali. Membawa masing-masing anak. Hahahahah!" Ino tertawa.

"Benar! Kalian seperti keluarga yang telah utuh kembali. Mengingat kalian baru menyatakan perasaan masing-masing." Suigetsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggoda mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Sasuke tersipu dan memerah. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian semuanya, Sakura memperkenalkan Kiba dan Akamaru ke Naruto yang sudah ada di depan kedua nama yang disebutkannya.

"Naruto, ini Kiba dan Akamaru. Semoga kalian bisa berteman, ya."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia masih tetap melihat Kiba yang sudah menyeringai. Supaya tidak ketahuan kalau mereka berteman, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kiba.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kiba. Nama saya Naruto."

Kiba membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, "senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Naruto. Perkenalkan anjingku, Akamaru."

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik tangannya lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk Akamaru. "Halo, Akamaru. Nama saya Naruto."

"Guk!" itu adalah jawaban dari Akamaru.

"Nah, sudah selesai perkenalannya. Kita semua sekarang masuk, yuk. Soalnya aku sudah capek berdiri. Kita makan dulu baru bermain." Ino menghentikan perkenalan Kiba-Akamaru dan Naruto. Mengajak mereka menuju ke dalam taman hiburan Wonderland's Park. "Sebelum itu, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan Kiba memegang tangan Sakura, ya." Ino mengambil tangan masing-masing milik Naruto dan Kiba ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah selesai melakukannya, Ino tersenyum puas sambil menggoda, "ini dia keluarga baru Uchiha. Ayo, semuanya, kita masuk duluan. Bye, Sakura, Sasuke!"

"INO!" teriak Sakura malu.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Hitung-hitung buat belajar di kehidupan mendatang." Sasuke menghibur Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura tersipu malu. Sasuke tersenyum puas pada kekasihnya yang akan menjadi istrinya masa yang akan datang.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah duluan masuk. Naruto dan Kiba juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum pada dua orang remaja yang telah mengalami puber. Sampai-sampai mereka bisa melihat masa depan, di mana Sasuke dan Sakura menggandeng masing-masing anak-anak mereka yang lucu-lucu.

Di sisi lain, ada dua kelompok yang mengamati sepasang kekasih tersebut memakai teropong, kecuali si keempat boneka-boneka tersebut di semak-semak dan pepohonan dekat dengan taman hiburan.

"Lebih baik kita masuk juga." Kabuto mengatakan kepada yang lainnya masih terpana sambil memakai teropongnya.

Mereka semua keluar dari semak-semak. Dilihat dari dekat ini adalah sebuah keluarga yang unik. Dua keluarga maksudnya. Keluarga pertama dipimpin oleh Hidan dan Konan memiliki anak-anak Sasori, Nagato dan Pein. Boneka-boneka yang sangat lucu adalah Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu. Dan keluarga kedua adalah Deidara yang menjadi ibunya dan anak-anaknya adalah Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Baru kali ini aku pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini!" teriak Tobi yang masih terpesona melihat taman bermain dari dekat. Tetapi, wajah cerianya menghilang saat dia berbalik melihat anak-anak berlari ke arahnya.

"Lihat ada boneka lucu. Ayo, kita ambil!" teriak anak kecil usia 8 tahun mengambil boneka Tobi.

Tobi sangat ketakutan. Itulah mengapa dia benci menjadi boneka karena dia paling takut dan benci pada anak-anak. Tobi akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh anak kecil itu ke arah teman-teman mereka yang sekarang bersama dengan orang tuanya masing-masing.

"Tolong aku, teman-teman!" teriak Tobi hanya dalam hati.

Semuanya terkejut. Pein sudah menduga ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. "Tidak usah pikirkan Tobi. Kita fokuskan saja dengan rencana kita." Pein pergi membawa Nagato dan Sasori bersamanya diikuti dengan Konan dan Hidan yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

Kisame, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu tidak berani masuk ke dalam taman hiburan yang banyak anak-anak. Akhirnya masuk atas paksaan sang ketua, Pein. Orochimaru dan Kabuto juga mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan Deidara sendirian.

"Tch, mereka meninggalkan aku seperti ini." Deidara merasa ada tatapan intens yang luar biasa dari kaum Adam. Dia melirik pelan-pelan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan berpaling lagi ke depan dan akhirnya berlari mengejar teman-temannya, sambil marah dalam hati, 'ini semua gara-gara Raja Iblis. Gara-gara dia, aku menjadi seperti ini. Gara-gara dia, aku menjadi sasaran tatapan cabul oleh mereka. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku sih?'

Deidara akhirnya masuk ke dalam mengikuti mereka.

Ini yang akan menjadi petualangan romantis yang luar biasa untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, petualangan menakjubkan untuk Kiba-Akamaru dan Naruto, dan petualangan mengerikan untuk Akatsuki. Dan juga petarungan luar biasa antara Kiba-Akamaru dan Naruto versus Akatsuki tanpa Tobi.

**...**

**Saksikan petualangan mereka di chapter selanjutnya yang sangat panjang banget. So, tunggu saja selanjutnya dariku di bulan ini, di akhir bulan ini. **

**Untuk cerita Naru-Hina, saya lagi membuatnya. Mungkin saya meng-update di awal bulan September. Jadi, tunggu ceritaku, ya! ^^**

**Jika ada sesuatu di cerita ini menurut kalian aneh, tolong direview atau PM ke saya. Saya pasti dengan senang hati akan memperbaruinya.**

**See you next chapter,**

**~ Sunny February **


	9. Fun, Romantic, and Scary

Author Note's I**: ****Chapter yang lama update. Jika itu butuh kesan-kesan yang mendalam. Saya juga meminta rekan kerja saya untuk membantu saya. Selamat menikmati membaca cerita ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya! Tolong di review, saran, dan juga kritik (kalau flame? kalian akan saya sambut dengan tangan hangat)****  
**

* * *

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_**

**Always © Sunny February**

**...**

**Chapter : Fun, Romantic, and Scary**

Di langit nan jauh, ada seorang laki-laki separuh baya berlari di lorong berwarna putih menuju jalan ke dunia manusia secara tergesa-gesa bersama dengan partnernya yang ada di sampingnya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Sampai-sampai, dia tidak tahu ada seorang yang berjalan santai sambil membaca buku di belokan kanan.

BRUAKK!

Sang partner terlempar jauh gara-gara menabrak seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan memakai setengah topeng di sisi wajahnya. Mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dan memegang kepala masing-masing.

"_Aduhhh...My head, man..." _rintih laki-laki separuh baya tersebut.

"_Kenapa Anda berlari-lari seperti itu, Bee-sama?" _tanya laki-laki berambut putih tersebut yang sudah tersadar dari rasa sakitnya.

"_Oh... Hai, Kakashi, my little brother! Aku ingin bertemu Naruto! Sekalian membantunya. Katanya sih, dia mau pergi ke taman hiburan, man. Jadi, aku pergi diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan oleh Big Brother." _Laki-laki separuh baya tersebut bernama Killer Bee. Dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang ada di belakang-depannya. Bee juga membantu Kakashi yang telah ditabraknya tadi.

"_Seharusnya Anda tidak pergi ke mana-mana, Bee-sama. Takutnya nanti Master Raikage akan marah. Bukannya Anda lagi menjalankan hukuman dari Rikuudo-sama?" _

"_Uuugh, little brother. Tenang saja, aku sudah memberikan obat tidur ke dalam tehnya. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur dengan lelapnya." _Bee mengkhayalkan bagaimana nasib sang petinggi langit sedang tertidur pulas sambil mendengkur.

Mata Kakashi melebar dan mulut juga terbuka sangat lebar (terlihat jelas saat kain yang menutup mulutnya melebar). _"APA! Bee-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan? Kalau Anda melakukannya, Anda akan dihukum sangat berat."_

"_Aku orang yang punya nyali, tidak peduli pada hal yang begituan." _Bee yang menyilangkan tangan penuh percaya diri. Bee berlari melewati Kakashi mengambil sang partner yang tidak jauh tempatnya jatuh. Bee sedikit melirik Kakashi, _"Okey, man. Aku pergi dulu! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan petualangan Naruto dan Kiba di dunia manusia. Bye!"_

"_B-Bee-sama...!" _Kakashi ingin memegang tangan Bee yang berwarna cokelat matang tetapi sudah terlambat karena Bee sudah melompat turun ke dunia manusia. Kakashi akhirnya mendesah napas kekecewaan. _"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada lima Master Kage, termasuk Master Raikage-sama?"_

**...**

Di dunia manusia, kedua sepasang kekasih sedang berduaan menunggu antrian permainan _jet coaster_. Pasangan tersebut adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, dan satunya lagi Sai dan Ino. Untuk ketiga orang yang belum memiliki pasangan hanya meratapi nasibnya yaitu bercanda pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Apa kamu belum pernah naik _jet coaster_ ini, Naruto, Kiba?" tanya Suigetsu yang menangis dalam hati karena dia tidak memilik pasangan melihat ke-romantisan Sasuke-Sakura dan Sai-Ino. Tidak tega, jadinya dia menanyakan sesuatu ke Naruto dan Kiba untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Naruto menggeleng begitu juga Kiba.

"Seharusnya anak kecil seperti kalian berdua tidak boleh naik permainan sebesar ini," kata Juugo. Juugo melihat ke Neji, "bukankah di taman hiburan ini ada _jet coaster_ yang kecil, Neji?"

"Kukira ada."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke sana saja." Juugo mengambil tangan Kiba dan Naruto bersisian. Dia melirik ke Suigetsu, "Suigetsu, kamu ikut denganku?" Juugo juga melihat ke Neji, "Neji, kamu di sini saja temani Sasuke, okey?"

Neji mengangguk pasrah.

Juugo mengajak Naruto dan Kiba ke permainan _jet coaster _yang kecil untuk permainan anak-anak bersama dengan Suigetsu. Sebelum pergi, Juugo meminta izin ke Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membawa Naruto dan Kiba. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita _food court_. Okey?" kata Sai.

"Oke."

Juugo pergi mengambil tangan Naruto dan Kiba diikuti oleh Suigetsu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah mereka berempat di permainan _jet coaster _untuk anak-anak. Mereka melihat semua yang merupakan anak-anak, ayah-anak, atau ibu-anak mengikuti permainan tersebut.

Mereka berempat antrian. Tetapi, Suigetsu mengurungkan niat untuk mengikuti permainan anak-anak tersebut. Sebelum pergi, pagar pembatas terbuka untuk Juugo dan kedua anak kecil tersebut yang telah didapatnya setelah dua keluarga di depannya. Juugo melihat Suigetsu ingin melarikan diri secara diam-diam malah menarik kerah bajunya untuk masuk ke permainan tersebut.

Suigetsu menjadi kaget. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan, Juugo? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kamu harus ikut masuk. Kasihan 'kan kalau tidak ada menemani salah seorang dari mereka di tempat duduk," kata Juugo yang tidak mempedulikan pemberontakan Suigetsu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo, masuk. Kamu duduk di dekat Kiba. Aku di Naruto."

Juugo menarik kerah Suigetsu dan melemparkannya pelan ke tempat duduk _jet coaster _kecil di samping Kiba. Juugo berjalan ke depan mereka di mana Naruto sudah duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap, anak-anak?" tanya sang petugas permainan _jet coaster _kecil pada orang-orang yang sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"SIAP!"

"OKE." Sang petugas itu mengambil peluitnya di saku bajunya dan meniupnya.

PRIIITT

Kendaraan kecil mirip kereta api tetapi tidak memiliki atap tersebut bergerak. Dengan pelannya, kendaraan itu berjalan menyusuri rel. Kereta tersebut berjalan melewati gundukan kecil. Itulah membuat anak-anak dan para orang tua senang begitu juga dengan Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru dan Juugo. Tidak termasuk dengan Suigetsu yang memerah wajahnya karena malu.

Sampai-sampai perempuan-perempuan seusianya melihat ke arah Suigetsu dan tersenyum penuh candaan dan menggoda.

"Lihat, bukannya itu Suigetsu dan Juugo?" tanya anak perempuan yang ternyata teman sekelas Sasuke, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji, Sakura, dan Ino yang berada di situ, di dekat pagar pembatas. Bersama dengan ketiga teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Wahh! Benar!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Pasti untuk menikmati permainan-lah."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, apa yang dilakukan Suigetsu di sini?"

"Benar. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kalau Juugo sih, tidak apa-apa mengikuti permainan ini. Karena dia menyukai anak-anak ketimbang Suigetsu yang amit-amit tidak menyukai anak-anak kecil."

"Itu betul sekali," kata perempuan di sampingnya dengan rambut berwarna cokelat.

"Bagaiman kalau kita memotret Suigetsu? Buat kenang-kenangan."

Ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju dan mengambil ponselnya masing-masing, lalu mengambil foto Suigetsu yang mengendarai _jet coaster _kecil tersebut.

JPREET JPREET JPREET JPREET

Merasa di sesuatu yang aneh, Suigetsu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Suigetsu terkejut. Ternyata yang memperhatikan Suigetsu adalah teman sekelasnya. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi karena banyak anak-anak dan orang tua anak tersebut di belakang dan depannya, akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

Akhirnya dia menundukkan wajahnya malu. Suigetsu tidak menyadari kalau anak-anak yang menunggu dan berkeliaran di luar halaman _jet coaster_ tersebut sedang memperhatikan dan mengejeknya.

"Lihat, kakak itu lucu, ya?"

"Mukanya lucu!"

"Seperti hiu yang mau memakan mangsanya."

"Tapi, kakak itu imut banget, kalau tersipu."

Semua perkataan yang mengejek dan menggoda membuat Suigetsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Juugo, tidak memperhatikan kejengkelan Suigetsu itu. Juugo hanya terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba. (begitulah kalau Juugo suka pada anak-anak)

**...**

Di tempat di mana Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, Neji yang gelisah karena hanya dia-lah yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Sedangkan para pengunjung antrian _jet coaster _besar, semuanya memiliki pasangan.

"Seharusnya, aku ikut sama Juugo dan Suigetsu. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pasangan? Coba aku membawa Hinata, pasti aku tidak akan sendirian seperti ini... Menyebalkan!" gumam Neji yang terus menyendiri di belakang Sasuke.

Saat petugas membuka pintunya di depan Sasuke dan teman-temannya termasuk kekasihnya. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, dan Neji masuk ke dalam untuk naik kereta besar bernama _jet coaster_. Itu juga merupakan keberuntungan bagi tim Akatsuki yang mengikuti mereka.

Di _jet coaster_ tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di paling depan, kedua Sai dan Ino, ketiga Neji dan Deidara, keempat Hidan dan Pein (Kakuzu), kelima Orochimaru dan Kabuto (Kisame), dan terakhir Konan dan Sasori (Zetsu).

Yang memiliki tanda kurung itu adalah sebuah boneka.

Jadi, saat sang petugas menyuruh mereka untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, mereka (Sasuke, dkk dan tim Akatsuki) memasang sabuk pengaman mereka. Sakura yang sedang kesulitan membuat Sasuke membantunya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," kata Sakura tersenyum malu menatap Sasuke yang sudah selesai memasang sabuknya.

"Hmmm..." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sasuke dan Sakura terus bertatapan mesra, merasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Seakan-akan mereka tidak mendengar suara petugas untuk meniupkan peluit tanda jalan.

"Kalian romantis sekali." Untungnya Ino menyudahi tatapan mesra mereka, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Ino ke belakangnya. Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menggoda. "Kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan romantisan kalian, lebih baik saat kalian menyelesaikan permainan ini. Iya, 'kan, sayang?"

Ino menatap Sai, sang kekasihnya. Dia melihat Sai gugup tidak karuan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Ino memegang bahunya. Ino merasakan tubuh yang gemetarnya, Ino juga melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. "Sayang..."

PRIIIITTT

Bunyi peluit menghentikan ucapan Ino kepada Sai. _Jet coster_ itu bergerak pelan. Dan pada saat mau turunan. Sasuke dan Sakura berpegangan tangan erat-erat dan sisi tangan lainnya memegang besi di depannya. Di belakang, Ino memegang erat besi yang ada di hadapannya agar tidak jatuh, sedangkan di sebelah Ino, yaitu Sai, dia malah ketakutan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sehingga dia lupa memegang pegangan besinya.

Di bagian kelompok belakang, Neji hanya acuh tak acuh, itu karena di sampingnya ada cewek cantik berambut kuning keemasan yang diikat ekor kuda. Sehingga dia tidak merasakan kegugupan yang dialaminya.

"Sebelahku ada cewek cantik. Suigetsu pasti akan iri padaku. He he he he..." bisik Neji dalam hati yang menyeringai licik. Sedangkan di luarnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menutup matanya acuh tak acuh.

Begitu juga di belakang Neji dan Deidara. Wajah mereka tidak berekspresi, tapi, itu tidak berpengaruh pada Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Kisame. Biarpun mereka pemberani, tetapi mereka takut yang namanya ketinggian. (Kasihan sekali kamu bertiga!)

_Jet Coaster_ sudah mencapai turunan. Semuanya menjadi...

KYAAAA

Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Saat _jet coaster_ mendapatkan putaran 180 derajat. Kisame yang ada di pinggang milik Kabuto terlepas. Akhirnya Kisame jatuh dan terbang dengan ringannya menuju mesin pengambil boneka. Dia jatuh di samping mesin pengambi boneka. Kisame ingin kabur, tapi keberuntungan menjadi tertunda karena sang petugas yang ada di situ mengambil Kisame dan membawanya ke mesin pengambil boneka. Petugas itu membuka penutup di atasnya dan menaruh Kisame ke dalam berkumpul bersama boneka yang tidak memiliki nyawa.

Kisame ingin bergerak untuk keluar dari situ, petugas tersebut menutup kap pengambil boneka dan pergi meninggalkan Kisame bersama dengan boneka-boneka yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Alhasil, Kisame ketakutan pada boneka hewan-hewan, apalagi boneka perempuan yang tersenyum aneh.

Begitu juga dengan Kakuzu, pada saat turunan yang menajam. Dia terlepas dari gendongan Pein, itu karena Pein mengangkat tangannya gembira saat turunan menajam. Sehingga Kakuzu yang memiliki tubuh ringan (tubuh boneka) terlempar di bawa angin yang kencang. Kakuzu pun hilang entah ke mana.

Keberuntungan untuk Zetsu, itu karena Sasori mengikat Zetsu ke boneka manusia kayu miliknya yang talinya tersambung di jari telunjuknya Sasori. Agar Zetsu tidak jatuh atau diterbangkan oleh angin.

Semuanya yang mengikuti permainan itu gembira. Sai tidak. Sasuke dan Sakura mengeratkan tangannya di sebelahnya agar mereka tidak berpisah.

**...**

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Sasuke turun dari _jet coaster_ tersebut. Sasuke melihat Sakura berusaha turun. Sasuke mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk Sakura. Sakura berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya menjadi merah muda. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, Sakura membalas telapak tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya.

"Kyaaa! Lihat mereka seperti Pangeran yang menjemput tuan putri di kereta Kudanya. Romantisnya!"

"Aku mau seperti perempuan itu!"

"Manisnya!"

"Aku melihat seorang pangeran dan putri!"

Teriakan histeris para gadis yang cemburu dan iri membuat Sakura tersipu malu, sehingga dia tidak melihat jalan. Akhirnya kakinya menendang pembatas keluar-masuk _jet coasteri _tersebut. Sakura jatuh. Untungnya Sasuke mengambil pinggang Sakura dan meletakkan wajah cantik Sakura ke dada kekar Sasuke.

Itu membuat teriakan para gadis menjadi-jadi.

Ino melihat keromantisan Sasuke dan Sakura, meminta Sai yang sudah turun duluan untuk ikut seperti Sasuke. Tidak mengerti hal tersebut, Sai hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Padahal Sai baru saja gembira dari kecelakaan mautnya.

Merasa terhina, Ino memberikan punggung tangannya agar Sai membalasnya. Agar seperti cerita Pangeran dan Putri di cerita dongeng, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino, memberikan tanganmu seperti itu?" tanya Sai bingung.

Ino tidak menjawab.

"Tanganmu gatal, ya?"

Ino merasa hatinya dipermalukan. 'Sialan kamu, Sai!' bisik Ino dalam hati.

"Hoi, kalian, kita harus ke _food court._ Mungkin sekarang Suigetsu, Juugo, Naruto, dan Kiba sudah berada di sana. Takutnya mereka sudah menunggu."

Neji menghentikan kebingungan Sai pada Ino. Membuat Sai berjalan ke Neji dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih memberikan punggung tangannya.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura. Kaki Sakura sudah mencapai tanah. Sakura masih tersipu. Inilah membuat Sasuke merasa khawatir dan menanyakannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Sakura melihat kekasihnya khawatir akan dirinya merasa bersalah. Untuk menghentikan kekhawatiran Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Sasuke balas tersenyum lembut, "itu sudah seharusnya, karena kamu adalah kekasihku, calon istriku di masa depan."

Sakura tersipu dan berlari ke Ino untuk menutupi wajah merahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura sudah berada di hadapan Ino yang telah berdiri kaku. Penasaran, Sakura pun menanyakannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ino? Tanganmu kenapa?"

Merasa kekecewaan yang sangat besar, Ino menangis dalam hati. Dia pun menarik tangannya yang sudah kaku dan turun dari _jet coaster_. Ino tersenyum miris ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Ayo, kita ke _food court_."

"Iya."

"Loh, Ino kenapa? Kamu kelihatannya jengkel sekali?" tanya Neji mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ino.

Ino jengkel dan tersenyum palsu. Neji tersentak begitu juga Sai. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Ino hanya kebingungan menatap kejengkelan Ino.

'Ini 'kan, gara-gara kamu, Neji Idiot!' katanya dalam hati dengan penuh kemarahan.

Neji dan Sai mundur ke belakang saat Ino maju dengan aura menakutkan melewati mereka dan menuju ke _food court_. Mereka berempat yang ada di belakang melihat Ino berjalan yang penuh aura menakutkan, sehingga para pengunjung juga mundur karena aura mematikannya. Mereka berempat menatap masing-masing teman-teman mereka hanya bingung dan heran dengan tanda tanya di kepala mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

**...**

Saat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kabuto dan Pein merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Mereka berdua mengecek sesuatu di tubuh mereka. Kabuto dan Pein berteriak seperti anak-anak yang kehilangan boneka.

"KISAME DAN KAKUZU HILANG!"

Orochimaru, Deidara, Nagato, Konan, Hidan, dan Sasori (Zetsu) menatap Kabuto dan Pein berteriak histeris.

"Ada apa, Kabuto, Pein?" tanya Hidan.

"Mereka berdua hilang!" teriak Kabuto menjadi-jadi.

"Tenang. Siapa yang hilang?"

"Kisame dan Kakuzu..." kata Kabuto pelan.

"Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya."

Kabuto, Pein, Kabuto dan tim Akatsuki lainnya melihat Sasori yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku tahu akan begini jadinya, kalau kalian terlalu senang." Sasori mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Mereka (tim Akatsuki) melihat jari telunjuk, tali, dan sebuah boneka kayu. Di sana mereka juga melihat Zetsu dipeluk oleh boneka kayu manusia. "Aku melakukan begini, supaya Zetsu tidak terbang."

"Anak yang cerdik." Orochimaru menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kisame dan Kakuzu?" tanya Kabuto lagi.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka. Prioritas utama kita adalah untuk menculik Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

Kabuto dan tim Akatsuki yang tersisa melihat ke ketua mereka, Pein. Kabuto terkejut. Pein tahu apa maksud kekhawatiran Kabuto.

"Tenang saja, jika misi ini selesai, kita akan menjemput mereka."

Kabuto mengangguk patuh pada ketuanya. Semuanya juga begitu.

GROOOOKKK

Suara aneh dan keras membuat Kabuto dan Pein melihat Deidara memegang perutnya.

"Maaf, aku kelaparan." Deidara hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal sambil meminta maaf.

"Hhh... Baiklah, kita makan dulu. Baru kita memulai misi kita." Pein menghela napas pada ulah kelaparan Deidara. Dia menatap Deidara sambil menyeringai, "aku tidak menyangka kalau wanita secantik kamu, kalau kelaparan bunyi seperti itu. Wah, wah." Pein menggeleng-geleng dan berjalan pergi diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Wanita... Cantik...?" Deidara kebingungan, memiringkan kepalanya dan ada tanda tanya di kepalanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Deidara melihat para kaum lelaki menatapnya penuh intens dan cabul. Perasaan Deidara melihat ini sama dengan saat dia mau masuk ke dalam taman bermain.

Akhirnya Deidara lari ke teman-teman mereka karena takut pada pandangan mengerikan dari para kaum perempuan dan pandangan cabul dari para kaum lelaki.

**...**

Di _food court_, Sasuke bertemu dengan Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto dan Kiba. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke kembali, berlari ke arahnya dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Papa Syasyuke!"

"Naruto, kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan sama kakak Juugo dan kakak Suigetsu?"

"Iya, Papa. Mereka syangat baik. Iya, 'kan, Kiba?" Naruto mengangguk pada Sasuke, lalu melihat Kiba yang juga mengangguk.

Sakura mendekati Kiba dan mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang, "kamu sudah menjaga Naruto dengan baik, Kiba. Aku salut padamu."

"Terima kasih, kak Sakura," kata Kiba memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja di mana mereka duduk dan menaruh Naruto di kursi diantara Juugo dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil kursi untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Sakura duduk dan berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman, juga ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Ino duduk di sebelah kanan Kiba, disusul Sai, Neji di samping kanannya.

Jadi meja bundar besar itu, diduduki oleh sepuluh orang. Delapan orang dewasa atau remaja. Dua orang anak kecil termasuk anjingnya.

Di seberang meja lainnya, Tim Akatsuki juga duduk untuk makan sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Merasa sesuatu yang aneh, Kiba dan Naruto melihat sekitarnya. Mereka berdua melihat satu keluarga di belakang mereka yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, hanya terhalang oleh dua meja bundar.

Naruto merasakan itu adalah Akatsuki. Dia pun menutup matanya dan berbicara dengan Kiba lewat telepati.

"_Kiba, kamu merasakan itu adalah mereka, bukan?"_

"_Iya. Itu benar, Naruto. Itu adalah mereka."_

"_Kita harus bagaimana, Kiba?"_

"_Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya."_

"_Oke."_

Naruto membuka matanya begitu juga dengan Kiba. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Hei, bagaimana sesudah ini, kita ke _Haunted House_?" tanya Suigetsu pada teman-temannya.

"Ide bagus."

"_Good_." Suigetsu melihat Sasuke, "bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Terserah saja."

"Cih... tidak asyik." Suigetsu melihat Sakura. Sakura juga melihat Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun menyeringai dan kembali menatap Sasuke, "bilang saja kalau kamu ingin berdua dengan Sakura." Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasuke, "tenang saja, saat semua wahana bermain kita selesai. Aku, Juugo, Sai, Ino, Naruto, dan Kiba ditambah Akamaru akan meninggalkanmu di _ferris wheel_. Setuju semua!?" Suigetsu menatap teman-temannya yang di sebelah kirinya.

"SETUJU!" seru mereka serempak.

"Bagus."

"Terserah," kata Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya, padahal di dalam hatinya, dia merasa gembira.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sudah tersipu malu.

**...**

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, ada seorang laki-laki separuh baya memiliki kulit cokelat matang, memakai kacamata dan memiliki kumis putih. Dia adalah Killer Bee. Dia berdiri di atas tempat salah satu _ferris wheel _yang berjalan. Ini tidak disadari oleh manusia yang berada di dalam tempat berbentuk bundar itu.

Di bawah _ferris wheel_, ada hewan setengah kerbau setengah gurita berwarna cokelat tua. Dia menghela napas terlalu kesal melihat keras kepalaan Bee yang ingin pergi ke dunia manusia.

"_Dia benar-benar tidak ada kapoknya."_

"_Hei, Gyuuki!"_

Gyuuki nama hewan tersebut dipanggil oleh teman lama yang baru kemarin dia temui. Gyuuki melihat Kurama menyapa sambil mendekatinya.

"_Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kamu berada di langit atau jangan-jangan..." _Kurama yang penasaran apa yang terjadi. Itulah yang membuat Gyuuki mendesah napas lagi.

Gyuuki mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas di atas _ferris wheel_, Kurama bingung dan melihat arah yang ditunjukkan temannya. Kurama menyipitkan matanya, hanya menggeleng. Dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"_Kita tunggu saja hukuman untuk si Idiot di atas itu. Untung-untungan bisa membantu Naruto-Kiba melawan Akatsuki," _ucap Kurama.

"_Aku setuju saja."_

"_Akhirnya sampai juga! Hello dunia manusia yang keren! I'm come back! Yohooo!"_ teriak Bee meregangkan tangan gembira.

"_Dasar kakek tua!" _kata Kurama dan Gyuuki serempak sambil menghela napas lelah.

**...**

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar makanan, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk langsung pergi menuju _Haunted House. _

"_Akhirnya sampai juga! Hello dunia manusia yang keren! I'm come back! Yohooo!"_ teriak seseorang di jalur yang sangat jauh tapi mampu didengar oleh Naruto dan Kiba, apalagi Akamaru.

Pendengaran mereka membuat bulu kuduk naik, Naruto dan Kiba merinding setengah mati, ini juga berlaku untuk Akamaru yang bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan nantinya. Hal inilah membuat Naruto dan Kiba (menggendong Akamaru) menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan kalau Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru tidak di sampingnya saat berjalan. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang di mana mereka menundukkan wajahnya sambil gemetaran. Hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Apa kalian sakit?" tanya Sasuke juga khawatir sama seperti Sakura.

Naruto dan Kiba menggeleng.

Merasa perasaan yang khawatir, akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Kiba ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura melihat Sasuke menggendong Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Naruto dan Kiba terkejut, dan menatap orang yang menggendongnya.

"Mama Syakula...?"

"Kak Sasuke...?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang ada di gendongan Sakura, membelai rambut kuningnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Papa ada di sini bersama Mama."

Begitu juga berlaku untuk Sakura membelai rambut cokelat Kiba dengan penuh kasih sayang, "kamu juga sama Kiba. Kami ada di sini bersamamu."

Naruto dan Kiba akhirnya menangis terharu, membenamkan wajah mereka ke pelukan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ino, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Neji melihat pemandangan penuh haru yang dibuat oleh dua orang sahabatnya yang baru menjadi kekasih kemarin. Mereka menangis dalam diam dan tidak harus berkata apalagi.

Akhirnya untuk membuat kenangan menjadi dikenang dalam hidup mereka, Suigetsu dan kawan-kawan tersebut (Ino, Neji, Juugo, dan Sai) mengambil ponsel mereka di saku celana, baju dan tas. Mereka memotret keluarga yang bahagia di depan mereka.

"Ini akan menjadi momen yang indah untukku."

"Ya, kamu benar, Ino. Kedua sahabat kita akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia."

"Kita akan melindungi cinta mereka. Bagaimana? Setuju teman-teman?" tanya Suigetsu menatap mereka.

"SETUJU!" seru mereka serempak sambil mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas.

"Woi, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'setuju'?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri mereka berlima yang sudah menurunkan tangan dan tertawa cekikikan.

Mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura masih menggendong Kiba dan Naruto ala gendongan anak balita. Mereka tersenyum. Suigetsu dan Ino pun berlari ke belakang mereka dan mendorongnya ke jalur tempat di mana _Haunted House_ berada.

Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat bingung, menatap masing-masing ingin tahu. Akhirnya mereka mengangkat bahi bersamaan kalau mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat mereka yang aneh ini.

"Ayo, kalian jalanlah," kata Ino terus mendorong Sakura.

"Iya, nanti siang jadi habis, loh. Dan antrian nanti juga bakal panjang," kata Suigetsu juga sama mendorong Sasuke.

Sai mengambil Naruto di gendongan Sakura, "biar aku yang menggendongnya. Sakura lebih baik bersama Sasuke." Sai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "soalnya dia akan kesepian jika kamu menjauh darinya. Dan dia juga akan marah apabila ada seorang cowok menganggumu."

Sasuke melihat Sai mendekatnya bibirnya ke telinga Sakura. Inilah membuat Sasuke geram. Tapi, sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, Juugo mengambil Kiba di gendongan Sasuke.

"Biar aku menjaga Kiba. Lebih baik kamu menjauhkan Sakura dari Sai, oke, Sasuke." Juugo berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke marah melihat Sai masih mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Sai, apa yang kamu lakukan!?" geram Sasuke ingin langsung menerkam Sai.

Sebelum kena imbas, Sai tersenyum ke Sakura, "seperti itu. Aku duluan, ya!" Sai berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang marah dan Sakura yang tersipu malu dengan wajah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sai! Kembali kamu!" teriak Sasuke masih marah.

"Kami juga duluan, ya!" Suigetsu dan Ino berlari mengejar Sai dan Juugo meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Neji.

Neji tidak mau kena getah dari kemarahan Sasuke, ikut berlari ke teman-temannya menuju ke _Haunted House_. "Tunggu aku, teman-teman!"

"Mereka benar-benar..." Sasuke ingin mengejar mereka, tapi dihalau oleh Sakura yang memegang kepalan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti dari marahnya dan melihat Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, apakah itu benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Apa yang dibilang Sai?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" Sasuke masih bertanya ingin tahu. Sakura bisa merasakan nada suara Sasuke yang tenang, tapi penuh dengan amarah.

"Katanya kamu akan kesepian bila aku tidak ada? Katanya, kamu akan marah apabila ada seorang laki-laki yang mengangguku?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua bola mata Onyx Sasuke. "Apakah itu benar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terpana dengan kalimat yang dibuat oeh Sai untuk Sakura, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Sasuke tersipu dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Sakura. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan sambil menatap mata masing-masing. Onyx bertemu Emerald.

Sasuke tersenyum, memgang kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembutnya. "Jika itu benar, bagaimana?"

"Sasuke..."

"Aku akan kesepian bila kamu tidak ada. Aku juga akan marah apabila ada seorang laki-laki atau apalah yang menganggumu dan menyakitimu." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangan Sakura. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Aku juga akan melindungimu sampai mati. Aku tidak akan mem-"

"Husssh..." Sakura meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Sasuke untuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura tersenyum, hangat. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku juga akan melindungimu dan menjagamu untuk selamanya."

"Sakura..."

"Aku janji, Sasuke. Aku janji."

Sasuke gembira mendengar pengucapan Sakura. Hatinya penuh kegembiraan dan kesenangan. Beruntung sekali dia hidup di dunia ini bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Padahal dulu, dia ingin sekali lari dari kesendiriannya. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan jarang pulang. Kakaknya yang sulung, selalu pergi pagi-pagi saat Sasuke bangun dan pulang malam saat Sasuke sudah tidur. Itu yang membuat Sasuke malas di rumah yang besar itu. Itulah membuat dia menginap di rumah Juugo, Suigetsu atau Sai. Kalau untuk Neji, dia tidak mau karena keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga sahabat Uchiha. Takutnya keluarga Neji akan memberitahukan ke keluarga Sasuke keberadaanya.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dan meletakkan kepala Sakura ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke mencium ujung kepala Sasuke dan membelai rambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan lembutnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum pada kata 'terima kasih' dari Sasuke. Sakura mengencangkan pelukannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, membungkuk perlahan agar wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sejajar. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman sangat mesra. Sehingga pengunjung taman bermain Konoha Wonderlands melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah merah, malu, dan tersipu. Sasuke dan Sakura tidak peduli dengan perhatian orang-orang. Yang mereka perhatikan adalah di dunia ini hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

"Mereka benar-benar manis sekali. Mereka berciuman! Kyaa!" Ino berteriak kegirangan sambil memotret momen indah itu.

Ino, Sai, Juugo, Neji, dan Suigetsu ditambah Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru bersembunyi di balik tembok tidak jauh dari pemandangan romantis Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mereka benar-benar berani. Hebat." Sai menggeleng.

"Hei, kamu juga harus seromantis itu tahu!" Ino menyikut Sai yang di bawahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan hal romantis kepadamu?" tanya Sai marah pada Ino.

"Apanya yang romantis!?" Ino melepaskan pandangan romantis itu berbalik ke Sai sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Kamu hanya mengantarku pulang! Kamu juga hanya mentraktirku saja! Kamu hanya memberikanku cokelat bukan bunga yang kusukai!"

"Memangnya kamu ingin apa!?" Sai juga menyilangkan tangan sambil marah-marah menatap Ino.

"Aku juga ingin seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke, tahu!" Ino marah dan melemparkan ponselnya ke Sai. Sai menjerit kesakitan dan mengambil ponsel yang jatuh. Ino memukul punggung Sai. "Aku benci padamu, bodoh!"

"Aduhhh! Sakit, Ino!" jerita Sai kesakitan.

"Hoi, hoi, hoi... hentikan itu..." Suigetsu ingin melerai pertengkaran mereka, tapi tidak berhasil. Ino masih memukul punggung Sai yang terus menjerit kesakitan.

Sai yang marah, berdiri tegak dan mengambil tangan Ino sebelum memukul lagi. Sai menarik tangan Ino dan mencium sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi.

Ino yang tadi marah, melemah dan pasrah pada ciuman Sai yang meluluhkan hatinya. Sai menaruh kedua tangan Ino ke leher jenjangnya, dan kembali tangan Sai ke pinggang Ino untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ini membuat Juugo, Suigetsu dan Neji membuka mulut selebar mungkin. Mereka langsung _sweetdropped_ melihat pemandangan romantis itu. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan Sai dan Ino yang masih berciuman. Saat mereka keluar dari dinding tadi dimana mereka sembunyi, mereka bertiga juga melihat Sasuke masih mencium Sakura. Mereka membuka mata lebar-lebar dan terkejut, ternyata Sasuke sudah memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Sakura. Mereka berdua saling bergulat lidah.

"Aduhhh..; kapan, ya, kita akan mempunya pacar?" kata Suigetsu lemah melihat dua pemandangan yang sama.

"Kita akan mendapatkannya nanti. Sabar saja, Suigetsu." Neji menepuk bahu Suigetsu, menghiburnya.

"Lho, kemana Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru?" tanya Juugo tidak peduli dengan kegelisahan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu merasa kalau temannya yang satu ini tidak mempedulikan keterpurukannya hanya mengkhawatirkan dua bocah yang hilang entah kemana. Tunggu. Hilang? Hal ini membuat Suigetsu sadar seratus persen.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Suigetsu mencari di kanan-kiri.

"Padahal tadi mereka ada di sini? Saat Sai dan Ino bertengkar. Kok hilang?" Neji mencari sekitarnya.

"Kami di sini, kakak!"

Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Neji melihat ke mana suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Kiba melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Ternyata mereka berada di jalan menuju _Haunted House._ Mereka bertiga juga melihat Naruto berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju ke Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Papa, Mama! Katanya mau pelgi ke _Haunted House_!?" teriak Naruto menarik baju Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua menghentikan ciuman dan gulat lidah yang penuh mesra. Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto ada di sini, mengangkatnya dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Oke, Naruto, kita pergi."

"Asyiiiikkk!" Naruto bersorak gembira.

Kiba juga tidak mau kalah. Kiba berlari ke Sai dan Ino yang ada di balik dinding tersebut sambil berciuman sama mesranya dengan ciuman Sasuke-Sakura tadi. Kiba menarik baju yang dikenakan Ino dan Sai.

"Kakak! Katanya mau pergi ke _Haunted House_?"

Sai melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Ino lemah. Untungnya Sai memegang pinggangnya kuat agar tidak jatuh. Sai melirik ke Kiba dan menepuk kepalanya, "oke, kita pergi!"

"YEAY!" sorak Kiba.

Mereka bertiga tidak menyangka, kedua anak kecil bisa tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa apalagi remaja seperti mereka-mereka ini. Mereka berpikir, otak kedua bocah yang pintar, tapi tidak mengerti keadaan yang ada.

Merasa terhina dengan pikiran teman-teman Sasuke yang tidak memiliki pasangan, Naruto dan Kiba memang sengaja untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka supaya Akatsuki tidak menculik Sasuke dan Sakura di saat mereka berdua sedang lengah.

Kejadian itu bermula 10 menit yang lalu, saat Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru tidak mempedulikan pertengkaran Sai dan Ino. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Flashback: 10 menit yang lalu.

"_Mereka benar-benar romantis. Benar, 'kan, Kiba?" Naruto melirik Kiba yang juga mengangguk gembira._

_Walaupun mereka cerdas dan usianya jauh lebih tua daripada Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Mereka menganggap ciuman, pelukan atau apalah itu adalah sebuah keharusan yang dimiliki manusia biasa untuk mendapatkan cinta. Jadi, mereka menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja._

"_Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah pelindung mereka berdua," kata Kiba tidak melirik Naruto._

"_Tentu saja."_

_Naruto dan Kiba masih mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura sampai-sampai tidak melihat anggota Akatsuki yang berada di balik persembunyian tidak jauh dari pemanadangan mesra Sasuke dan Sakura. Untungnya Akamaru bisa mengatasinya dengan bau yang menyengat._

"_Guk!"_

"_Ada apa, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba memandang Akamaru di pelukannya._

"_Guk!"_

_Akamaru terus menggonggong ke arah Akatsuki. Naruto dan Kiba melihat apa yang ditunjukkan gonggongan Akamaru. Mereka berdua terkejut, ada delapan anggota Akatsuki terus mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_Mereka? Apa meleka lakukan di syitu?" tanya Naruto bisik-bisik ke Kiba._

"_Lebih baik kita putar jalur dan mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, Naruto,"usul Kiba mengajak Naruto ke jalan yang lain agar bisa mencapai tim Akatsuki yang ada di belakang._

_Saat mereka berdua mencapainya, mereka melihat tim Akatsuki bersembunyi sambil memakai teropong. Kiba bersiul pelan-pelan, membuat para anjing-anjing di sekitar taman hiburan mendengar siulan Kiba. Anjing-anjing berbondong-bondong berkumpul di hadapan Kiba dan Kiba menyuruh mereka untuk membasmi Akatsuki yang tidak jauh dari persembunyian Naruto dan Kiba._

_Anjing-anjing itu berlari ke Akatsuki. Naruto melihat para Akatsuki yang beranggotakan delapan orang lari terbirit-birit dikarenakan dikejar oleh lebih dari 50 ekor anjing. Sampai-sampai laki-laki kecil berambut merah berpisah dari gengnya._

"_Kamu hebat, Kiba!" teriak Naruto tidak sampai membesarkan suara._

"_Tentu. Siapa dulu... Kiba," kata Kiba penuh percaya diri._

"_Dasyar narsyisy." Naruto menggerutu sebal._

"_Lebih baik kita kembali. Takutnya nanti kita akan membuat panik Sasuke dan teman-temannya." Kiba mengusulkan pergi kembali ke tempat di mana Sasuke dan kawan-kawan berada bersama Naruto._

_Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Dua bocah kecil itu melihat Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Neji terus mencari mereka. Untuk membuat mereka tidak khawatir lagi, Kiba melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak._

"_Kami di sini, kakak!"_

End Flashback

Itulah dimaksud mengapa mereka berdua pergi tanpa bilang-bilang sama teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka juga sengaja menghentikan pemandangan ciuman di antara Sasuke-Sakura dan Sai-Ino agar Akatsuki tidak kembali menculik mereka saat mereka lengah. Itu juga karena Naruto dan Kiba ingin pergi ke _Haunted House_.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji, Naruto, dan Kiba-Akamaru pergi ke _Haunted House_, tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Tentu saja, Naruto dan Kiba-Akamaru yang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _Haunted House_._ Haunted House _ternyata adalah rumah di mana para hantu gentayangan. Padahal mereka berdua sangat takut yang namanya hantu, tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Akatsuki yang suka sekali mengoleksi manusia hantu, biarpun itu berupa patung dan pernak-perniknya.

**...**

Kembali ke Akatsuki yang masih terus dikejar oleh anjing-anjing liar. Mereka juga tidak menyadari kalau Sasori tidak ada di samping mereka. Mereka hanya terus berlari dan berlari. Akatsuki berhenti berlari karena mereka sudah di jalan buntu. Dengan napas masi tersendat-sendat, mau tidak mau mereka (anggota-anggota Akatsuki) harus menghadapi anjing-anjing liar.

"Hhh... Bagaimana anjing-anjing ini bisa mengejar kita... Hhh...?" tanya Hidan masih terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak... tahu... hhh..;" balas Pein.

"Lebih baik kita menghadapi anjing-anjing gila ini," kata Konan membuat tulang anjing dari kertas. Dia membuat sebanyak mungkin dan memberikannya kepada anjing-anjing liar itu.

Anjing-anjing gila itu mengambil tulang berbentuk kertas dan mengejarnya karena tulang itu terbang ditiup leh angin. Konan menyeringai kemenangan. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan penuh pesona kepahlawanan.

"Wah! Kamu hebat, Konan!" kata Nagato mengagumi apa yang dilakukan Konan tadi.

"Sunggu perempuan yang sangat hebat," Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Untung ada senior Konan! Kalau tidak, bagaimana jadinya kita?" Kabuto juga mengagumi hasil kerja Konan mengusir anjing-anjing kiriman Kiba itu.

"Tch. Kenapa harus dia, sih?" gumam Hidan dengan penuh kejengkelan melihat teman-temannya mengagumi Konan.

"Sepertinya kita kehilangan seseorang." Pein menghentikan semuanya dengan menanyakan kalau mereka kehilangan anggotanya.

"Eh!? Sasori dan Zetsu mana!?" Nagato yang duluan menyadari kalau anggotanya yang hilang adalah Sasori dan Zetsu membuat teman-teman se-anggotanya juga kebingungan.

"Benar. Dimana dua orang itu?" tanya Orochimaru yang hanya cuek saja.

"Mungkin berpisah. Saat kita semua dikejar anjing-anjing sialan itu." Deidara akhirnya angkat bicara.

Itulah yang membuat mereka bulu kuduknya naik karena mendengar alunan melodi yaitu suara Deidara. Deidara kebingungan kenapa mereka gemetaran. Mereka hanya senyam senyum saja. Mereka berpikir Deidara harus tahu, tapi itu tidak mereka lakukan karena prioritas utama mereka (anggota Akatsuki) adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura.

Mereka juga tidak mempedulikan Sasori dan Zetsu yang hilang entah ke mana. Yang mereka lanjutkan adalah mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura di mana pun mereka berada.

"Sekarang mereka ada di mana?" tanya Pein berlari mengejar Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka menuju ke _Haunted House_," balas Deidara menjaab pertanyaan Pein dengan menggunakan seninya yaitu burung bom.

Pein dan teman-teman merinding setengah mati. Mereka merasakan kalau suara Deidara sama seperti suara setan lewat. Membuat mereka berlari sekencang mungkin ke _Haunted House _di mana Sasuke dan teman-temannya sekarang.

"Hei, kalian! Tunggu aku!" teriak Deidara penuh alunan melodi mengejar mereka agar tidak ketinggalan.

Mereka tidak menghiraukan perkataan Deidara. Yang mereka lakukan adalah lari dari suara malaikat yang membuat telinga mereka berdarah.

Anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa main kejar-kejaran bersama dengan Deidara yang di belakang mereka. Ini sih, seperti masih dikejar anjing-anjing gila tadi. Dasar payah.

**...**

Sasuke dan teman-temannya sekaligus Naruto, Kiba, dan Akamaru berada di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat mengerikan sekali. Mereka melihat kelelawar-kelelawar terbang di atas berbentuk rumah tersebut. Sebenarnya sih itu bukan seperti rumah yang biasa, tapi sebuah kastil yang sangat besar dengan penuh suara misterius di dalamnya.

Inilah membuat Naruto dan Kiba bulu kuduknya menjadi naik. Padahal mereka berpikir kalau _Haunted House _adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh kegembiraan. Ternyata yang dimaksud _Haunted House _adalah ini.

"Kiba, kamu belani masyuk ke dalam, tidak?" tanya Naruto mendekati Kiba dan berbisik ke telinganya.

Kiba tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia menelan salivanya terus, otaknya juga tidak bekerja karena saking gemetaran melihat kastil yang besar di hadapannya dengan suara aneh di dalamnya.

"Hei, lebih baik kita masuk. Anak-anak juga bisa masuk kalau ditemani oleh orang dewasa. Jadi, Naruto dan Kiba bisa masuk, deh." Suigetsu menatap Naruto dan Kiba. Suigetsu tidak melihat kegugupan dua bocah tersebut.

"I-iya..." pasrah Naruto menanggapi perkataan Suigetsu.

Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku bersama Naruto dan..." Sakura ingin memegang Naruto, tapi Suigetsu mengambil langsung tangan kecil berambut kuning itu.

"Naruto dan Kiba lebih baik bersama aku, Juugo, dan Neji. Sakura bersama Sasuke saja, ya." Suigetsu menatap ke Sai dan Ino sambil tersenyum harap. "Kalian juga. Lebih baik kalian masuk berdua saja. Kami tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

Juugo mengambil tangan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk di rekatkan (berpegangan tangan), dan menarik tangan Sasuke ke _Haunted House_. Di sana sudah ada penjaga _Haunted House_ yang berpenampilan _Frankenstein_.

"Silahkan masuk dan selamat menikmati." _Frankenstein_ itu mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang saling berpegangan tangan menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

Pintu kayu jeruji terbuka. Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam. Saat Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam, pintu jeruji tertutup.

Juugo melirik ke Sai dan Ino yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam. Tinggal dirinya, Neji, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kiba-Akamaru. Saat Neji mengambil tangan Naruto, Suigetsu mengambil tangan Kiba. _Frankenstein _menghalangi mereka.

"Hanya 2-3 orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam, tuan."

"Yahh, tidak bisa masuk karena kelebihan orang," Suigetsu menghela napas kekecewaan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Neji memandang Juugo dan Suigetsu.

'_Semoga kami tidak masuk. Semoga... semoga..." _Kiba terus berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak masuk ke dalam _Haunted House_. Tapi, doa-nya tidak pernah akan dikabulkan karena ada seorang laki-laki separuh baya mengajukan diri untuk menemani dua bocah itu.

"Biarkan aku yang menemani mereka," kata laki-laki separuh baya berkulit cokelat matang memakai kacamata.

Seakan-akan di hipnotis, mereka hanya mengangguk dan berbalik masuk ke _Haunted House_.

Naruto dan Kiba melihat ke laki-laki yang mengajukan diri untuk menemani mereka berdua. Dua bocah itu sangat terkejut, ternyata laki-laki adalah Killer Bee.

"BEE...!" teriak dua bocah laki-laki bersamaan.

"Yo, little brother. Aku di sini," kata Bee menyapa mereka.

"_Kami juga ada, lho."_ Naruto dan Kiba melihat dua hewan setengah kerbau dan setengah gurita yang berekor delapan, dan hewan seekor rubah merah jingga yang berekor sembilan.

"Kurama! Gyuuki!" teriak lagi bersamaan. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"_Itu karena Bee penasaran dengan yang namanya Haunted House_." Gyuuki menjelaskan apa arti mereka bertiga di depan _Haunted House_.

"Lebih baik jangan Bee. Kamu akan menyesal nantinya." Kiba menghalangi jalan Bee.

"Tidak apa-apa, _little brother_. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Oke, _man_." Bee mengedipkan satu matanya sambil menunjukkan jempolnya kepada Kiba.

"Baik. Kami ikut. Tapi, kami tidak akan ikut-ikutan apabila kamu mengacaukan sesuatu di dalam." Kiba lalu menatap Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya, "ayo, Naruto. Tinggalkan saja orang saraf ini. Pusing lihatnya."

"Ngh." Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, tunggu aku. Kalian berdua kejam, _little brother_!" Bee mengejar Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah masuk ke dalam.

"_Bee itu pasti akan melakukannya." _Gyuuki yang melihat Bee mengejar Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah masuk ke dalam _Haunted House_.

"_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, nih. Bagaimana denganmu, Akamaru."_ Kurama melihat ke Akamaru yang mengangguk dan ikut mengejar Naruto cs. Kurama menghela napas lelah dan menyuruh Gyuuki mengikuti mereka.

Saat tim Akatsuki sudah datang. Kurama dan Gyuuki sudah berada di dalam _Haunted House_. Tim Akatsuki ini melihat kastil yang sangat seram membuat mata Orochimaru, Hidan, dan Kabuto berkelap-kelip penuh bintang.

"Kereennn!"

"Wow! Kastil yang sungguh menakjubkan!"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalamnya! Aku mau masuk!"

Kabuto, Orochimaru dan Hidan masuk ke dalam. Sang _Frankenstein _mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membuka pintu jeruji kayu itu, dan pintu pun ditutup.

Tidak kalah dengan itu, Konan dan Nagato juga ikut masuk mengejar mereka. Jadi, tinggalah Pein dan Deidara.

"Apa kita juga akan masuk, ketua?" tanya Deidara lembut namun kasar.

Pein gemetaran setengah mati. Dia tidak menyangka kalau sang ketua Akatsuki berambut jingga ini harus berjalan berdampingan. Ini adalah merupakan kesialan baginya. Jika saja Deidara tidak mengganggu Raja Iblis, pasti tidak akan begini jadinya. Pasti Deidara kembali menjadi cowok normal dan bukan perempuan kemayuan seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kita juga masuk ke dalam." Pein berjalan cepat menuju _Haunted House_ meninggalkan Deidara di belakang.

"Tunggu aku!"

Deidara dan Pein masuk ke dalam. Deidara merasakan kalau _Frankenstein _terus mengamati dia instens dan penuh pikiran kotor. Merasa perasaan yang tidak enak, Deidara cepat-cepat menyusul ketua Akatsuki itu untuk menghindari tatapan menjijikkan tersebut.

**...**

Di dalam _Haunted House_, Sakura-Sasuke berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sebelum ini belum ada yang terjadi karena hantu-hantu itu belum menampakkan dirinya. Tapi, saat sudah di tengah jalan, Sakura merasa ada yang memegang kakinya. Melirik pelan-pelan ke bawah, Sakura melihat seorang nenek yang tidak memiliki mata sebelah karena jatuh, memakai baju putih, wajah keriput, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar membuat Sakura menjerit histeris.

Sakura berlari sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kebingungan itu berhenti langkahnya dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, menabrak tubuh Sasuke hingga tubuh keduanya tidak seimbang dan jatuh ke dalam peti milik Mummy.

Di dalam peti itu ternyata adalah lubang menuju bawah tanah, di mana hantu-hantu itu bergentayangan di situ.

Sakura jatuh bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Gara-gara kejatuhan mereka, Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke yang telah melindunginya dari lantai semen yang sangat keras. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang mengeryit kesakitan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Hn."

"Lebih baik aku berdiri." Sakura berusaha berdiri, tapi tangan ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Apalagi ini bukan lantai semen melainkan sebuah tempat tidur besar," kata Sasuke.

"Eh!?" Sakura terkejut apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau mereka berada di sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat gelap.

"Sepertinya waktu yang cocok untuk melanjutkan yang tadi." Sasuke mengatakan sampai menyeringai.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maksudnya seperti ini." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur. Punggung belakang Sakura sudah kena tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Posisi mereka tadi, Sakura di atas Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sasuke berada di atas Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu romantis yang akan datang dari Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ya, sayang," goda Sasuke pada Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sakura tersipu di buatnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mencium Sakura. Mereka berciuman sangat, sangat mesra. Sehingga Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar lidah Sasuke di biarkan masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sakura memberikan semuanya. Memberikan untuk Sasuke, sang kekasih yang paling dicintainya.

Tangan Sasuke tidak ketinggalan. Dia meraba paha Sakura yang mulus dan putih. Yah, pakaian Sakura sekarang hanya baju biasa dengan rok sebatas paha. Pantas saja banyak pengunjung meliriknya sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Dia menatap Sakura dan mengelus-elus pipi yang halus dengan jari-jarinya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Sakura..; bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke berharap.

Sakura mengangguk, memasrahkan semuanya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan air mata di pelupuk mata Emeraldnya. Dia memeluk leher Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke tanda setuju.

Akhirnya Sasuke menjamah tubuh Sakura dengan penuh kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kasih sayang. Sehingga hantu-hantu yang berada di situ mulut dan mata terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan luar biasa. (Oh, no!) Mereka tidak berani menganggu pemandangan yang sangat panas alias _hot_. Karena mereka merasakan kalau laki-laki berambut hitam itu memiliki aura yang sangat menakutkan apabila dibuat marah.

Seharusnya mereka para hantu-hantu di kastil ini menakuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Kenapa mereka sang para hantu-hantu yang ditakuti oleh Sasuke. Dan juga pemandangan erotis dan suara-suara desahan membuat mereka para hantu-hantu harus menutup telinga dan bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kami yang harus mendapatkan pengunjung yang seperti ini?" Para hantu-hantu menangis mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya. Mereka menatap pada pembaca dan meminta pertolongan, "Tolong kami!"

Wajah-wajah mereka yang menangis membuat wajah mereka menjadi lebih mengerikan. Darah-darah yang berupa cat merah saja langsung berair. Dan akhirnya mereka semua meleleh menjadi cairan kental dan kenyal. Ugh, menjijikan.

Biarkanlah Sasuke dan Sakura menjamah tubuh masing-masing dan melupakan semua teman-teman yang sedang berjuang melawan hantu-hantu mengerikan di atas sana. Heh, benar-benar melelahkan.

**To Be Continued...**

**...**

Author Note's II**: Saya kira chapter ini pendek ternyata panjang sekali. Sampai saya harus menulis 7000 kata lebih. Baru kali ini saya menulis panjang chapter ini, biasanya 3000 atau 4000. Sepertinya saya menulis ini kebanyakan Sasu-Saku daripada Naruto. Ah, lupakan saja.**

**Btw, yang menulis keromantisan mereka bukan saya. Tapi, teman saja yang ahli dalam membuat cerita cinta yang sangat panas. Bak seperti dongeng-dongeng dan kehidupan di manga Jepang. Dia memberikan saya catatan tentang itu semua, membacanya baik-baik dan mengetik ke komputer. Saya langsung memerah membacanya. (Saya tidak tahan)**

**Untuk humor itu memang saya, karena semua kertas-kertas para penulis di dalam kebanyakan humor yang sangat lucu (aku tidak menjiplaknya lho. Hanya mencari sesuatu yang bagus dan memasukkan ke dalam bagian cerita). Menulis di kertas dan mengetik komputer sampai saya lupa waktu makan siang ataupun pulang ke rumah. Untungnya rekan kerja saya memberikan alarm di jam weker, jam pulang dan jam makan siang (hahahaha... saya aneh, ya)**

**So, saya juga berterima kasih pada **Umagoncute**, **NgalorNgidol12**, ****, dan **Andromeda no Rei** yang meminta saya untuk UPDATE cepat. **

**Oke, terima kasih semuanya! Di chapter selanjutnya, saya sedang tahap pengerjaan bersamaan dengan **Join The Gang**. Mungkin awal atau pertengahan saya akan meng-Update-nya. **

**Terima kasih lagi dan sampai jumpa di chapter 9.**

**Hug and Love**

**From Me,**

Sunny Narcieq February

**Date of completion: 08/28/2012  
**

**Publish Date: 08/31/2012**


	10. Fight in Haunted House

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Narcieq February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Always © Sunny N. F.**

**Warning: sepertinya akan ada OOC di chapter ini. Di sini ada horror.**

**...**

**Chapter 9: Fight in _Haunted House_**

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura bermesraan di kamar besar di bawah tanah. Sai, Ino, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Neji begitu juga Naruto, Bee, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurama, dan Gyuuki harus bertahan pada hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di mana-mana.

Dimulai dari Sai dan Ino, yang merupakan pengunjung kedua setelah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan sambil merangkul dengan mesranya. Mereka belum sadar kalau di tengah jalan ada sebuah papan yang menandakan kalau mereka berada di daerah hantu Hantu Kate Morgan.

"Sai, sayang. Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan nanti kalau kita keluar?" tanya Ino, terus merangkul lengan Sai.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya kamu mau apa, Ino?" tanya Sai, menatap kekasihnya yang memeluknya penuh kemesraan tidak mau melepaskan.

"Kalau aku ingin memakanmu, meremasmu, dan menghancurkanmu. Sampai aku kekeyangan," kata perempuan bergaun dengan model zaman Viktoria di samping kiri Sai.

"Ino, kamu pasti bercanda?" tanya Sai, yang paling tidak suka di candai.

"Bu-bukan, S-Sai. D-di sampingmu a-ada..." kata Ino penuh gemetar sambil menunjuk seseorang di sampingnya.

"Di samping a..." Di saat Sai melihat di samping kirinya, kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget. Sai langsung gemetaran. "I-Ino, le-lebih baik kita pergi..."

"Jangan terburu-buru, sayangku," kata perempuan bergaya victorian itu sambil menyentuh dagu Sai dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka berdua gemetaran dan lari sekuat tenaga. Perempuan bergaya victorian itu tidak mau kalah, dia pun berlari mengejar mereka.

Perempuan berpenampilan victoria ini bernama Kate Morgan. Kisahnya pun tidak di ketahui. Inilah adalah kisah di mana dia menginap di sebuah hotel untuk _check-in_. Dia tampak kesakitan, dan hanya berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Spekulasi yang beredar, ketika itu ia meminum banyak obat kina dalam upayanya menggugurkan kandungannya. Kemudian setelah itu, dia ditemukan tewas dengan sebuah lubang peluru di pelipisnya. Itulah kejadiannya yang tertulis di papan tulisan yang ada di dinding rumahnya. Yang sekarang menjadi tempat Sai dan Ino berada, hotel del Coronado.

**Skip Time**

Tinggalkan saja dulu Sai dan Ino yang berlari kejar-kejaran bersama Kate Morgan di dalam hotel del Coronado. Sekarang kita ke teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura lainnya, yaitu Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Neji.

Mereka bertiga sekarang berada di zona vampir. Di mana di sekitar mereka ada hewan-hewan berterbangan berwarna hitam. Ternyata itu adalah kelelawar. Ada yang hinggap, dan ada yang terbang.

Suigetsu yang selalu percaya diri tidak pernah takut pada apapun, melangkah maju dengan gaya sok pemimpin. Dia pun melangkah. Neji dan Juugo menghela napas pada sahabatnya yang satu ini, terlalu sok dan seenaknya melakukan itu.

Di saat Suigetsu berjalan sendiri di depan, ada seorang kelelawar berubah menjadi sesosok perempuan cantik dengan gaun _Baby Doll_. Gadis itu memang berparas cantik karena rambutnya pirang keemasan panjang, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Bibir membentuk senyuman tipis mendekati Suigetsu.

"Halo, tampan. Apakah kamu sendirian?" tanya perempuan berparas cantik itu.

Suigetsu yang merasakan ada tanda-tanda cinta, langsung tersenyum senang. Suigetsu mendekati perempuan itu. Tapi, hal itu tiba-tiba membuat perempuan itu menyeringai, lalu membawa Suigetsu ke peti mati vampir. Dan menutupnya tanpa diketahui oleh kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Neji dan Juugo.

Neji dan Juugo yang sudah merasakan kalau Suigetsu tidak ada di depan, mencari di sekelilingnya.

"Hei, di mana anak itu?" tanya Neji, bingung.

Juugo mengangkat bahu, menandakan tidak tahu.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik kita duluan, meninggalkan dia," kata Neji, acuh tidak acuh. Tidak mempedulikan Suigetsu, pergi meninggalkan zona vampir bersama Juugo yang mengikutinya.

Sementara Suigetsu sedang berciuman dengan sesosok perempuan berambut panjang pirang keemasan, berkulit putih pucat seperti layaknya seorang vampir perempuan karena di situlah dia menunjukkan taring panjang, di saat dia berciuman dengan Suigetsu. Hanya Suigetsu belum mengetahuinya.

**Skip Time**

Di sini pula untuk anggota Akatsuki, misalnya Kabuto, Orochimaru, dan Hidan yang masuk ke dalam tanpa berpikir atau menunggu perintah dari sang ketua.

Sekarang mereka berada di zona Zombie, atau bisa di bilang manusia mayat hidup. Yang bergerak-gerak seakan tidak ada yang menggerakkan mereka karena mereka semua sudah mati. Itu terlihat saat Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Hidan mengetahui kalau Zombi-zombi itu sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya zombi-zombi itu ingin menakuti mereka, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menakuti anggota Akatsuki yang ini. Yang bisa menjadikan manusia mati menjadi hidup kembali. Contohnya, Orochimaru yang bisa mengawetkan tubuhnya untuk berganti kulit dengan memakai tubuh manusia yang sudah mati atau masih hidup. Kabuto, yang bisa menghidupkan manusia-manusia mati karena penemuan dan obat-obatan yang dia buat. Dan Hidan, seorang malaikat kematian yang bisa menghidupkan manusia mati hanya dengan tongkat kematiannya seperti berbentuk bulan sabit, dan mantra yang digunakannya.

Zombi-zombi itu melangkah mundur, sedangkan ketiga anggota Akatsuki melangkah maju. Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Hidan langsung mengeluarkan jurus asli mereka untuk mengetahui apa isi tubuh zombi, kenapa mereka bisa hidup.

Zombi-zombi itu pun lari, tunggang langgang. Jauh-jauh dari kedua anak laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki dewasa, agar tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Itulah kejar-kejaran yang aneh antara dokter bedah dan pasien-pasien sakit jiwa.

**Skip Time**

Sekarang kita kembali ke anggota Akatsuki yang kedua. Yang tadi itu adalah yang pertama. Sekarang kedua, yaitu Konan dan Nagato. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di zona Sadako. Zona di mana hantu Sadako jepang yang bisa buat orang-orang ketakutan. Tapi, lain halnya dengan kedua anggota Akatsuki yang aneh ini.

Nagato yang merupakan wakil ketua Akatsuki ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan semuanya. Dia punya segalanya karena dia memiliki Rinnegan. Mata yang bisa mampu mentranfer dan mengontrol cakra miliknya sendiri atau milik orang lain sesuka hatinya. Dan untuk Konan yang bisa dikatakan kalau dia adalan hanya satu-satunya perempuan di Akatsuki yang bisa membuat kertas menjadi origami.

Hantu Sadako ini keluar dari balik sumur yang gelap. Merangkak keluar dari sumur itu, dan mendekati Konan dan Nagato berjalan tidak mempedulikan apa-apa. Sayangnya, pas Sadako mendekati mereka, Mata Nagato Rinnegan melakukan sesuatu pada kekuatan Sadako. Sehingga Sadako pingsan. Inilah membuat Konan menendang tubuh Sadako kembali ke sumur yang dalam dengan satu kaki. Kok ini seperti membuang kaleng ke dalam tong sampah. Dasar! (-_-")

Mereka berdua pun berjalan lagi, dengan tidak ada eskspresi, atau bisa di bilang tidak dipedulikannya.

**Skip Time**

Anggota Akatsuki yang ketiga. Inilah Deidara dan Pein atau bisa di bilang Yahiko atau ketua Akatsuki. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menjauh. Sebenarnya yang menjauh adalah Pein, menjauh dari Deidara yang merupakan perempuan berparas cantik. Atau bisa di bilang seperti banci. Pein menjauh Deidara lebih dari 5-6 meter dari depan.

"Bisakah ketua tidak jauh-jauh dariku?" tanya Deidara, takut-takut.

"Ck." Pein mendecakkan lidah. Paling malas apabila Deidara mendekatinya dan membuat merinding setengah mati.

Bukan karena takut pada hantu yang sekarang mereka berada di zona Pocong. Hantu yang berkain kafan seperti guling, dan diikatkan di ujung kaki dan di atas kepala.

Deidara maju melangkah ke Pein, merangkul tangannya karena ketakutan. Pein yang merasa ada yang merangkulnya, membuatnya sedikit gemetaran. Ingin sekali Pein melepaskan rangkulan kedua tangan Deidara, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Sehingga sesosok hantu lompat-lompat mendekati mereka. Yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah Pocong. Hantu Indonesia yang selalu membuat orang ketakutan. Di saat Pocong mendekatkan wajahnya yang mengerikan (tebak saja!) ke Deidara. Deidara yang bingung kenapa wajahnya seperti melepuh dan ada ulat putih kecil di sisi wajahnya.

Pein yang mengangkat kepalanya ingin melihat wajah Pocong yang tidak beraturan, menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kamu lebih cantik daripada Deidara. Lebih normal," kata Pein, yang tidak takut sama sekali pada Pocong di hadapannya.

"Eh? Justru aku yang lebih keren karena wajahku adalah seniku. Beda dengan orang ini yang hanya memakai kain putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya!" teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk atas-bawah penampilan Pocong tersebut.

Pocong yang tidak tahu apa-apa, memiringkan kepalanya. Ingin sekali dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tapi itu tidak bisa karena tangannya diikat di sisi perutnya.

"Bagaimana kamu melepaskan kain itu?" tanya Deidara, marah.

Pocong itu yang merasaka tanda bahaya, langsung berbalik dan melompat ke arah tempat di mana tadi dia bersembunyi. Tetapi, itu tidak bisa dilakukannya, karena Deidara sudah mengambil kain putih itu, dan mengambil gunting tersebut yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. Deidara menggunting kain kafan putih kotor itu. Inilah membuat Pocong itu meronta-ronta, ingin keluar dari cengkraman Deidara.

Di saat Deidara sudah menggunting semua kain kafan putih kotor tersebut. Deidara pun menariknya. Di saat itu pula, Pocong tersebut berputar-putar dan menggelinding seperti bola bowling. Pocong itu pun bertelanjang sepenuhnya. Deidara dan Pein bisa melihat tubuh Pocong itu.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Pocong ini bisa memiliki tubuh sesempurna ini," ucap Pein, telah melihat tubuh Pocong itu.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya tubuhnya itu!? Lihat saja..." Deidara menunjuk ke sebuah perut pocong tersebut, menunjukkan hewan kecil putih menggeliat seperti ular. "Itu membuat saya ingin muntah."

"Tapi, bisa menjadi suatu hal yang bagus jika Orochimaru dan Hidan melihat hal ini. Lihat saja, tubuhnya penuh keindahan fantastis." Pein yang santai tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Deidara.

"Sudahlah!" Deidara pun berlalu, meninggalkan Pein yang terus melihat kemolekkan tubuh sang Pocong.

Pein pun mengeluarkan cairan bening di kantung bajunya, dan menuangkannya ke arah tubuh sang Pocong. Pein membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah, berlalu pergi meninggalkan mayat yang telanjang ekstra.

Pocong itu mengejang dan berubah menjadi tubuh yang sangat indah. Tubuh bersih dan tidak ada sama sekali ulat-ulat putih yang menjijikkan tersebut. Tubuh seorang perempuan yang sungguh mengagumkan (bayangkan saja!).

**Skip Time**

Dan inilah yang terakhir. Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Naruto, Kiba, Bee, Akamaru, Kurama, dan Gyuuki berjalan-jalan. Mereka berada di zona Zombie. Zona di mana ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang sedang kejar-kejaran mengejar Zombie. Naruto dan kawan-kawan tahu siapa mereka bertiga itu.

Naruto pun maju ke depan, menghentikan kejar-kejaran tersebut. "Hei, kalian semua berhenti!"

Semuanya pun berhenti. Orochimaru, Hidan, dan Kabuto bisa melihat kalau kedua bocah itu adalah pelindung Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Hidan pun maju, tidak lagi mempedulikan zombie-zombie yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik kuburan.

"Oh... ternyata kamu, ya? Sang malaikat pelindung Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura." Hidan yang tidak kenal takut, menyeringai pada Naruto.

Tubuh mereka sangat berbeda jauh. Tubuh Naruto seperti bocah berusia 3 tahun, sedangkan Hidan seperti sosok laki-laki dewasa.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan di sini, dewa kematian?" tanya Kiba yang ikut maju.

"Kami ke sini untuk menculik Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Sudah jelas," balas Hidan, mengangkat dagunya ke Naruto dan Kiba.

Kiba dan Naruto gemetaran hebat. Ingin sekali mereka berdua bertarung melawan laki-laki sakit jiwa ini. Laki-laki yang di sebut sebagai dewa kematian. Melindungi kedua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang paling mereka sayangi.

Naruto pun bertarung melawan Hidan. Dan Kiba melawan Kabuto yang ada di belakang Hidan. Akamaru bertarung melawan Orochimaru. Mereka semua terus bertarung, tidak melihat Bee yang sedang mengelilingi zona Zombie. Kurama dan Gyuuki yang melihat Bee tidak memperdulikan pertarungan tersebut, memiliki kerutan di tubuh mereka.

"_Bee, apa yang kamu lakukan?" _tanya Kurama, jengkel dan kesal.

"_Seharusnya kamu membantu mereka, bukan mengelilingi tempat ini," _kata Gyuuki juga sama-sama kesalnya melihat tingkah dan sifat Bee.

"Hussh, aku ingin tahu kelemahan mereka. Tenang saja," Bee memperingatkan pada kedua hewan tersebut untuk diam.

Kurama dan Gyuuki memandang satu sama lain, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Bee.

Di saat Bee masih mencari sesuatu untuk mengalahkan kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Bee melihat sekelompok manusia menjijikkan alias Zombie bersembunyi di balik kuburan. Bee sebenarnya ketakutan, mau bagaimana lagi dia pun mendekatinya.

"Hei, kalian bisa bantu aku?" tanya Bee, gugup.

Zombie-zombie tersebut melihat Bee mendekati mereka. Sebenarnya mereka takut dan trauma, karena ada seorang manusia mau mendekati mereka. Dan ingin mengoyak tubuh mereka. Ini juga sama seperti Bee yang sama takutnya pada sosok mengerikan tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, kelompok zombie-zombie tersebut mengangguk setuju. Setuju pada kesepakatan mereka.

Di saat Naruto dan kawan-kawan melawan ketiga anggota Akatsuki, membuat mereka mati kelelahan karena tubuh mereka berbeda. Tubuh mereka hanyalah tubuh bocah 3 dan 5 tahun. Tidak seperti tubuh mereka di saat dewasa.

"Hei, yo, kalian semua! Aku mempunyai pertunjukkan menarik untuk kalian!" seru Bee yang sekarang berpenampilan seperti Raja Hip Hop.

Mereka berenam terkejut. Seharusnya di situ tidak ada panggung, apalagi lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip sepeti lampu disko. Kenapa sekarang ada? Inilah membuat mereka berenam termasuk kedua hewan tersebut terkejut melihatnya.

"Yihaa! Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah pertunjukkan luar biasa, _man_!" teriak Bee memajukan wajahnya ke mereka berenam. Dan mengangkat satu tangannya memegang mikrofon ke atas. "Aku akan menampilkan sekelompok makhluk yang sangat keren! Silahkan menikmati, _gentleman's_!"

Bee turun dari panggung. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Sekelompok Zombie berubah menjadi sekelompok boneka cantik, berdiri di atas panggung. Kelihatan sekali mereka anggun.

'Apanya yang makhluk cantik? Ini sih memang penampilan seperti boneka _Barbie_, tapi wajahnya sama saja. Dasar!' Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka berdelapan. Yang menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya sama dengan Bee yang otaknya seperti otak anak kecil yang aneh.

Sekelompok zombie-zombie cantik tersebut pun bernyanyi, mereka menyanyikan lagu Paramore – Monster. Naruto yang tahu kalau ini adalah perbuatan Bee, tersenyum kagum. Kiba yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum penuh arti tahu kalau itu merupakan ide brilian.

Ide brilian? Karena ketiga anggota Akatsuki tidak berkutik lagi, sehingga mereka pun pingsan. Naruto dan kawan-kawan melihat ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang sudah pingsan, menggeleng-geleng pada Bee, yang bersorak ria. Mendukung sekelompok zombie-zombie cantik yang bernyanyi dan menari di atas panggung.

"Bee? Kamu memang hebat, dan tidak kenal takut. Luar biasa!" Naruto bertepuk tangan pada Bee yang sudah berhenti mendukung sekelompok zombie-zombie cantik.

Mendengar kata takut, Bee langsung kembali ke akal pikirannya yang sehat. Bee langsung gemetaran hebat dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya yang kebingungan, melihat tingkah Bee yang aneh.

"Hei, Bee! Tunggu kami!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba menyusul Bee.

Akamaru, Kurama, dan Gyuuki tahu kalau Bee ketakutan. Ternyata Bee harus menutupi akal sehatnya untuk mendekati sekelompok zombie-zombie tersebut. Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Akamaru juga tahu kalau sekelompok zombie-zombie itu menyukai penampilan mereka yang sekarang.

Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Akamaru menghela napas dan menyusul mereka bertiga meninggalkan sekelompok zombie-zombie yang melambaikan tangan "selamat tinggal", kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yaitu menyanyikan lagu Jordin Sparks – No Air. Meninggalkan ketiga Akatsuki yang pingsan. Pingsan total dan kapan bangunnya.

**...**

Bee berhenti di zona vampire, di mana semua vampire berubah menjadi kelelawar-kelelawar terbang. Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah menemukan Bee, menabrak punggung belakang Bee dan jatuh ke atas tanah kastil. Ketiga hewan mereka juga sudah tiba di tempat mereka berdiri dan jatuh tersebut.

"Bee, jangan belhenti mendadak, tahu!" geram Naruto, mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit sambil berdiri tegak.

"Ada apa Bee? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kiba, heran.

"Ini zona apa, _little brother_?" tanya Bee.

Kiba dan Naruto mencari sekelilingnya mencari zona tempat mereka tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat kelelawar terbang-terbang dan hinggap di sebuah batu stalaktit, atap rumah kastil tersebut, dan hinggap di peti besar. Kiba bisa melihat ada papan besar bertuliskan zona vampire. Dia pun melangkah kakinya ke arah Bee.

"Bee, ini zona vampire. Memangnya kenapa dengan zona ini?" tanya Kiba, heran dengan wajah pucat pasi Bee.

"Hmmmph..."

Merasakan suatu suara-suara aneh, Naruto dan kawan-kawan mencari sebuah suara yang di dengarnya tadi. Mereka semua berkeliling. Di saat Kurama mendekati peti vampire yang bergetar, membuat langkahnya berhenti di depan peti tersebut.

"_Hei, kalian! Peti ini bergetar! Menurut kalian, suara itu berasal dari sini?" _tanya Kurama menunjukkan peti vampire yang bergetar.

Bee pun bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto, tidak mau melihat makhluk yang akan muncul nantinya jika membuka peti tersebut. Naruto yang kesal pada Bee karena bersembunyi di balik punggung kecilnya, merasa terheran-heran di mana Bee yang berani tadi?

"_Kalau begitu, aku yang buka." _Kurama perlahan-lahan membuka pintu peti tersebut dengan gigi taring kecilnya.

Di saat terbuka secara paksa, keluar-lah sesosok perempuan yang loncat dan terbang melayang jauh dari peti tersbut. Juga sesosok laki-laki yang bertelanjang dada. Di tubuhnya banyak sekali _kiss mark_ merah, dan gigitan-gigitan mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Bee mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, yang juga ketakukan. Kiba yang menganga, melihat sesosok laki-laki pingsan karena jatuh tadi. Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Akamaru terbelalak kaget pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Suigetsu!?" teriak Kiba, baru mengetahui sosok laki-laki yang pingsan tersebut.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Bee, mendekati Kiba yang berjongkok untuk mengatur nadinya apakah masih hidup atau tidak.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kiba?" tanya Naruto, khawatir pada keadaan temannya Sasuke.

Kiba tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kekhawatirannya menghilang, karena setelah menyentuh pergelangannya untuk mengetahui denyut nadi, sang pemilik tersebut ternyata sedang mendengkur.

"Ngroook..."

"Cih, dasar! Ternyata dia mendengkur, di tambah dia sehat, apalagi bau mulutnya bau bawang mentah!" Kiba menutup hidungnya, dan jauh-jauh dari Suigetsu. "Untung saja dia selamat."

"Oh, syukullah kalau begitu." Naruto menjadi lega karena teman Sasuke tidak apa-apa.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan dia dari sini?" tanya Kiba menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke Suigetsu, menatap Naruto, Bee, Kurama, Gyuuki dan Akamaru.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya," ujar Naruto, mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto mendekati tubuh Suigetsu yang telanjang. Dia letakkan telapak tangan di atas tubuh Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya terang di telapak tangannya, lalu cahaya tersebut turun ke tubuh Suigetsu, dan mengelilinginya.

Tubuh Suigetsu pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Umm, Naruto, kamu membawa tubuhnya ke mana?" tanya Kiba ingin tahu.

Naruto memukul keningnya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke teman-temannya sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan cengesan, "aku tidak tahu di mana aku membawa tubuhnya."

Teman-temannya langsung tumbang ala anime.

Kiba mengangkat satu tangannya gemetar ke pegangan untuk menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh, Kiba menatap Naruto, "Naruto..."

Naruto masih cengesan, "Maaf..."

**...**

Tubuh Suigetsu muncul di atas kolam renang besar. Tubuhnya pun langsung jatuh, dan mengagetkan semua pengunjung tamu yang berada di situ. Tubuhnya mengapung dan Suigetsu-nya pun langsung sadar seketika.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Suigetsu, melihat di sekelilingnya yang penuh pengunjung memakai pakaian renang.

Ternyata tubuh Suigetsu berada di sebuah kolam renang di taman hiburan ini. Dia yang tadi mengingat kalau dia berciuman mesra sama vampire wanita, membuatnya sedikit aneh kenapa dia berada di sini. Di tempat penuh cewek-cewek, cowok-cowok, dan anak-anak memakai baju renang.

Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja itu nanti.

**...**

Kembali ke topik awal, Naruto dan kawan-kawan masih berada di zona vampire. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya, yaitu membawa tubuh Suigetsu ke tempat yang aman. Tidak mungkin mereka membawa tubuh Suigetsu untuk ikut menjalani misi yang membahayakan ini, melawan anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang berada di kastil hantu ini.

Merasa tidak suka di ganggu, vampire wanita yang tadi langsung muncul dan menerkam Naruto yang ada di depannya. Kiba dan lainnya langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena mereka melihat vampire wanita tersebut ingin menggigit leher kecil Naruto dengan gigi taringnya yang panjang.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto yang tidak sadar kalau telapak tangannya masih bercahaya menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Naruto langsung terkaget-kaget karena vampire wanita ingin menerkamnya dengan gigi taringnya. Sebelum bisa menerkam Naruto, Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah wajah vampire wanita tersebut. Cahaya di telapak tangannya Naruto langsung membuat wajah vampire wanita tersebut langsung berubah bercahaya.

Kiba, Bee, Akamaru, Gyuuki, dan Kurama langsung membuka mulut dan matanya lebar-lebar, tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan Naruto bisa membuat makhluk seperti vampire wanita menjadi khilaf.

Wajah vampire wanita tidak lagi bertaring lagi, dan memiliki wajah mengerikan lagi. Wajah itu sangat mirip seperti... apa, ya?

Merasa tertantang, Bee langsung meloncat dari tempat persembunyian, berlari sambil menepuk tangannya ke arah mantan vampire. Asap keluar dari sekitar mantan vampire tersebut, dan mengepulnya menjadi satu.

BOOOM

Tubuh vampir wanita langsung berubah menjadi wanita luar biasa sangat cantik dan aduhai. Bee telah membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, memakai baju renang yang luar biasa.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik pelan-pelan ke arah vampir wanita tersebut. Naruto sangat terkejut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia melihat telapak tangannya yang masih bercahaya. Apakah dia yang melakukan semua ini? Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Kiba tidak mau Naruto melihat lagi, meloncat dari tempat persembunyian, berlari ke arah Naruto, dan menariknya menjauh dari tempat kejadian perkara tadi. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Gyuuki yang berhenti berlari, melihat Bee yang masih terpesona, menggeram kesal langsung memukul kepala Bee dengan ekornya. Bee pun pingsan. Dengan akal luar biasa Gyuuki, Gyuuki memanjangkan ekornya dan melilit tubuh Bee, dan membawanya lari secepat yang dia bisa menyusul Kiba dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan zona vampire.

**...**

Kiba dan kawan-kawan tiba di zona Sadako, Pocong, dan tempat lainnya. Hampir menuju pintu keluar. Mereka semua bertemu dengan keempat anggota Akatsuki yang berhasil membawa tubuh Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di pelukan Nagato dan Deidara yang sudah berubah pakaiannya yang tadi biasa menjadi baju panjang atau di sebut jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah di jubahnya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya di genggaman Kiba. Dia ingin berlari, tetapi hal itu di hentikan oleh Kiba. Naruto melihat Kiba, "lepasykan aku, Kiba! Syasyuke dan Syakura di bawa oleh mereka!"

"Jangan dulu, Naruto. Kita tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka," kata Kiba jelas, tidak mau melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"_**Wah, wah, sang penyelamat tuan Uchiha dan nona Haruno sudah datang, ya?"**_ ucap Pein yang bertepuk tangan atas kedatangan Naruto dan Kiba, dan disusul oleh Kurama, Gyuuki, Bee, dan Akamaru yang di belakang mereka.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan!?" teriak Naruto, geram.

Pein menyeringai._** "Tidak ada. Tapi, sebenarnya ada. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan pasangan ini. Aku membutuhkannya untuk Raja Iblis kami."**_

"APA!" Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak percaya apa yang di katakan Pein.

"_**Hei, ketua. Lebih baik kita pergi. Melawan mereka membuang-buang waktu."**_Konan yang tidak mempedulikan Naruto dan kawan-kawan mendekati Pein untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"_**Baiklah. Sudah saatnya kami pergi."**_ Pein membalikkan tubuhnya.

"TUNGGU! JANGAN PERGI!" Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Kiba, terus meronta-ronta ingin lepas. Naruto yang marah, berubah menjadi _Sage mode. _Ternyata Naruto siap menghancurkan anggota Akatsuki yang ada di hadapannya.

Pein melirikkan matanya ke Naruto dan kawan-kawan, _**"Kalau mau menyelamatkan mereka. Datanglah ke mansion Uchiha. Kami semua ada di sana. Di sana akan menentukan pertarungan kita untuk menghancurkan kalian, sang malaikat."**_

Keempat anggota Akatsuki langsung menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Naruto geram dan marah membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi merah jingga. Kurama yang berada di sisinya juga ikut-ikutan marah. Kiba pun melepaskan genggamannya, melangkah mundur. Kekuatan Naruto dan Kurama berhasil menghancurkan kastil hantu tersebut membuat para pengunjung keheranan, kenapa kastil tersebut tiba-tiba hancur.

Kiba tidak mau ada yang mengenal mereka dan menganggapnya aneh-aneh langsung membawa Naruto pergi dari sini.

"Gyuuki, Bee, Akamaru! Tolong buat kita semua keluar dari sini!" teriak Kiba cepat-cepat.

Ketiganya langsung mengangguk.

Dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Tubuh Kiba, Naruto, dan Kurama menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka bertiga. Meninggalkan _Haunted House_ yang runtuh.

**...**

Neji dan Juugo pingsan entah kenapa. Mereka membuka matanya dan melihat Suigetsu temannya yang sekarang berjongkok di sampingnya, khawatir. Begitu juga Sai dan Ino yang belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Neji memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, "kenapa aku berada di sini?" tanya Neji, heran.

Suigetsu yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, menepuk bahunya. "kalian berdua pingsan di ruang bawah tanah."

Neji langsung kaget. Begitu juga Juugo sama kagetnya. Mereka berdua mencari sekelilingnya, mencari kedua orang yang ditemuinya tadi.

Suigetsu merasa keheranan dan bingung pada mereka. "Kalian cari siapa?"

Neji mencengkram baju Suigetsu, menghadapkan wajahnya ke Suigetsu. Dengan penuh amarah, "di mana Sasuke dan Sakura?"

"Eh?" Suigetsu tersentak nama kedua orang tersebut.

"Di mana mereka!"

"Tidak tahu. Penjaga taman hiburan ini hanya menemukan kalian berdua, begitu juga Sai dan Ino. Aku tidak tahu di mana Sasuke dan Sakura. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang kencan di tempat lain, meninggalkan kita semua," jelas Suigetsu menghentikan ketegangan di sekitarnya.

"Cih!" Neji melepaskan cengkramannya.

Neji tentu tahu kalau dia dan Juugo bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi. Sebelum mereka di bawa oleh keempat orang berjubah aneh. Wajah mereka tidak kelihatan karena terlihat gelap. Hanya mata mengerikan mereka yang terlihat di dalam kegelapan bawah tanah.

Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu:

Neji dan Juugo meninggalkan zona vampire, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menghilang mendadak. Tiba-tiba jatuh entah dari mana saat mereka berdua melewati zona vampire. Mereka berdua jatuh ke ruang bawah tanah besar, di mana ada suara desahan yang membuat mereka berdua sadar dari tempat mereka terjatuh.

"Suara desahan apa itu?" tanya Neji, yang tidak kenal takut.

Juugo tidak menjawab.

Mereka berdua berkeliling mencari cahaya. Untung saja ada cahaya ponsel yang menerangi tempat tersebut biarpun hanya sekilas. Di saat sorot lampu menuju ke tempat tidur besar. Mereka berdua menemukan kedua kaki. Neji dan Juugo mendekati tempat tidur _king size _tersebut, mata mereka terbelalak kaget.

Kedua kaki tersebut adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, yang berselimut menutupi tubuhnya yang di atasnya sudah telanjang. Merasakan sorot lampu yang terang, Sasuke dan Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Mereka mengucek-ngucek matanya, langsung tersentak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di sini?" tanya Neji, masih terkejut.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun menyela, "apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan kami bukan kalian."

"Cih."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Di saat kami sedang susahnya mencari Suigetsu," tanya Neji lagi, tidak mempedulikan betapa merah meronanya mereka berdua.

"Kami..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lebih baik kalian berpakaian. Aku dan Juugo akan membalikkan tubuh kami, tidak melihat kalian."

Neji dan Juugo berbalik badan, membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura yang berusaha mengambil baju mereka di sisi tempat tidur. Setelah mereka sudah berpakaian, Neji dan Juugo membalikkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa kalian sudah puas?" tanya Neji lagi, nyengir.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, juga malu.

"_**Sudah cukup kemesraan kalian berdua," **_kata seseorang yang ada di balik kegelapan.

Sasuke, Sakura, Juugo, dan Neji tersentak dari tempatnya, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tempat gelap. Di mana tidak ada siapapun. Neji dan Juugo menyorotkan lampu ponselnya ke arah tempat suara aneh tadi. Suara yang sangat serak dan menyeramkan.

"_**Hei, kalian... Jangan menyilaukan kami dengan lampu aneh itu," **_kata seorang lagi yang berbeda suaranya.

Cahaya-cahaya ponsel Juugo dan Suigetsu langsung meredup seketika. Neji dan Juugo memukul ponselnya yang tidak mau menyala. Neji dan Juugo menghadapkan tubuh mereka ke pemilik suara tadi.

"Kalian siapa? Mau apa pada kami?" tanya Neji.

"_**Kami tidak ada perlu dengan kalian. Yang kami perlukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura," **_jelas pemilik suara yang berbeda lagi, sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke berpelukan pada Sakura, melindunginya. Sasuke berteriak, menggema. "Apa yang kalian inginkan pada kami?"

"_**Kalian berdua akan segera tahu. Lebih baik kalian tertidur dulu." **_Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura. Ada tampak sebuah tangan dengan cincin di jari manis, mendekati wajah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hentikan!" Juugo mendekati sosok tangan tersebut, tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya karena sosok itu menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak terpakai, menghempaskan tubuh Juugo ke arah dinding.

"JUUGO!" teriak mereka bertiga, terkejut. Mendengar suara tubrukan badan ke dinding yang sangat keras.

"_**Penghalang lebih baik di buat pingsan seperti itu. Hihihihi..." **_kata suara perempuan halus tapi menyeramkan.

"KAMU!" teriak Neji langsung menyerbu mereka di tengah kegelapan bawah tanah.

"Neji, jangan!" teriak Sakura, takut-takut.

Sosok yang tadi menghempaskan tubuh Neji, mencengkram leher Neji dengan satu tangannya. Membuat Neji sulit bernapas.

"Lepaskan Neji, sialan!" Sasuke langsung geram dan marah. Biarpun sangat gelap, Sasuke bisa melihat Neji susah bernapas karena sosok tersebut mencengkram lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

Sosok tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Neji. Membuat Neji jatuh tersungkur ke bawah, ke lantai karpet.

"_**Satu penghalang lagi sudah di atasi. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuh mereka kok. Kami tidak mungkin selicik itu, karena suasana hati kami sedang senang. Senang bisa melihat kalian di sini, di hadapan kami," **_jelas suara tersebut memperlihatkan mata orange-nya, bergaris-garis. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah kegelapan. _**"Nagato, Deidara. Bawa tubuh mereka keluar dari sini. Bawa tubuh Uchiha dan Haruno ke tempat kita yang sudah ditentukan."**_

Kedua sosok langsung keluar dari kegelapan, mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang terbelalak kaget. Kedua sosok tersebut mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengerikan, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura pingsan di atas tempat tidur.

Yah, sosok itu adalah Deidara dan Nagato. Mereka berdua mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Deidara membawa tubuh Sakura, sedangkan Nagato membawa tubuh Sakura dengan ala _bridal style_.

Neji yang tidak sepenuhnya pingsan, bisa melihat kedua sosok tersebut membawa tubuh Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari tempat tersebut. Neji mengangkat satu tangannya, mengarahkan ke kedua sosok yang membawa Sasuke dan Sakura yang pingsan. Kedua sosok itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan Neji yang menutup perlahan kedua matanya.

"Sasuke... Sakura..."

End Flashback

Itulah kejadiannya. Kejadian di mana Neji dan Juugo terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua menggeram kesal karena tidak melindungi kedua sahabat mereka yang paling berharga.

Sekarang yang mereka pentingkan adalah di bawa ke mana Sasuke dan Sakura oleh kedua sosok tersebut. Itulah yang di pikiran mereka berdua. Membuat Suigetsu merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh kedua sahabatnya ini.

**...**

Sementara itu, di langit ada sebuah pemberitaan luar biasa. Pemberitahuan kalau sang iblis, Akatsuki sudah membawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke mansion keluarga Uchiha. Para Master Kage memanggil semua sahabat-sahabat Naruto yang sudah selesai dari misi-misinya.

Di hadapan kelima Master Kage, ada lima orang yang sekarang berdiri, siap menunggu perintah.

"_Kalian harus membantu Naruto, Kiba, dan Bee menyelamatkan tuan Uchiha dan nona Haruno dari tangan Akatsuki," _ucap Master Hokage kelima.

"_Baik!"_

"_Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan mereka. Dan membuat mereka tidak lagi melakukan sesuatu untuk kedua manusia tersebut," _kata Master Mizukage.

"_Baik! Akan kami laksanakan, Master!"_

"_Pergilah kalian!"_

"_BAIK!"_ Mereka berlima beri hormat pada kelima Master Kage. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tersebut, mereka berlima mendengar suara dari Master Kazekage.

"_TUNGGU!"_

"_Ada apa, Master Kazekage?" _tanya perempuan kuncir dua, berambut pirang keemasan.

"_Bolehkah aku ikut membantu Naruto?"_

Kelimanya memandang satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan keempat Master Kage memandang Master Kazekage, heran.

"_Gaara-sama?"_ Master Kage melihat Master Kazekage, Gaara ingin ikut untuk membantu Naruto.

"_Bisakah?" _harap Master Kazekage.

Keempat menghela napas, _"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, Gaara-sama. Kami tidak bisa menghalangi. Pergilah, bantulah Naruto untuk menyelamatkan tuan Uchiha dan nona Haruno."_

"_Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama."_

Kelima anggota yang berdiri mematung, hanya menurut saja atas keras kepalanya Master Kazekage ini bila menyangkut Naruto. Tentu saja, karena mereka adalah teman semenjak kecil. Teman yang selalu menemani Naruto, di setiap misinya.

"_Kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat bersama dengan Master Kazekage-sama," _ucap si rambut hitam tebal, dengan alis, dan bulu mata tebal.

Master Kazekage atau bisa di bilang Gaara mendekati mereka. Meninggalkan aula keempat Master Kage yang duduk di situ, menuju ke dunia manusia, menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura di mansion keluarga Uchiha.

**...**

Di dunia manusia, Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah tiba di depan gerbang mansion keluarga Uchiha. Sekeliling rumah itu sangatlah gelap, penuh kegelapan dan aura mematikan. Di sanalah Sasuke dan Sakura dikurung di tempat terpisah, dengan sosok besar di depan mereka yang tertidur pulas, yang ternyata adalah Raja Iblis Akatsuki, Juubi.

Naruto, Kiba, Bee, Kurama, Akamaru, dan Gyuuki siap menolong Sasuke dan Sakura, dan menghancurkan Akatsuki.

Inilah pertarungan mereka, pertarungan kedua mereka. Pertempuran yang akan menentukan siapa yang lebih berhak melindungi dunia manusia ini.

Naruto membuka gerbang, dan masuk ke dalam bersama teman-teman lainnya. Masuk untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

**TBC**

**...**

Author Note's: **Akhirnya selesai juga! Fiuuh! *menyeka keringat***

**Ini adalah akhir dari cerita Always yang akan segera tamat. Kondisi saya tidak bisa lagi mengetik dengan memakai satu tangan. Tapi, untunglah ada teman yang menemani, membantu saya untuk mengetik chapter 9 ini.**

**Sebentar lagi, fict ini akan tamat. Karena saya sudah menemukan cerita baru untuk Sasuke-Sakura. Tapi, saya tidak tahu kapan mem-publishkannya. Karena kondisi saya yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi, tenang saja, saya pasti akan mem-publishkannya. Saya hanya bisa me-update tiga fict dalam 1 bulan (jika saya mampu dan tidak ada pekerjaan).**

**Sepertinya ada yang salah... Mungkin chapter depan saya akan memperlihatkan seperti apa Bijuu milik Akatsuki bernama Juubi, hewan berekor sepuluh. Seekor monster besar milik Rikuudo Sannin. Jadi, Gedou Mazou adalah alat pembangkit Juubi. Tapi, alur cerita NAruto beda dengan cerita saya di Always. Jadi, saya minta maaf.  
**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya ini.**

**See you in the next chapter...**

**Sunny N. F**

**Tolong tinggalkan review, saran dan kritik, ya. ^^**

**Date: 09/15/2012**


	11. Angel and Evil

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **© **Kishimoto Masashi**

**Always **© **Sunny N. F.**

**Warning: Pertempuran Malaikat dan Iblis. Pertempuran Naruto dan Akatsuki untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke-Sakura, AU, no death chara.**

**...**

**Chapter 10: Angel and Evil**

Naruto, Kiba, Bee, Kurama, Akamaru, dan Gyuuki sudah mencapai gerbang mansion keluarga Uchiha. Semuanya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tujuan mereka adalah mengambil Sasuke dan Sakura dari tangan Akatsuki. Dari tangan Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Naruto, bocah kuning keemasan mengepalkan tinjunya kecil itu. Enak saja mereka menculik Sasuke dan Sakura di saat mereka sedang lengah. Mereka juga tahu kalau malaikat seperti Naruto dan kawan-kawan memang sangat lemah dalam soal hantu yang ada di _Haunted House_.

"Sial!" Naruto menyumpah serampah pada gerbang dan lingkungan sekitar yang gelap gulita. Yang menerangi tempat mereka dengan cahaya remang-remang hanyalah langit gelap ditambah awan merah seperti darah.

"Naruto..." Kiba menepuk bahu kecil Naruto, menenangkan tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Merasa kehadiran Naruto dan kawan-kawan, gerbang mansion keluarga Uchiha terbuka perlahan-lahan. Semuanya sungguh tidak menyangka jika kehadirannya sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Sebelum melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang luar biasa terangnya berada di atas mereka.

Naruto, Kiba, Bee, Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Akamaru mengangkat kepalanya memandang ke langit yang berubah cerah. Awan merah yang berada di sekelilingnya kembali berubah menjadi awan putih, begitu juga dengan langit menghitam berubah menjadi langit biru yang cerah.

Ada lima buah benda jatuh seperti meteor menghantam Bumi tepat berada di depan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu adalah kiriman Langit untuk membantu mereka melawan Akatsuki.

Naruto dan lainnya mendekati lubang meteor yang jatuh. Masih banyak asap mengepul di sekitar membuat mereka harus melambaikan tangan untuk menghapus asap yang buat mereka tidak bisa melihat. Tapi, Naruto sudah tahu apa itu. Naruto bisa melihat kelima sosok yang berlutut sekarang berdiri dengan tegak.

Mulai dari yang sebelah kanan. Sosok pertama sebelah ujung kanan, Naruto melihat rambut klimis, bertubuh kurus. Naruto bisa tahu karena Naruto melihat alis tebal dan bulu mata tebal di wajah tersebut. Sosok kedua di sebelah alis tebal itu berkuncir dua keriting, dengan sebuah kipas besar di belakangnya. Sosok ketiga sebelah kiri ujung, bertubuh biasa, ada rambut berbentuk kepala nanas. Sosok keempat di sebelahnya, ada dua bundel bulat di kepalanya, dengan sebuah gulungan besar di belakang punggungnya. Dan sosok terakhir berada di tengah-tengah mereka, berdiri tegak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan ada sebuah kendi besar di belakang punggungnya.

Naruto terkesiap kaget. Naruto tahu siapa sosok kelima tersebut. Sangat kenal malahan. Naruto segera menarik napas perlahan, menahan sementara, dan menghembuskan perlahan. Udara keluar dari mulut Naruto, meniup semua asap yang menghalangi pandangan itu.

Setelah semua asap perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kelima sosok yang berdiri tegak itu menampakkan semuanya. Kiba, Bee, Akamaru, Gyuuki, dan Kurama bisa mengenali mereka. Mereka adalah teman-teman mereka dan juga seorang Master Kazekage.

"Lee!"

"Temari!"

"Tenten!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

Teriak Kiba, Bee, Kurama, dan Gyuuki yang berteriak bersamaan, kecuali Akamaru hanya menggonggong.

Naruto mendekati Master Kazekage, "Gaara? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Gaara datang ke dunia manusia.

Gaara menurunkan wajahnya dan membungkukkan badan agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang terkejut, _"aku ingin membantumu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang penting bagimu, Naruto."_

Naruto tidak bisa menahan haru. Ternyata ada teman yang mau membantu menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Inilah mereka! Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, dan Lee. Naruto yang memiliki perasaan anak balita berusia tiga tahun melompat memeluk Gaara. Gaara terpaksa menangkap tubuh Naruto agar tidak lepas dari kedua lengannya.

"Terima kasih... Gaara..." Naruto memeluk Gaara sangat erat. "Terima kasih..."

Gaara mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya. _"Sama-sama, Naruto."_

"Jadi?" tanya Kiba memotong pemandangan melodramatis itu, memandang ke Gaara, lalu ke Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Tenten, kembali lagi ke Gaara. "Kazekage-sama dan lainnya ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan mengalahkan Akatsuki?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

Kiba mengerti. Itulah alasan kenapa keempat Master Kage memerintahkan mereka untuk membantu Naruto dan kawan-kawan untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki dan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, apakah Rikuudo-sama juga mengetahui hal ini? Jika iya, seharusnya masih ada teman-teman yang lain membantu mereka.

Mengetahui pikiran Kiba, Shikamaru maju mendekatinya. _"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Di saat kita tahu apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki pada keduanya."_

"Begitu, ya." Kiba manggut-manggut mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru.

"Jadi, kita masuk, _little bro?_" Bee yang sudah siap mental untuk bertarung melawan Akatsuki.

"_Tentu saja, Bee! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertarung dengan mereka!" _sahut Lee yang juga siap pada posisi pertarungnya, mengangkat satu kaki ke atas.

Gaara menurunkan Naruto ke atas tanah berpasir. Gaara membalikkan badan ke arah Tenten, _"Tenten, aku ingin kamu memasang dimensi supaya manusia di luar sana tidak terluka atau pun melihatnya."_

"_Siap, Kazekage-sama!" _sahut Tenten mengambil gulungan besar di belakang punggungnya, menaruhnya ke atas tanah, membuka, lalu melebarkannya. Tenten berbisik dan mengangkat ibu jarinya, menggigit. Darah keluar dari ibu jari, dan menempelkannya ke atas kertas gulungan. Cahaya muncul di kertas tersebut, meluncur keluar dan naik ke atas.

Cahaya-cahaya itu membentuk sebuah dinding dimensi. Luasnya mencapai luas mansion keluarga Uchiha. Dinding-dinding transparan dan bisa lihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Tapi, orang-orang tersebut tidak bisa melihat ke arah mereka, ke mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Tenten mengambil gulungan besar dan mengikatnya kembali, menyimpan ke punggungnya. Tenten memandang teman-temannya dan Kazekage. _"Semua sudah selesai, Kazekage-sama."_

"_Bagus." _Gaara menatap gerbang, sebelum masuk Gaara mendekati Kiba yang berusia lima tahun tersebut. _"Sudah saatnya kamu kembali ke tubuhmu semula, Kiba."_

"Baik, Kazekage-sama," Kiba menutup matanya, merasakan cahaya di tubuhnya. Kiba bisa merasa tubuhnya kembali menjadi dewasa. Setelah selesai, Kiba membuka matanya. Kiba sangat gembira, akhirnya tubuhnya bisa kembali normal. (Usianya sama dengan usia di Naruto Shippuuden)

Akamaru merasa tuannya ikut berubah, tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi anjing besar berbulu putih mulus.

Setelah selesai dengan Kiba, Gaara memandang Bee. Mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Bee. Di telapak tangan Gaara muncul cahaya, cahaya tersebut menyelimuti Bee. Bee yang berubah kembali menjadi sosoknya semula. Gaara sudah menyelesaikannya.

Naruto merasa tidak dipedulikan, maju mendekati Gaara, memegang baju merahnya, dan mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, "Gaala, kenapa aku tidak kamu ubah?"

Gaara menatap Naruto, membungkukkan badan, dan mengusap rambut kuning keemasannya. _"Bukan aku yang akan melakukannya, Naruto. Tapi, akan ada seseorang yang melakukannya untukmu. Orang itu akan datang."_

Naruto melepaskan genggaman di baju Gaara. Sedih? Tidak. Marah? Juga tidak. Lalu apa? Sepertinya Naruto tahu akan ada badai yang bisa merubah semua ini. Tapi apa? Apakah Rikuudo-sama yang akan melakukannya atau... Jiraiya si hakim mesum itu? Naruto menggeleng pelan. Terserah saja, yang penting tubuhnya bisa kembali seperti semula dan menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Sakura, kedua orang yang paling dicintainya.

Naruto maju ke depan bersama Gaara siap bertarung melawan Akatsuki. Melawan musuh langganan alias musuh yang patut mereka kalahkan. Entah kenapa ingat pertarungan pertama mereka yang tidak masuk akal.

Mana ada pertempuran membawa papan catur? Pionnya adalah mereka lagi, Iblis dan malaikat. Pion hitam untuk Malaikat, dan pion putih untuk Iblis. Idenya juga dari Rikuudo-sama. Yang seenaknya saya menentukan arah pertarungannya ke mana. Gila apa! Masa malaikat harus bertarung melawan Iblis menggunakan permainan catur sih? Tidak ada permainan lain! Kekanakkan-kanakkan banget!

Naruto menghela napas. Semoga saja pertarungan kedua ini tidak seperti pertarungan pertama mereka yang memalukan mereka seumur hidup. Malu mengungkapkannya. Untuk apa diungkap! Membuat harga diri kami bisa jatuh! Lebih baik didiamkan saja. Toh, sudah berapa ratus tahun lamanya kejadian itu. Asalkan Rikuudo-sama tidak lagi melakukannya. Dasar tetua gila! Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Gerbang sudah terbuka lebar. Kesempatan buat mereka untuk masuk ke mansion keluarga Uchiha sudah dimulai. Siap melakukannya. Siap menghadapinya. Asalkan Sasuke dan Sakura selamat!

**...**

Di langit, seorang laki-laki duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk sambil memandang pemandangan alam yang sempurna di matanya. Laki-laki itu adalah Rikuudo sang petinggi langit. Seorang yang selalu menjaga stabilitas langit dan Bumi. Tapi, sekarang dia menyesap teh hijau di atas kedua tangannya, menunggu kabar dari keempat Master Kage.

"_Rikuudo-sama!" _teriak seorang laki-laki berlutut hormat pada Rikuudo. Wajahnya menunduk, _"semuanya sudah siap, Rikuudo-sama. Tinggal Anda yang melakukannya._"

Rikuudo menghela napas. Seandainya saja hal ini tidak terulang lagi. Kejadian lama, kejadian di zaman Edo di mana Naruto bertemu keluarga Hyuuga dan melindungi keluarga tersebut dari orang-orang yang menyakiti keluarga itu. Kejadian fatal yang telah membuat kejadian ini menjadi susah diungkap.

Masalah keturunan Naruto yang seharusnya lahir menjadi manusia. Kenapa masuk ke dunia Iblis? Dan kenapa 'dia' harus menjadi salah satu anak Iblis gara-gara keluarga itu?

Sungguh tidak mengerti. Rikuudo menghela napas berat lagi. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Rikuudo menaruh cangkir berisi teh hijau ke atas rumput hijau. _"Perintahkan kelompok Anbu dan kelompok pelindung untuk melindungi dunia Manusia. Dan sertakan kelompok yang bersisi teman akrab Naruto untuk membantu Naruto. Perintahkan Jiraiya untuk turun ke dunia Manusia merubah Naruto kembali menjadi sosoknya kembali."_

"_Baik!"_

"_Pergilah!" _Rikuudo tanpa membalik tubuhnya meminta malaikat penjaga itu pergi sesuai diperintahkannya.

Penjaga pelindung pun pergi demi menunaikan tugasnya memberitahukan pemberitahuan ini kepada kelompok-kelompok yang disebutkan Rikuudo tadi.

Rikuudo yang masih memandang pemandangan itu terlihat sedih. Biarpun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena wajahnya membelakangi sang pelihat, tetap saja tahu apa yang terlihat di wajahnya. Rikuudo sedih, apa yang akan dia katakan pada Naruto siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Apakah dia harus mengatakannya?

Tidak! Rikuudo sudah menetapkan hatinya kalau Rikuudo belum akan membicarakan hal ini pada Naruto. Jika Rikuudo membicarakannya pasti anak itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Soalnya Naruto kehilangan ingatannya sejak Naruto berpisah dengan anak perempuan keluarga Hyuuga. Sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Rikuudo menghela napas berat untuk ketiga kalinya. Baiklah, hal itu diundur dulu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menghancurkan rencana Akatsuki untuk membangkitkan Juubi. Rikuudo berdiri, mengambil sebuah benda dan menghilang secepat kilat.

**...**

Di Mansion keluarga Uchiha, sekelompok Akatsuki sedang membenahi diri untuk menghadapi pertarungannya menghadapi malaikat-malaikat itu. Sekaligus melatih diri, agar otot-otot berkembang dengan sempurnanya.

Tobi membuka pintu ruang kerja keluarga Uchiha memasang wajah cemberut. Tentu tidak ada yang tahu apa yang di balik topeng jelek itu, tapi anggota Akatsuki semuanya tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak malang bertopeng itu.

"_**Ada apa denganmu, Tobi?" **_kata Hidan baru angkat besi seberat 20 kg memperhatikan sahabatnya yang lesu dan murung berjalan sempoyongan.

Tobi tidak bicara. Terlihat ke dalam topengnya kalau wajahnya pucat pasi. Tobi duduk di sofa ruang kerja, membenamkan kedua tangan untuk menutup wajahnya.

Hidan menaruh kembali barbel berat itu dengan hati-hati, mengambil handuk di dekatnya, dan mendekati Tobi sambil ikut-ikutan duduk di sampingnya. _**"Ada apa denganmu, Tobi? Sejak pulang dari taman bermain kamu letih sekali dan juga pucat."**_

"_**Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat anak-anak itu membawaku?" **_tanya Tobi tidak menatap Hidan.

Hidan menggeleng tidak tahu. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Hidan 'kan terus bersama Pain dan kawan-kawan lainnya.

"_**Mereka..."**_

"_**Mereka? Kenapa?" **_Hidan bingung.

"_**Mereka..." **_Tobi memandang Hidan dengan hati perih. _**"Mereka memperkosaku...! Huaaa!"**_

"_**Eh! Apa maksudmu, Tobi?"**_

"_**Mereka... melakukan sesuatu kepadaku... seperti..."**_

"_**Seperti apa?"**_

"_**Membuka bajuku... dan menggosok-gosok kloset yang busuk... lalu mereka meninggalkanku di... di tempat sampah yang bau! Huaaa!" **_Tobi menangis sangat keras.

Hidan terlongo. Hah? Pemerkosa cara seperti itu? Kekanakkan sekali kamu, Tobi. Itu bukan pemerkosa, tapi membersihkan. Dasar bodoh! Batin Hidan geleng-geleng. Akhirnya Hidan menepuk punggung Tobi, memberikan kasih sayang setengah hati.

Tobi berhenti menangis. Tobi berbalik agar bisa berhadapan dengan Hidan. _**"Kemana Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Zetsu?"**_

"_**Oh, mereka..." **_Hidan menarik tangan dari usapan punggung Tobi. Meletakkan siku ke penyangga kursi untuk memapah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba cemberut. _**"Mereka sama sepertimu, Tobi. Hanya berbeda. Mulai dari Kakuzu yang terjebak di mesin pengambil boneka, Kisame tiba-tiba menjadi boneka di penitipan bayi, dan Sasori-Zetsu, entah kenapa anak-anak itu mau menjawabnya."**_

"_**Pasti mereka menderita..."**_

"_**Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Manusia-manusia juga akan sebentar lagi hancur dan musnah."**_

"_**Kurasa itu tidak mungkin kalau Rikuudo masih ada di Langit," **_jelas Tobi sudah mulai serius.

Hidan hanya mengangguk. Itu betul , Rikuudo masih ada dan masih hidup. Tentu saja tidak bisa mati, karena malaikat memiliki umur yang sangat panjang. Siapa yang memilikinya pasti akan terus hidup biarpun sudah berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

"_**Lebih baik kita ke bawah tanah, sepertinya Pain mau membicarakan sesuatu pada kita," **_kata Hidan beranjak berdiri.

Tobi juga ikut, tapi sebelum itu Tobi memandang pemandangan kota manusia di luar melalui jendela ruang kerja. Sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang besar. Semoga saja dua orang itu datang ke waktu yang tepat. Memulai perang yang menentukan ini. Tobi berjalan menuju pintu keluar menyusul Hidan.

**...**

Salah satu sudut ruangan di mansion keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke dipisahkan dari Sakura. Sasuke yang sudah mulai bergerak-gerak langsung membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mengejamkan kedua matanya lagi kemudian membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya tegak dan mencari-cari seseorang.

"Sakura, kamu di mana?"

"Kamu tidak usah mencari perempuan itu," kata suara misterius.

Sasuke terkejut, dan mencari-cari siapa yang berbicara dengannya. Sasuke melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tanah liat.

"Siapa kamu?" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku?" Sosok bayangan menyeringai. "Aku adalah pamanmu, Sasuke."

"Paman?" Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku adalah pamanmu, Sasuke. Pasti tahu nama keponakannya," kata seseorang bayangan di balik kursi tanah liat itu.

"Di mana Sakura!" tanya Sasuke sambil teriak sekencang mungkin.

Sosok itu mendengus, "dia baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sekali-kali kamu sakiti Sakura biarpun kamu pamanku!"

Sosok itu angkat tangan menyerah, "baik."

Sasuke turun dari ranjang besar itu, tapi dihentikan seorang bayangan tadi dengan menggunakan tongkatnya. "Jangan berani-berani kabur dari sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke geram dan menepis tongkat itu sambil bergelinding di tanah. "Jangan memerintahku!"

Sosok itu hanya diam dan tidak mendengarkan amukkan Sasuke. Akhirnya dia bertanya, "untuk apa kamu menemui perempuan itu? Dia tidak cocok untukmu. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang bisa menghancurkan hidupmu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunnya, mengangkat kepalanya menatap sosok itu. "apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?"

Sosok itu menyeringai, "aku hanya ingin membangkitkan sesuatu melalui kekuatanmu dan Itachi. Hanya kalian berdua-lah yang bisa membantu kami."

"Kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, kami. Iblis!" sahut singkat sosok itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku adalah saudara ayahmu, menyuruh ayahmu untuk menikahi ibumu demi membangkitkan Juubi." Sahut sosok itu.

"Juubi?"

"Raja iblis," jawab sosok itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu Juubi ataupun tentang Iblis. Lalu siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya? Kenapa orang di sampingnya ini tidak boleh mempertemukan dia sama Sakura? Apa maksud dari kata-katanya? Apa yang diinginkan orang ini kepada Sasuke? Sasuke terus mempertanyakan sesuatu di dalam pikirannya sehingga orang itu mengetahui apa yang di pikirannya.

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Kamu akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat Juubi."

Sasuke merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh sosok bayangan itu, menghilang. Sasuke sekarang bisa merasakan lagi berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat dingin. Sasuke melihat sekitarnya dan melihat sebuah makhluk yang matanya tertutup sebuah kain. 'Apakah itu Juubi?' batin Sasuke.

Sosok melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan Sasuke, mengangkat kepalanya menatap apa yang di lihat Sasuke. Sosok itu menyeringai. "Itu adalah Juubi. Selamat datang di tempat Iblis, Sasuke."

**...  
**

Rikuudo sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang kayu, dan sebuah papan nama keluarga Hyuuga. Untuk apa Rikuudo datang ke tempat ini? Apa maksudnya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Rikuudo datang ke tempat ini membawa sebuah benda sebuah kota kecil yang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Rikuudo maju menekan tombol bel.

Rikuudo bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke pintu gerbang. Suara kunci memutar, dan akhirnya terbuka pelan. Seorang perempuan berupa pelayan berpakaian kimono menghampiri Rikuudo dengan penuh hormat dan sopan.

"Ingin mencari siapa, tuan?" tanya pelayan keluarga itu.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Bisa?" sahut Rikuudo.

"Baik. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, tuan. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang tamu." Pelayan keluarga Hyuuga mempersilakan Rikuudo masuk. Rikuudo mengangguk dan masuk ke taman keluarga Hyuuga.

Di saat Rikuudo menyentakkan kakinya ke tanah keluarga Hyuuga, langsung muncul pemandangan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di mana Rikuudo bisa melihat Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee bercakap-cakap ria bersama seorang perempuan seumuran mereka yang berambut panjang berwarna biru. Rikuudo mulai berjalan lagi ke lorong menuju ke ruang tamu. Rikuudo juga bisa melihat pemandangan taman di sisinya yang memiliki kolam ikan kecil dan jembatan untuk menyebrang ke taman lain. Di situlah Rikuudo melihat lagi Naruto sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut panjang biru. Rikuudo bisa melihat wajah mereka yang dipenuhi rasa cinta satu sama lain.

Astaga! Rikuudo menutup matanya sambil berjalan. Saat hampir sampai di ruang tamu, Rikuudo melihat lagi pemandangan di mana Naruto mencium bibir gadis berambut panjang biru itu lagi. Semuanya pemandangan yang Rikuudo lewati, semuanya ada kenangan Naruto bersama gadis berambut panjang biru itu.

"Naomi, siapa yang datang?" suara lembut datang dari seorang gadis berpakaian kimono biru violet berjalan di belakang Rikuudo, menghampiri pelayan bernama Naomi.

"Nona Hinata."

Rikuudo tidak berbalik. Atau bisa di bilang tidak mau berbalik.

Hinata melewati Rikuudo dan maju mendekati pelayannya itu. "Siapa yang datang?"

Naomi memperkenalkan Rikuudo yang ada di belakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan memberikan senyuman khasnya. Membungkuk hormat pada Rikuudo. Hinata mengangkat badannya dan berdiri tegak. "Anda ingin bertemu siapa?"

Rikuudo pun menatap gadis yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya bersama Naruto di masa lalu. Tersenyum biasa. "Saya datang ingin bertemu dengan Ayah Anda."

"Baik. Saya dan Naomi akan mengantar Anda ke tempat Ayah. Silahkan, tuan." Hinata mempersilahkan Rikuudo mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Dan di sinilah Rikuudo yang sudah berada di depan pintu shoji. Di mana kepala keluarga Hyuuga berada di dalamnya. Yah, Rikuudo bisa merasakannya. Hiashi Hyuuga berada di dalam ruang kerja ini.

Naomi membuka pintu shoji, bersimpuh. Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga menghentikan aktivitasnya dari menulis, menaruh kuas menulis ke tempatnya semula. Melihat Naomi dan anaknya Hinata sedang bersimpuh. Dan juga melihat orang berambut abu-abu, sedang membawa kotak kecil lumayan besar ataupun kecil di pelukannya. "Silahkan masuk."

"Silahkan, tuan."

Rikuudo melangkah pelan, masuk dan mendekati Hyuuga Hiashi. Rikuudo duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal duduk yang telah di siapkannya di situ.

Naomi dan Hinata menggeser pintu kayu untuk ditutup, membiarkan Hyuuga Hiashi dan orang asing yang belum disebutkan namanya itu berbicara.

Rikuudo meletakkan kotak kecil ke atas meja kayu kerja, berdiri di hadapannya Hyuuga Hiashi. Rikuudo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyuuga Hiashi. "Pasti Anda sudah tahu kedatangan saya ke sini, Hyuuga Hiashi?"

Hyuuga Hiashi menghel a napas, memandang Rikuudo. "Iya, Rikuudo-sama."

"Saya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan anakmu bernama Hyuuga Hinata di beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Saya ingin tahu darimu yang sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama, sejak _anak itu_ lahir di dunia ini."

Hyuuga Hiashi menghela napas lagi. "Saya sudah mengetahuinya dari kakek buyut saya yang mirip dengan saya waktu itu. Memang sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya kejadian itu sudah dilupakan. Tapi, saya tidak menyangka kalau cicitnya harus menikah dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"Menikah? Keluarga Uchiha?"

"Iya, Rikuudo-sama. Sejak anak didikmu itu meninggalkan nenek saya yang dalam keadaan hamil, dan melahirkannya seorang anak laki-laki. Kami tidak menyangka kalau keluarga Uchiha akan menikahi cicit anak didikmu itu."

"Berarti, cicit anak didik saya ada di keluarga Uchiha?" Rikuudo kaget. Yah, sudah lama sekali Rikuudo tidak mengetahui ini karena Rikuudo tidak mau lagi mendengar kesedihan Naruto sejak Rikuudo menghilangkan ingatannya beratus tahun yang lalu.

Hyuuga Hiashi mengangguk.

"Siapa nama cicit itu?" tanya Rikuudo mulai berkeringat dingin.

Hyuuga Hiashi tidak mengatakannya. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak mau mengatakannya sejak Uchiha Mikoto yang dulunya Hyuuga Mikoto mengetahui kalau kakeknya adalah seorang malaikat. Seorang kakek yang meninggalkan neneknya dalam keadaan hamil.

"Anda tidak mau mengatakannya, Hyuuga Hiashi?" tanya Rikuudo kecewa.

"Saya ingin mengatakannya, tapi saya tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Apalagi kakek buyut yang menghilang itu tidak tahu ada di mana," sahut Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Dia ada di sini."

Hyuuga Hiashi terkejut. Hyuuga Hiashi menatap Rikuudo penuh arti, " Apa maksud Anda, Rikuudo-sama?"

"Kakek buyut Anda ada di sini," jelas Rikuudo.

Hyuuga Hiashi tidak tahu apa-apa, apalagi berbicara. Hyuuga Hiashi menangis. Sebenarnya Hyuuga Hiashi ingin bertemu siapa orang yang telah membawa kakeknya ke dunia melalui nenek buyut yang sudah melahirkannya. Ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang telah memberikan kejadian trauma ini padanya dan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Saya juga merasa menyesal karena membawa dia ke kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga. Saya minta maaf." Rikuudo membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Rikuudo-sama, saya mohon Anda jangan minta maaf. Saya juga meminta maaf atas kakek leluhur saya yang melibatkan malaikat untuk menjaganya tanpa pemberitahuan." Hyuuga Hiashi melangkah mendekati Rikuudo, mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidak meminta maaf lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu kalau keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Saya tidak tahu karena saya yang seorang malaikat tidak bisa meramal masa depan."

"Saya tahu itu, Rikuudo-sama."

Rikuudo kembali ke posisinya yang semula. Bersimpuh dengan punggung tegak. Matanya beralih ke Hyuuga Hiashi. "Siapa cucu Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hiashi mau tidak mau akhirnya mengatakannya, "namanya Hyuuga Mikoto. Sepupu saya dan juga sepupu Hizashi. Ayahnya adalah Hyuuga Menma. Dan anak Hyuuga Mikoto adalah..."

"Tunggu dulu, Anda bilang kalau Hyuuga Mikoto berubah nama menjadi Uchiha Mikoto?" tanya Rikuudo memotong kalimat Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Iya, itu benar. Nama keluarga Mikoto berubah saat Mikoto menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha bernama Fuugaku," jawab Hyuuga Hiashi.

Rikuudo terkejut. Bukankah baru-baru ini Rikuudo memerintahkan Naruto untuk melindungi seseorang yang nama Uchiha melalui hakim Langit, Jiraiya. Itu berarti... Jangan-jangan...

"Siapa nama anak itu, Hyuuga Hiashi?" tanya Rikuudo merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Mikoto memiliki dua anak dari pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Fuugaku. Pertama adalah Itachi Uchiha... dan kedua yang bungsu adalah..."

Rikuudo menelan ludah, dan setetes keringan muncul di pelipis dan dahinya. Menunggu jawaban dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

**...**

** Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, sampai seribu ataupun seratus ribu kali saya akan meminta maaf. Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya meminta maaf pada Anda semua. saya sungguh tidak tahu. Tapi, saya berterima kasih pada Anda semua yang telah mengkhawatirkan saya. Terima kasih... (_ _)  
**

**saya tidak ingin kalian memperhatikan saya ataupun merasa kasihan pada saya. Saya tidak mau. Saya ingin kalian menganggap saya sehat-sehat saja. Dan saya hanya ingin sekali berteman dengan kalian. o/o  
Jika boleh...  
**

**Saya pasti akan tetap membuat fict-fict tentang Sasu-Saku karena terlihat wajah mereka ada wajah jodohnya. :P  
Dukung saya terus, ya! ^^  
**

**Love and Hug,  
**

**Sunny N.F.  
**


	12. Who?

**Always**

**.**

**. **

**~ Sunny N. February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to **Kishimoto Masashi

**Always belong to **Sunny N. F.

**Warning: **cerita di balik apa hubungan itu?

**...**

**Chapter 11: Who?**

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat jauh di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Di tempat itu terbaring sosok tubuh perempuan yang ternyata adalah Sakura. Sakura masih belum membuka matanya. Sakura masih tertidur dalam lelap, tapi hanya satu kesadarannya masih ada. Hanya di alam mimpi.

Di mimpi, Sakura berada di sebuah dunia yang ada hanya pohon Sakura yang berguguran, tempatnya berpijak di penuhi oleh bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda berguguran. Sakura yang memakai gaun putih menjulang ke bawah sampai ke atas tanah. Tidak memakai pengalas kaki. Sakura yang melihat bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran. Sakura tidak melihat ada orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku di mana?"

"Anda berada di alam mimpi, Nak," jawab seorang perempuan di belakang Sakura.

Sakura berbalik. Tidak terkejut sama sekali. Sakura melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah berpakaian kimono, ada tanda di keningnya. Perempuan itu tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku adalah Mito, penjaga mimpi," jawab Mito.

"Penjaga mimpi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, sayang. Anda sekarang berada di alam mimpi. Anda sedang tertidur di alam nyata, dan jiwa Anda yang sekarang berada di sini," Mito menjelaskan kenapa Sakura berada di alam mimpi.

"Aku tertidur?" Sakura merasa hampa di tempat ini. Sekarang Sakura teringat seseorang yang paling dia sayangi. "Sasuke? Sasuke di mana?"

"Uchiha Sasuke ada di alam nyata," sahut Mito.

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat Sasuke!" Sakura harus pergi menemukan Sasuke, tapi Mito mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan nona Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Mito menghalangi jalan Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tapi..."

"Nona Sakura... jika Anda kembali ke sana, Anda akan berada dalam bahaya besar," kata Mito memegang pergelangan Sakura.

"Bahaya besar? Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Sakura.

"Anda akan di bunuh oleh para Iblis-Iblis itu. Mereka sudah mengetahui jati diri Anda yang sebenarnya."

"Jati diriku?"

"Iya, nona... Anda memang terlahir sebagai manusia biasa karena Ayah Anda telah menemukan wanita di dunia manusia. Mereka sudah bersama tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau Ayah Anda adalah seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" Sakura masih bingung apa maksud dari penjelasan Mito.

"Ya, Nak. Anda adalah setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat. Ada cahaya di dalam diri Anda yang tidak boleh di salahgunakan oleh Iblis-Iblis itu. Jika mereka mengambil kekuatan itu, maka Anda akan hancur seketika. Dan juga..." Mito memegang perut Sakura yang masih belum besar.

Sakura melihat arah tangan Mito memegang perutnya, kembali memandang Mito. "Ada apa dengan perutku?"

"Ada dua buah nyawa di dalam janin Anda, nona Sakura." Mito memandang Sakura, lekat-lekat. "Biarpun masih belum hadir di dalam sini, aku bisa merasakannya."

Sakura terkejut dan gemetaran. Sakura memegang perutnya yang kecil. "Maksudmu... ada dua bayi di dalam sini... bayiku dan Sasuke..."

"Iya, Nak."

Sakura menangis terharu. Ingin sekali Sakura memberitahukan ini pada Sasuke kalau dia akan hamil. Hamil anak mereka berdua. Sakura memegang perutnya, mengusap-ngusap perut yang belum besar. "Sayang, mama ada di sini. Biarpun kalian belum ada di sini, tapi mama senang sekali kalian ada di sini. Mama senang sekali."

"Lebih baik Anda kubawa ke tempat yang paling baik untuk mengistirahatkan kekuatan Anda dan juga tubuh Anda." Mito memegang bahu mungil Sakura, membawanya ke pohon bunga Sakura dan mendudukkannya di sekitar pohon bunga Sakura yang bercahaya. "Duduklah Anda di sini."

Sakura mengangguk. Sakura masih mengusap-usap perutnya yang kecil, tersenyum.

"Aku akan pastikan Anda akan baik-baik saja di sini sampai waktu di dunia nyata di mulai. Aku akan menjaga Anda agar Iblis-Iblis itu tidak mengganggu Anda dan anak-anak Anda."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. 'Tinggal menunggu waktu agar Sasuke bisa mengetahui hal ini,' gumam Sakura.

**...**

Rikuudo tidak bisa bicara apa-apa sejak pulangg dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dirinya frustasi tidak terbayangkan melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi adalah cicit-cicit Naruto. Rikuudo kira Hyuuga Hinata tiga ratus tahun lalu menggugurkan kandungannya gara-gara di tinggal Naruto, ternyata tidak. Hyuuga Hinata, nenek buyut Uchiha Sasuke masih bertahan hidup dan meninggal sesuadah menikahkan anaknya Hyuuga Menma dengan seseorang di dunia manusia.

Rikuudo sudah mengetahui kalau Hyuuga Menma adalah anak Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata. Anak setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat. Anak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sang Ayah. Sang Ibu selalu bercerita kalau Ayahnya sudah meninggal. Begitulah Hyuuga Menma menceritakan kepada Hyuuga/ Uchiha Mikoto kalau kakeknya sudah meninggal sebelum Ayahnya lahir di dunia.

Rikuudo juga mengetahui kalau Hyuuga/Uchiha Mikoto juga sama seperti Ayahnya, setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia. Walaupun keduanya belum mengetahui ada kekuatan terbesar di dalam diri mereka.

Rikuudo jalan-jalan mengitari perumahan sambil mendesah hebat. Pikirannya sekarang kacau balau. Kalau saja waktu bisa di ulang, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkan itu. Rikuudo pun terus berjalan tanpa arah. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada seorang laki-laki melihatnya dan akhirnya menyambutnya.

"Rikuudo-_sama_?"

Rikuudo mendengar suara yang memanggilnya berada di belakangnya. Rikuudo berbalik badan, melihat laki-laki yang sudah berumur memiliki rambut warna merah muda tua, dengan tiga bentung tanduk di kepalanya, berkumis. Rikuudo pernah melihat laki-laki yang tidak asing ini. Tapi, di mana?

"Benarkah Anda Rikuudo-_sama_?"

Rikuudo merasa kenal dengan orang ini, tapi di mana? "Siapa kamu?" tanya Rikuudo penasaran.

Laki-laki itu mendekati ke arah Rikuudo, tersenyum penuh arti. "Anda tidak lupa pada saya, Rikuudo-_sama_. Saya adalah bawahan Anda, meminta izin untuk tinggal di Dunia Manusia karena saya menemukan perempuan dambaan hati saya. Apakah Anda belum ingat pada saya?"

Rikuudo pikir-pikir siapa yang pernah minta izin darinya untuk terus tinggal di Dunia Manusia. Sekarang Rikuudo sudah mulai ingat siapa orang itu. Rikuudo menatap laki-laki juga penuh arti. "Kizashi? Kamu Kizashi?"

Laki-laki berambut merah muda tersenyum. "Sekarang Anda sudah ingat dengan saya, Rikuudo_-sama_. Ya! Saya adalah Kizashi. Sekarang di Dunia Manusia nama lengkap saya adalah Haruno Kizashi!"

"Kizashi!? Kizashi, sudah lama sekali kamu pergi meninggalkan Dunia Langit. Kemana saja kamu selama ini? Apa kamu sudah menemukan dambaan hatimu itu?" Rikuudo menepuk kedua bahu Haruno Kizashi dengan penuh perasaan lega.

"Iya, Rikuudo_-sama_! Saya sudah menemukannya dan saya juga sudah memiliki anak." Kizashi sama-sama menepuk kedua bahu Rikuudo.

"Siapa istri dan anakmu itu, Kizashi?" tanya Rikuudo melepaskan kedua tangan dari kedua bahu Kizashi.

"Istri saya sedang berada di tempat kerja, sedangkan putri saya berada bersama teman-temannya ke taman Hiburan sekarang belum kembali," jawab Kizashi wajahnya masih penuh dengan senyuman.

"Siapa nama istri dan putrimu itu, Kizashi?"

"Nama istri saya, Haruno Mebuki. Dan putri kami bernama..."

Rikuudo merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. 'Ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Kenapa setiap aku melakukan sesuatu selalu muncul perasaan tidak enak?' gumam Rikuudo dalam hati.

"Haruno Sakura."

Rikuudo langsung tersentak kaget dengan nama yang tidak asing di telinganya. Naruto pernah membicarakan nama itu setiap kali bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang merupakan pasangan Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Nama yang sudah di anggap Naruto adalah sesosok orang bisa dilindunginya bersama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya, Rikuudo-_sama_. Nama putri kami adalah Haruno Sakura. Nama yang bagus, bukan?" Kizashi gembira memberikan nama putri dengan nama yang sama dengan nama pohon bunga Sakura. Kizashi berhenti gembira karena melihat wajah pucat pasi orang yang palig di hormatinya. "Rikuudo-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Rikuudo tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kedua tangannya terkepal cukup keras. Sekarang pikiran campur aduk. Rikuudo akhirnya menatap tajam Kizashi sehingga Kizashi langsung gugup dan ketakutan. "Apa Haruno Sakura tahu kalau dia setengah malaikat?"

"Sa-Sakura...? Sakura tidak tahu tentang itu," jawab Kizashi dengan rasa gugup.

Itu berarti Haruno Sakura akan mengetahuinya nanti. Rikuudo harus bergerak cepat. Tatapannya pun kembali normal dari yang tajam menjadi lembut. Rikuudo menatap Kizashi yang sudah bernapas lega karena sang Petinggi Langit itu tidak memandang tajam ke arahnya lagi. Rikuudo tersenyum melihat kepolosan Kizashi, mantan anak buahnya itu.

"Kizashi... aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa Anda cepat sekali? Padahal saya belum mengajak Anda ke rumah saya," kata Kizashi penuh kekecewaan.

"Ada yang harus di urus. Lain kali saja aku mampir ke rumahmu sekalian bertemu keluargamu."

"Baiklah, Rikuudo-_sama_. Saya akan menunggu kedatangan Anda di rumah saya," kata Kizashi tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi secepatnya," Rikuudo pun menghilang tanpa melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya dengan Kizashi.

Kizashi yang memandang sosok menghilang itu, mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Kizashi memegang dadanya yang penuh debaran tidak enak. "Perasaan apa ini? Semoga saja bukan perasaan yang tidak baik," gumam Kizashi masih memandang langit yang sudah mencapai malam.

**...**

Sasuke dan sosok itu berjalan masih mengitari sosok Raja Iblis, Juubi. Raja Iblis bertubuh besar, dan bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa berjalan dalam diam. 'Apa maksud dari sosok itu? Katanya hanya aku-lah yang bisa membangkitkan Juubi ini dengan kekuatanku? Apa maksud dari kekuatanku?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sosok itu menyeringai. Dia sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. "Kekuatanmu bisa membangkitkan dan menghancurkan. Kekuatan tersembunyi di dalam dirimu. Dua kekuatan dari kedua Ayah dan Ibumu."

Sasuke memandang sosok itu berada di sampingnya. "Apa maksud kekuatan berasal dari Ayah dan Ibuku?"

Sosok itu masih menyeringai. "Oh. Jadi, kamu belum siapa sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Sasuke menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Itachi juga sama tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sasuke terkejut. Nama kakak yang paling di sayanginya, di sebut oleh sosok itu. "Apa maksudnya kalau kak Itachi tidak tahu apa-apa!?"

"Kamu dan kakakmu tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Ayah dan Ibumu." Sosok itu menyeringai. "Ayahmu, Uchiha Fuugaku adalah seorang Iblis seutuhnya menikah dengan Ibumu yang merupakan setengah manusia dan setengah malaikat."

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. "A-apa? A-ayah seorang I-Iblis? I-Ibu setengah ma-malaikat?"

"Iya. Itu benar keponakanku. Ayahmu dan aku adalah keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga Iblis yang tinggal di Dunia Manusia. Hidup selayaknya bagaikan seorang manusia. Agar kami bisa menghancurkan Dunia Manusia dan menjadikan kerajaan kami. Tapi, hal itu berubah sejak Ayahmu jatuh cinta pada Ibumu, Hyuuga Mikoto. Ayahmu melupakan rencana tersebut lebih memilih menikahi Ibumu yang merupakan setengah malaikat di tubuhnya. Dan membuat Ibumu melahirkanmu dan kakakmu, daripada mendengar ocehan dariku."

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah setengah Iblis dan setengah malaikat dan bercampur dengan setengah manusia. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata yang sudah berwarna merah darah dengan simbol aneh di sudut matanya. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin anak Iblis!"

"Oh... jadi, kamu lebih suka menjadi setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia daripada setengah Iblis. Begitu?" kata sosok itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku! Katakan!" geram Sasuke bukan dengan rasa ketakutan melainkan keberanian.

Sosok itu memegang dagu Sasuke dengan menggunakan ibu jari, mengangkat dagunya menatap ke arahnya. "Yang kuinginkan darimu adalah kekuatanmu. Dan juga yang ada di dalam dirimu."

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan ucapan sosok itu. "Aku tidak peduli! Bagaimana dengan kakakku!"

"Dia? Itachi? Anak tidak berguna itu lebih memilih tidak ingin menghancurkan Dunia Manusia ini. Jadi, aku menidurkannya di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat ini," jawab sosok itu menyeringai.

Sasuke menepis tangan yang berada di dagunya. "Kamu bawa ke mana kakakku! Dan di mana Sakura!"

"Perempuan itu aku bawah di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini. Jauh dari Juubi."

"Kamu tidak melakukan se..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh kalimat sosok itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya padanya. Tidak akan pernah," kata suara lembut dari sosok itu membuat Sasuke merasa aneh pada bayangan yang sekarang berubah menjadi lemah lembut.

"Kamu..."

"Pergilah... aku ingin berbicara dengan Ayahmu." Sosok itu berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak suka setengah-setengah akhirnya mencari Sakura di mansion keluarga Uchiha ini. Mencari keberadaan Sakura-nya.

**...**

Rikuudo yang sudah mencapai sebuah tempat yang sangat indah, di mana pohon-pohon Sakura bermekaran dan berguguran. Rikuudo melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui seseorang, pemilik tempat ini. Rikuudo berhenti saat dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah muda terurai panjang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang bercahaya. Rikuudo melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati anak perempuan itu.

"Apakah namamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Rikuudo.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kepada Rikuudo yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Sakura mengangguk. "Iya..."

Rikuudo sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak dari Haruno Kizashi, mantan anak buahnya yang lebih memilih tinggal di Dunia Manusia untuk menjalani hidup. Rikuudo harus pastikan apakah Haruno Sakura mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Panggil aku Sakura. Anda..."

"Rikuudo. Nama saya Rikuudo..." kata Rikuudo penuh hormat.

"Baiklah, Rikuudo-_san_. Apa yang ingin Anda katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Rikuudo duduk di samping Sakura, agak jauh darinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik rambut merah muda panjang itu. "Apakah kamu anak dari Haruno Kizashi?"

Sakura kaget mendengar nama ayahnya. Sakura mengangguk. "Iya. Aku anak dari Haruno Kizashi."

"Kamu pasti tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Rikuudo.

"Aku? Maksudnya aku adalah setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia?" tanya balik dari Sakura kepada Rikuudo.

Rikuudo tidak menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Cepat sekali Sakura mengetahui siapa dirinya. Merasa ingin tahu siapa yang menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, akhirnya mengatakannya. "Siapa yang memberitahu semua ini?"

"Mito-_san_."

Rikuudo baru menyadari yang memanggil jiwa Sakura ini adalah Mito sang penjaga mimpi. Mito pasti sengaja membawa jiwa Sakura di sini agar di jauhkan dari Tengu, si Iblis terkejam di dunia manapun. Rikuudo bangun dari tempatnya, menurunkan kepalanya menatap Sakura.

"Sakura... kamu tidak boleh pergi dari tempat ini. Aku akan memanggil seseorang agar bisa melindungimu dan..." Rikuudo juga bisa merasakan ada dua nyawa di janin Sakura, tapi itu belum di tunjukkan karena dua nyawa belum tampak. "... kedua anakmu di dalam perutmu."

Sakura mengangguk, melihat Rikuudo sudah menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Sakura tidak terlalu kaget karena Mito juga sama seperti Rikuudo. Sakura mengusap-usap perut mungilnya yang masih belum membesar. "Aku akan melindungi kalian demi Ayah kalian."

**...**

Sasuke yang berjalan-jalan mengitari lorong mansion keluarga Uchiha untuk mencari Sakura melalui semua ruangan yang ada di lorong tersebut. Tapi, hasilnya sangat nihil karena Sakura belum juga di temukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah ke ruangan terakhir, tapi sebelum membuka pintu Sasuke mendengar suara Ibu dan orang lain yang Sasuke tidak tahu.

"Apa maksudmu, Obito? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Fuugaku!" kata seorang perempuan di balik ruangan itu.

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Ibunya dan membanting pintu untuk terbuka. "Ibu!" Sasuke teriak sampai dia bisa melihat Ibunya yang berambut panjang warna hitam yang marah bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berjubah sama dengan yang menculik Sasuke, tapi hanya saja dia memakai topeng berwarna _orange_. "Siapa kamu!?"

"_**Apa kabar Sasuke,"**_ kata laki-laki bertopeng itu dengan suara terdengar senang.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengenalnya lagi. Sasuke pun mendekati Ibunya yang sedang menangis. "Ibu... Ibu menangis? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu pada Ibu?"

"Sasuke..." Mikoto menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sampai-sampai wajahnya penuh air mata. 'Haruskah? Haruskah aku bilang kalau Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Iblis?' bisik Mikoto dalam hati.

"Ibu..."

"_**Dia tidak akan mengatakannya Sasuke. Aku akan mengatakannya,"**_ ujar laki-laki bertopeng bernama Tobi.

"Hentikan Obito!" teriak Mikoto masih berlinang air mata, maju ke depan agar Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan laki-laki bernama Obito/Tobi.

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mikoto, Obito/Tobi akhirnya bicara. _**"Kamu tahu Sasuke, siapa kamu sebenarnya? Siapa Uchiha sebenarnya, 'kan?"**_

"OBITO!"

Sasuke memang sedikit terkejut, tapi Sasuke sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan siapa Uchiha. "Iya."

"I?" Mikoto terkejut dan berbalik melihat Sasuke mengangguk ke arahnya. Mikoto pun memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. "Sasuke maafkan Ibu selama ini..."

"Ibu..." Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya.

Obito/Tobi pun mengatakannya. _**"Sasuke... kamu adalah anak dari Fuugaku yang terlahir sebagai Iblis murni karena kakekmu yang merupakan seorang Iblis/Setan yang sekarang tertidur dan tersegel yang sangat kuat dan jahat. Sedangkan Ibumu, Mikoto yang terlahir dari seorang manusia. Tapi, itu berubah setelah aku mengetahui siapa kakek buyutmu yang ternyata seorang malaikat murni. Dan keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga Iblis yang sangat kejam yang terlahir untuk menghancurkan semuanya."**_

Sasuke dan Mikoto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena keduanya tidak tahu semuanya. Mulai dari siapa diri mereka dan siapa keluarga mereka.

Obito/Tobi melanjutkan, _**"Keluarga terdahulu Ibumu adalah keluarga Hyuuga, karena kakekmu Hyuuga Menma yang tinggal di situ sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dulu nenek buyutmu jatuh cinta sama kakek buyut yang entah siapa sampai sekarang tidak tahu siapa namanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah nenek buyut hamil kakekmu."**_

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Ibunya, malah mendekati Obito/Tobi. "Kamu tahu siapa kakek buyutku?"

Laki-laki bertopeng itu menggeleng, tidak tahu. _Well_, Obito/Tobi memang tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah kakek buyut Sasuke yang menghilang itu. Dan Obito/Tobi juga tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah malaikat murni yang akan menjadi seorang petinggi Langit yang luar biasa karena kekuatannya bersama dengan Kyuubi (Dewa Api).

Ada sebuah kekuatan milik Naruto tersimpan di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sebuah kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan, menyembuhkan, dan menyeimbangkan. Sebuah kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan Juubi, Raja Iblis sebenarnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan tahu hal itu di karenakan kekuatan itu sendiri belum muncul.

"_**Dan..."**_ Obito/Tobi melanjutkan lagi. "..._**soal anak perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura..."**_

Sasuke terkejut mendengar nama kekasih di panggil oleh laki-laki bertopeng itu. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"_**Aku ingin kamu menjauhi anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Jauh darimu. Jangan biarkan dia mengetahui siapa kamu sebenarnya. Seorang Iblis tidak boleh mendekati seorang manusia. Kamu harus tahu, Sasuke. Seorang Iblis tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia. Jangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti Ibu dan Ayahmu itu. Jika sampai kamu berani-berani menikahi perempuan berambut merah muda. Kakekmu si Raja Tengu akan menghancurkan perempuan itu untuk selamanya-lamanya."**_

Tubuh Sasuke gemetaran. Dia tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke harus menjauhi Sakura. Menjauh darinya gara-gara masa lalunya yang kelam dan keluarganya yang berdarah Iblis murni. Seorang makhluk yang tidak layak mendampingi Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, langsung jatuh terduduk. Mikoto menghampiri anak bungsunya itu berlutut untuk mengusap-usap punggungnya agar tenang. Sasuke pun memeluk Mikoto, meneteskan air matanya.

Haruskah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura? Haruskah Sasuke meninggalkan orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya yang baru berjalan dua hari? Haruskah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengetahui anak kembar di janin Sakura yang masih belum beberapa hari? Haruskah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian? Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Hidupnya sudah penuh dengan darah Iblis.

Sasuke menangis di pelukan Ibunya sambil menyebutkan nama, "...Sakura"

**...**

Rikuudo sudah sampai di Langit menuju gedung putih di mana keempat Master Kage berada. Ada sesuatu yang harus Rikuudo lakukan. Ini untuk Naruto, semuanya, dan manusia-manusia yang ada di Bumi. Rikuudo berjalan tanpa membalas satupun malaikat-malaikat yang berjalan dan hormat kepadanya. Rikuudo berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jiraiya kepadanya dan juga Kakashi yang berada di samping Jiraiya. Akhirnya Jiraiya, Kakashi, dan semua para pelindung Langit mengikuti Rikuudo sampai ke ruangan Master Kage.

Rikuudo membuka pintu dengan keras sampai membuat keempat Master Kage terlonjak kaget. Master Hokage kelima berjalan mendekati Rikuudo.

"_Ada apa dengan Anda, Rikuudo-sama? Anda membuat kami kaget setengah mati sampai membuka pintu sekeras itu," _kata Tsunade.

"_Aku ingin kalian merubah Naruto menjadi normal kembali," _jelas Rikuudo tanpa basa-basi.

Keempat Master Kage terkejut dengan kalimat Rikuudo begitu juga dengan semua para Hakim dan para pelindung Langit.

"_Tapi... kita sudah sepakat untuk membiarkan Naruto seperti itu sampai lima hari ke depan," _kata Mei, seorang Maste Mizukage kelima.

"_Aku sudah katakan pada kalian, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!" _teriak Rikuudo penuh dengan ketegangan. Rikuudo memang harus melakukannya sebelum orang itu mengetahui lebih lanjut siapa pemilik kekuatan terhebat itu.

Semuanya langsung memberi hormat tidak ingin melihat kemarahan Rikuudo lebih lanjut lagi. Jiak berlanjut terus, nyawa mereka akan terancam. _"Baik, Rikuudo-sama."_

Keempat Master Kage berjalan ke sebuah air mancur berbentuk bundar melakukan ritual untuk membatalkan segel kekuatan Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali menjadi normal. Menjadi seorang malaikat pelindung sama seperti yang lainnya.

Cahaya-cahaya muncul di tangan keempat Master Kage, dan cahaya-cahaya itu menetes ke air mancur tersebut. Tetesan cahaya-cahaya itu langsung memantul ke bayangan seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun, yakni Naruto sendiri.

Keempat Master Kage sudah menyelesaikan ritual pengembalian Naruto kembali menjadi normal. Tinggal menunggu Naruto menjadi besar seperti yang lainnya.

Rikuudo lega dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan ruangan Master Kage, pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sebuah ruangan kehidupan di mana Naruto pernah tertidur di sini. Tanpa berbalik Rikuudo mengatakan sesuatu pada Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, dan malaikat penjaga lainnya untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

"_Kurenai..."_

Kurenai maju dan memberi hormat, _"Ya, Rikuudo-sama."_

"_Aku ingin kamu menemani seorang perempuan berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura yang sekarang berada di tempat Mito, si penjaga mimpi. Jangan biarkan Haruno Sakura pergi ke manapun sebelum aku beri perintah."_

"_Baik, Rikuudo-sama." _Selesai beri hormat, Kurenai langsung menghilang.

"_Gai, Kakashi," _kata Rikuudo.

Gai dan Kakashi maju dan beri hormat pada Rikuudo, _"Ya, Rikuudo-sama."_

"_Aku ingin kalian bertemu dengan si peramal masa depan di Gunung Myoboku, Kushina. Kalian harus ke sana untuk mengetahui apa ramalan masa depan yang di miliki oleh Kushina."_

"_Baik Rikuudo-sama. " _Mereka pun berdua menghilang dan menuju ke Gunung Myoboku di mana peramal masa depan tinggal di sana bersama Dewa Katak.

"_Genma, Asuma,Ebisu, Iruka. Kalian harus membantu Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk menemukan tubuh Haruno Sakura secepat mungkin sebelum Raja Tengu menemukannya lebih dulu."_

"_Baik, Rikuudo-sama!" _teriak mereka serempak dan kompak. Mereka berempat menghilang, menuju ke Dunia Manusia membantu Naruto, Kurama, Kiba, Akamaru, Bee, Gyuuki, Gaara (Master Kazekage), Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, dan Lee mencari tubuh Sakura di mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Rikuudo pun lega. Sekarang Rikuudo akan menunggu ramalan masa depan di ruangan di mana Naruto tidur dengan abadi. Tempat di mana Naruto melupakan semua kejadian masa lalu tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Ruangan itu di sebut _Secret Life_.

**...**

Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di taman belakang mansion keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah taman di mana Naruto bisa merasakan kalau Sakura ada di sekitar ruangan tersebut begitu juga aura Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto belum mengetahui di mana mereka berada karena ruangan-ruangan di mansion keluarga Uchiha terlalu banyak.

Saat Naruto berjalan satu langkah, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang. Naruto yang berdiri tadi tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut karena merasakan rasa panas dan dingin di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto tidak mau mengeluarkan suara karena takutnya nanti Akatsuki akan mengetahuinya.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, Bee, Lee, dan Kiba langsung mendekati Naruto yang gemetaran hebat. Sedangkan Akamaru, dan Gyuuki mendekati Kurama yang juga bergetar hebat.

Ada cahaya luar biasa terangnya mendekati keduanya, menerangi tubuh keduanya. Inilah membuat kesembilan teman Naruto dan Kurama harus menutup mata mereka agar tidak terkena silau cahaya tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto dan Kurama tiba-tiba berubah sedikit demi sedikit, dari yang berusia tiga tahun menjadi usia 14 tahun (di manga Naruto) begitu juga dengan Kurama yang berubah dari hewan kecil menjadi hewan berbentuk raksasa. Kulitnya berubah menjadi api merah tidak pernah padam.

Kesembilan orang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan bisa melihat Naruto dengan partner-nya berubah kembali menjadi bentuk yang normal. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengindahi itu karena cahaya itu menghilang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Sepertinya itu memang kekuatan mereka berdua sejak awal. Sebuah kekuatan besar yang dapat membuat tiga Empat Dunia, yakni Dunia Manusia, Dunia Iblis, Dunia Malaikat, dan Dunia Mimpi bersatu tanpa halangan.

"_Kalian berubah normal?" _kata Kiba gembira melihat sahabatnya kembali menjadi normal.

"_Syukurlah!" _teriak Tenten, Lee, dan Temari bersorak gembira.

"_Yo, man. Little bro and partner sudah kembali menjadi seperti kita!" _kata Bee juga bersorak-sorai penuh kemenangan.

Gyuuki dan Akamaru tidak mengucapkan apa-apa merasa senang dan bersyukur bisa melihat Naruto dan Kurama menjadi normal. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara yang tersenyum senang.

Naruto bisa melihat dirinya kembali normal langsung gembira dan memeluk Kurama yang lebih besar darinya. _"Kurama! Kita kembali normal! Horeee!"_

"_Hn," _kata Kurama menyeringai senang melihat Naruto memeluknya.

"_Jadi, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang, 'kan?" _kata Gyuuki memulai pembicaraan menyangkut tentang pencarian Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Iya!" _ teriak anak-anak yang paling ceria, kecuali Shikamaru, Kurama, dan Gaara yang tersenyum kecil.

Sebelum mencari Sasuke dan Sakura, ada keempat sosok muncul di depan mereka membuat mereka terkaget-kaget gara-gara itu. Naruto dan kawan-kawan bisa melihat keempat orang yang sudah dianggap _sensei_ itu.

"_Asuma-sensei, Genma-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, dan Iruka-sensei kenapa Anda semua datang ke sini?" _ tanya Naruto pada keempat gurunya.

"_Kami datang untuk membantu kalian semua," _kata Asuma pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"_Bantu? Siapa perintahkan kalian?" _tanya Gaara, sang Master Kazekage.

"_Kami dapat perintah dari Rikuudo-sama untuk membantu kalian mencari Haruno Sakura," _sahut Genma di samping Asuma.

"_Hanya Haruno Sakura saja? Kalau Uchiha Sasuke?" _tanya Kiba lagi.

"_Itu akan kami bantu jika kita sudah menemukan Haruno Sakura di mansion keluarga Uchiha," _lanjut Asuma.

Semuanya menghela napas. Mereka harus setuju. Pertama, menemukan Sakura di mansion keluarga Uchiha dan kemudian baru menemukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, ini sangat aneh bagi Naruto dan Kurama. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka muncul? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja agar mereka tidak kebingungan di mana Sakura? Ini membuat keduanya merasa curiga pada Rikuudo. Entah rencana apa yang diinginkan Rikuudo untuk menemukan Sakura lebih dulu?

**...**

Di sisi lain, Gai dan Kakashi sudah berada di Gunung Myoboku. Mereka beri hormat kepada semua katak-katak yang ada di situ. Mereka berdua mencari seseorang, tapi belum berhasil menemukannya. Untunglah ada kedua partner Naruto yang sudah berubah besar, sama ukuran dengan orang dewasa mendekati mereka. Kedua katak bernama Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu.

"_Ada urusan apa kedua Guru Langit datang ke tempat kami? Dan di mana Naruto? Biasanya Naruto dan Kurama yang selalu datang ke tempat ini bukan kalian berdua," _kata Gamakichi, katak berwarna merah jingga.

"_Kami mendapat perintah dari Rikuudo-sama untuk menemui Kushina-sama," _jawab Kakashi.

"_Oh, ini perintah dari Rikuudo-sama, toh." _Gamatatsu mengangguk mengerti, si katak berwarna kuning itu.

Gamakichi memberi pukulan di kepala Gamatatsu, _"jangan sekali-sekali kamu merasa kenal dengan Rikuudo-sama, Gamatatsu."_

"_Uh, Oh, kakak jahat..." _Gamatatsu memegang kepalanya yang muncul satu benjolan. Si katak sipit itu menangis bohongan.

Tidak menghiraukan tangisan adik kecilnya, Gamakichi memandang kedua Guru Langit, _"aku akan mengantar kalian jika itu perintah dari Rikuudo-sama. Dan jika sudah selesai, aku ingin kalian berdua mengantar aku dan adikku ke tempat Rikuudo-sama."_

"_Baiklah."_ Kakashi dan Gai memandang satu sama lain menyetujui permintaan Gamakichi, salah satu partner Naruto selain Kurama (Dewa Api).

Gamakichi membawa mereka berdua ke tempat si Peramal Mimpi, di mana tempat itu berada di hutan tersembunyi Gunung Myoboku. Gamakichi bersama adiknya membawa mereka ke tempat ritual si Peramal Mimpi bernama Kushina.

"_Kushina-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." _Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu mengatakan itu sambil memberi hormat pada sosok berambut panjang berwarna merah tetapi berkerudung putih sedang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kayunya.

"_Saya sudah mengetahui kedatangan kalian berdua. Kalian di suruh oleh Rikuudo-sama untuk menemui saya, bukan?" _kata Kushina, perempuan berambut merah panjang itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Iya, Kushina-sama. Kami sengaja datang ke sini ingin mengetahui tentang masa depan yang Anda ketahui," _kata Gai memberi hormat pada Kushina.

"_Iya, saya sudah melihatnya." _Kushina turun dari kursi kayunya, berjalan-jalan ke tempat sebuah pancuran yang sangat indah di depannya. Kushina menurunkan kelima jari tangannya menyentuh air mancur tersebut dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun berubah menjadi Iblis. Berambut putih dan sebuah sayap menyerupai tangan di belakang punggungnya. _"Uchiha Sasuke adalah setengah Iblis dan setengah malaikat akan berubah menjadi Iblis murni jika Raja Tengu bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi saya ingin meminta kalian untuk membawa Haruno Sakura ke hadapannya sebelum Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya dan menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang Tengu."_

Gai dan Kakashi kaget, termasuk Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu.

"_Dan satu hal lagi, jangan biarkan Naruto dan Kurama (Dewa Api) mendekati gerbang pintu Tengu. Jika kalian membiarkan Naruto maupun Kurama mengejar Uchiha Sasuke sampai ke gerbang Tengu. Itu akan membuat Raja Tengu bangkit dari tidurnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, tidurkanlah Naruto dan Kurama."_

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"_Gamakichi, Gamatatsu..." _Kushina membalikkan badannya menatap kedua katak, sang partner Naruto dan Kurama. _"Jagalah Naruto dan Kurama, jangan biarkan mereka berada di tengah-tengah bahaya. Jika itu terjadi, salah seorang calon petinggi Langit berikutnya tidak ada lagi untuk selamanya. Karena Naruto adalah Dewa terhebat yang bisa mengalahkan Rikuudo-sama, Juubi, Akatsuki dan Raja Tengu dalam sekejap. Saya mohon pada kalian dengan sangat..." _Kushina beri hormat pada kedua katak tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu membalas rasa hormat dari sang Peramal Masa Depan. _"Kami akan melakukannya, Kushina-sama."_

"_Sekarang pergilah dan sampaikan hal ini pada Rikuudo-sama," _kata Kushina menyuruh mereka berempat pergi.

Keempat makhluk ini pun beri hormat dan menghilang.

Kushina menghela napas. _"Semoga saja sang calon Dewa itu tidak melakukan hal-hal ceroboh bila menyangkut tentang cicitnya. Walaupun dia belum mengetahuinya. Semoga saja."_

_**...**_

Kembali ke mansion keluarga Uchiha. Di salah satu ruangan yang sangat besar, di mana ada patung mengerikan berbentuk seperti gagak, tapi menyerupai manusia. Berhidung panjang dengan sayap hitam di belakangnya dan bertubuh raksasa, juga kipas daun fatsia yang berada di depan dadanya. Di situ juga ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru dongker seperti Sasuke sedang memandang patung bernama Raja Tengu itu.

Sosok laki-laki berambut panjang mendekati laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Fuugaku, tanpa membunyikan langkah sedikitpun.

"Fuugaku..."

Fuugaku mengetahui siapa sosok di belakangnya, "Ada apa Madara?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya laki-laki berambut panjang bernama Uchiha Madara.

"Melihat patung Kakek."

Yah, patung di depannya adalah Raja Tengu. Ayah dari Uchiha Madara, kakek Uchiha Fuugaku dan Uchiha Obito, dan kakek buyut Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Raja Tengu adalah sang pemilik negeri mengerikan di balik gerbang kedua Tengu. Tengu Karasu (kiri) dan Tengu Konoha (kanan) yang berada di belakang patung Raja Tengu, biarpun hanya sebuah bayangan.

"Untuk apa melihat patung itu, Fuugaku? Makhluk itu sendiri sudah tertidur nyenyak di balik gerbang itu," kata Uchiha Madara sangat geram kepada keponakannya ini.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Madara adalah Kakek Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, tapi karena tidak mau di bilang tua, Uchiha Madara harus membohongi Sasuke dan mengatakannya kalau dia adalah saudara Uchiha Fuugaku.

"Aku tidak melihat patung itu, Paman. Aku merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke menjalankan perintah dari Kakek untuk menghancurkan kedua Dunia?" Fuugaku lemas terus memandang patung mengerikan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Fuugaku. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke agar tidak berubah menjadi seorang Iblis seperti _Sojobo_," Uchiha Madara yang tidak mau menganggap Raja Tengu itu dengan nama panggilan Ayah, hanya memanggilnya _Sojobo_.

_Sojobo_, nama Raja Tengu yang sebenarnya. Raja Tengu yang dulunya menikah dengan salah satu makhluk yang ada di Dunia Manusia dan melahirkan Uchiha Madara dan adiknya (lupa namanya siapa). Hal ini tidak di ketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Yang mengetahui semua ini hanya Rikuudo (sang Petinggi Langit sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Raja Tengu), Nenek Chiyo (si Peramal Masa Lalu), dan terakhir Mito (si Penjaga Mimpi). Hanya ketiga orang inilah yang mengetahui asal usul keluarga Uchiha, tapi belum bisa mengatakannya karena Dunia Langit telah melahirkan seorang bayi bercahaya yang memiliki kekuatan sangat kuat dan melebihi sang Dewa lainnya, termasuk Raja Tengu. Bersamaan dengan hewan Rubah berekor sembilan berwarna merah yang berada di sampingnya.

Kelahiran Naruto dan Kyuubi si Dewa Api itulah yang membuat ketiganya tidak boleh mengatakannya dulu karena takutnya terjadi apa-apa. Kelahiran Naruto dan Kyuubi adalah kelahiran sepanjang masa. Karena kelahirannya bisa membuat stabilitas keempat Dunia menjadi seimbang. Tidak ada peperangan maupun perselisihan. Semuanya tetap stabil.

Tapi, semua itu berubah sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata dan membuat Hyuuga Hinata (300 tahun lalu) melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang meninggal gara-gara kekuatannya berbeda dengan sang Ayah. Seorang anak laki-laki itu tidak memiliki umur yang panjang seperti sang Ayah, tapi itu di turunkan oleh sang anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga/Uchiha Mikoto dan satu cucu laki-lakinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hal inilah membuat ketiganya harus menutup rapat-rapat masa lalu Naruto, dan siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu. Jika dia mengetahuinya, mau tidak mau Naruto akan mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke ke manapun Uchiha Sasuke pergi.

Uchiha Madara menepuk pundak kiri Fuugaku, "tidak usah melakukan apa-apa. Aku dan Obito akan melindungi Sasuke jika Sasuke di paksa oleh Raja Tengu untuk masuk ke dunianya. Dan aku akan menjaganya sampai Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat."

Fuugaku memandang Madara, memegang tangan Madara di pundak kirinya, "terima kasih Paman."

Madara dan Fuugaku tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka memandang patung Raja Tengu itu dengan penuh tekad akan melindungi Uchiha Sasuke sampai Sasuke di bebaskan dari belenggu Raja Tengu.

"Semoga saja takdir itu bisa berubah..." gumam mereka berdua kompak di dalam hati.

**...**

Author Note's: **Hahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 11 ini. Pembuktian siapa Sasuke, Sakura, Kurama, dan Naruto. Petualangan mendebarkan dan menegangkan. Tinggal dua chapter lagi, fict Always akan selesai. Dan bulan depan adalah akhirnya.**

**Jujur lho, waktu saya buat fict ini untuk Sasu-Saku, saya tidak tahu kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga Iblis. Sungguh! Saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Fict yang sudah saya tulis ini adalah hasil pemikiran sendiri bukan dari Mr. Google lho. Saya baru tahu kemarin waktu saya buka dengan tidak sengaja tentang Raja Tengu. Di sebagian chapter ini memang saya buat dari informasi tentang siapa Raja Tengu, Sojobo. Saya sudah buat fict ini lebih dulu daripada saya mengetahuinya dari Mr. Google.**

**Saya tidak menyangka jika saya buat fict yang dulunya ingin membuat keluarga Uchiha yang dulunya Iblis, harus terbukti di chapter 11 ini. Walaupun sebenarnya saya ingin buat AU, fiksi, dan tidak kesengajaan. -_-"**

**Menurut kalian, fict ini menegangkan tidak? Maaf, jika suatu saat nanti saya akan memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk sementara... Q.Q Bagaimana lagi, soalnya di fict multi-chapter saya miliki yang sudah saya tulis setengah (tinggal di edit) harus memunculkan anak kembar (OC milik saya), anak Sasuke dan Sakura. Bersama dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi (Kurama) mencari Sasuke untuk Sakura. (Lucu! Mereka di situ sangat lucu, lho! Saya sudah membacanya berkali-kali).**

**Jadi, di tunggu saja, ya fict saya itu yang tinggal di publish. Nama fict-nya "Long Distance", nama fict yang cocok untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah review! **

**Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (chapter 12: determination)!**

**Love and Hug,**

~ Sunny N. F.

**Date: 09/26/2012, 21.37 p.m.**

**Update Date: 09/27/2012, 20.19 p.m.**


	13. Determination

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own** Naruto. Naruto © **Kishimoto Masashi

**Always © **Sunny I. F.

Warning: **Perpisahan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Angst, AU, OOC and Last Chapter.**

_Special thanks to Neerval-Li, Michelle , Umagoncute, Riyuki18, and Lovissa_

**Chapter 12: Determination**

**...**

"Itachi!" teriak sang Ibu memanggil nama anak sulungnya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya. Uchiha Mikoto mendekati anak sulungnya bersama dengan anak bungsunya. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Uchiha Itachi tidak bilang apa-apa, hanya terdiam.

"Itachi!"

"Ibu... hentikan!" Itachi berdiri dari sofanya untuk melihat sang Ibu kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Apa yang Ibu inginkan? Apa Ibu ingin Sasuke merubah takdirnya? Itu yang Ibu mau?"

"Itachi..."

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membuang muka, tidak ingin mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan kakaknya.

"Apa Ibu ingin tahu jawabanku?" tanya Itachi miris. "Yang kuinginkan adalah aku ingin sekali membantu Sasuke agar adikku itu bisa merubah takdirnya. Tapi... percuma saja, Bu. Itu tidak akan terjadi... karena kakek buyut Uchiha sudah merencanakannya hanya untuk Sasuke." Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Uchiha Mikoto terjatuh dengan cara bersimpuh, dia menutup wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya sungguh sakit dan teriris-iris. Sebentar lagi takdir Sasuke akan muncul bersamaan dengan merubahnya dunia kelak.

"Ibu..." Sasuke mengelus punggung Ibunya agar tetap tenang. Sama seperti Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika takdirnya sudah terkendalikan oleh Raja Tengu, _Sojobo_. Takdir yang akan memisahkannya dari Sakura.

Itachi juga putus asa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Keluarga Uchiha ini merupakan sumber dari takdir yang tidak akan bisa terpecahkan oleh siapa pun. Tapi, pasti akan terpecahkan apabila dari salah satu keluarga Uchiha memiliki anak manusia-malaikat.

"Ibu... Sasuke..." Itachi melihat adik dan Ibunya sedang lemas di lantai berkarpet, mendekati mereka berdua. "Aku pastikan kutukan takdir Sasuke akan pecah. Dan aku akan menemukan sang pemecah takdir itu. Aku janji."

Ibu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membelai wajah Itachi, tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, Nak."

Itachi balas tersenyum, memandang Sasuke yang putus asa. Itachi menepuk bahu kanan sang adik paling disayanginya, "aku akan mencarinya untukmu, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih, kakak." Sasuke senang melihat kakaknya mendukungnya untuk mencari sang pemecah takdir.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sekarang. Ibu dan Sasuke tunggu saja di rumah," kata Itachi yang mengambil mantel hitam di sofa, dan berangkat mencari sang pengubah takdir. Itachi pergi keluar meninggalkan mansion keluarga Uchiha, dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali.

**...**

Di dunia mimpi, sesosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang sebahu acak-acakkan datang menembus tempat itu untuk menemui dan menjaga atas perintah dari Rikuudo. Perempuan yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih yang menandakan dia adalah seorang malaikat mendekati gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di dedaringnya pohon Sakura.

"Apa kabar, nona?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "A-Anda ya-yang waktu i-itu?" tanya Sakura menunjuk ke perempuan tersebut.

"Ternyata nona belum melupakan saya, ya," ujar perempuan berambut hitam acak-acakkan, dan bola mata berwarna merah kelam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, bukankah Anda yang menitipkan anak Anda ke aku."

"Itu benar. Dia adalah anak didik saya, nona. Bukan anak saya." Perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memperkenalkan siapa dirinya. "Nama saya... Kurenai."

Sakura ragu-ragu, tapi sekarang tidak ragu-ragu karena Sakura tahu bahwa orang di depannya adalah orang baik sama seperti Rikuudo dan Mito. Sakura membalas uluran tangan Kurenai, "namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, nona Sakura."

"Jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja Sakura," kata Sakura malu mendengar kata 'nona' yang diutarakan Kurenai.

Kurenai tersenyum melihat wajah merah di wajah Sakura, "baik... Sakura."

Sakura menarik tangannya, masih memandang wajah Kurenai yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf... Kenapa Anda datang ke sini?"

Kurenai tersenyum saat Sakura mempertanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, "saya datang untuk melindungi Sakura."

"Melindungi aku?"

"Iya, Sakura. Saya melindungimu atas perintah Rikuudo-_sama_. Dan juga karena saya adalah teman terbaik Ayahmu saat masih berada di Dunia Langit," jelas Kurenai.

"Teman Ayah?"

"Iya. Saya adalah salah satu teman terbaik Ayahmu. Teman Ayahmu itu banyak sekali, banyak yang menyukainya karena dia baik hati dan senang berbagi. Alasan Ayahmu datang ke Dunia Manusia, ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta, memiliki istri, anak, sebuah keluarga idaman yang selalu dibicarakannya, dan merasakan bagaimana menjadi manusia tanpa sebuah kekuatan abadi," kata Kurenai menjelaskan, mengangkat wajahnya ke atas langit putih tanpa langit biru dan awan.

"Ayah..." Sakura juga mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang langit putih.

"Dan juga..." Kurenai menurunkan wajahnya, dan melihat Sakura. "...ternyata Ayahmu memiliki anak yang luar biasa dan juga memiliki kekuatan tiada tara. Di sini..." Kurenai menunjuk ke arah perut Sakura yang belum besar. "Kekuatan luar biasamu ada di dalam sini."

Sakura memandang perutnya yang belum besar, mengelus-elusnya. "Kekuatanku ada di sini?"

"Iya. Anak-anakmu yang akan memiliki kekuatan itu, karena anak-anakmu merupakan keturunan dari seorang Malaikat luar biasa yang juga memiliki kekuatan luar biasa."

"Siapa Malaikat itu?" tanya Sakura.

Kurenai menarik tangannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda. "Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti bila itu tiba."

"Kapan aku akan mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak sekarang, Sakura karena sekarang masih dalam keadaan sangat kacau," sahut Kurenai.

Sebenarnya Kurenai tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki darah keturunan anak-anak Sakura. Dan Kurenai juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto yang merupakan kakek buyut untuk anak-anak Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang mengetahui ini hanya mengetahui kebenaran dari Rikuudo yang tengah menugaskan Gai dan Kakashi ke tempat Kushina.

Merasakan kata 'kacau', Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah tentang Sasuke. Sakura memandang Kurenai dengan tatapan mengkhawatirkan, "aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

"Maksud Sakura... Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kurenai yang kaget melihat kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Iya! Sasuke! Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada panik.

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan apa-apa, karena saya hanya melindungi Anda saja. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan di luar sana," jawab Kurenai berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Saya yakin Uchiha Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja."

"Iya, semoga saja..."

Sakura berdo'a semoga Sasuke-nya baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Sakura sangat takut jika perasaan bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya akan benar-benar terjadi. Sakura bisa merasakannya lewat sebuah firasat masa depan kelak yang akan merubah takdir hidupnya. Takdir penentuan.

**...**

Gai, Kakashi, Gamatatsu, dan Gamakichi telah sampai di Dunia Langit yang meninggalkan Gunung Myoboku, tempat di mana Kushina sang peramal masa depan tinggal. Mereka berempat menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana Rikuudo sedang merenung sebuah dosa yang telah dilakukannya di zaman tiga ratus tahun lalu. Sebuah tempat dimana Naruto tertidur hanya untuk melupakan masa lalunya bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Gai membuka pintu besar berwarna putih keemasan itu dengan cara mendorongnya. Di sana mereka melihat Rikuudo sedang memanjatkan doa renungan hidup agar tidak terulang kembali.

Tanpa menghadap ke belakang, Rikuudo terus berdoa dan berbicara dengan Gai dan kawan-kawan. _"Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"_

"_Kami sudah menemukannya lewat Kushina-sama,"_ sahut Kakashi langsung memberi hormat.

"_Apa yang dikatakannya?" _tanya Rikuudo yang terus berdoa.

"_Kata Kushina-sama, Uchiha Sasuke adalah setengah Iblis dan setengah malaikat akan berubah menjadi Iblis murni jika Raja Tengu bangun dari tidurnya. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi Kushina-sama meminta kami untuk membawa Haruno Sakura ke hadapannya sebelum Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya dan menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang Tengu."_

Rikuudo mengerutkan kening. Susah sekali membawa Haruno Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sekarang tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke itu di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Apa harus lewat Naruto? Tidak! Rikuudo tidak akan bisa membawa Naruto ke hadapan Sasuke, jika beluma ada kepastian di mana tubuh Sakura berada.

"_Kata Kushina-sama, Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak boleh dekat dengan gerbang Raja Tengu. Jika itu dilakukan, Raja Tengu pasti akan bangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan, Rikuudo-sama? Kami ingin Anda memberikan perintah," _kata Gai memberi hormat kepada Rikuudo agar memberi mereka perintah.

Rikuudo menghela napas. _"Aku ingin kalian menjaga setiap sudut mansion keluarga Uchiha. Jika gerbang Raja Tengu datang di atas puncak mansion keluarga Uchiha, aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuai yang diramal sang peramal masa depan. Mengerti?"_

"_Baik, Rikuudo-sama."_

Gai dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan besar berwarna putih keemasan menuju Dunia Manusia, untuk mengawasi pergerakan Akatsuki dan gerbang Raja Tengu yang akan muncul. Tapi, di ruangan itu Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu tetap berdiri. Mereka berdiri diam di situ ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"_Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" _tanya Rikuudo membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua ekor katak Langit tersebut.

"_Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi tiga ratus tahun yang lalu? Di mana Naruto jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia," _tanya Gamakichi sangat serius.

"_Oohhh... Soal itu, ya. Hahhh..." _Rikuudo menghela napas berat dan melanjutkan ceritanya. _"Aku yang telah menunjuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan menuju ke Dunia Manusia untuk menolong keluarga Hyuuga."_

"_Keluarga Hyuuga?"_

"_Iya. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang meminta kami untuk menolongnya dari pembunuhan berencana milik keluarga Shimura. Mereka meminta kami untuk menjaganya sampai tiba keluarga Shimura hancur. Dan keluarga Shimura pun hancur, tapi... hhhh..." _Rikuudo menghela napas lagi.

"_Tapi apa, Rikuudo-sama?" _tanya Gamatatsu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_Semuanya berubah. Naruto akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan putri dari keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka telah jatuh cinta, dan tidak terpisahkan. Karena hukum Dunia Langit melarang Malaikat jatuh cinta kepada Manusia, aku meminta Naruto kembali ke Dunia Langit tanpa tahu kalau putri keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengandung anak Naruto."_

"_Naruto punya anak?" _Gamakichi terkejut mendengar kalimat Rikuudo kalau Naruto memiliki anak dari Manusia.

"_Apakah Naruto sampai sekarang masih belum tahu tentang hal ini?" _tanya Gamatatsu.

"_Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi sampai aku mati."_

"_Sampai kapan Anda melakukan ini pada Naruto, Rikuudo-sama! Apa Anda tidak puas menyakiti perasaan Naruto yang tidak tahu kalau dia memiliki anak!" _teriak Gamakichi marah kepada Rikuudo.

"_Sekarang belum waktunya!" _Rikuudo menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, untuk menutupi kegundahan dan penyesalan di dalam hatinya. _"Aku akan mengatakannya jika saat itu tiba, tapi tidak sekarang karena Raja Tengu akan muncul. Aku takut Naruto akan melakukan suatu cara untuk menyelamatkan cicitnya apa pun yang terjadi."_

"_Cicit? Naruto punya cicit?" _tanya Gamakichi lagi.

"_Ya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah cicit Naruto."_

"_EH!? APA! Uchiha Sasuke... cicit Naruto!?" _teriak Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu secara bersamaan. Kaget mendengar kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah cicit Naruto. Itu berarti kekuatan Naruto pasti milik keluarga Sasuke juga.

"_Tentang kekuatan..." _Rikuudo tahu apa ada di pikiran Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu. _"...Sasuke memang memilikinya, tapi bukan semuanya. Semua kekuatan itu ada di anak-anak Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke."_

"_Anak Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura!?" _teriak lagi kedua ekor katak tersebut. _"Sejak kapan anak Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke ada? Setahu kami waktu itu Uchiha Sasuke masih belum lama berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura."_

"_Itu gara-gara kejadian kemarin di rumah hantu, makanya terjadi seperti itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku mengunjungi Haruno Sakura di Dunia mimpi. Aku bisa merasakan ada tiga janin di dalam perut Haruno Sakura yang belum membesar," _jelas Rikuudo santai.

"_Tiga buah janin? Itu berarti akan ada tiga anak kembar? Apa itu benar, Rikuudo-sama?" _tanya lagi si seekor katak berwarna kuning.

"_Iya. Lebih baik kalian bantu Naruto saja untuk mencari tubuh Haruno Sakura sebelum Akatsuki melakukan sesuatu kepadanya."_

"_Baik! Kami mengerti, Rikuudo-sama." _Gamakichi dan Gamatasu menundukkan kepalanya untuk beri hormat kepada Rikuudo. Sebelum mereka berbalik, Rikuudo mengucapkan pernyataan yang membuat mereka harus bungkam.

"_Aku ingin kalian berjanji agar rahasia tentang keturunan Naruto tidak diberitahu kepada siapa pun. Dan juga, aku ingin meminta kalian untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto apapun yang terjadi." _Rikuudo berbalik badan kembali ke tempatnya, meninggalkan dua ekor katak Naruto.

"_Kami mengerti, Rikuudo-sama."_

Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu menuju ke Dunia Manusia menyusul Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Sebelum pergi Gamakichi menutup pintu ruangan Naruto dan menguncinya. Sebentar lagi, Naruto dan Kurama akan tertidur kembali di ruangan tersebut.

**...**

Di Dunia Manusia, di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di lantai saatu mansion keluarga Uchiha. Mereka masuk untuk mencari tubuh Haruno Sakura yang tertidur. Sebelum sampai ke pertigaan lorong yang akan menuju tempat Haruno Sakura, Naruto dan kawan-kawan dihalangi oleh kedua anggota Akatsuki, Sasori dan Deidara.

"_**Berhenti di situ, kalian!" **_perintah Deidara menghentikan langkah mereka. _**"Jangan sekali-sekali kalian maju selangkah pun. Kalau ingin maju, lawanlah kami."**_

"_Cih! Seenaknya saja kamu memerintah kami. Memangnya kalian siapa?" _ucap Naruto kesal melihat ada yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"_**Kami bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya ditugaskan oleh seseorang untuk menghentikan kalian," **_sahut Sasori yang berwajah datar. Sebenarnya Sasori paling malas harus bertarung dengan para malaikat.

"_Kamu!" _

"_Hentikan, Naruto," _perintah Temari dan Kiba maju ke depan, maju untuk menghadapi kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut. _"Biarkan kami yang melawan mereka."_

"_Temari... Kiba..."_

"_Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku dan Temari pasti akan menyusulmu. Kami hanya ingin lawan dua idiot sekaligus tukang narsis. Bukankah masih ada empat lantai lagi untuk menuju ke bawah tanah?" _ Kiba dengan siaga akhirnya melancarkan serangan langsung. Kuku Kiba yang pendek tiba-tiba memanjang seperti hewan liar. Kiba menerjang dan melayangkan kuku cakarnya ke wajah Deidara tanpa penghalang. _"Rasakan ini!"_

"_**Aarrggh!" **_teriak Deidara kesakitan, terkena cakaran Kiba. Deidara jatuh terduduk sambil memegang wajahnya yang sekarang penuh luka.

"_**Kamu tidak apa-apa, Deidara?" **_tanya Sasori membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Deidara. Sasori kedua matanya terbelalak dan tertawa ngakak. _**"Hahahaha!"**_

"_**Kenapa kamu tertawa, idiot!?" **_tanya Deidara bingung, masih merasakan sakit di wajahnya.

"_**Lihat wajahmu. Nih," **_tawar Sasori yang tadi mengambil cermin dan memberikannya pada Deidara. Deidara mengambilnya, dan dia terkejut. _**"Sudah lihat. Wajahmu mengerikan dan... cantik sekali. Hahahaha!" **_Sasori tertawa ngakak, jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perutnya, dan tangan satunya memukul-mukul lantai kayu.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan merasakan aura yang membahayakan dari Deidara, menyetujui perintah Kiba dan Temari untuk berlari mengendap-ngendap menuju lantai bawah. Mereka yang tersisa pelan-pelan berjalan secara diam-diam agar tidak menimbulkan suara sampai mereka menghilang masuk ke ruangan untuk menuju ke ruang bawah tanah meninggalkan Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_**Kalian... Kalian telah menghancurkan wajah yang penuh seni. Kalian... harus membayarnya!" **_Deidara penuh amukan, mengeluarkan boneka kertas dari kedua telapak tangan yang berbentuk mulut itu. Muncullah boneka kertas berbentuk burung, tapi berisi bom yang akan siapa meledak. _**"Rasakan ini! Bom ini yang akan menghancurkanmu!"**_

"_Tidak akan aku biarkan!" _Temari dengan siap melindungi Kiba dari serangan burung-burung berisi bom. Temari mengambil kipas besar dari belakang punggungnya, membentang dan mengibaskankannya. Burung-burung berisi bom itu, langsung terbang dan... targetnya bukan lagi Kiba melainkan Sasori.

**DUAAR**

Asap mengepul akibat ledakan luar biasa. Temari dan Kiba termasuk Akamaru terbatuk-batuk sekaligus Deidara. Tetapi, Deidara mundur selangkah tidak ingin kena amukan Sasori. Deidara bersembunyi dari patung prajurit zirah di lorong mansion keluarga Uchiha.

"_Ohok... ohok... Asap ini bikin kita susah bernapas. Memangnya apa sih isi bom itu? Kenapa bau sekali?" _Kiba mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghalau asap sepekat embun, dan tangan satunya menutup hidungnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting kita..." _Temari yang sudah selesai, mengenteng kipas besarnya, puas dengan hasilnya. Tetapi, Temari menghentikan bicaranya karena melihat Sasori yang tengah gosong. Mau tidak mau Temari dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"Itulah karma yang harus kamu tanggung Sasori, si setan berwajah manis."_

"_**Kalian benar-benar..." **_Sasori marah pada perbuatan mereka yang membuatnya menjadi gosong seperti ini. Tapi, pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada Deidara karena dia-lah, Sasori menjadi seperi ini. _**"DEIDARA!"**_

Amukan Sasori membuat patung-patung di lorong keluarga Uchiha bergetar. Deidara bisa merasakan getaran luar biasa di patung berbalut baju zirah perak. Patung-patung itu pun bergerak, siap menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Deidara.

"_**Sial!" **_umpat Deidara lari dari patung zirah perak itu. Akhirnya patung zirah itu mengejar Deidara.

"_Dasar." _Kiba dan Temari menggeleng-geleng kepada pemandangan tersebut.

Sasori yang juga tengah marah pada Kiba dan Temari, meminta semua patung-patung di lorong untuk menghancurkan kedua Malaikat tersebut.

Kiba dan Temari pun bertarung melawan patung-patung tersebut, mulai dari patung baju zirah, Poseidon, dan Gurita (?). Mereka terus bertarung dan terus menghancurkan lorong yang dulunya terlihat bersih menjadi sangat berantakan.

**...**

Tinggalkan saja keempat orang yang terlihat konyol itu yang berada di lantai atas. Kita akan menuju ke lantai bawah, di mana Naruto dan kawan-kawan sekarang berada di ruangan harta milik keluarga Uchiha.

"_Ini di mana?" _tanya Lee yang tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia, tapi keberadaan dua orang Akatsuki... lagi.

"_**Ini adalah tempat di mana semua harta keluarga Uchiha berada, " **_sahut seseorang seorang laki-laki yang disisir rapi ke belakang yang terlihat sangat tua, tapi itu pun tidak terlihat dari wajahnya bersama dengan si berambut merah.

"_Bukankah kamu adalah... siapa, ya?" _Lee yang tadi tahu, pun bingung karena Lee tidak tahu siapa nama orang yang tadi mejawab pertanyaannya.

"_**Berani-beraninya kamu tidak tahu siapa aku! Aku adalah Hidan, pangeran kegelapan sekaligus Pangeran Kematian!" **_

"_Oh," _ucap Lee yang malas mengetahui nama Akatsuki yang narsis dan menyebalkan ini. Lebih narsis daripada kedua orang yang dilawan Temari dan Kiba. _"Lalu, dia siapa?" _Lee menunjuk ke laki-laki berambut merah.

Dengan santai dan tidak terpengaruh apa pun, si berambut merah menjawab, _**"Namaku Nagato. Salam kenal."**_

"_Kami tidak butuh salam perkenalan kalian! Lebih baik kalian minggir!" _perintah Naruto.

"_**Kalau kami tidak mau? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" **_tanya Hidan menunjukkan kesombongannya.

"_Kami yang akan melawan kalian," _sahut Shikamaru maju.

"_Kami? Dengan siapa, Shikamaru?" _tanya Lee penasaran mendengar dengan kata 'kami'.

"_Denganmu tentu saja Lee. Siapa lagi," _sahut Shikamaru santai. Sama santainya dengan Nagato.

"_Akhirnya aku bertarung juga melawan si Pangeran Narsis itu!" _Lee yang semangat memasang kuda-kuda dan menangis terharu.

"_Naruto!"_

"_Iya, Shikamaru?"_

"_Pergilah ke lantai bawah. Aku merasa di sana ada tubuh Haruno Sakura. Cepat ke sana sebelum keempat Akatsuki lainnya," _bisik Shikamaru di samping Naruto, meminta Naruto dan kawan-kawan lainnya menuju ke lantai peristirahatan sementara.

"_Baiklah, Shikamaru. Aku akan melakukannya! Terima kasih!" _Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya bersama dengan sisa-sisa temannya yang tadi ikut bergabung menuju ke lantai bawah di samping Nagato dan Hidan.

"_**Jangan pikir kalian bisa pergi ke sana!" **_Hidan memunculkan tongkat bulan sabitnya dan siap menebas Naruto.

Untungnya Lee yang siaga empat lima, menghentikan tebasan itu dengan kakinya seperti baja. _"Jangan sekali-sekali kamu menyentuh Naruto, Pangeran Jelek!"_

**TRANG!**

Tongkat Hidan terhempas ke belakang akibat tendang kaki Lee. Hidan merasa marah karena korban tebasan akhirnya melarikan diri bersama teman-teman lainnya masuk ke tangga bawah tanah dan menutupnya. Hidan pun bertarung dengan Lee. Mereka terus melakukan itu sambil menunjukkan jurus-jurus bela diri ke dua dunia berbeda itu.

Sementara Hidan dan Lee yang terus bertarung tanpa henti, Shikamaru dan Nagato tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Eh? Di mana mereka? Atau jangan-jangan menyusul Naruto dan kawan-kawan? Tidak! Mereka berdua sekarang dengan asyik-asyiknya minum teh dan main shogi, sebuah catur Jepang yang memakai papan kayu kecil dengan banyak huruf-huruf selayaknya catur moderen.

"_Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan harus bertarung seperti itu," _kata Shikamaru dengan santai terus melihat papan shogi di depannya, tidak ingin kalah dengan si berambut merah di hadapannya.

"_**Aku lebih baik melawanmu dengan papan catur Shogi ini." **_Nagato juga sama santainya terus melihat papan di depannya tanpa menghiraukan pertandingan tidak masuk akal di kepalanya. _**"Aku ingin sekali melawanmu seperti ini, Smart Angel."**_

"_Sama denganku juga, Smart Evil."_

Akhirnya pertarungan dua Malaikat dan dua Iblis ini, ada yang berkelahi dan ada yang berkelahi memakai papan catur Shogi. Sungguh mengesalkan dan sungguh mengharukan (?).

**...**

Di lantai bawah, sebuah tempat peristirahatan sementara alias sebuah tempat peristirahatan keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah tempat yang sangat rapi dan nyaman, tidak ada pengganggu apa pun di tempat ini.

Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan seorang manusia setengah Malaikat. Setengah Malaikat? Siapa? Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka dan Naruto?

TAP TAP TAP

Sebuah langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti langkah kaki seorang perempuan bangsawan berjalan di tengah kegelapan lorong tersebut sambil membawa sebuah lilin penyangga. Seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang dan memakai gaun panjang sebatas lutut berjalan mendekati Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Sebuah serangan yang akan membuat perempuan itu terkejut, akhirnya membuat Naruto terkejut juga dan menghentikan serangan teman-temannya ke perempuan itu. _"Berhenti!"_

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya perempuan berambut biru panjang itu sekaligus Nyonya rumah keluarga Uchiha, dan istri Uchiha Fuugaku.

"_Kamu siapa?" _tanya Naruto maju melangkah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wanita itu mundur selangkah karena Naruto terus maju.

Tidak tahu kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Seperti saat Naruto merasakan perasaan rindu saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata di rumah Uchiha beberapa waktu lalu. Perasaan rindu yang sudah lama menghampiri hatinya.

"_Naruto. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk menanyakan hal itu," _Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menghentikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Sakura lalu Sasuke. Naruto dan kawan-kawan melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan istri Uchiha Fuugaku, Uchiha Mikoto.

"_Celaka! Kenapa dia ada di sini?" _Kurama bisa merasakan siapa sosok wanita di depannya. Dia adalah cucu sekaligus cicit Naruto. Tapi, biarlah yang penting sekarang dia harus membantu Naruto bukan mengurusi wanita di sampingnya.

"Naruto...?" Uchiha Mikoto pernah mendengar nama Naruto itu di suatu tempat, tapi di mana? Kepalanya sungguh sangat sakit, dan memori itu pun terputar kembali. "Aakh... sakit... Kepalaku..."

**Flashback tahun 2006 silam...**

_Hyuuga Mikoto yang sudah pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan kedua sepupunya masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang berdesain Jepang. Sebuah rumah yang sungguh luar biasa di dalam kota Konoha ini._

"_Kami pulang!" teriak ketiga anak kecil anggota keluarga Hyuuga membuka pintu geser kayu sambil melepaskan sepatu sekolah mereka._

"_Selamat datang kembali, nona Mikoto, tuan muda Hiashi, dan tuan muda Hizashi." Salam seorang pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga. "Makanan untuk kalian sudah saya siapkan di ruang makan. Silahkan datang ke sana karena Nyonya menunggu Anda bertiga."_

"_Maaf, kalian duluan saja. Aku mau masuk ke kamar untuk mengerjakan PR," kata Hyuuga Mikoto kecil langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas._

"_Mikoto!" teriak Hyuuga Hiashi, menggeleng-geleng. "Anak itu. Ada-ada saja."_

"_Biarkan saja. Nanti Mikoto akan keluar sendiri bergabung bersama kita," ucap Hyuuga Hizashi santai dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu ke ruang makan._

_Di kamar tidur Hyuuga Mikoto. Hyuuga Mikoto mengambil tas ranselnya dan membawanya ke meja belajar. Hyuuga Mikoto mengambil surat yang ditemukannya itu di sekolah, merobek amplop dan membukanya. Hyuuga Mikoto mengambil kertas yang dilipat itu dan membukanya lebar._

_Hyuuga Mikoto membaca surat yang tertuju kepada nenek buyutnya, Hyuuga Hinata. "Ini 'kan untuk nenek Hinata."_

_Hyuuga Mikoto terus membaca sampai kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata terharu. Hyuuga Mikoto pun menangis. "Huaaa...!"_

"_Ada apa Mikoto?" tanya Hyuuga sulung itu muncul ke dalam kamar Hyuuga Mikoto saat mendengar tangisan pilu adik sepupunya itu. _

"_Kakak Hiashi! Huaaa!" Hyuuga Mikoto berlari memeluk Hyuuga Hiashi sambil menggenggam kertas itu._

"_Ada apa, Mikoto? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut biru panjang Mikoto._

"_Hiks... A-aku menangis karena surat ini... hiks..." Hyuuga Mikoto memberikan surat itu kepada Hyuuga Hiashi. Hyuuga Hiashi dengan rasa penasaran mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya._

_Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, hatinya sungguh merasakan kesedihan pilu yang juga dirasakan Hyuuga Mikoto, adik sepupunya. _

"_I-Ini tidak mungkin..." Hyuuga Hiashi melepaskan pelukan Hyuuga Mikoto di tubuhnya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Di mana kamu menemukan ini?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi mengangkat surat tersebut ke arah Hyuuga Mikoto._

"_A-aku menemukannya... hiks... di sekolah..." sahut Hyuuga Mikoto sambil sesenggukan._

"_Naruto. Jadi, dia-lah kakek buyut kita?"_

"_Siapa... hiks.. siapa Naruto... hiks... kak Hiashi... hiks?" tanya Hyuuga Mikoto heran._

"_Naruto adalah orang yang membuat nenek buyut kita menderita, Mikoto! Dia adalah kakek buyut kita yang hilang beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tanpa mengetahui kita semua lahir di dunia ini!" teriak Hyuuga Hiashi sangat marah menjelaskan semua asal-usul siapa Naruto itu._

"_Jadi... nama Naruto itu...?"_

"_Iya. Dia adalah orang yang membuat kita lahir ke dunia ini. Dia adalah kakekmu dan Naruko, Mikoto," sahut Hyuuga Hiashi. Hyuuga memegang kedua bahu Hyuuga Mikoto. "Berjanjilah padaku, Mikoto." Hyuuga Mikoto mengangguk sekali. "Saat kamu bertemu Naruto, katakan padanya kenapa dia melakukan itu. Meninggalkan nenek buyut kita. Kamu mengerti?"_

"_Aku mengerti, kak Hiashi," sahut Hyuuga Mikoto sambil mengangguk._

**End Flashback.**

Ingatan yang berputar di dalam kepala Uchiha Mikoto membuatnya tersadar siapa nama "Naruto". Nama itulah yang membuat dirinya dan orang-orang disekelilingnya menderita. Uchiha Mikoto pun bangkit berdiri dan menyusul ke mana Naruto dan lainnya pergi.

**...**

"_Aku menemukan bau Sakura!" _seru Gyuuki yang telah menemukan Sakura melalui baunya. _"Di ruangan ini!"_

Naruto pun membuka ruangan tersebut dengan penuh kekuatan. Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura tertidur nyenyak di sebuah peti yang telah disediakan seseorang. Naruto maju melangkah mendekati Sakura. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Sakura untuk mengetahui apakah Sakura masih hidup atau tidak.

"_Jantung masih berdetak. Sakura masih hidup!" _Naruto senang melihat Sakura masih hidup. Naruto pun menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"_Aura ini!" _Kurama bisa merasakan aura wanita tadi, wanita pemilik keluarga Uchiha. Bukan saatnya Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Mikoto, belum waktunya. Kurama pun membentangkan kesembilan ekornya dan berubah menjadi api merah yang siap membakar.

"_Apa yang terjadi, Kyuubi-sama?" _tanya Asuma melihat Kurama berbentuk dewasa dan membentangkan kesembilan ekornya.

"_Kalian! Bawa Naruto ke atas! Sekarang!" _perintah Kurama.

"_Baik! Kyuubi-sama!"_

Asuma dan kedua guru lainnya membawa Naruto dan Sakura digendongannya menuju ke atas. Gaara, Tenten, Bee, dan Gyuuki tidak bisa pergi karena mereka merasakan aura jahat di sekitar mereka. Mereka berempat bisa merasakan aura keempat Akatsuki yang sekarang menuju ke tempat mereka.

"_**Kalian benar-benar berani masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, ya!" **_teriak laki-laki bertopeng aneh alias wajah aneh.

"_Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Kakuzu." _Bee senang melihat rival ada di sini, di hadapannya.

"_**Ternyata kamu, Bee. Yang seenaknya masuk ke tempat ini untuk mengambil gadis itu. Kalian akan mendapat perhitungan dari kami," **_kata Kakuzu telah menantang para keempat malaikat ini.

"_**Aku tidak tahu kalau Master Kazekage ada di sini," **_ujar perempuan berambut biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga kertas di atas kepalanya.

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau Master Kazekage ikut?" _tanya Tenten siap menantang perempuan bernama Konan itu.

"_**Yaah... hanya ingin tahu pastilah. Boleh saja ikut, tapi harus tahu aturannya." **_Orochimaru bertampang ular itu bersiap maju.

"_Kami akan mentaati setiap aturan yang kamu berikan. Puas sekarang?" _kata Gaara berwajah tanpa ekspresi, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_**Kita mulai sekarang?" **_ tanya Kisame berwajah hiu penuh sengiran licik.

"TUNGGU!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Mikoto menghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Maksudnya sebelum perkelahian tiba itu.

"_Cih! Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang daripada harus berurusan dengan perempuan itu!" _gumam Kurama dalam hati, kesal dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Sebenarnya Kurama tidak membenci Hyuuga Mikoto, tapi ini adalah perintah dari sang Petinggi Langit, jadi harus tepati janji dan taat perintahnya.

Kurama menghilang dalam sekejap. Tentu saja Gyuuki merasakan suatu hal yang akan terjadi jika harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan yaitu ikut campur.

"_Lebih baik kita pergi juga, Bee, Gaara-sama, Tenten," _bisik Gyuuki kepada mereka bertiga untuk mengikuti langkah Kurama, naik ke atas.

"_Itu ide bagus," _gumam Tenten setengah berbisik agar tidak diketahui para anggota Akatsuki dan Uchiha Mikoto kepada Master Kazekage, Gyuuki, dan Bee.

Sinaran lingkaran di bawah mereka muncul dan berputar. Sebuah cahaya putih siap menghantarkan mereka menuju tempat Naruto dan lainnya. Gara-gara sinaran itu, para Akatsuki harus menutup mata atau memakai kacamata agar tidak iritasi mata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi sebelum aku mengetahui hal itu!" teriak Uchiha Mikoto menyadari kalau mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan. Uchiha Mikoto berlari dan ikut masuk ke dalam sinar cahaya putaran itu. Cahaya tersebut berputar dan terus berputar, dan akhirnya menghilang.

"_**Hei, mereka meninggalkan kita!" **_teriak Kakuzu geram, melepaskan kacamatanya yang hinggap di wajahnya.

"_**Lebih baik kita mengejarnya!"**_saran Konan.

"_**Itu ide bagus, Konan!" **_

Cahaya hitam di sekeliling mereka berempat berbentuk lingkaran dan berputar. Asap merah darah mengepul di sekitar mereka lalu mereka menghilang menyusul para malaikat-malaikat itu.

**...**

Di tempat lain, Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong yang berada di lantai paling bawah mansion keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke terus melangkah sampai ke tempat patung Raja Tengu, Sojobo berada. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut kalau patung itu adalah kakek buyutnya yang keturunan Iblis.

"Jadi inikah kakek buyut dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke sendu dan pilu. Hatinya hampa dan mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya demi Sakura, yaitu meninggalkan Sakura dan menjadi Iblis murni.

Sasuke memegang patung tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke terasa panas membara. Sasuke bisa merasakan akan ada orang lain yang mengendalikan dirinya. Dirinya yang seorang lagi yang merupakan Iblis.

"Aaarggghh!" teriak Sasuke di ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya yang berkulit putih berubah menjadi hitam ke-abu-abuan. Di keningnya ada tanda berwarna hitam. Dan juga sayap berbentuk tangan muncul di balik punggungnya sekaligus rambutnya yang berwarna putih gondrong.

Suara teriakan Sasuke membuat Uchiha Fuugaku, Tobi, dan Uchiha Madara berlari memasuki ruangan di mana teriakan itu berasal. Mereka bertiga kaget melihat Sasuke bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu melainkan si Iblis murni, Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kamukah Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Uchiha Fuugaku kepada anak bungsunya.

"Grrrr..." Iblis Sasuke tidak bergeming. Matanya yang dulunya hitam sekarang berwarna putih total seperti hampa.

"Sasuke?" tanya Uchiha Fuugaku lagi.

Merasakan tanda bahaya, Uchiha Madara dan Tobi langsung secepat kilat menyelamatkan tuan rumah keluarga Uchiha itu dari terjaan maut Iblis Sasuke. "Fuugaku! Awas!"

"Eh?"

**DOARRR!**

"Gyaaa!"

Teriakan dan suara hancur dari ruangan itu membuat Pein dan Kabuto masuk ke ruangan di mana Patung Raja Tengu itu. Pein dan Kabuto yang merasakan hawa jahat, bersiaga waspada agar tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"_**Madara! Tobi! Tuan Fuugaku!" **_teriak Pein mencari keberadaan mereka bertiga. Tapi asap yang membuat sakit mata itu tidak dapat menemukan mereka. Yang mereka berdua lihat adalah sesosok laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dan ada dua pasang sayap di punggungnya.

Asap pun menghilang. Uchiha Fuugaku, Uchiha Madara, dan Tobi terjebak di bangunan runtuh itu dan tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuh mereka kaku akibat kekuatan luar biasa dari Iblis Sasuke. Inilah membuat Pein dan Kabuto waspada pada apa yang terjadi.

"Grrr... Sakura..." Pein bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal. Ternyata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

"_**U-Uchiha Sas-Sasuke?"**_

"Maafkan aku Sakura... aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya..." gumam Sasuke penuh isakan pilu itu, tapi bisa didengar oleh Pein dan Kabuto.

Pein ingin maju dan menyelamatkan Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi sebelum itu ada sebuah getaran luar biasa dari bawah tanah, tempat di mana Iblis Akatsuki tinggal. _**"Ja-jangan-jangan..."**_

Ya. Juubi keluar dari dalam tanah dan membawa Iblis Sasuke dan pintu gerbang Raja Tengu menuju ke atas. Di mana semua akan menjadi tempat penentuan akhir untuk segalanya.

"_**Ju-Juubi bangun?" **_tanya Kabuto terperangah melihat tubuh Juubi, Raja Iblis mereka bangun dan membawa Sasuke dan pintu tersebut.

Pein tidak menghiraukan apa pun. Pein lekas menuju tempat ketiganya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri diikuti oleh Kabuto.

"_**Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" **_tanya Pein khawatir.

"... Ukh..." Madara terbangun, tapi setengah sadar. Madara bisa melihat wajah kekhawatiran Pein dan Kabuto melihat sekeliling. Sasuke tidak ada begitu juga pintu gerbang Raja Tengu. Madara sepenuh tenaga, menggenggam mantel baju Pein, "... A-aku i-ingin kalian mengejar Sa-Sasuke... Ja-jangan bi-biarkan Sasuke me-melakukan hal itu..."

"_**Baik, Madara."**_

Uchiha Madara tersenyum dan akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan. Tubuhnya sungguh tidak kuat untuk meneruskannya. Kabuto pun membawa mereka bertiga ke tempat rahasianya untuk diobati, sedangkan Pein menyusul Sasuke naik ke atas.

**...**

"Sakura..."

Perempuan berambut merah muda bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, bisa merasakan suara Sasuke. Sakura kelimpungan dan takut seakan-akan ini akan menjadi terakhir kali Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kurenai juga ikut bangkit dan menepuk bahu Sakura yang sekarang sedang gemetaran.

"Aku... Aku harus ke tempat Sasuke... Aku ingin di sampingnya..." Sakura terus gemetaran, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Tapi, itu berbahaya Sakura."

"AKU INGIN KE TEMPAT SASUKE!" teriak Sakura menahan tangisannya dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

Kurenai menghela napas, "Hhhh... Baiklah Sakura jika itu maumu."

Kurenai menggenggam tangan Sakura yang gemetaran, menutup matanya dan menghilang dengan sekejap menuju tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

**...**

Getaran luar biasa muncul di bawah tanah. Naruto yang menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style _merasakan goncangan dari tubuh Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar kembali. Naruto terkejut dengan kesadaran Sakura ini.

"_Sa-Sakura...?"_

Kedua matanya mengerjap dua kali, bangkit dan turun dari gendongan Naruto. Tubuhnya terus gemetaran, sampai Sakura tidak merasakan getaran taman Mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto yang merasakan getaran ini tambah hebat, membuat Naruto maju untuk menyelamatkan Sakura dari malapetaka. Untungnya ada Kurenai muncul di samping Sakura. Membawa Sakura menghindari tempat tersebut.

Getaran-getaran tanah ini pun retak. Muncullah tubuh raksasa luar biasa besarnya membawa sesuatu di kedua telapak tangannya. Itu adalah seorang Iblis berkulit hitam keabu-abuan dan pintu gerbang yang tidak diketahui Naruto.

Sakura bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah Sasuke langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "SASUKE!"

Iblis itu mendengar suara yang paling dirindukannya, menurunkan wajahnya dan melirik Sakura yang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya. Agar bisa menyelamatkan Sakura, Sasuke harus cuek terhadap panggilan itu.

Sakura bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab panggilan terus berteriak tanpa henti sampai suaranya serak sekalipun. "SASUKE! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK JAWAB PANGGILANKU!?"

"_I-itu Sasuke?" _tanya Naruto yang sekarang menyadari itu adalah Sasuke. _"Kenapa? Kenapa dia berubah seperti itu?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita menjauh dari tempat ini, Naruto." _Asuma mengambil pergelangan tangan Naruto agar menghindari dari gerbang Raja Tengu dan Raja Iblis, Juubi.

"_Lepaskan aku, Asuma-sensei! Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke!" _teriak Naruto memberontak.

"_Itu tidak akan terjadi, Naruto!" _seru seekor katak berwarna merah jingga hinggap di pundak kekar Naruto langsung membaca sesuatu mantra dan menghembuskan ke telinga Naruto. _"Lebih baik kamu tidur, Naruto. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Dan maafkan aku."_

"_Ga-Gamakichi..."_

Naruto pingsan dan tertidur. Mantra Gamakichi untuk Naruto adalah sebuah mantra tidur abadi untuk sementara waktu, tapi tidak tahu kapan akan bangun. Gamatatsu bisa melihat temannya itu tertidur.

Sebuah cahaya putih muncul tiba-tiba di samping para Malaikat tadi, menampilkan Gaara, Gyuuki, Bee, dan Tenten yang membawa Kyuubi yang tertidur di pelukannya. Ternyata Kyuubi juga tertidur jika sebagian dari kekuatannya juga ikut tertidur. Tapi, Gamakichi bisa melihat ada seorang wanita di samping mereka.

"_Bukankah dia adalah..."_

Uchiha Mikoto tidak mempedulikan Gamakichi, malah mendekati Naruto yang sekarang tertidur di pangkuan Asuma. Uchiha Mikoto berlutut dan memegang wajah orang yang paling ingin dicarinya. "Kakek... Kamukah kakek kami? Kakek yang meninggalkan kami?"

"_Naruto!" _Gaara melihat Naruto yang tertidur, mendekatinya.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto lagi pun menangis, mengeluarkan air mata untuk Naruto. Setitik air mata Uchiha Mikoto jatuh di wajah tidur Naruto.

"SASUKE! AKU MOHON JAWAB PANGGI-" Sakura pingsan karena kehabisan suara. Sakura pingsan di pelukan Kurenai yang membantunya agar tidak terjatuh di tanah retak.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, anaknya. Uchiha Mikoto menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari Sasuke. Di sana Uchiha Mikoto bisa melihat Sasuke siap-siap masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang Raja Tengu.

"SASUKE!"

Mendengar suara sang Ibu, Sasuke melirik sekilas melihat Ibunya lalu berpaling lagi ke depan, ke pintu yang sudah terbuka, menghiraukan suara panggilan Uchiha Mikoto.

"SASUKE JANGAN KE SANA! IBU MOHON!" teriak sang Ibu sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu... Sakura... Ayah... Kakak... dan Naruto..." Sasuke sudah mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah malaikat penjaga dan cinta, merasa senang karena kehadirannya Sasuke bisa menyatakan cintanya untuk Sakura. "Terima kasih..." Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

"SASUKE!"

Akatsuki dan Malaikat muncul. Mereka tiba dan bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam pintu gerbang besar Raja Tengu. Demi keluarga Uchiha, Akatsuki terkecuali Nagato, Zetsu dan Kabuto masuk ke dalam pintu itu disusul oleh Pein.

Sebelum masuk, Pein meminta maaf pada Nagato dan meminta Nagato untuk menjaga keluarga Uchiha dan markas Akatsuki selama mereka tidak ada. _**"Aku ingin kamu menjaga tempat ini selama kami tidak ada."**_

"_**Aku akan menjaganya. Tenang saja." **_Nagato menepuk bahu kanan Pein, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga tempat yang dimaksudkan.

Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Sasori masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut diikuti oleh Juubi yang ikut masuk. Pintu gerbang itu menutup perlahan dan akhirnya rapat. Pintu itu pun menghilang ditelan Bumi.

Uchiha Mikoto jatuh berlutut dan menangis terus menerus. Hatinya sungguh sangat sakit. Pandangan matanya buram, dan pingsan. Sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Nagato dengan sigap mengambil tubuh Uchiha Mikoto dan membawanya kembali ke dalam mansion.

Sebelum pergi, Nagato melirik para Malaikat. _**"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Di masa depan." **_Nagato akhirnya menghilang sambil membawa tubuh Uchiha Mikoto yang pingsan.

Kakashi dan Gai tiba. Sebenarnya mereka tiba tadi, tapi Zetsu menghalangi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam mansion. Mau tidak mau harus melawan anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal kuat itu.

"_Kalian tidak apa-apa?" _tanya Kakashi pada semuanya.

Semuanya mengangguk pelan. Ada yang diam dan ada yang menyahut. Semuanya tidak bisa menjelaskan apa mereka baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"_Naruto... Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" _tanya Gai pada sahabatnya.

"_Sengaja aku tidurkan karena ini perintah Rikuudo-sama," _sahut Gamakichi.

"_Lebih baik kita bawa mereka pergi sekalian bawa Haruno Sakura juga," _kata Kakashi meminta mereka untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Sepertinya tempat ini akan menghilang untuk sementara melihat kondisi yang amburadul.

"_BAIK!"_

Para malaikat-malaikat bangkit dan siap menghilang. Mereka sekilas melirik pemadangan mansion keluarga Uchiha yang akan terkubur di ruang bawah untuk beberapa waktu. Menghilangkan keberadaannya di Dunia Manusia. Mereka semuanya meghilang, meninggalkan mansion keluarga Uchiha yang ikut menghilang.

"Ini belum berakhir..."

**COMING SOON: LONG DISTANCE **(NOVEMBER)

**...**

**Author Note's: **Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 12 ini tanpa halangan apa pun. Yah, Sabtu dan Minggu kemarin ada kendala sedikit sih, jadi minta bantuan adik. Cara pengetikan adik lebih cepat dari saya :D. Jadi, saya minta maaf. Saya sungguh bersyukur membuat fic ini yang bikin saya sakit kepala. Tapi, berkat bantuan dari teman-teman di dunia nyata dan teman-teman FFN yang membantu saya sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, ya, Lovissa, Kuma-san, Micchi, Yuki, Riku, dan Neerval. Saya sangat menyayangi kalian! XD

Saya akan buat EPILOG, sebuah kisah masa lalu Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi, harap ditunggu minggu depan. Sekarang lagi menggabungkan konsep EPILOG tersebut dengan one-shot milik saya. Saya sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah meng-_add favo_ dan meng-_follow _fic ini. Thank you very much!

Silahkan jika ingin me-review fic ini. Saya tidak akan pernah menganggap cerita ini aneh karena saya menghargai cerita saya seperti saya menghargai cerita kalian. Silahkan kalau ingin me-review fic ini, okay!

Love and Hug,

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/21/2012, 17:00 p.m.

**Update Date: **10/22/2012


	14. EPILOG

**Always**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Always © **Sunny I.F.**

**Warning: **Cerita tentang masa lalu di mana Hinata telah ditinggalkan oleh Naruto. Plus, kelahiran Sasuke dan Itachi di dunia.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**...**

**EPILOG**

Di tengah hiruk pikuk zaman Edo yang habis perang antara rakyat jelata dan pemerintah telah membuat para bangsawan meninggalkan Edo dan beralih ke tempat yang paling aman. Tempat yang bisa ditemukan oleh siapa pun. Keluarga bangsawan yang termasuk adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Sejak keluarga Hyuuga melawan keluarga Shimura dua tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba terjadi perang dahsyat antara Samurai dan pemerintah sehinggal para keluarga Hyuuga harus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di sebuah kota terpencil, atau bisa dibilang sebuah pedesaan, di sinilah keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga tinggal untuk sementara sampai perang itu berakhir. Sebuah desa yang sederhana dengan sedikitnya penduduk, tentu menjadi ide yang baik buat keluarga Hyuuga.

Ada rumah yang sangat kecil, bisa dibilang kecil ataupun besar, itupun sama saja karena ini memang keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi, banyak yang tidak tahu kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan. Mungkin inilah rahasia terbesar sementara keluarga Hyuuga agar tidak diketahui siapa pun.

Ada seorang gadis berambut panjang disanggul samping berwarna biru memakai baju kimono berwarna biru langit. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang menatap bulan di tengah dinginnya musim dingin dan malam hari. Wanita yang bukan lagi gadis itu menatap bulan dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Sudah dua tahun Hinata masih belum melupakan kekasih pujaannya, kekasih yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Oee... Oeee..." suara anak bayi berusia beberapa bulan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

Hinata yang mendengar bayi menangis menutup pintu gesernya dan berbalik badan ke tempat anak bayi tersebut.

"Oooh... anakku sayang... Kamu nangis lagi, ya?"

"Uuu..."

"Cup cup cup... Tidurlah, Menma. Ibu ada di sini."

Hinata mengangkat tubuh bayi laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Menma itu ke pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya supaya tertidur, dan Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir agar sang anak bisa tenang.

Kekasih yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini adalah Hinata hamil dan harus melahirkan di desa terpencil bukan di kota Edo. Dan kekasih juga tidak memberikan kabar kalau ingin pergi. Inilah membuat Hinata putus asa, dan ingin bunuh diri. Tetapi, saat tahu bahwa dirinya hamil, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bunuh diri. Hinata malah menjaga buah hatinya dan kekasihnya tersebut sampai akhirnya Hinata melahirkannya di tempat ini, di desa terpencil.

Menma, si bayi laki-laki sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya mirip dengan kekasihnya, dan rambutnya mirip sekali dengan rambut Hinata. Dan kulitnya pun agak mirip dengan sang kekasih. Inilah membuat Hinata terus hidup dan tidak pernah putus asa. Asalkan ada anaknya di sampingnya, hidupnya pasti akan terus bahagia.

Hinata menurunkan Menma kecil dan meletakkannya ke tempat tidur berkasur (futon), dan menyelimutinya dengan kain kecil, tapi lembut. Hinata juga sudah bersiap-siap ingin tidur, menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke dada, dan tertidur sambil memeluk buah hatinya dan kekasihnya tersebut.

**...**

**... **Tujuh tahun kemudian

"IBU!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut biru menyapa sang ibu yang sedang menyapu halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Menma?" Sang Ibu menurunkan sapunya ke tanah, dan menghampiri anaknya bernama Menma. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ibu... tadi..." Menma tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sakit hati, itupun terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Nak? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata memegang pipi Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Di mana Ayah?"

Hinata kaget dan tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat pasi, keringat pun mulai bercucuran, dan Hinata juga menelan ludah. Hatinya sangat sakit, jika harus mengingat kembali sang kekasih yang belum ada kabarnya selama sembilan tahun ini.

Melihat wajah sang Ibu, Menma memegang pipi Hinata. "Kenapa dengan wajah Ibu? Apa Ibu sakit?"

Hinata mengambil tangan Menma di pipinya, dan mengaitkannya satu sama lain dengan jari-jarinya, "Ibu tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kenapa setiap aku bilang tentang Ayah, Ibu selalu berwajah pucat? Apa Ibu tidak mau mendengar nama orang itu lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, sayangku. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Hinata tidak mengucapkan kalimatnya lagi, takut harus bagaimana jika menjawab salah.

"Ayahmu tidak bertanggung jawab, Menma," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang cokelat, memakai hakama dengan wajah kesal.

"Paman Neji? Apa maksudnya Paman dengan Ayah tidak bertanggung jawab?" tanya Menma melihat Pamannya yang ada di hadapannya.

Neji berlutut dan memegang dua bahu Menma, menekannya erat. "Ayahmu telah meninggalkan Ibumu dalam keadaan hamil, dan Ayahmu juga tidak ada saat kamu dilahirkan di dunia ini, Menma."

"Kak Neji! Hentikan!" Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya kepada Neji yang telah memberitahukan kebenarannya kepada Menma.

Neji menoleh ke Hinata, "biarkan saja, Hinata! Menma harus tahu siapa Ayah yang dia banggakan. Seorang Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan telah meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini tanpa ada kabar sama sekali!"

"Tapi... Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Hinata! Itu kenyataan, dan bukan tipuan!" kata Neji marah. "Lihatlah dengan matamu sendiri! Dia tidak ada di sini! Dia meninggalkanmu dan Menma!"

Tubuh Menma gemetar tidak karuan, kepala Menma tertunduk malu. Padahal selama ini Menma selalu membanggakan sang Ayah kepada teman-temannya kalau Ayahnya merupakan seorang Ayah yang hebat. Telah menghabisi keluarga Shimura. Itu yang pernah dikatakan kakek kepadanya.

"Bukankah kakek bilang kalau Ayah telah menghabisi keluarga yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga ini?" tanya Menma dengan kepala tertunduk.

Neji kaget mendengar nama kakek di mulut Menma, "Apa? Kakek yang bilang kalau Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu melindungi keluarga ini? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Itu kenyataan, kak Neji! Kenapa kak Neji tidak mau percaya?" Hinata mendengar dari mulut Neji, kalau Neji tidak percaya kalau Naruto dan kawan-kawan telah menyelamatkan keluarganya dari keluarga pembunuh.

"Terserah padamu, Hinata! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" teriak lagi Neji kepada Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sampai kapan harus begini jika kak Neji tidak mau percaya apa yang terjadi..." isak Hinata yang akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Menma mendengar suara isakan tangis sang Ibu, mengangkat wajahnya, mendekatinya, dan menyeka air mata Hinata dengan ibu jari kecilnya. "Ibu... aku percaya kalau Ayah bertanggung jawab. Aku percaya kalau Ayah itu ingin bersama Ibu. Aku yakin alasan Ayah meninggalkan Ibu pasti karena ditentang oleh keluarga Ayah makanya Ayah meninggalkan kita. Jadi, aku mohon Ibu jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Mendengar kalimat sang anak, Hinata memeluk buah hatinya dengan penuh kelembutan. Rasanya tenang sekali jika sang anak mengatakan kalimat tersebut seperti sang belahan jiwa yang mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang..."

Menma melepaskan pelukan Hinata, tersenyum. "Jadi, Ibu tidak menangis lagi, 'kan?"

"Ibu tidak menangis lagi kok." Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, mengacak-acak rambut Menma. "Kalau begitu kita masuk yuk. Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan untukmu."

"Asyiiik!" seru sang bocah berusia tujuh tahun mendengar "makanan kesukaan".

Hinata berdiri tegak, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Menma. Menma membalasnya dengan penuh senyuman. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dengan rasa gembira karena ada rasa keyakinan kuat akan sang Ayah dan Kekasih.

**...**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian (maaf, tidak bisa menghitung tahun zaman dulu), Menma telah menikah dengan seorang gadis desa. Hal ini sebenarnya tidak disetujui oleh keluarga Hyuuga, termasuk Neji, karena akan mempermalukan aib keluarga. Tapi, hal ini sudah disetujui oleh Hinata dan Kakek, kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, istri Menma (maaf, tidak bisa menyebutkan nama karena tampilnya sedikit) melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Sesaat melahirkan sang bayi, sang ibu meninggal dunia karena kehabisan darah. Hal inilah membuat hati Menma tersakiti dan Menma pun merawat anaknya sendirian.

Saat Menma membawa bayinya ke tempat ibunya yang sudah mulai agak tua. Ibunya sangat terlihat senang sekali saat Menma membawa bayi laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Hinata yang terlihat pucat dikarenakan gara-gara wabah penyakit yang ada di desa ini, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Menma..."

"Ibu... Aku membawa Naruto ke sini. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke Ibunya, tapi Hinata menghentikannya.

"TUNGGU! Jangan... jangan ke sini... Jangan biarkan Naruto tertular gara-gara penyakit Ibu..." Hinata menghentikan Menma untuk tidak mendekatinya.

"Tapi, Ibu..."

"Kasihan 'kan, Naruto masih kecil, takutnya nanti Naruto sakit gara-gara Ibu. Apalagi Ibu tidak tahu apa penyakit ini dan Ibu juga tidak tahu kapan sembuhnya..."

"Ibu! Jangan bilang begitu! Ibu pasti akan sembuh! Aku yakin itu!"

"Kamu selalu yakin, ya, sayang. Itulah mengapa Ibu selalu mempercayaimu ketimbang Pamanmu, Neji yang meninggal karena sakit gara-gara wabah penyakit ini." Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata 'yakin' yang keluar dari mulut Menma. "Ibu merasa waktu Ibu tidak lama lagi. Ibu yakin akan hal itu. Jadi, tolong kamu jaga semuanya demi Ibu. Mulai sekarang kamu adalah kepala keluarga Hyuuga menggantikan kakekmu yang telah meninggalkan kita duluan."

"IBU!"

"Oeee! Oeee!"

Suara tangisan bayi menghentikan perseteruan yang bisa dibilang bukan perseteruan. Menma pun menghentikan Naruto kecil dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung bayi tersebut, serta menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Lebih baik kamu membawa Naruto kembali ke kamar, sudah saatnya Naruto tidur, Menma," ucap Hinata lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Ibu."

Menma beranjak dari duduk bersimpuh, keluar dari kamar tidur Ibunya menuju kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum pergi, Menma bisa melihat sang Ibu pun tertidur dengan pulasnya. Menma merasa Hinata, Ibunya telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Selamat tidur, Bu. Dan selamat tinggal."

Menma menutup pintu geser kayu, memeluk Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya. Sekarang Menma sendirian di tempat ini, di keluarga Hyuuga. Semua orang yang menjaga keluarga Hyuuga ini telah meninggal gara-gara wabah penyakit. Padahal seharusnya Menma juga terjangkit virus itu, tapi kenapa tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Itupun tidak terpengaruh untuknya, yang penting saat ini adalah menjaga Naruto.

Esoknya, Menma mengubur Hinata bersamaan dengan anggota keluarga lainnya di tempat yang sama. Hari ini juga merupakan saat di mana Menma akan pergi bersama Naruto, kembali ke kota besar, kota di mana keluarganya dilahirkan, memulai kembali dari awal.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat kalian dilahirkan bersama Naruto. Jadi, doakan kami di sana, ya, Ibu." Menma menutup matanya, berdoa sambil menggendong Naruto kecil.

Selesai berdoa, Menma berangkat meninggalkan tempat pemakaman keluarganya kembali ke kota besar. Kota di mana semua telah bermula.

**...**

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto telah beranjak dewasa dan akhirnya menikah dengan perempuan kota yang sangat terkenal. Ini tidak berpengaruh kepada Menma yang cuek-cuekkan, tidak menentang sama sekali.

Sang Istri ini juga sama dengan Ibu Hyuuga Naruto, sang Istri meninggal gara-gara melahirkan anak, tapi bedanya istri ini meninggal karena melahirkan anak kedua. Anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga Mikoto.

Hyuuga Naruto memiliki dua anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga Naruko dan Hyuuga Mikoto. Sejak sang Istri meninggal, Naruto-lah yang merawat mereka berdua bersama dengan Hyuuga Menma.

Keluarga Hyuuga yang tercerai-berai telah kembali ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Hal ini tidak membuat kesepian Hyuuga Menma dan Hyuuga Naruto karena cucu Hyuuga Hanabi telah lahir. Mereka diberi nama Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hizashi.

Kedua bersaudara ini sangat senang hanya kepada Mikoto saja, bukan kepada Naruko. Sifat mereka berdua sangat berlawanan. Mikoto yang sangat baik hati dan lemah lembut sangat beda dengan Naruko yang keras kepala dan egois. Ini menimbulkan bahwa istri Naruto memang sangat keras kepala ketimbang sang , Mikoto tidak mempersulitkannya karena kedua sepupunya sangat menyayanginya. Hal inilah membuat Naruko cemburu dan berniat ingin membunuh Mikoto.

Peristiwa itu juga telah merenggut nyawa sang kakek mereka, Hyuuga Menma.

Peristiwa ini terjadi di waktu musim hujan yang sangat deras. Saat itu Naruko mengajak Mikoto jalan-jalan ke taman dekat rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Naruko yang telah merencanakan ini dari awal, menekan keras-keras Mikoto dengan mengatakan kalau Ibu mereka meninggal gara-gara dia.

"Apa maksud kakak? Apa maksyud kakak kalau Ibu meninggal garha-garha aku?" tanya sang bocah berusia dua tahun.

"Ya. Ibu meninggal gara-gara kamu, Mikoto!" teriak Naruko sekencang-kencangnya kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu. Naruko melihat adiknya yang lamban tersebut, kesal. Naruko mengambil tangan adiknya dan menariknya ke arah jalan raya, di mana banyak mobil antik bermunculan.

"Mau ke mana, kakak?" tanya si kecil tersebut.

"Ke tempat di mana Ibu berada," sahut sang kakak sambil menyeringai keji.

Akhirnya dengan rasa tidak sabar, Naruko menarik tangan kecil Mikoto ke arah jalan raya. Tubuh Mikoto yang kecil dilempar ke arah jalan raya. Mikoto terjatuh sangat keras, menangis karena tangan dan lututnya berdarah gara-gara terjatuh di aspal panas.

"Uuuhh... sakiiit..." erang Mikoto meniup luka-luka tersebut.

"Rasakan. Hihihi." Naruko tertawa melihat adiknya berada di tengah jalan raya.

Untunglah sang Kakek yang berada di situ melihat anak bungsunya berada di tengah jalan. "MIKOTO!"

Naruko mendengar suara sang Kakek, langsung kaget maupun terkejut. Hatinya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Bagaimana Kakek mereka menemukan mereka di sini? Dan apa jadinya kalau Kakek mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi?

"Mikoto!" Menma yang terlihat muda itu mendekati Mikoto, dan menjauhkannya dari jalan raya dengan menggendongnya. "Kamu kenapa ada di jalan raya, hah?"

Mikoto dengan jujurnya dan polosnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "kakak yang mendorong aku ke jalan raya, Kakek."

Mendengar nama 'kakak', Menma menoleh ke Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak ada rasa penyesalan. "Kenapa kamu lakukan ini pada adikmu?"

"Aku..."

"Apa kamu tidak diajari untuk selalu membantu satu sama lain sebagai sesama saudara, Naruko!" teriak Menma penuh kekerasan dalam suaranya.

"Itu... itu karena kalian lebih sayang pada Mikoto daripada aku!" Naruko akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, mengatakannya di hadapan sang Kakek.

"Itu bukan berarti kamu mau menyalahkan adikmu!"

"Kenapa kalian begitu padaku!?"

"Bukan begitu, Naruko. Dengarkan kakek dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Lebih baik aku mati saja!" Naruko yang sudah menangis, menjerumuskan dirinya ke tengah jalan raya di mana mobil-mobil berlari sangat kencangnya.

"Naruko! Hentikan!" Menma menurunkan Mikoto di pinggir jalan. "Kamu di sini dulu, ya, Mikoto. Jangan ke mana-mana?"

Mikoto yang tahu apa maksud Menma, hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Menma membelai kepala Mikoto, tersenyum. Menma membalikkan badannya ke arah jalan raya menyusul Naruko. "Naruko! Hentikan!"

Menma menyelamatkan Naruko dari ambang maut, tapi hal ini membuat keduanya terlibat maut. Ada sebuah truk besar pengangkut mobil atau barang-barang besar dari pelabuhan, tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh keduanya. Menma dan Naruko terlempar sangat keras dan jauh dari jalan raya. Tubuh mereka berdua berlinang darah segar dan nyawa mereka tidak dapat terselamatkan.

Mikoto yang melihat ini pun menangis keras-keras, mengerti apa maksud kejadian tersebut. Untunglah pelayan keluarga Hyuuga telah selesai berbelanja dari pasar sebelah, melihat anak bungsu Naruto dan cucu Menma menangis di pinggir jalan, dihibur oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Nona Mikoto," ucap sang pelayan menghampiri Mikoto yang menangis sambil membawa barang belanjaan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Mikoto masih saja menangis sambil memeluk pelayan keluarga Hyuuga itu. Mikoto malah menunjuk kejadian perkara lewat jari telunjuk mungilnya.

Pelayan melihat arah tunjukannya, terkejut melihat sang kepala keluarga dan cucunya tewas seketika. Hati sang pelayan menangis dan berduka atas meninggal mereka berdua.

Malamnya adalah hari pemakaman Hyuuga Menma dan Hyuuga Naruko. Semua para pelayat memakai baju warna hitam begitu juga untuk keluarga. Tapi, hari inilah membuat keluarga Hyuuga berduka karena Hyuuga Naruto meninggal akibat serangan jantung.

Mikoto yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasakan kalau dia sendirian di dunia ini. Tetapi, hal itu ditepisnya karena Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Hiashi selalu berada di sampingnya setiap saat. Mereka bertiga bersama dengan nenek Hyuuga Hanabi telah tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kamu tidak akan sendirian, Mikoto. Karena kami akan selalu bersamamu," kata Hiashi menenangkan Mikoto dengan cara memeluknya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

**...**

Sejak Mikoto menemukan surat dari sang kakek buyut untuk sang nenek buyut, mempengaruhi hidupnya. Apakah Mikoto harus membenci kakeknya memiliki nama yang sama dengan ayahnya? Apa Mikoto harus mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membencinya? Inilah membuat Mikoto pusing tujuh keliling. Hanya satu orang yang tahu semua rahasia besar tersebut, yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tapi, saat Mikoto bertemu dan menikah dengan seseorang laki-laki dari keluarga konglomerat, Uchiha Fuugaku. Lama kelamaan, ingatan Mikoto akan surat tersebut hilang entah ke mana. Hatinya yang ingin mengetahui kejadian tersebut juga berangsur-angsur hilang saat Mikoto melahirkan dua anak laki-laki tampan ke dunia.

Anak pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Uchiha Itachi. Setelah melahirkannya di dunia ini, ada kekuatan terbesar muncul pada saat kelahirannya, tapi langsung menghilang dan tampan dan berkepribadian dewasa ini, sangat menyayangi adiknya, yang telah lahir.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fuugaku dan Uchiha/Hyuuga Mikoto. Anak yang luar biasa. Memiliki kekuatan aneh sama besarnya dengan sang kakak, tapi tidak redup seperti sang kakak. Ada dua buah kekuatan di dalam tubuh Uchiha Sasuke, seperti cahaya dan kegelapan.

Ini terjadi pada hari setelah kelahiran Sasuke. Itachi yang berusia 10 tahun memasuki kamar tidur Ibunya yang juga menjadi kamar adiknya yang masih kecil.

"IBU! SASUKE!"

Mikoto melihat anaknya yang masuk ke dalam, menyambutnya, "Selamat datang, Itachi."

"Aku pulang, Ibu." Itachi memberi hormat kepada Ibunya ala orang Jepang sebelum menghampiri tempat tidur Mikoto.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto sambil menina-bobokan Sasuke kecil.

"Baik, Ibu."

"Kemarilah, sayang. Apa kamu mau melihat adikmu?" Mikoto menyuruh Itachi datang ke sisinya untuk melihat adik bungsunya.

"Iya!" riang Itachi menghampiri Ibu dan adiknya. Itachi naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekati kedua orang yang palin disayanginya. "Aku pulang, Sasuke. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Pasti baik-baik saja dong, kakak. Sasuke 'kan kuat," jawab Mikoto menggantikan Sasuke dalam pembicaraan.

"Ibu!" teriak Itachi kesal mendengar candaan ibunya.

Sesaat kemudian, ada sesuatu kekuatan luar biasa mengguncangkan dunia. Entah itu karena apa. Mikoto melindungi kedua buah hatinya dengan sangat erat, takut terjadi apa-apa. Lalu, muncullah kekuatan hebat keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke kecil. Kekuatan saling bertabrakan, antara kegelapan dan cahaya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke tidak redup dan masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Itachi dan Mikoto tercengang. Hal ini membuat keduanya tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fuugaku.

Peristiwa ini tertutup rapat-rapat sampai mereka dewasa. Dan kekuatan aneh itu tidak datang lagi saat Sasuke beranjak dewasa. Tentu saja Uchiha Fuugaku tahu apa kekuatan tersebut. Itu dikarenakan keluarga Uchiha memiliki kekuatan Iblis, tapi Fuugaku tidak tahu mengenai kekuatan cahaya yang entah milik siapa itu.

**...**

Ini adalah sebuah kejadian di mana Mikoto mengetahui siapa Naruto, saat seseorang menyebut nama yang mirip dengan nama Ayahnya, Hyuuga Naruto. Mikoto yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mengejar Naruto. Mikoto mengikutinya sampai terbawa ke atas bersama teman-teman Naruto. Mikoto yang berani, akhirnya mengutarakan isi hati dan pikirannya selama ini yang telah menghilang selama beberapa tahun.

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku. Kenapa Naruto yang itu meninggalkan nenek buyutku?" tanya Mikoto, penuh harap.

"_Ini adalah perintah dari petinggi Langit kami, Rikuudo-sama," _sahut Gaara menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi, kenapa melakukan ini pada kami?"

"_Karena itu harus dilakukan untuk menambah korban lebih banyak lagi, dan juga...hhh" _Gaara menghela napas, _"sang malaikat tidak boleh menikah dengan manusia karena manusia akan meninggal jika sang Petinggi tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka."_

Mikoto yang mengetahui semua penjelasan itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hatinya sakit. Akhirnya Mikoto mengetahui siapa sebenarnya mereka. Keturunan malaikat murni, setengah manusia, dan juga setengah iblis yang berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke seorang saja karena Uchiha Itachi merupakan setengah malaikat dan setengah manusia, tidak tersangkut paut dengan keturunan Iblis.

Sudah semua kisah ini yang merupakan ulasan balik keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak ada satu pun penyesalan, yang ada hanya keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini akan terjadi di empat tahun mendatang, di mana semuanya akan berakhir dan hidup berbahagia.

**The End**

**...**

**A/N: **Fiuuh! Akhirnya! Memaksakan diri buat chapter terakhir rasanya bikin eneg. Tapi, memang harus saya lakukan karena esoknya saya tidak bisa. Itu karena penyakit lambung saya seminggu ini tidak sembuh juga gara-gara overdosis makan berbumbu, makanya tidak enak (tidak nyambung). Sudah berakhir. Fic berikutnya merupakan ulasan terakhir, tolong tunggu dengan sabar.

**COMING SOON NOVEMBER MY FIC: **LONG DISTANCE

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/28/2012

**Update Date: **10/29/2012

**Review please... :D**


	15. Thanks for Everything

**A/N: **Maaf, saya belum memberikan ucapan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah me-review, meng-follow, dan meng-favorite cerita saya. Nah, sekarang saya akan memberikan siapa nama-nama yang telah melakukan itu.

**.o.O.o.**

Thanks for reviewers my story:

**A4 Project, Neerval-Li, **Young, Guest, **Junior Lian Haq, Nina317Elf, **Ako Mizuna, **Deauliaas, Na Fourthok 'og, **None, hiruma hikari, Cherry kuchikino login, me, **Andromeda no Rei,** **Ainia Darkladie Kazekage, yukarindha yoshikuni, Riyuki18, Retno UchiHaruno, **iSakuraHaruno, ** , **XXX, **uzumaki faren, **Khairi, nani, Haq, Yuuu, Hira-kun, Hello, Hime, Kireyreikha, **Nothing-Name, **Sparrow, Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx no login, **iSakuraHaruno1, **Namikaze Ichigo, **Reon as Two, Ciabeng, Aden L kazt, Cherry Saraichi, **Stalker, ** .7, **ca kun.

**.o.O.o.**

Thanks for followers my story:

**A4 Project, Andromeda no Rei, Deauliaas, Hikari 'Sichi' ndychan, Junior Lian Haq, KureNeko Hime-chan, Na Fourthok'og, Riyuki18, TiiahraNohvitta, Umino Kannazuki a.k.a Kana, , iSakuraHaruno1, , thestarcather, uzumaki faren.**

**.o.O.o.**

Thanks for favorite my story:

**A4 Project, Aden L Kazt, Cherry Saraichi, Cicikun Syeren, Deauliaas, Hikari 'Sichi' ndychan, Junior Lian Haq, PoeCien, TiiahraNohvitta, Wulan-chan, , iSakuraHaruno1, uchizuki RirinIin, uzumaki faren.**

**.o.O.o.**

Author Note Part II:

**Buat kalian ingin melihat kelanjutannya fict saya ini (Always), silakan baca fict LONG Distance yang sekarang masih prolog. Saya harap Anda semua bisa membaca tanpa rasa penasaran terus menerus. Terima kasih sudah membaca fict Always. Semoga kalian selalu semangat 45 juga, ya! ^^**

**Love and hug,**

Sunny Iruzer February


End file.
